Scattered Petals Part 1: Blue Eyes, Silent Tears
by Spunky0ne
Summary: During the liberation of a secret prison, a teen Byakuya encounters a beautiful cousin so traumatized by his incarceration that he never speaks. He sets out to breathe new life into Tetsuya. Protecting Tetsuya leads to friendship and friendship to forbidden love. But a dark cloud threatens them in the form of Tetsuya's possessive cousin and former tormentor, Orochi. yaoi/mpreg
1. Coming of Age

**Blue Eyes, Silent Tears**

**By Spunky0ne**

**Chapter 1: Coming of Age**

**(This story is dedicated to the numerous people who have PM'ed over the past year, asking me to tell Tetsuya's story. The story does include some violence and non-con sex. The story begins just before the liberation of Itamigiri. Thanks so much for embracing this special character. I am deeply touched by the love that Tetsuya has earned from readers. And yes! He will meet Arashi in the story too! :) He will share a slowly blossoming relationship with his cousin, Byakuya, as the heir tries to break through the protective barriers to reach his traumatized cousin. Thanks so much for reading!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I am frightened, Naoki," Tetsuya admitted, breathing the words into his cellmate's ear, so that the nearby guards could not hear, "Does it hurt?"

The gentle, brown-eyed youth slipped a hand into Tetsuya's under the thin blanket that covered them and brushed the long black wisps of hair out of the younger boy's eyes. He smiled reassuringly.

"They will be gentle with you the first time," he whispered, "Most of them are not terribly cruel...though that bastard, Orochi-san, can be horrid. But he is not here so often, so don't worry."

"But, why do they do this?" Tetsuya asked, a shiver in his voice, "I don't understand why they do these things to us."

Naoki sighed and stroked his hair lightly.

"They do it because they can," said the older youth, "though they seem to think it is all right, because we are prisoners and have no right to object. They have their sick fantasies, and here...here, no one cares that they indulge themselves. Most of them just do it for the sexual thrill. But...some..."

He saw the fear returning to Tetsuya's eyes and stopped himself. His lips found the younger boy's in the darkness and caressed them gently.

"It will be all right," he whispered, "They will probably have me there too, so if you get nervous, I will be there. Just...you must do as they say, Tetsuya. I know you are scared, but you have to be strong, and just make yourself do whatever they tell you to. They won't hurt you if you are cooperative."

"But...I don't know how to...cooperate," Tetsuya whispered back, "I have never done anything like what you told me they did to you."

Naoki squeezed his hand.

"It is not too difficult," he assured the other boy, "I will show you, but we have to be careful. They will punish us both if they see. They want it to be your first time."

Tetsuya sought Naoki's eyes in the darkness.

"I would rather it be with you," he said, offering his friend a shy smile.

Naoki smiled back at him and coaxed Tetsuya onto his back, then laid on top of him, kissing him again. He admired the younger boy's lean body for several long minutes, then began a slow, gentle exploration, touching him first to calm and relax him, then teasing his sensitive areas beneath the blankets. Tetsuya sighed and went quiet as the older youth touched him, first running his fingers along Tetsuya's lips, then kissing and softly nipping at his throat. And as his hands explored the younger boy, Tetsuya caught his breath softly at the feel of it, but was quieted by the touch of Naoki's fingertips on his lips. The older boy slid off of the younger as a guard passed by and shined a light into their cell. They both feigned sleep, holding their breath until the man walked away.

"Sorry," Tetsuya mouthed soundlessly.

"That's all right," Naoki whispered back.

He slid down under the blanket and kissed his way down Tetsuya's torso, while the younger boy bit his lips and breathed silently. He nearly gasped when Naoki's warm mouth wrapped around him, and he moved the blanket so that he could see. His friend's head rose and fell slowly, and the warmth made his heart pound and his hands clench. He bit his lips harder and forced himself to keep breathing silently. Naoki's head rose and fell, rose and fell, his friendly eyes looking up into Tetsuya's as the younger boy watched. Naoki stopped and released Tetsuya for a moment.

"They will make you do this to them," he explained, "And when they finish, you have to start swallowing right when it begins, or you will choke. Watch."

Tetsuya watched as the older boy's mouth sank down again. He almost forgot to attend to what Naoki was doing as the pleasure blossomed inside him, and he began to feel as if he was about to fall from a very great height. His head swam and his body twitched warningly. Then, something gave way inside him, and the good feeling overtook him. He could barely keep himself silent as the sensations washed over him, leaving him warm and relaxed as Naoki crawled back up and began to kiss him again. He wondered at the odd taste of himself in the other boy's mouth, but didn't think it to be unpleasant at all. Rather, it was a calm, beautiful expression of mutual enjoyment...something to brighten their small world, if only for a moment. Tetsuya sank into Naoki's mouth hungrily, then paused and met his eyes questioningly.

"Are you...sure?" Naoki asked, "You might cough and bring the guards."

"I won't," Tetsuya promised.

Naoki studied him in the darkness, then smiled and nodded. Tetsuya made a trail of kisses down his friend's body, touching Naoki as the other boy had touched him. He smiled at the way his mouth gave Naoki such pleasure that the older boy, too, had to work at keeping quiet. Tetsuya felt Naoki shiver beautifully, then heard a soft hiss in his ear.

"Swallow."

He swallowed, but still nearly choked. He longed to take a breath but didn't dare until Naoki fell still, panting softly and stroking Tetsuya's cheek. Naoki sat up and pulled Tetsuya close, kissing him and tasting himself in the younger boy's mouth. Then he coaxed Tetsuya onto his back and laid on top of him again. They rested together that way as their bodies calmed. Then, Naoki met his eyes and smiled.

"Are you less afraid now?" he asked.

"Sort of," Tetsuya said, smiling back, "But...I still am afraid of it hurting when they put it inside me."

"They will prepare you," Naoki assured him, "Like this."

He began kissing Tetsuya again, and as he did, he slipped his fingers into the younger boy's mouth to wet them, then slowly prepared him as they kissed and touched each other. Tetsuya felt his fears easing and remained calm, even as his friend continued the pleasure. Naoki kissed him harder and pushed Tetsuya's legs open wide as he joined their bodies. Tetsuya held his breath and stared into Naoki's gentle eyes as the older boy moved. He stopped for a moment and looked down into the younger boy's wide, blue eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, "We will always be friends and we will always have this to help us remember each other, no matter what happens."

Tears came to Tetsuya's eyes.

"I love you too, Naoki," he whispered back, barely holding back a gasp of pleasure as the other youth began to move again.

He trembled and moved with Naoki, struggling to keep silent as they made love. They bit at each other's lips and kissed harder as the pleasure rose up in them and threatened to overcome them. Everything seemed to disappear around them, and for a moment, the walls and bars, the strict rules, and punishments and guards all vanished, and there was nothing in their world but the warm thrust of their joined bodies, the heat of their barely contained breath...the calm, sweet freedom of their forbidden union. Naoki's hand covered Tetsuya's mouth as they climaxed together, and an incredible heat filled Tetsuya inside. He barely felt his own emission as the older boy went still, panting breathlessly against Tetsuya's shoulder. Naoki rested on top of him after, touching and kissing his lips, caressing his fingers under the blankets and remaining joined with him until Tetsuya drifted off into a contented sleep. He cleaned away the traces of their lovemaking carefully, then curled up next to Tetsuya and joined him in sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tetsuya," Kiko Kuchiki said, smiling warmly as her teenaged son was let into her cell.

She embraced him with trembling arms, and Tetsuya kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Are you all right, Mother?" Tetsuya asked worriedly.

"Oh, segare," Kiko said, brushing off his concern, "I am fine. I am just glad to see you."

But it didn't escape her son that she flinched when he hugged her again. He knew better than to ask, but suspected that there were bruises beneath the thin yukata she wore. He forced down the sickness that rose up in him, considering how they had gotten there.

"I am glad to see you too."

He didn't know what to say beyond that. The guards remained nearby, watching the two out of the corners of their eyes.

"You have grown up so much, even just since I last saw you," his mother went on, "You...look so much like Takao."

Tetsuya remembered the picture she kept, concealed in her cell, that she had told him once, she whispered to when she felt scared or lonely...which Tetsuya knew, in this place, was often.

"I am glad," he whispered, "I want to be strong, like he was...so that I can get us out of this place."

His mother's eyes grew sad.

"Don't say such things, Tetsuya," she whispered, "You will only rile them. You have to be calm and obey them. The time may come when we can fight them, but that time is not here yet. We must persevere until we are strong enough...or until someone comes to free us."

Neither dared speculate on how likely that latter was. They sat down together and talked softly, and had tea, ignoring the true reason that he had been allowed to see her that day. But even as they ignored the facts, Kiko's hands shook softly. And when the guards returned to the cell door, she stepped in between them and her son.

"Please," she pleaded with them, "He is too young. Please don't do this to him. Don't hurt him! I will...go with you instead. I will do anything! Just..."

"Move aside," one of the guards said, shoving her back.

Tetsuya stepped forward, his blue eyes flashing and his fists clenched, but a second guard grabbed his wrist warningly, freezing him in place as Kiko wiped her wet eyes and stepped forward again.

"It is sinful what you are doing! It isn't right! We are people! We are...!"

The guard struck her hard across the face, sending her crashing to the floor of her cell. Tetsuya tore free of the other guard and dropped down beside her, pulling her close and holding her against his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered, "I don't want you to get hurt. Please, just...I will be all right, I promise. I will."

"Tetsuya!" Kiko sobbed as the guards took hold of him and dragged him away from her.

"Shh," he said warningly, "It's all right. I will be all right."

"He'll be okay," said the younger of the two guards, "They won't be cruel to him. Now, calm down."

"Shut up and don't talk to them," said the older guard, glaring at his colleague, "Bring him along. They're waiting for him."

Tetsuya followed the men quietly out of the cell, trying not to hear his mother's rising sobs as they walked away. He said nothing as they left the women's section of the prison, and remained silent as they passed through the section where his cell was, then kept going. The guards led him into a nearly empty room that had a mat set out in the middle of the floor.

"Wait here," they told him.

He stood quietly, thinking about his father's picture that his mother kept, about her warnings, and Naoki's gentle instruction...especially the last part, whispered into his ear as he drifted, near sleep.

_"If it gets bad, just imagine you are here with me again. Pretend that their rougher hands are my gentler ones, and that the words they say are the kind words we said to each other. Don't look into their eyes. They will be angry and hurt you more if you do. Look away and imagine you are somewhere else, somewhere beautiful. You will be all right, Tetsuya."_

He closed his eyes, imagining a place far away from the prison, a place with wide open fields, flowers and grass, blue sky and free flowing streams. He pretended to breathe in the fresher air, and to hear laughter, birds...anything but the footsteps that were approaching the room he stood in. He pretended with all of his heart that the door opening was being opened by the young lord Byakuya, the one whom he had heard, had learned of the existence of the prison, and had resolved to find and empty it. Yes, even in Itamigiri, word leaked through of that young man. And it gave Tetsuya hope, even as the door to the room opened, and a youth somewhat older than him, followed by a small group of men entered the room.

"Well, Cousin," said Orochi's low, grating voice, "I imagine that congratulations are in order. Happy birthday."

Tetsuya said nothing and remained calm as his older, fully noble cousin stepped forward and stood, face to face with him. He tried to take Naoki's advice, to avoid the eyes of his cousin, and the other men, but Orochi took hold of his chin and forced him to look.

"Would you like your coming of age gift, Tetsuya?" Orochi asked, smiling wickedly.

If it had been anyone else, Tetsuya knew he could have tolerated it. But he hated Orochi's cruel nature, and could not stop himself. Still looking into his cousin's hateful eyes, he spat in Orochi's face.

_It is worth it,_ he swore to himself as Orochi took him to his knees with a hard blow to the midsection, _No matter what he does, it is worth it to have had that small victory._

He felt the rending of his poor clothing and the sting and burn of Orochi's nails as they raked his fine skin, and he disappeared into that wonderful other place. He didn't feel the hands that held him down, or hear his cousin call him a half-blood. He missed entirely, the rough invasion of his body, first by his own cousin, and then, one-by-one by the others who had been holding him. He kept himself carefully removed from what was happening, exerting intense force of will and blocking out everything until Orochi came close again and whispered in his ear.

"By the way, I meant to tell you _she_ met with a sudden accident."

Tetsuya froze, his heart pounding painfully.

"It seems she couldn't handle when they took you away and went into fits. One of the guards was a little too eager in subduing her and I'm afraid she was fatally injured. My condolences, of course, cousin."

Everything disappeared into a hot blaze of red fury as Tetsuya turned and took hold of his cousin, ripping, tearing, striking and screaming until the other men dragged him away and held him down so tightly that he could no longer breathe. He loosed a howl of agony as Orochi's foot struck his face, then tore free and took his cousin to the ground. Rage and grief exploded out of him, raining down on the other young man and leaving him bloody and unconscious as Tetsuya was dragged away again.

He felt a stinging pain in his arm and his legs collapsed beneath him. His head spun devilishly and the room went suddenly dark. He tried to retreat in his mind, but whatever they had given him, held him close to the surface and unable to escape as the men gathered around him again and treated his shaking body to a second sharing of their wickedness.

_I wonder if that cruelty is a poison...if it will poison me and make me hard and foul inside, like they are._

_I want so much to hate them. But they were poisoned because they hated. I do not want that poison in me._

_I do not want their poison in me..._

_I will not hate them, but I will hate what they do._

_I will not be poisoned with their hatred._

_I will not be poisoned..._

But the hatred poured out of the ones who held him down, flowing into his quivering body. It took everything inside him not to make himself one with that hatred. But it was a matter of deep pride that although they had fouled and bloodied his body...

They could not touch his pure soul.

He held on to that through everything...even as they concluded their torments, and Orochi returned and lifted his limp body off the floor. He carried Tetsuya to the window and balanced him there, then looked down into his glazed eyes.

"You are trash...refuse. And you are about to be thrown away."

Orochi's hands shoved him through, and Tetsuya felt himself roll over the edge and begin to fall. Somehow his hand caught hold of his cousin's cloak. And eye to eye, the two tumbled out the window and plunged down a long fall, crashing into a river below the prison and separating.

Tetsuya's mind spun dangerously as his body was turned and tumbled, then sucked down beneath the surface of the water. He couldn't tell which way was up, or if his eyes were opened or closed. The water went silent around him, holding him suspended on the edge between life and death.

He felt his heart slow and his lungs screamed for air. He felt himself begin to lose consciousness, but as he sank into the darkness, blue light rose around him. A petite silhouette appeared in front of him, then soft lips touched his and breathed new life into his failing form.

_Who are you?_

The elflike girl smiled.

_I am Re-kuhime. I am your zanpakutou, Tetsuya Kuchiki. Sleep now._

_But I have to..._

_No. It isn't time now. If you try to escape tonight, you will die. We must wait for him. I promise that he will come soon to liberate us._

_Byakuya?_

_Yes...sleep now. You cannot drown. I will protect you. Sleep._

He let himself drift away then, carried by the current and tumbled onto the shore.

"He's still alive, but he's hurt from the fall," one of the guards said, dragging Orochi's limp body out of the water, "What about him?"

"Alive," answered the man leaning over Tetsuya, "Should I throw him back in and finish him?"

"No...bring him along. Orochi-san went too far. It wasn't his fault. Besides, this one is too pretty to waste. You can hardly tell him for a half-blood."

The voices went quiet and Tetsuya sank into the odd silence. When he woke again, he was back in his cell, shivering with cold as Naoki's voice sounded in his ear.

"It's all right now. You're all right. I'll take care of you, Tetsuya. We'll be all right..."


	2. Light in Darkness

**Chapter 2: Light in Darkness**

"Tetsuya," Naoki said, nudging his sleeping companion and kissing him lightly on the lips, "You are sleeping awfully late, ne? You are usually up with the sun...not that you can see it in here."

Tetsuya groaned and burrowed deeper into the blankets.

"Come on," Naoki chided him, tugging on his yukata, "We are supposed to go out and walk about a bit. We hardly get outside at all. Hurry up."

"I don't feel so good," the blue eyed shinigami moaned, peeking out at his lover, "My stomach hurts. You go ahead."

Naoki pulled the blanket down and placed a hand on Tetsuya's face.

"You don't feel feverish," said the older boy, "Do you hurt anywhere?"

Tetsuya shook his head.

"Just my stomach," he said, sitting up slowly.

"Come along. I'll help you," Naoki said, helping him to his feet.

Tetsuya sighed discontentedly, but steadied himself and followed his cellmate out of the cell. They joined a group of inmates, who were led out to a small courtyard and allowed to walk about and stretch their legs. Tetsuya walked quietly along at Naoki's side, gratefully breathing in the fresher air and scenting the flowers and grass.

"That's better, ne?" Naoki said, reaching over and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes," said Tetsuya, giving him a tentative smile, "A bit."

Naoki's face took on a worried expression.

"Perhaps we should see the healer," he suggested, "Sometimes that spoiled mess they feed us makes us sick."

"But you aren't sick," objected the younger boy, "No one in our block is."

"Well, you may be the first affected," Naoki suggested.

Tetsuya smiled at his lover's concern for him.

"I'll be okay," he assured the older boy, "I...just feel under the weather. If it still bothers me tonight, I will see a healer tomorrow."

"Very well," said Naoki, looking less than satisfied, "But I am making you stick to that!"

"I will," Tetsuya said, chuckling good naturedly, "I promise."

Tetsuya stopped as they came to a curve in the walkway, and he looked carefully at several growing plants. He spotted the one he had been looking for and plucked a leaf from it, which he slipped into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Naoki asked, "Don't let the guards catch you."

"I won't," said the younger boy, "It's just a mint leaf. It helps for a stomach ache. My mom used to sneak them in for me when I would get sick before."

Naoki noticed immediately the sadness that registered on Tetsuya's face as he began to think about his recently lost mother. He studied the younger boy for a few moments, then took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Tetsuya," he said in a serious voice, "I know you are still really sad about your mom."

"She was the last of family that I had," Tetsuya said, his eyes tearing, "My dad died a long time ago."

"I can't even remember my parents," said Naoki, "They both died before I was old enough to really remember them. So...I know how you feel."

"It's lonely," Tetsuya went on, moving closer to Naoki and nudging his way under the older boy's arm, "But I feel better because you're here. It's just...you know, you want to have someone who is happy to see you, someone who cares about how you are...and notices when you're not there. I hate being invisible...lost...hated."

Naoki took Tetsuya's face in his hands and kissed him warmly on the lips.

"Those other people don't matter," Naoki said firmly, "You and I are family now. We don't have anyone but each other."

"But we're not really related," said Tetsuya, "We're not siblings or even cousins. You're from a different clan. The only way you're considered family is if you're born into it or you get married."

Naoki smiled.

"Fine, then," he laughed, "I'll just have to marry you!"

"What?" said Tetsuya, blinking.

Naoki turned and plucked a small red rosebud from a nearby bush and handed it to the younger boy.

"I'm going to marry you," repeated Naoki, "And then you can't complain about us not being family."

"But...!"

Naoki took Tetsuya's hand and pulled him along to a small footbridge that crossed a creek that ran through the edge of the exercise yard.

"We have to do this quick," he said, taking the rosebud and placing it in Tetsuya's hair, behind one ear, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to marry me, Yukimura Naoki and you, Kuchiki Tetsuya. I swear that I enter this marriage of my own free will."

He nudged Tetsuya.

"Now, you have to say that."

"What?"

"About it being your own free will!"

"Oh," said the younger boy, "Okay...I swear I enter this marriage of my own free will."

"Okay. I, Yukimura Naoki, take you, Kuchiki Tetsuya, as my lawfully wedded husband, and I promise to love, honor and cherish you forever."

He looked up and saw the other inmates beginning to file back inside.

"Hurry," he urged the other youth.

"I, Kuchiki Tetsuya, take you, Yukimura Naoki, to be my lawfully wedded husband, and I promise to love, honor and cherish you forever."

"Oh!" exclaimed Naoki, "Rings!"

"Rings?"

"We need rings."

He hastily picked two long clover blossoms and fashioned two rings. He slipped on onto Tetsuya's finger, then smiled as Tetsuya slipped the other onto his finger.

"Okay," said Tetsuya, "What now?"

Naoki smiled brightly and leaned forward, bringing his lips to Tetsuya's ear.

"We have to go back to our cell and have sex. That's something you have to do to make it official."

"Really?" asked Tetsuya, wide-eyed.

"Mmhmm," said the older boy, nodding, "But first, we have to kiss."

He leaned forward and fastened his mouth on the younger boy's.

"Hey! You two," called a guard, "Time to go in."

"We're coming," answered Naoki, quickly snatching the rose out of Tetsuya's hair and hiding it in his yukata.

He grabbed Tetsuya's hand and the two walked back to the doors, then stepped back into the prison building.

"I was wondering where you two had run off to," said a male voice that sent a chill through Tetsuya.

"Orochi-san," said Naoki, the smile fading from his lips.

"Orochi-_sama_," Orochi corrected him firmly.

"Orochi-sama," Naoki said, lowering his eyes so that Orochi could not see the look of distaste that he wore.

"I have some work for you two," Orochi said sternly, "Come with me."

"But...we have other duties assigned to us," said Tetsuya.

Orochi glared at him.

"Then, you will see to them later," he said shortly, "This way."

He led the two into the section of rooms assigned to the upper officials of the prison and stopped at one of the doors. He unlocked the door and motioned for the two inmates to enter, then followed them in and shut the door behind him.

"You," he said to Naoki, "Go and make me some tea."

Naoki bit his lip, wanting to object, but noting the look of worry in Tetsuya's eyes. He turned and left, leaving Orochi and Tetsuya alone. Orochi moved closer to his younger cousin, and Tetsuya avoided his eyes.

"So..." said Orochi, "It has been several weeks since your birthday. You must have missed me."

Tetsuya held his breath and said nothing.

"What is this?" he said, pulling the clover ring off of Tetsuya's finger, "A ring? Answer me..."

"It was...nothing. Just a game."

"A game?" asked Orochi, "What kind of game? Were you and Naoki playing this game together?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"We were...wondering about what it would be like to be married."

A cruel smile crawled across Orochi's face.

"You had a wedding ceremony?" he asked softly, "You and that boy?"

Tetsuya shifted uncomfortably.

"W-we..."

"It wasn't Tetsuya's fault," said Naoki, entering the room, bearing the tea tray.

He set the tray down and approached Orochi.

"I made him do it."

"Ah, you have a ring too," said Orochi, "So, you made rings and exchanged vows. How very sweet. But have you had your wedding night? I think not, since you look to have just been married. But...we have a rule here."

"What?" Tetsuya whispered breathlessly.

Orochi's eyes narrowed.

"If you want to be married and have your wedding night here, then you have get the approval of one of the prison officials. I can approve your marriage."

"And why would you do that?" asked Naoki, "You hate us. We know you do."

"I don't hate you," said the older youth, "I am just above you, you being half-breeds and all. But I am willing to approve your marriage...if..."

"If what?" asked Naoki warily.

"Hmmm," said Orochi, obviously enjoying himself, "Who is the bride?"

Naoki and Tetsuya looked at him blankly.

"The bride will have sex with me in front of the groom and then I will approve your marriage. So...who is the bride?"

Naoki stiffened his lips and stepped forward.

"I am," he said calmly.

"Naoki, no!" exclaimed Tetsuya.

"Oh," said Orochi, smiling, "Do we have a little spat? A disagreement. Well then, let's do it this way. I will enjoy both of you."

He grabbed Naoki's hands and tied them to the bedpost, then returned to Tetsuya.

"Stop it!" cried Naoki, as Orochi opened Tetsuya's yukata and let it fall to the floor.

"It's this...or no wedding," said Orochi, "I will have you two separated. So, no more argument."

Naoki let out a distressed breath, but fell silent. He watched with darkened eyes as Orochi shoved Tetsuya down onto his back on the bed.

"Now, no fighting back like last time, Cousin," he told Tetsuya, "or you and your lover will never see each other again."

"I won't fight you," agreed Tetsuya, "Just...Orochi-sama, please..."

Orochi smiled.

"You have gotten much more obedient since we were together for your birthday," he said approvingly, "Good...now..."

He climbed onto the bed and dragged Tetsuya onto his knees, then loosened his clothes, exposing himself.

"I want you to pleasure me," he ordered Tetsuya, "And you had better not bite, or he will pay."

"Wait," said Naoki, "Orochi-sama, allow me..."

"No, you can wait until we're done," said Orochi, sinking his fingers into his cousin's hair and forcing his head down.

Tetsuya shivered, but obeyed the order, trying to ignore the lurching sensation in his stomach. Orochi moved about impatiently, choking him as he tried to adjust. Tetsuya gagged and tried to pull away, but Orochi's hand held his head down. He managed a dragging breath through his nose and, closing his eyes, continued. Orochi shifted so that Naoki could see.

"He is good at this," he purred, stroking the back of Tetsuya's neck, "Did you instruct him, Naoki?"

The brown-eyed youth glared at him, but didn't dare answer back. Orochi moved faster, leaning back on his hands and moaning loudly as Tetsuya continued to pleasure him, until the feeling over took him, and he released. Tetsuya swallowed fitfully, barely managing to keep from choking, then he released Orochi and knelt silently on the bed, his body shaking with disgust and anxiety.

Orochi reached over lazily and freed Naoki.

"I need a rest," he said flippantly, "Keep him warm for me."

"What?" asked Naoki.

"Take him. I want to watch...to get me worked up again."

Naoki's jaw tightened, but he moved forward onto the bed and knelt in front of Tetsuya. He met the younger boy's blue eyes lovingly and tried to imagine that they were alone. Tetsuya looked back at him with affection and complete trust. Naoki leaned forward and sank into Tetsuya's warm, open mouth, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his lover. Tetsuya dropped easily onto his back, still kissing Naoki and rubbing against the other youth. He eagerly accepted Naoki's fingers in his mouth and sucked lingeringly on each, coating them with his saliva. Naoki touched his thighs and Tetsuya relaxed, parting them readily.

"You have him well trained," said Orochi, stroking himself as he watched, "But I'm ready now. Move aside."

Naoki quivered with rage, and his face reddened, but he climbed off of Tetsuya and watched as Orochi coaxed Tetsuya onto his knees. He positioned himself between the younger boy's legs and took him unprepared, smiling as Tetsuya gasped and clenched the bedding.

"Get in front of him and let him pleasure you," Orochi ordered Naoki.

He watched as the brown-eyed youth met Tetsuya's eyes apologetically and obeyed. Naoki tilted his head so that his hair covered his eyes and gazed sadly down at Tetsuya as Orochi began. He tried to keep his hips relaxed, so Tetsuya would not be pushed too forcefully against him. Tetsuya's head tilted upward for a moment, and he managed a weak smile as he tried to ignore Orochi's actions. Orochi caught sight of the brief visual connection between the two and grabbed Tetsuya's hips, making his movements brutally hard and fast. Tetsuya's body shook with the impact and his head dropped down in reaction. He groaned uncomfortably, and when the other boy was sure that Orochi was too involved to notice, he quietly withdrew and simply pretended to continue. Orochi made a sound of intense pleasure and held himself inside Tetsuya, releasing, then pulling away and dragging Tetsuya onto his knees again. He inspected his cousin's flaccid genitals for a moment and shook his head.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked disapprovingly, "Are you incapable of getting hard?"

"I am sorry, Orochi-sama," Tetsuya said in a shaking voice, "I am not feeling well."

Orochi moved in behind him, facing him in Naoki's direction and wrapping a hand around him.

"Maybe looking at him will help?" Orochi suggested.

Tetsuya flushed pink and cried out in pain as Orochi's fingers stung his tormented flesh.

"You know, pain can be stimulating too, ne?" he chuckled, "There, you're hardening now. That's much better. You want to perform well tonight for your new spouse, right?"

"Y-yes, Orochi-sama," Tetsuya managed in a choked voice.

"I think you will serve him well," said Orochi, "But do not forget me. I was your first and I will continue to be the one who you devote yourself to. Still, you have been obedient, so I will sign your marriage document."

"Th-thank you, Orochi-sama," Tetsuya gasped, falling back against his cousin's chest as his body seized and he released.

"Naoki-kun," Orochi said, glancing downward, "Be a friend and clean that up. I think Tetsuya is a bit weary."

"Yes, Orochi-sama," said the brown-eyed youth, reaching for a towel.

"With your mouth," Orochi corrected him.

"Of course, sir," Naoki said, bending and complying obediently.

"Don't neglect your bride."

"No sir," Naoki sighed, lowering himself and licking the stray bits from Tetsuya's body.

Orochi released Tetsuya and climbed off the bed. He looked up at the two as he began to dress.

"I will call for you two when I am here, and you will serve my needs flawlessly. You will not argue or complain, no matter what I ask of you. In return, I will grant your marriage and allow you to remain in the same cell together permanently. Understood?"

Naoki nodded silently.

"Tetsuya-kun?" Orochi said, glancing at his cousin.

Naoki barely managed to catch the younger boy as he slumped forward and started to fall off the bed.

"He has lost consciousness!" Naoki exclaimed, holding Tetsuya against him, "You were too rough with him!"

Orochi shrugged.

"Go to the healer. I am done with you."

Naoki lifted Tetsuya into his arms and carried him to the infirmary. The healer guided him to a room and quickly examined the unconscious youth.

"It was Orochi-san," Naoki said, his voice shaking, "He was very brutal."

The healer nodded sympathetically.

"He always is."

He looked up at Naoki questioningly.

"Has this young man been ill lately?" he asked.

"He...he's been kind of sluggish for the last few days, and he said that his stomach was hurting.

"Hmmm," said the healer, placing his hands on Tetsuya's abdomen, "He was initiated recently, ne?"

"Yes," Naoki confirmed.

The healer let out a disturbed breath.

"I see this, now and again. They seem to forget that half-bloods are still half-noble, and because of that, this can happen."

"I am sorry," said Naoki, "What is wrong with Tetsuya?"

The healer met his eyes sadly.

"He is pregnant. They have made him pregnant."

"What?" gasped Naoki, "I...didn't know that..."

"It's somewhat rare, but it happens," explained the healer, "Do not worry. The procedure to end it is not painful or invasive."

"But..." said Naoki, swallowing hard, "What if...what if I am the father?"

"You...?"

"Please," Naoki begged, "Please do not tell them! I will do anything you ask. Just, can you tell me if it is mine?"

The healer hesitated, then nodded.

"Place your hands here," he said, indicating a place on Tetsuya's lower abdomen, "And let your reiatsu seep into the area. I know there is a seal on your powers, but you should be able to manage this."

Naoki rested his hands on Tetsuya's belly, and focused for several moments as the healer watched. A soft, pulsating glow rose around his hands.

The healer smiled.

"Congratulations," he said gently, "You are the father."

"This is my baby?" asked Naoki, his eyes filling with tears, "This is our baby?"

The healer nodded, but his eyes were sad.

"But you know that they will not allow this young man to have the child," he said softly.

The joy drained from Naoki's face and he stared down at Tetsuya's bared abdomen. The healer bit his lip and thought carefully.

"However," he said, watching as hope lit Naoki's features, "If you think you that you can trust me, I will place a concealing kido on him. It will hide his pregnancy."

"But what good will that do?" asked Naoki, "We are still prisoners. Won't they just take our baby later?"

"No," said the healer, meeting Naoki's eyes bracingly, "Because...you are not going to be here much longer."

He leaned closer to Naoki.

"I am a spy, sent here by Kuchiki Byakuya. The prison is going to be liberated. So...all you two have to do is to hide this boy's pregnancy for a few weeks more, and you will be freed."

Naoki broke into a beautiful, relieved smile and embraced the healer, as Tetsuya began to stir.

"Thank you!" he whispered tearfully, "Thank you so much for giving us hope!"

The healer smiled back encouragingly.

"But you must be cautious. Stay out of trouble and do not say anything to anyone. I will tell you when it is time."

"T-time?" asked Tetsuya, blinking and sitting up, "What is it? What's happening?"

Naoki smiled and hugged Tetsuya tightly.

"What's happening is that we are having a baby!" he said happily.

"But...but..." stammered Tetsuya, "I am...? Naoki, they will..."

"No," Naoki assured him, "It will be all right. This man was sent here by Byakuya-sama! We are going to be rescued soon."

"We are?" Tetsuya asked, his disbelieving eyes meeting the healer's, "Is this true?"

"Yes," said the healer, "But...you are going to have to take care of yourself. I will see you after hours, once a week to examine you, to give you a nutrient shot and to give you news on what is happening. But you must avoid trouble and do not let on that you are with child."

"We won't tell a soul!" Naoki promised.

The healer injected Tetsuya with the first nutrient shot, then helped him down off of the examination table.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"Thank you."

"Go now," said the healer, "And remember what I said."

Naoki slipped a hand into Tetsuya's and the two walked quietly back to their cell. The guard let them inside, then walked away, leaving them alone. The two youths laid down together and curled their bodies warmly around each other.

"Shouldn't we have sex to make our marriage final?" asked Tetsuya.

Naoki laughed softly.

"Not now," he said, brushing the hairs away from Tetsuya's face, "Orochi-san was too forceful with you. Besides, usually married couples make their babies on their wedding night. We already did that, so we don't have to now...although, once you have rested, I don't mind..."

Tetsuya gave a soft, happy laugh and snuggled closer to his lover.

"Do you think Orochi-sama will really sign our documents?" he asked softly, "I know he promised, but..."

"It doesn't matter," said Naoki, kissing him, "We are married in our hearts. And that is the only place that matters, Tetsuya."


	3. Liberation

**Chapter 2: Liberation**

"Your hair is longer than mine, I think," said Orochi, tightening his fingers in the mess of silken black strands of Tetsuya's wavy hair, "That is a great offense."

Tetsuya knew better than to say a word or to stoke Orochi's temper by looking up at him. He pleasured his cousin obediently, wishing with all of his heart that he dared to clamp down. But Naoki's eyes watched from behind Orochi, where he sat, massaging the older youth's back and shoulders, reminding him of what he stood to lose if he rebelled.

"Go a little deeper into the muscle," Orochi urged Naoki.

He made a pleased, gasping sound and forced Tetsuya's head down, then smirked as he released, making him choke and cough. Tetsuya pulled away and remained on his hands and knees, coughing and gasping until his stomach heaved, and he loosed everything inside him violently. He continued to heave and cough until nothing was left inside him, then he collapsed onto the floor. Orochi pulled away from Naoki and leaned over his fallen cousin.

"You will clean up that mess, immediately," he ordered Tetsuya.

He watched with snakelike eyes as Tetsuya panted softly and tried to catch his breath.

"Not feeling like obeying, ne?" Orochi asked, "Then, I think you deserve a punishment."

"I will clean it up, sir," offered Naoki.

Orochi glared at the youth.

"Shut up," he said, sternly, "You were given something to do."

He paused, glancing down at Tetsuya, then back at the other youth and smiling.

"On second thought," said Orochi, "Get on his back."

"Sir?" queried Naoki.

He drew back with a gasp as Orochi slapped him across the face.

"You heard me," the noble said angrily, "Get on his back. I want you to take him while I do you."

Naoki rubbed his red cheek.

"Yes, Orochi-sama," he said, approaching Tetsuya.

Tetsuya remained on the floor, still panting and looking flushed and dazed. Naoki settled on his back and brushed his lips against Tetsuya's earlobe.

"You have to control it or he'll realize," Naoki whispered, "Just go along with him. I will be as gentle as I can."

"Be quiet and get started!" Orochi said, positioning himself behind Naoki, "And don't bother preparing him. He's been screwed enough that he probably doesn't need it anymore anyway."

Naoki moved carefully, but bit his lips and fought back tears as Tetsuya winced and groaned softly beneath him. Orochi plunged into Naoki's unprepared body, forcing him against Tetsuya and making his blue-eyed cousin release a soft exclamation of pain. Naoki's hand found Tetsuya's and held it tightly as Orochi continued. His face burrowed into Tetsuya's hair and he kissed the blade of one pale, naked shoulder.

Orochi looked down and saw their clasping hands. His eyes narrowed and he shoved aside the brown-haired youth.

"I didn't give you permission to touch him like that," he scolded Naoki, "Now, you can watch us."

"I am...sorry, Orochi-sama," Naoki said, nearly choking on the words, "P-please...I will..."

"You will watch," Orochi snapped.

He continued with Tetsuya, watching Naoki's face closely as he began. Naoki kept his expression carefully controlled, but his hands clenched as he watched Orochi continue his hard, methodical violation of his half-blooded cousin. Tetsuya offered no resistance, but laid on his stomach, beneath Orochi, his head turned and his eyes fastened on Naoki's. Orochi reached around his cousin's body and grabbed him, stimulating him as he went on. He continued relentlessly until Tetsuya groaned again as sickness swept through him, brought on by the explosion of his cousin's stinging heat inside him. He laid quietly beneath Orochi, his blue eyes looking into Naoki's as his cousin pulled away for a moment, then returned to his side. His fingers sank into Tetsuya's hair and yanked the younger boy's head back.

"What's wrong? Can't get up? Too weak?" Orochi said mockingly, "Perhaps you just need a little less hair to weigh you down."

Naoki gave a strangled sob and Tetsuya gasped as a pair of scissors sliced through his hair. Orochi laughed and let the separated strands fall onto Tetsuya's bared skin.

"Take him out and clean him up, then return to your cell," said Orochi, off-handedly, as he wrapped a fine yukata around himself and left the room.

"I'd like to take him out and..." Naoki began.

He broke off as a heartbroken sob escaped Tetsuya, and the youth's hand gathered a handful of his hair and he sat up and stared at it, more soft sobs shaking his body. Naoki's arm wrapped around him and he brought his lips to Tetsuya's, soothing away the younger boy's misery with gentle words and gentler touches.

"It's all right," he whispered, uncertain how long they would be left alone, "Tetsuya, you look beautiful with short hair, too! You have to stop. I know that the changes in your body have made you more emotional, but if you don't keep control, he is going to sense the baby. They will not let you give birth. They will kill our baby, Tetsuya. Please...please don't cry!"

"I am sorry," Tetsuya sobbed softly, "I can't help it. He is a horrible, insufferable monster!"

"I know," whispered Naoki, "We have to get you out of here. Even if they don't figure out about the baby, you have to be where you can have proper meals and a healer to tend you. You can't go on like this much longer!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Tetsuya asked, letting the hairs fall from his hand, "We have to wait until Byakuya-sama comes for us."

He watched in silence as Naoki cleaned up the floor, then washed his face gently and helped him to his feet. Naoki wrapped an arm around Tetsuya and guided him out of the room, then out to the small exercise area. They walked around the yard slowly, then a second time, before returning to the building and following a guard back to their cell. They watched the guard lock their cell and walk away, then held each other in the halflight and exchanged soft, wistful kisses. Naoki's hand rubbed the small, barely noticeable bump on Tetsuya's belly and he held the younger boy tightly.

"He will come for us, Tetsuya," the older boy whispered, "He must know where we are by now. He will come in time so that they will not find out about the baby."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, looking down at where Naoki's hand rested on his abdomen and not believing a word of it, "Of course he will."

_Thank you, Naoki, for helping to keep me calm. It may not save us, but at least it offers us peace while we still have each other..._

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with him?" the guard asked Naoki in a gruff, but not unkind voice.

Naoki lifted Tetsuya's flushed and sweaty body into his arms and carried him to the cell door.

"He was feeling poorly through last night and most of today," explained the brown-eyed youth, "I think he needs to go to the infirmary. May I take him?"

The guard nodded briefly and unlocked the cell, then handed Naoki an infirmary pass. Tetsuya rested his head against Naoki's shoulder, his hands clenching the older youth's yukata.

"Naoki," he moaned softly, "You cannot take me to the infirmary. The healer will..."

"Shh," Naoki said, reassuringly, "I made sure it was the one who agreed to help us. You can't manage anymore...not the way things are here. If you do not get out of here, you and our baby are going to die, Tetsuya. I am not going to let that happen. Rest easy, now. It will be all right."

Tetsuya nodded briefly and nuzzled further into his lover's shoulder. Naoki reached the infirmary and the two were let into a small treatment room, where the older boy set Tetsuya down on the examination table and helped him lie down on his back. They waited quietly, holding hands and watching through the barred window as the sky darkened outside and night fell. The door opened and the healer who had helped them before walked into the examination room.

"He has been unwell?" he asked Naoki.

"Yes," the youth confirmed, "He has been feeling poorly and hasn't been able to hold down much food."

"I see," the healer said sadly, leaning over the blue-eyed youth and examining him briefly.

"Tetsuya cannot take any more," Naoki insisted, "We have to find a way to help him sneak out of here!"

The healer looked around and leaned forward, lowering his voice.

"We will not have to," he whispered, "_He_ is here. They will be storming the prison in a matter of minutes."

He leaned over Tetsuya and gave him a quick injection.

"This will get you on your feet," he told the youth, "And I will take you with me and get you out as soon as the siege begins."

The three waited until the shot he had given Tetsuya took effect and the paleness went out of the youth's face. Then, the healer touched Tetsuya's abdomen gently.

"I am strengthening protective kido on you to continue to hide your pregnancy. No one will be able to see or sense the seal except a stronger healer. That way, if we are caught, the baby will still be protected. Now, come with me."

He led the two through a guarded doorway and back to his office, then the three waited inside, listening carefully. Naoki moved closer to Tetsuya and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"You see, it is going to be all right," he said softly, "We are getting out of here, and by morning, we will be free of this place. We will go to the Rukongai and make a new life together there."

"I want that so much," Tetsuya whispered, "Naoki, I love you."

Naoki's lips found his and brushed warmly against them.

"I love you too," the brown-eyed boy whispered back.

The two froze as a knock sounded on the door. The healer motioned for the two to duck into the closet, then he opened the door.

"Ah, Orochi-san," the healer said, nodding, "What can I...?"

"My cousin and his cellmate were not in their cell, and I was told that they were sent here. I ordered that they were to be sent to me tonight."

"They have contracted food poisoning and are unable to leave the infirmary."

"Very well," Orochi said tersely, "Then, give me their room numbers...so I may check in on them."

"They are in the far wing," said the healer, "Beds A23 and A24."

"Thank you," said Orochi, "I will go and check in with them now."

The healer closed the door behind Orochi and rushed to the closet.

"You have to come with me now," he said nervously, "Orochi-san is going to know something is..."

He broke off as kido blasts sounded nearby and the building shook softly.

"It is beginning!" the healer cried softly, "Come this way!"

He led the two through the empty hallways, ducking past several abandoned guard stations and moving into the staff living areas. The healer handed each youth an attendant's uniform and waited as the boys dressed and joined him again. Kido fire continued to sound, and clanking cell doors and screams rose up from inside the prison walls. Tetsuya swallowed hard and clung to Naoki as the healer led them away.

"It's a horrid thing," the healer said sadly, "They have begun to kill the prisoners. They don't want word to get out about what they were doing here..."

Naoki tightened his arm around Tetsuya and hurried on after the healer.

"There is only one more guard post," said the healer, "If we can..."

A sudden explosion shook the hallway they were in, and the wall ahead of them collapsed.

"Run!" the healer gasped.

Tetsuya took Naoki's hand and the two fled with the healer, climbing quickly over the rubble of the wall and bursting outside.

Heavy kido fire shook the ground beneath their feet and smoke and dust obscured the air around them. Shouts and screams filled the air and the prison alarms wailed. The three made their way along the outer wall and closed in on the final guard post. The healer sighed in relief, seeing that the guards had been slain and their rescuers had gained control of the prison gate. The healer called out to the rescuers and was immediately recognized and waved on to the gate. The three started to walk towards the entry gate.

They were steps from the gate when a flurry of flash steps sounded and kido blasts erupted all around them. The healer and several guards tumbled to the ground as the kido fire pounded them and swords slashed at them.

Tetsuya's face went white as a man appeared in front of him and loosed a kido blast at point blank range. Time seemed to slow excruciatingly as the hazy redness of the kido blast lit their faces for an agonizing moment, then closed in on the unshielded youth. Naoki appeared suddenly between the two, turning towards Tetsuya and taking him to the ground as the blast reached them and a heavy shock wave send them tumbling. Tetsuya's hands held on to Naoki as their bodies rolled over and over, then landed roughly, just in front of the entry gates. Rescue forces rallied around them, stopping their attackers from reaching them as Tetsuya dragged himself onto his hands and knees. He scrambled to Naoki's side and leaned over the fallen youth, calling his name frantically.

Everything around him disappeared as Tetsuya's eyes locked on Naoki's glazed and lifeless ones, and realization broke through him with shattering force.

"_Naoki_!" he screamed, lifting the older boy and holding him tightly.

The blood seemed to freeze in his veins as the healer limped to his side and gently loosed the other boy from his arms. He laid Naoki down gently and leaned over him, his kind eyes sad as he examined the youth, then brushed his eyes closed.

"I am sorry," he told Tetsuya, who sat, staring at Naoki, with a devastated look in his wide, blue eyes, "He is gone."

The healer's hand touched the stricken shinigami's face gently.

"But..." he went on, "He saved you...and he saved your baby. Be grateful. That boy is the only reason that you and your child survived. That kido blast was going to kill you both."

The healer moved away, leaving Tetsuya kneeling at Naoki's side. He stared down at his lover's motionless body, silent, heartbroken sobs shaking his slender form. Tears ran down his face and his hands rested protectively over the place where their baby grew.

Out of the corner of one eye, he saw the soft glint of light touching metal. A shinigami was moving towards him, bearing a sword in his hand. Tetsuya didn't move as he approached, but only kept his eyes focused on Naoki. Something inside him cried out for him to move, to run, to do something. But he couldn't make himself leave Naoki's side. The shinigami reached him and turned his body so that the rescue troops would not see, then brought his naked blade to Tetsuya's throat. The blue-eyed youth never moved, but fixed his eyes on Naoki and waited for the sting of that life-ending slash.

"Orochi?" said another youth's voice.

The blade withdrew quickly and the shinigami beside Tetsuya straightened.

"You are never to say a word against me," Orochi warned him in a low tone as the other youth approached them, "If you dare, I will cut your tongue out. Stay quiet about everything...or you will pay."

He stepped away and greeted the shinigami who had moved to join them. Overwhelmed by loss, Tetsuya collapsed softly onto Naoki's chest, lacing their fingers together and wishing with all of his heart that they could have died together. He barely felt the hand that touched his shoulder or heard the reassuring voice that accompanied it.

"You will be all right now. I know that you are grieving for your friend, but...be comforted. You are free now. No one will ever imprison you like that again."

The boy who had spoken to him turned away and called the healer back to him. Orochi gave Tetsuya a final glare of warning and flash stepped away.

"Do you know who this boy is?" the boy asked the healer.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama. This is Kuchiki Tetsuya," the healer answered, "His parents were Kuchiki Takao and Kuchiki Kiko."

"Kuchikis Takao and Kiko?" the youth said quickly, "Are you sure?"

"That was what was in his chart," the healer reported, "And the records kept here were very meticulous."

"But...Takao was my father's first cousin. My father always used to talk about him. They were very close, growing up. Takao and Kiko disappeared in a hollow raid in the Rukongai fifteen years ago!"

The healer shook his head meaningfully.

"They all have stories like that. The ones who built and ran this place wanted to be sure that no half-bloods were left free. So they abducted them and brought them here, leaving all kinds of lies behind. I don't know about this boy's parents, except that Takao died long ago, and Kiko a several months ago, the day of this boy's initiation."

"Initiation?" Byakuya queried.

The healer sighed uncomfortably.

"All of the younger ones, when they turn fourteen, are considered adults. There was a group within that gathered and when one turned that age, they would isolate them in a room and sexually assault them. They said that it was to ensure their subservience, but..."

"That is horrid," said Byakuya, shaking his head in disbelief, "Can you testify to the identities of any of them?"

"I did not directly witness any of the initiations...but I dealt with the aftermath. And the name that I most frequently heard the initiates say was...Orochi-san. The dead boy there, Naoki, told me that he had a fascination with those two, often calling for them and assaulting the two of them together. Naoki-kun protected Tetsuya-kun as much as he could once they knew about the child..."

"Child?" Byakuya repeated.

"Tetsuya-kun is pregnant...with Naoki-kun's child. That is why I was helping them. I was concealing Tetsuya-kun's pregnancy."

"If the elders learn of Tetsuya's pregnancy, they may order it terminated," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "Although the rules have been eased so that half-bloods may marry and, if they have the financial means from their jobs within the family, they can obtain permission to bear children, Tetsuya has no such means of support right now."

"Then you might as well kill that boy yourself," said the healer, "He was very much in love with his friend, Naoki-kun...and that baby is all he has left."

Byakuya turned his head and glanced back at where Tetsuya still rested on Naoki's chest, his eyes closed and tears staining his dirty face.

"You placed a kido seal to hide his pregnancy?" he asked the healer.

"Yes," the man said, his eyes hopeful, "You mean to..."

"Sadao," Byakuya said, raising his voice slightly and nodding to a Kuchiki family member who stood nearby.

"Byakuya-sama?" the man said, meeting the heir's gray eyes.

"Have Kuchiki Tetsuya evacuated to Kuchiki Manor...and...have the boy, Naoki prepared for burial there."

"S-sir?" the fighter said questioningly.

"The healer here witnessed that the two were in a relationship...and Tetsuya is a family member, though a partial one. He and his mate have burial rights on our property. This man can witness that the two shared a mutual relationship, and would have married under statute if not impeded by their illegal incarceration. Tetsuya needs to be able to have a place to go to mourn his mate. See that this is done."

"Y-yes sir," Sadao said, still looking uncertain, but moving towards the collapsed youth.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said, laying a hand on the stricken boy's shoulder, "Sadao is going to take you somewhere safe. And we will have Naoki brought to be buried there."

He slid his hand down Tetsuya's arms and gently loosed his fingers from the other youth's. Then, he placed an arm around the younger boy and helped him to his feet.

"Do not say anything to anyone about your being pregnant," Byakuya whispered in Tetsuya's ear, "It is safer to keep it a secret for now. Trust me."

The boy did not reply, but his head lifted for a moment, and his sad, blue eyes struck Byakuya's forcefully. And amidst the devastation he read there, was a thin edge of barely readable hope.


	4. Louder Than Words

Chapter 4: Louder Than Words

"How is he, Nobu?" Byakuya asked the clan healer, as they stood by the door to Tetsuya's room.

"Well," sighed the healer, "he is coping well enough in the physical sense, but everything else is a complete mess, as one might expect after what he has endured. He is devastated by the loss of his mate. It should help that you are having the boy buried here. At least, he'll be able to mourn him properly. But he has many other things to overcome. He is agoraphobic, having lived in a small cell all of his life. He is highly sensitive to bright lights and loud noises. He has nightmares when he tries to sleep. He has not touched food or drink since he arrived, to the point where I am ready to nourish him by injection if he doesn't improve soon. He exhibits fear and mistrust towards anyone who approaches him. He is wholly unfamiliar with most conveniences and social nuances. Byakuya-sama, you might want to rethink your plans to keep him here. I think an asylum would be more suitable for one with as many barriers and obstacles as he has."

"Well, he is the son of my father's favored cousin, and that means that, as my father's son, I owe it to my dad to care for him."

The healer shook his head sadly.

"I know you feel for him, sir, but you are taking on more than you can handle, truly. The asylum is not a bad place, and he can certainly return here after he has recovered enough and developed some knowledge of proper social behavior."

"Nonsense," Byakuya said, resolutely, "Tetsuya is staying here. And I would like you to gather as much information as you can about his issues so that we can deal with them appropriately here."

The healer looked as though he wanted to continue arguing, but saw the stubborn glint in the Kuchiki heir's eyes and backed down.

"Of course, Byakuya-sama. I will...do my best."

"May I see him now?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes," the healer said, glancing back into the room, "Just, move slowly and don't expect a response. He is barely cognizant of his surroundings. His grief has isolated him from reality, I think."

Byakuya sighed.

"Thank you. I will remember your advice."

"And I will be back to check on him in a while."

Byakuya watched the healer leave, then stepped into Tetsuya's room, noting immediately, that the room had been darkened. He noticed, a moment later that the bed was empty.

"Tetsuya?" he called softly.

He found the youth crouched in the small corner between the bed and the wall, his wide, frightened eyes fastened on Byakuya and his chest heaving softly with quickened breaths. Byakuya stood quietly for a moment, studying his cousin's spooked expression, then smiled and knelt a short distance away from him.

"It must be difficult being in an unfamiliar place, and not knowing anyone here. But...just so you know, you and I are relatives. My father, Kuchiki Soujun, was your father's first cousin. They grew up together, here, at Kuchiki Manor. So...really, Tetsuya, this _is _your true home."

The boy's sapphire eyes remained locked on Byakuya as he spoke, and his body relaxed in stages. He peeked out from under a tumble of wispy, unkempt black hair and slowly warmed to regarding his cousin with cautious curiosity. When Byakuya didn't move, but remained kneeling quietly near him, he crept forward, listening to the soothing sound of his voice and enjoying the gentle scent of sakura that seemed to come from him. Byakuya was careful not to move, but kept speaking to the other youth in a calm, quiet voice, until Tetsuya knelt in front of him, looking at him warily in the halflight. He reached out and touched his cousin's long, silken hair and tears filled his anguished eyes. Byakuya noticed that Tetsuya's hair looked to have been carelessly cut away, and recently, and imagined that it had to have been long, like his. He smiled as his cousin's thin fingers slid down the long strands of his hair.

"Someone cut your hair?" he asked softly, "Well, do not worry. You are a Kuchiki. It will grow back quickly. But, Tetsuya, since you do not live in the prison anymore, you will be expected to keep your hair and body clean. If you are ready, I will show you."

Tetsuya looked into his solemn gray eyes for a moment, then nodded. Byakuya extended a hand and Tetsuya stood with him. He pressed close to his cousin's side, his hand gripping Byakuya's as the two left his room and moved out into the daylight. Tetsuya froze just outside his bedroom door, squinting and shivering softly, his senses nearly overwhelmed by the intense colors and scents of the gardens. Byakuya smiled at him and waited patiently as Tetsuya's eyes took in his lovely environs.

"Kuchiki Manor is home to the most beautiful gardens in the three worlds," he told his spellbound cousin, "My father inherited a gift for making things grow, and I too have that gift. Perhaps you do, as well. Once you have adjusted to having the use of your full reiatsu and we take that limiter off, we will see what you are capable of."

Tetsuya glanced down at the slim silver band on his wrist that had replaced the heavy collar all of the prisoners wore. It felt strange having the knowledge that he could use his own powers. Even as weak as they were while controlled by the limiter, it was more than he and the others had ever been allowed.

Byakuya followed his gaze to the limiter and gave him a look of understanding.

"I know it feels like you're still being controlled," he said quietly, "but it is for your safety, because you are not used to having control of your reiatsu. You will have training here to help you, and soon that charm will not be necessary."

Tetsuya nodded and offered his cousin a shy smile to show he understood, then followed as Byakuya led him to a small building just off of the main wing, where their rooms were.

"This is the bathing room," Byakuya told him, leading him through the doorway.

Tetsuya was struck by the beauty of the inside of the building, that mirrored that of the gardens outside. A large, warm pool dominated the room, and boasted lovely sandstone paths around the edge, several bubbling soaking tubs and a number of large, rocky waterfalls. And everywhere around the water, plants and flowers grew, bringing color and life to the room that made Tetsuya's stunned eyes water.

_Naoki would never believe this..._

His heart ached as the odd combination of the beauty of his new home and the still wrenching loss of his mate collided, and Tetsuya dropped to his knees in the doorway, covering his face and dissolving into silent sobs. There was a moment of stunned realization on Byakuya's part, then the heir dropped to his knees in front of Tetsuya and touched his face lightly. Tetsuya looked up at him, no longer bothering with the tears that slid down his face. He stared into Byakuya's strong, solemn eyes and waited for a rebuke.

But strangely, Byakuya only held his gaze calmly and spoke to him in that gentle, soothing voice.

"I cried too, when I lost my father a few years ago," he admitted softly, "but my grandfather explained something to me, and I wonder if it might make sense to you. I know that when you were a prisoner, you might have felt that there was no hope. But...that hopelessness ended the moment you were freed and brought here. Your tears should end here too."

Byakuya's eyes softened and became somewhat distanced as he continued.

"_We should not shed tears. That is the surrender of the body to the heart. It is only proof that we are beings who do not know what to do with their hearts._"

Tetsuya stared breathlessly as the words entered through his ears and sank down inside him.

"Some people would say that only a cold person does not allow himself tears, but we are taught that tears are a sign of weakness, hopelessness, surrender. And being part of the strongest of the noble clans, you and I do not have the luxury of showing weakness, Tetsuya. Ours is a legacy of great strength, and we use that to ensure that we not only hope, even in our times of despair, but that we never surrender to darkness. And even when it surrounds us on all sides, we look for the light. We believe it is there, even though we may not see it."

He brought his cousin's head to rest lightly on his shoulder and continued to speak in that calm, peaceful voice.

"Whether you know it or not, it was your connection to the Kuchiki family's strength that saw you through everything. You may have cried, Tetsuya, but you also kept believing you would get out of that place. And now that you have escaped, you must make yourself very strong so that no one will ever take your freedom from you again. Do you understand?"

Tetsuya said nothing, but he took a steadying breath and stood, then wiped the tears off of his face and followed Byakuya quietly to the water's edge. He startled at the sudden appearance of two servants, blundered into the water and slipped, splashing down, then righting himself and sitting in the shallows, blinking the water out of his wary eyes. The two teen aged servants looked at each other and bit their lips, while Byakuya released a coughing chuckle and approached him, smirking.

"Come on," he said, offering his cousin a hand, "They are just here to assist us."

Tetsuya stood and walked back to the edge of the water. One of the attendants approached him and reached for the tie at his waist. Tetsuya stepped back and nearly slipped, but steadied himself and backed away from the attendant. Byakuya gave him a patient smile.

"It's okay," he said, allowing the other attendant to remove his yukata, "They are here to help."

Tetsuya blushed and tried not to stare as his cousin stepped out of his clothes and waded into the warm water.

The attendant in front of him smiled.

"I am Koji," he said quietly, "May I help you with your yukata, Tetsuya-san?"

Tetsuya's eyes widened in surprise at the respect in the request. He yielded the yukata calmly and waded out into the hip deep water, following Byakuya to the waterfalls. They stood, side by side as the attendants waited for several minutes to let them wet themselves, then undressed and waded out to join them.

Byakuya's hand touched his arm, and Tetsuya felt his mind race back to a similar touch, but one more malevolent and forceful...

_"Kneel."_

_"Yes, Orochi-sama."_

_"Put it in your mouth."_

_"Y-yes...Orochi-sama."_

"Tetsuya!"

Byakuya's strident voice shocked him out of the reverie he had gone into, and he returned to awareness and found himself on his knees in front of his cousin, his lips a breath away from Byakuya's flaccid member. He flushed and turned away, breathless with humiliation as the attendants stood quietly and tried not to make him any more uncomfortable by staring.

"Torio, Koji," Byakuya said, more calmly, "Leave us."

Tetsuya felt a shiver of uncertainty as the attendants waded back to the water's edge, dressed and left the building. He heard the water splash down onto Byakuya's body as the heir began to wash himself.

"It's okay," he assured his cousin, "I know that there were those within the prison who made you serve them that way. But...you are not there anymore, Tetsuya. No one has the right to force those things on you. And you must also respect others' rights to control who touches them."

Tetsuya sat, frozen in the water, too embarrassed by what he had done to move. Byakuya finished bathing, then brought Tetsuya to his feet and led him back to the waterfall. He positioned Tetsuya in front of him and took the soap in his hands.

"Would you like me to help you, so that you know what the attendants will do next time?" Byakuya asked.

Tetsuya hesitated, then nodded briefly.

He stood quietly as Byakuya applied the soap to his body, then rubbed it in. He closed his eyes and wishfully thought of Naoki, standing with him in such a beautiful place and running his hands over Tetsuya's soapy flesh. He blushed again as Byakuya's hand brushed against his slightly aroused genitals. He hardened and blushed even more as Byakuya's fingers sank into his tangled hair, curling in the sweet smelling shampoo and working it in. He was relaxed and nearly asleep on his feet by the time Byakuya coaxed him under the water again and washed the soap away. He knew he should be embarrassed at all of the mistakes he was making, but was so tired that he couldn't focus enough to make the effort.

He yawned sleepily and followed Byakuya back to the water's edge, where the attendants reappeared and wrapped fresh yukatas around them. He met Koji's friendly eyes apologetically and felt warmed at the attendant's kind return smile. He was calmer inside as he walked back to the main building at Byakuya's side. They stopped outside his bedroom door.

"Koji will dress you and then take you to the garden table for breakfast," Byakuya told him.

He tried to keep himself on his feet, but couldn't resist the soft, comfortable bed he had been too afraid to sleep in the night before. He waited until Koji had gone into the dressing area to prepare his clothing, then crawled in under the covers and collapsed in exhaustion.

"Tetsuya-san?" Koji called out from the dressing area, I am ready to dress you now, sir."

He blinked and tilted his head questioningly, hearing no answer.

"Eh...Tetsuya-san?" he called again, walking out into the bedroom.

He spotted the youth curled up in the bed and wrapped around several pillows. His brown eyes softened in sympathy and he shook his head and sighed.

"Is my cousin ready for breakfast yet?" Byakuya asked from the doorway.

"Um..." said Koji, "Sir...he seemed very weary, and fell asleep as I was preparing his clothes. Do you want me to wake him?"

Byakuya studied his cousin's more peaceful expression and shook his head gently.

"No," he said quietly, "Allow him to sleep all he needs to. And inform me as soon as he wakes. And Koji, be ready with tea and something for him to eat as soon as he does. He needs to eat."

"Of course, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya started to turn away, but stopped as Koji's voice sounded softly behind him.

"It was horrid what those prisoners had to endure."

He gazed back at the attendant silently.

"It is obvious to me that Tetsuya-san is a gentle person. It...makes me want to cry, thinking of anyone hurting such a gentle person. Will he...be all right, do you think, Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya gazed at Koji quietly, then nodded.

"He only needs kindness and patient instruction," he said finally, "I am counting on you and Torio to help me give him that."

"I will," said Koji, his expression brightening, "I am honored you chose me to help him, sir!"

"That is good, Koji. He will need a lot of help. And there are some who will impede him because of his mixed blood. You know that."

"They may try," said the attendant, frowning, "But they'll have to go through Torio and me to do it!" he promised.

"Very well," Byakuya said, stepping out of the room again, "I leave him in your capable hands, then."

Koji broke out in a pleased expression, then was struck with just how difficult his job might be. His eyes grew more uncertain, but strengthened again as Tetsuya stirred and whimpered fitfully in his sleep.

"N-naoki...Naoki!" moaned the youth, tears leaking onto his pillow, "N-naoki..."

"Poor thing," Koji whispered, walking back into the room and stroking Tetsuya's hair lightly until he settled deeper into sleep again, "Rest easy, young master. You are among friends now."


	5. Night Exploration

**Chapter 5: Night Exploration**

Tetsuya opened his eyes in the early morning darkness, squinting for a moment to reassure himself that what had happened before was real. The ache in his heart and the awful memories of Naoki's death returned immediately, but even as they tempted him to cry, he remembered Byakuya's solemn words and held the tears back.

_Tears will not bring him back, nor are they enough to honor what I felt for him. Not with the breaking and destruction of my own body, the surrendering of my life, could I express my love for him. _

_But he is gone._

_Still, something of him still remains..._

He placed his hand on his abdomen and felt the soft stirrings of their baby's reiatsu. Despite it being hidden from everyone else, he could feel it. And at times when he felt sad about Naoki, he put his hand over where their child grew to revive his connection to his lost love.

_I will never forget you, Naoki. I would have been lost. I would have died well before the day of our liberation. You protected and loved me when I had lost everything, and I will never forget that. I will honor you by pouring all of my love for you into protecting and loving our child..._

He pushed aside the sad thoughts and sat up. His eyes adjusted quickly and his senses extended. And in addition to seeing the shadows around him, scenting the sakura and flowers on the breeze. In addition to feeling the lovely coolness of the night on his flesh, hearing the calm, night sounds and tasting the sweet remains of the tea that Koji had tempted him into trying...something else reached him in a way that was wholly different.

He could sense the reiatsu around him.

His own was weak compared to those around him. He sensed that the silver band on his wrist held his own reiatsu back to give him time to adjust to it. And he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like when that band was removed. But even with his powers held back, he could sense the power in those around him. Byakuya's, of course, was the strongest. The house guards were all strong as well. And the elders that had come to see the heir had been extremely powerful. Several among the servants had respectable power. It made sense to Tetsuya that, even as strong as Byakuya was, he would need protectors.

But reiatsu appeared to help with protection as well. Because, even with his powers dampened, Tetsuya could feel the lightness or darkness of the reiatsu within the people around him. So in addition to reading the expressions and emotions of the ones around him, he could read their responses to him and thereby know who he might trust. Byakuya seemed careful about the people he allowed to get close to him, so Tetsuya was inclined to trust the heir's instincts more than his own. At least until his powers were fully developed.

He sighed softly, remembering the voice he had heard in his mind when he had nearly drowned. It was encouraging to know that he did have a zanpakutou, but she hadn't yet manifested in sword form...so he had only her voice and the glimpse he had had of her that once. He tried to remember her name, but couldn't bring it back into his mind. But now that he was free and safe at Kuchiki Manor, he could train and become strong enough to connect with her and unlock the powers inside him.

But while he waited, he had enough to do trying his best to learn how to behave outside the prison. The rules were different, and he had already been embarrassed more times than he cared to remember. But Byakuya, Torio and Koji were all determined to help him. He could sense now their acceptance and liking of him and it made him feel warm inside. He had felt his mother's love, and Naoki's, but most of what he knew from others was indifference or hatred. It was a relief to feel affection again. He sighed softly, wondering if Byakuya and the attendants, too, would be taken from him as the others had been. Byakuya was strong enough to protect himself, but Tetsuya wasn't sure about the others. So he resolved that as his own powers emerged, he would use them to protect the others.

Still, he knew he was a long way from being able to protect anyone...

Night sounds distracted him out of his reverie and Tetsuya slipped out of bed. He crept to the garden doors, listening to the night sounds outside, and to the soft sound of Koji's snoring that came from within the attendant's recess in his room. He paused for several long minutes, listening, and wondering if he dared to take that next step. He wouldn't have left his room for the larger outdoors alone during the day. But the darkness felt comforting and protective. And besides, he thought, the gardens must be beautiful beneath the light of moon and stars. He had rarely been graced with the view of the night sky while living within the prison.

He peeked out the doors and felt the breath leave his body. He had gotten glimpses of the sky at night while still a prisoner, but the guard lights had made less of them visible. The lights at the manor had been put out for the night, allowing the stars above to shine down with greater force. And unobstructed like that, there were so many more than he remembered seeing before! He stepped onto the walkway, then out onto the dewy grass, staring upward. He could have stayed rooted there forever, looking up and admiring the enchanting clusters of whiteness amidst the blackness, light in the dark. It reminded him of what Byakuya said about always looking for the light, even in the darkness. It gave him a happy, hopeful feeling inside that everything would be better now.

Tetsuya felt some of his fears fade away, and he ventured deeper into the gardens, enjoying the lovely blend of scents and the delightful coolness. The wet grass felt good under his bare feet, and the groomed dirt pathway was no less enjoyable. He sensed guards in the area and avoided their eyes by clinging to the shadows.

Even though they seemed protective rather than menacing, they reminded him too much of the prison.

He moved slowly ahead, learning the layout of the garden as he went, enjoying the variant scents and the general serenity of the area. He came to the back gate and looked over, listening to the calm night sounds as he hesitantly searched the dark forest outside with wary eyes.

He slipped through the gate and stood with his back against it, peering into the blackness and reaching out with his senses. Though it was dark, the darkness didn't have an unfriendly feel to it. Instead, it made the world around him feel a bit smaller and more manageable. It gave him the confidence to move forward, where the wide open spaces of daylight might have frightened him. He stepped out onto the trail and began to follow it through the trees, listening deeply as he went. He thought he might have sensed another person's reiatsu, but imagined it might have been one of the guards, and walked on.

The forest path meandered for a time, before ending at a clearing at the top of a cliff. Water from a nearby river ran over the edge and rained down into a large, moonlit lake. He could just see the open meadow beyond, but decided that it would be better on this first foray to confine himself to the more protected tree-filled areas.

He stood under a sakura tree near the cliff's edge, admiring the night sky, listening to the soothing sound of the water falling, and breathing in the fresh, clean air. He had almost fallen asleep on his feet, when he felt an odd sense of coldness touching him, then strong arms wrapped around him and a hand covered his mouth. He struggled against his assailant, but felt heavy, malevolent reiatsu swell around him, and was slowly forced to his knees. The other knelt behind him, still holding him tightly.

"I've been watching you," Orochi's voice hissed in his ear, "I wonder...did you miss me, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya tried to force his shaking body to move, but the weight of Orochi's spiritual pressure held him firmly in place. Orochi's hand slid around his waist and loosed the tie on his yukata.

"They have seemed to forget your lesser blood," the older youth commented, "They treat you like one of them, even though you are not like them."

He leaned close so that Tetsuya felt his breath on the skin of his throat and shivered helplessly. Orochi's hand crawled into the folds of his clothes and curled around his length, stroking it slowly as he continued to speak into the trapped shinigami's ear.

"But I know you, ne Tetsuya? I know what you are and I embrace it. You are a half-blood, a lower being...meant to serve us high-borns. You cannot stand in our presence, because your kind was meant to kneel and to serve us."

He pulled the younger boy's yukata down, revealing a pale, naked shoulder. His mouth assaulted the area, leaving Tetsuya as frozen inside as out. His mind reverted to what it had been like during the numerous assaults he had endured at Orochi's hands within the prison. He slumped in his captor's arms and ceased his resistance as Orochi's mouth ravished his freshly washed skin, fouling it with his saliva.

"Good. You remember," Orochi said, sitting down with his back against a sakura tree and pulling Tetsuya down with him.

He opened his clothing, revealing his hardened member, then held Tetsuya in place with his reiatsu and one hand, while touching himself with the other. He curled a hand around Tetsuya's neck and applied pressure, lowering the youth's head. Orochi made a sound of surprise and annoyance as Tetsuya's hands landed, open-palmed on the ground, stopping him just short of the older youth's waiting arousal.

"What is this?" he asked disapprovingly.

Tetsuya's hands clenched, his fingers curling into the grass beneath his hands.

"N-no!" he gasped, stiffening.

Orochi took hold of his hair and yanked his head back.

"Did you talk back to me? Your superior? You insolent little toad!"

He slapped Tetsuya hard across the cheek, sending him to the ground, then raised his spiritual pressure until Tetsuya could no longer move to resist.

"You may have gotten some crazy idea that you don't have to obey me, but let me remind you that you are _nothing_ but a useless half-blood! You exist by our sufferance and your kind is beneath us!"

He dragged Tetsuya to the tree and forced him down on his stomach, binding the youth's hands around the base of the tree with a kido spell. He removed the youth's yukata and set it aside, then laid down on his back and entered him in one hard, blindingly painful thrust. He said no more, but punished Tetsuya's shaking body with violence and a stream of whispered epithets. Tetsuya turned his head aside, resting the side of his face on the cool grass and clenching it tightly with his fingers. His mind went numb and still as Orochi's body assaulted his relentlessly, as the pain and heartless words shattered the delicate pathways that Byakuya's kindness had begun to build. By the time Orochi's form shuddered and released, he was far away from Kuchiki Manor, locked safely away in the memory of lying in his cell, curled in Naoki's comforting arms.

_"We won't let his wickedness poison us, Tetsuya," Naoki whispered, "He can hurt our bodies and stab at our minds with his words, but he can't take away our love."_

_The brown-eyed youth's hand slid down and gently rubbed his lover's abdomen._

_"Our love is right here, safe and sound, and growing inside you. He can't touch that, Tetsuya. We won't let him!"_

He lost awareness for a time, but had dim memories of being lifted and carried down of the cliff, washed in the lake's icy water and carefully healed. Orochi dropped the yukata over his collapsed body and bent over him one last time.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this," the older youth warned him, "I will kill you, Tetsuya."

He glared down at Tetsuya, his eye catching sight of the band on his wrist and a wicked idea forming in his mind. He reached down and removed the band, threw it into the lake, then smiled at his cousin and flash stepped away.

Tetsuya laid on the cold ground at the water's edge until he was sure that the other youth was gone. He set his yukata back in place with shaking hands, and then ran for the manor, putting everything else aside in his efforts to reach it. His reiatsu burned beneath his skin, free now to swell and circulate without the restraint of the silver charm. His body began to glow oddly as he reached the manor and ran into his room, bypassing the bed and returning to the small, enclosed space between the bed and the wall, and curling up into a ball on the floor. He laid there, quivering and hardly daring to breathe. Koji stirred within the attendant's recess, then sat up and stared at the strange swell of power that had risen around Tetsuya. He crawled out of bed and approached Tetsuya warily, his eyes widening as Tetsuya's head lifted and the terrified blue eyes struck his.

"Tetsuya-san," he whispered, wide-eyed, "Tetsuya-san, are you all right?"

Tetsuya's reiatsu exploded out of him, slamming into Koji and throwing him back against the wall on the far side of the room. Shrill alarms began to wail all around the manor, and Tetsuya shrank farther into the corner, staring disbelievingly at Koji's motionless form and hating the power that had hurt the other boy.

_He got inside me and made me like him! _Tetsuya thought, holding himself tighter and shivering uncontrollably, _He made me wicked and cruel! He made me hurt someone who was only trying to help me!_

Despair flooded his body, sending him even more out of control and making the reiatsu rage around him until he felt it begin to consume him. He heard voices, but they seemed far away...far away and unable to reach him where he laid, trapped in that corner with his own power eating him alive. He opened his mouth in a long, silent scream of surrender and disappeared into the fire, succumbing slowly to the blackness it left in its path. He was sure that he had died, and he waited quietly for Naoki to appear and call him away.

But the voice that reached him next was not Naoki's. It was Byakuya's calm, quiet voice that reached him and brought him back from the edges of life.

"You are safe now. Somehow, the limiter we placed on you came off and your reiatsu went out of control, but you are going to be all right. Everything will be all right. We have it under control now, and no one was badly hurt. Koji is fine, just a few bumps and bruises, and we are having your room repaired."

Tetsuya opened his eyes, then shivered as he realized that he had been moved to a building with bright white walls and bars on the windows. And when he tried to sit up, he realized that he was being held down with soft restraints. His eyes went wide and he struggled fitfully, his reiatsu flaring under the limiter. Then, he felt a harsh burning feeling rake his insides and fell still, gasping with unspeakable agony. Byakuya's hand held his, anchoring him.

"I know it hurts," the noble acknowledged, "Your spirit centers that control the flow of your power were burned by having too much reiatsu forced through them. You are suffering from threshold sickness because of having too much reiatsu pass through your body when you weren't used to it. But Unohana taichou will take care of you. And Torio and I will be here, one or the other of us, until you are well enough to come home. Lie still and rest."

Tetsuya tried to obey him, but flashes of heat continued to rake his insides and the presence of the bonds on his wrists sent jolts of fearful memory through him. He drifted off for a time, but woke, gasping and shaking, his body drenched in sweat and his mind assaulted with memories of Orochi's chilling words and harsh, possessive touches. Even Byakuya's gentler hand seemed to hold him too tightly, and he withdrew deep into his mind, letting his body enter a calm, removed state as his mind spun in circles, working to avoid the painful memories.

"What is happening to him?" Byakuya's voice asked worriedly.

"I am not certain," said a soft, kind feminine voice, "It was probably triggered when that charm was removed and his reiatsu went out of control. And unfortunately, although he needed our help and needed to be restrained while we brought him back under control, waking up an finding himself here and bound like he is, had to have been difficult."

Byakuya sighed.

"Everyone is up in arms at the manor, and the elders want him sent to an asylum immediately. But...I can't do that. I _know_ that I can reach him. He trusts me, despite everything. This is a setback, but I don't think it is insurmountable. I can reach him. I know I can."

"Perhaps," said the woman's voice, "But you are going to have to be careful. You must not let him remove the limiter again."

"He won't," said Byakuya, "This one has a key that only I can unlock. It will not happen again. I only hope that it is enough to convince my grandfathers and the elders not to send him away."

"You care for him very much, I see."

"I love my cousin. He is...special to me, and I don't want to see him hurt or confined anymore. Just tell me what I need to do to help him and I will do it."

"You can do some things, but he must reach out to you as well."

Tetsuya looked up into Byakuya's solemn eyes as the lady healer left.

"I won't give up on you," the heir promised, "I am going to make you well again."

Tetsuya managed a weak, trembling smile, then fell asleep again, still clinging to his cousin's steadying hand.


	6. Snakes

**Chapter 6: Snakes**

"Kuchiki fukutaichou," said Unohana taichou, "I think that you know why I have called you here. Upon conducting deeper reiatsu scans, I discovered that your cousin is with child. And someone has gone to a great deal of trouble to hide that fact."

"Yes," Byakuya admitted, lowering his eyes, "I requested that the healer from the prison, who had concealed Tetsuya's pregnancy, continue to do so after his release."

"I have encountered several half-nobles from the prison, whose clans have sought the termination of unexpected pregnancies, due to sexual assaults by their guards."

"Tetsuya was not impregnated by a guard," said Byakuya, "The child he is having was fathered by another prisoner...and Tetsuya wishes to have the child."

"He is barely of age, only recently freed from a difficult captivity. He is malnourished and shows signs of recent sexual battery that was carefully concealed."

"I am aware he was sexually abused while a prisoner," said Byakuya, "But as I said, the child was fathered by one with whom Tetsuya shared a close relationship. His lover was killed during the liberation raid...and this child is all that my cousin has left of him. To have this child taken from him would only make an already bad situation that much worse."

The healer sighed unhappily.

"This makes matters all the more complicated," she said, shaking her head, "This boy is in a precarious emotional state. You remember that you asked me about the fact that he has not spoken since he was freed? I can find no physical cause, but there are several emotional indicators."

Byakuya bit his lip gently and met the healer's eyes warily.

"So...what exactly are you saying to me, Unohana Taichou?" he asked quietly, "Are you telling me that you recommend that Tetsuya should have an abortion and be placed in an asylum? That will make my cousin well again? Because, I don't see that!"

"I am not saying that you must do those things," the healer said, shaking her head gently, "I am only informing you as to the magnitude of the things you must consider in your decision."

"But my decision is complicated by clan politics," Byakuya sighed, "If I reveal that Tetsuya is pregnant, the elders will argue that he is a burden on the family and will likely force the abortion on him under the guise of making him less of a burden and more able to serve. They are already wanting to send him to an asylum, citing the many cases where this has been done by other clans, but I already know Tetsuya well enough to know that he will not benefit from that. He and I communicate, even though he does not speak...and I know that he will settle into life at the manor. This incident with his reiatsu was a freak occurrence, and will not happen again..."

"And what makes you think that it was not sabotage?" asked the healer.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"Sabotage...is possible, of course," he said, thinking, "but there is no evidence..."

"I might look for some," suggested Unohana, "given that the elders and other family members seem so interested in convincing you to commit your cousin to an asylum. For all of his problems, I still read your cousin as being adaptable enough to adjust."

"But," Byakuya said softly, "I thought that you were agreeing with them."

The healer met his eyes sadly.

"I was not," she said, glancing in the direction of Tetsuya's room, "I was merely making certain that you understood his exact situation. That being said, if you decide to continue to treat your cousin at Kuchiki Manor, I will insist that you engage me to monitor his progress personally. I can see to the seal that hides his pregnancy and can give intermittent assessments to direct his recovery."

"You would...do that...?"

"Kuchiki fukutaichou," the healer said quietly, "I am as invested in this boy's recovery as you are. Once I treated him here, his welfare became my concern. I am willing to conceal his pregnancy, as I see no good in revealing it, at this time. We can amend our tactics as needed."

Byakuya gave a relieved sigh.

"Arigatou, Unohana taichou," he said, giving her a tentative smile, "I was having a difficult time knowing what was best for him. But having your input will help a great deal. So, what can I do to help him now?"

"First," suggested the healer, "give him feelings of safety, permanence, routine. Keep his environment stable and instruct him in exactly what you expect. He is a very intelligent boy. And he responds readily to kindness. Just, expect that he has certain fears and insecurities. These may manifest themselves in unexpected ways...like when you told me how he cowers in the corner of the bedroom. We may not understand why he does the things he does, but they are based on his life in the prison, and if we knew what his life was like there, we would likely find the actions logic-based in addition to being emotional responses."

"I think I understand," Byakuya said, thinking, "Like the fact he first favored sleeping on the floor in the corner."

"Yes," the healer agreed, "He probably had no bed in his cell and was used to the hard surface. And he chose the corner, because it felt close and safe to him. Is he sleeping in the bed now?"

"He was," said Byakuya, "But when we found him with his reiatsu limiter removed, it appeared he had been out of the room. His feet and clothes were damp, and he was back in the corner again."

"That suggests that something unsettling happened to him while he was out. Kuchiki fukutaichou, is there any chance that he could have been assaulted by someone? His behavior when you found him, coupled with the missing reiatsu limiter and the signs of recent sexual abuse could indicate such a thing."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"You think one of the sexual assaults occurred last night?" he asked quickly.

"It is possible," said Unohana, nodding, "But when I took samples of the semen in his body, it was not possible to read the reiatsu signature or to determine when the last sexual assault occurred."

"Do you think it is probable that someone obscured the evidence?" the noble asked, "It is important because I am aware of a family member who abused Tetsuya within the prison. The clan refused to take action on the prison atrocities as there was no direct evidence...only statements by the former prisoners, who some elders feared would 'make up lies' to get back at their former guards. And there were some full blooded family members who assisted in the liberation of the prison, but feared retaliation if they spoke in defense of the former prisoners. I am afraid that even freeing the half-bloods within the prison did not solve all of their problems."

"No," agreed Unohana, "And that means that protecting your cousin from further abuse is going to be crucial. Do you have the means to provide him that protection?"

"Yes," Byakuya said with certainty, "Tetsuya has a personal attendant who is always with him, and sleeps in his room in the attendant's recess. I can also set a guard on the area of the gardens near his room."

"It will be especially important to consider how to protect him when your squad is away on assignment."

Byakuya nodded.

"Ukitake taichou and Kyouraku taichou have said that they will assist with his protection when I am not here."

"Good," said the healer, "With all of us looking out for him, Tetsuya has every chance of adjusting to his new life at Kuchiki Manor. Now, we have prepared him to meet you to return home. He is anxious to go. His stay here may have healed him in body, but his spirits are a tenuous matter. Still, before you leave, there is one more thing that you should know."

"Hai?"

"It is about your cousin's zanpakutou."

"H-his zanpakutou?"

"Yes. Tetsuya's zanpakutou has been actively protecting him all of this time. And you should expect that it will emerge as we adjust the limiter, little by little. From what I can sense, this boy's powers will be strong, much like his father, Takao. I believe that his training should begin as soon as possible. You want to be sure that he has the tools to handle exceptional power. You know well that it takes great heart to master a powerful zanpakutou. And after what this boy has endured, it would be all too easy for his heartbreak to drive him to rash and dangerous behavior. I suggest to you. Guide his heart. Guide his hands. And when his sword strikes in the end, it will strike true."

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"I understand. Arigato, Unohana taichou."

He flash stepped away and walked along the long white halls of the fourth division, all the while, the captain's words repeating in his head.

_"Guide his hands...guide his heart, and in the end, when his blade strikes, it will strike true."_

"It is hard to see that happening, the way he is now," Byakuya whispered, "but if he truly wields anything like the power his father did, then his must be led carefully into it. Everything depends on this..."

He found himself at the door to his cousin's room and entered quietly. Tetsuya laid calmly in the bed, his eyes on Byakuya as he entered the room. And in the sapphire eyes, Byakuya read trust and determination. He laid a hand on the youth's arm.

"Tetsuya, I am going to take you home now," he told his cousin, "I am aware that there may have been more to what happened to you than we knew before."

He saw the quick flash of comprehension that told him that Unohana taichou's suspicions about what had happened to Tetsuya must have been correct, and tightened his hold on Tetsuya's arm.

"Tetsuya, I will do everything I can to protect you from him. The rules of the clan are complicated, and I cannot simply confront him. So we will address him a different way. I will have you carefully guarded, and you must remain under guard for me. And when you and I are together, I will teach you everything you need to know so that you can grow strong enough to protect yourself. Just...be warned. Though you may defend yourself if he attacks you, you must do so in such a way that you will not be falsely accused. I will show you...teach you everything I know, if you consent to trust me. Can you do that, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya's sad eyes seemed to gain a measure of strength from Byakuya's words. He took a breath and nodded in assent.

"Good," said Byakuya, releasing his restraints, "Come with me."

Tetsuya climbed out of the bed and dressed, then walked quietly alongside the heir, out of the fourth division and into the streets of the Seireitei. And as he walked, his blue eyes widened, trying to take in the sights he had never seen...sights that should have been common to a boy his age...open streets, groups of shinigamis walking and talking together, the different squads' headquarters, tall buildings, shop and businesses. He viewed them all, wide-eyed and breathlessly. His heart pounded in his chest and he remained close to Byakuya, taking in everything. By the time they reached the manor, his head spun with the sheer size of his new world and his legs trembled with anxiety. He made himself remain at Byakuya's side, but a part of him longed for the quiet and close safety of his own darkened room.

But there was another part of Tetsuya that reveled in his new world, that welcomed the light and opened spaces, that couldn't get enough of the new sights and stimulations on his senses.

_Naoki, if only you could have lived to see this..._

The sudden return of that loss, stopped Tetsuya in the midst of the gardens and nearly brought tears to his eyes. He caught himself and took a steadying breath. He let it out again in surprise as Byakuya's hand touched his face.

"You are thinking of him, ne Cousin?" the heir said.

_How does he know?_

"Your expressions speak to me, Tetsuya, even though you do not. Your heart reaches out to me, because you know that, out of everyone around you, I am determined to help you. And I will."

He held Tetsuya's eyes for a long, breathless moment.

"You are going to grow strong, Tetsuya. And someday, when we are grown, people will forget that you were ever anything but strong."

Tetsuya's eyes glistened softly, and Byakuya felt the sentiment, as though his cousin has spoken.

_Thank you, Byakuya-sama. I do not know what made you do this. But...thank you._

"Come, Tetsuya, lunch is being served."

He followed Byakuya to the table and sat down, staring at the plates made of delicate materials, not like the heavy metal implements of the prison. And he suspected that there were rules even to how to eat in this place, so he watched Byakuya carefully for several minutes as the heir addressed his food. Byakuya accepted his observations quietly, then nodded to him and watched as he carefully lifted the unfamiliar implements and lifted a bite of food to his lips. His senses flared at the blend of exotic scents, and when he took his first bite, the flavor seemed to explode on his tongue. He nearly upset his plate, when he reacted, dropping his utensils and staring at the food questioningly.

Byakuya smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked, "I imagine it is very different than what you are used to, but now that you are here, you will encounter all sorts of new things."

He pointed to one type of food, then another.

"This one is mild and that one is spicy. Try the mild first."

He watched, his lips curving upward, as Tetsuya tested the milder dish first, then took a bite of the spicy one. He jumped to his feet, looking panicked, and spit the spicy food out.

_Poison!_

Byakuya smiled patiently and took his hand, guiding him back into his chair.

"My apologies," he said, "I should have warned you about the burning sensation. It is all right. You will get used to that. Now, try this. It is sweet."

Tetsuya stared wordlessly at the bite of food his cousin offered him, wary at the bright color of it, and the way it shined slightly in the light. He wasn't sure at all he wanted to try it, but Byakuya seemed to find it important that he did so, so he accepted a small bite and savored it in his mouth. The flavor spread over his tongue and seemed to quicken his heart with its intensity and pleasantness. He smiled then, and eagerly accepted each new offering.

_I never even knew food like this existed. All we ever had was the colorless, tasteless things they allowed us. No wonder we would rather have starved. To know that food could be so...enchanting!_

He could hardly contain himself and had to force himself to stop eating when his stomach began to ache. He slipped a hand down beneath the table and smilingly caressed the bump on his abdomen with one slender hand, a sweet, peaceful look coming into his eyes.

Byakuya smiled at him.

"You need to eat well like this always," he instructed his cousin, "It is best for your developing child."

"Byakuya-sama?" said a lighter, gentler voice, making Tetsuya look up.

He knew that he shouldn't stare, but the sight was so exotic...a girl, near his own age, dressed in a lovely kimono and bearing a sweet, attractive scent that made Tetsuya feel instantly dizzy.

_There were women at the prison, but very few girls. They took them away as soon as they were old enough, and we never knew what happened to them._

"Aratani," Byakuya said in greeting, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

Tetsuya froze as Byakuya offered that soft, pale hand to him.

"Tetsuya, this is another cousin...Lady Aratani."

He stood, frozen and staring helplessly.

Byakuya cleared his throat softly.

"Please do not mind his shyness," he said quietly, "Tetsuya was a prisoner in Itamigiri until recently and is being counseled as to proper behavior."

"You are from the prison? A half-blood?" said the girl, meeting his eyes warmly, "But...what they said about half-bloods is not true at all!" she went on, "Why Byakuya, he is nothing at all like they led us to believe. Looking at him, all you can see is Takao."

"You know who he is?" Byakuya asked.

"It is all over the subfamilies now...the story of how you rescued him and brought him here, and how his powers went out of control and nearly killed poor Koji."

Tetsuya's eyes took on a troubled look and his shoulders sagged. Aratani's head tilted.

"But...you aren't a dangerous person," she went on, "I can tell. You have gentle eyes, Tetsuya-san."

"Wh-what happened was a misunderstanding. His limiter broke and fell off, making his reiatsu go out of control, because it had been repressed all of his life. He has a new limiter now. There is nothing to be worried about. Would you like to sit down?"

She looked at where her hand still rested lightly in Tetsuya's and smiled, sending a hard jolt through him. Byakuya took Aratani's other hand.

"You greet a lady, either by bowing, or by accepting her hand, if she offers it to you, then kissing it gently," he instructed Tetsuya.

Tetsuya watched as Byakuya kissed her hand, and Aratani's smile widened. He lifted the hand he held and touched his lips to it, then had to force himself to let go as the softness and lovely scent of her threatened to undo him. He had to work hard not to stare as she sat down and joined them for lunch. She smiled and talked with Byakuya, taking delicate bites and enchanting Tetsuya with the way she did everything. He had never been in such close proximity to a girl his own age, and despite feeling inwardly terrified of making mistakes that would cause her to dislike him, he was thoroughly hypnotized by her.

_If only I could make myself speak to her. She seems so kind...so friendly...not at all like the one or two scared looking girls I saw at the prison._

His mind was only half focused as the meal ended and Byakuya excused himself to go and see Aratani to the door. He stood and watched them walk away, his eyes straying to a red blossom that bloomed nearby and reminding him of his wedding to Naoki.

_We didn't even consider laying our hands on a girl. We knew only others like us. Girls are so different...so..._

"Don't stare at her like that," Orochi's voice said, startling him, "You will never lie down with a girl like that, Cousin. She is far too rich for your poor blood."

His concealed hand slipped down and touched Tetsuya's clothes, over his genitals.

"Ah...you have been well trained. You aren't hard at all...and a good thing, too. You belong to me, Tetsuya-kun. I am the only one you will ever be with that way again. Your precious spouse is gone and Byakuya can't protect you."

He stopped speaking as Koji appeared from out of one of the rooms and flash stepped to Tetsuya.

"What do _you_ want?" Orochi said, condescendingly, "Get out of here. I am talking to my cousin, you roach!"

"Byakuya-sama has ordered that I am to remain with Tetsuya-san at all times, and no one is to order me to leave him."

Orochi's eyes darkened and he struck out at the boy, only to find his hand captured and stopped by Tetsuya's.

_I won't let you hurt him..._

Orochi glared back at him, but stepped back and lowered his hands as Byakuya suddenly returned.

"Why are you here?" the heir asked, crossing his arms.

Orochi gave him a nonchalant look.

"Just passing by," he said casually, "I wanted to see how our barbarian cousin was doing. He looks better, dressed properly, ne? Though, a piece of refuse is still what it is, no matter how you dress it up. And it will still be trash, even if you teach it pretty manners."

"Get out of here," Byakuya said, his eyes glinting.

"Just saying, Cousin."

He nodded to Tetsuya.

"Another time, then, Cousin," he said, a smirk on his face.

The two watched as he left, then Byakuya turned to Tetsuya.

"Are you all right? Did he do anything to you?"

Tetsuya hesitated, then shook his head.

"Y-you were so brave, stopping him from hurting me like that!" said Koji, "Arigato, Tetsuya-san. That Orochi-san is..."

He glanced at Byakuya and stopped himself, lowering his eyes respectfully.

"He is not to touch either of you," said Byakuya, looking in the direction Orochi had gone. If he bothers you, you must tell me at once. I can only protect you if I know what he is trying to do."

Tetsuya nodded, but his heart quivered inside.

_Byakuya doesn't realize._

_Snakes are very tricky creatures._

_They slip through most defenses and inflict their poison silently._

_They kill soundlessly..._


	7. Spaces

**Chapter 7: Spaces**

**(Sorry to keep everyone waiting for this! I'm glad to say it's back on track. And to answer a few questions I've gotten in PM's, it remains a Bya/Tetsuya, but because of Byakuya's marriage to Hisana as with canon, there will be a Bya/Hisana marriage and some Tetsuya/Aratani gentle fluff, as well as continued darker Orochi/Tetsuya interactions. There will be a time skip soon to move things forward, and I will be sure to telegraph well, where it is in the story so that it won't be confusing. Thanks, by the way, for all of the interest in this story! I appreciate it! Enjoy the new chapter...and please review! Love Spunky)**

"Sit very still and close your eyes," said Aratani, her hair tickling the skin on Tetsuya's throat and upper shoulder, as he sat, looking at her bright green eyes and smiling reflection in the mirror.

He took a hissing breath and started to get up when he saw the scissors in her hand, but Byakuya's hand touched his other shoulder bracingly and he sat back down. He couldn't seem to calm the shaking in his body when he remembered.

_"Can't get up? Too weak?" Orochi said mockingly, "Perhaps you just need a little less hair to weigh you down."_

_Naoki gave a strangled sob and Tetsuya gasped as a pair of scissors sliced through his hair. Orochi laughed and let the separated strands fall onto Tetsuya's bared skin._

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said quietly, "She is only going to even it out. Perhaps you have bad memories that you associate with having your hair cut, but you must try not to think about that. Close your eyes. You can trust her."

He met Aratani's pretty eyes again and nodded very slightly, then closed his and tried to breathe slowly. Her cool, petite hands touched his cheek and her sweet scent surrounded him. Her touch was so gentle that even when he heard the scissors cutting and felt small hairs fall onto the skin of his neck, he held still and he trusted. After the first few snips, his mind drifted and stopped paying attention. Her presence was so soothing that he was nearly asleep in the chair when she stepped away. Byakuya touched him on the shoulder again and brought his face close to Tetsuya's.

"Open your eyes, watashi no itoko."

Tetsuya opened his blue eyes and fixed them on their side-by side reflections, freezing instantly when he saw the difference in the way he looked. Where before, his hair had mostly been one length...uneven, but generally one length, it looked more now like a sea of wavy strands, shorter near the top of his head, but sweetly layered down the back and sides. In all, it looked the same in length, but the smaller strands framed his face, and fluttered beautifully on the soft breezes. And down the left side, a cluster of longer strands had been woven into a braid that curved around his cheek and was fastened at the bottom with a blue, white and silver ceramic clip. He touched the braid and took the clip in his fingers, studying it closely.

_I look like a different person..._

_I begin to look like one of them._

_Not so much a prisoner, but a free man._

_Byakuya-sama...Aratani-chan...thank you._

His cousins' return smiles assured Tetsuya that they understood.

"That clip," Byakuya told him, "used to belong to my mother. It was the first gift that my father ever gave her."

Deep gratitude welled up in Tetsuya's expressive eyes, and he touched his cousin's hand lightly in response. Byakuya smiled at him.

"You are welcome, Tetsuya."

Byakuya took his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Come with me."

He gazed at the heir questioningly.

"There is going to be a banquet tonight, and there will be dancing. I am fairly certain that you were never taught to dance..."

Tetsuya let out a soft, amused breath and shook his head briefly.

"Then Lady Aratani and I will have to show you how. Come on."

Byakuya led the two to the large banquet hall, which had already been prepared for the banquet. They moved to the dance floor at one end and Byakuya moved to where the sound system stood and worked with it for a moment. Tetsuya blinked as the music began to play, remembering...

_"That ought to lighten the mood, ne Cousin?" said Orochi, adjusting the volume on the radio, "So sorry your friend is otherwise occupied. But I am certain that you will be sufficient. Take your clothes off and put them over there."_

He forced the thought away and took Aratani's hand as she offered it to him.

"When a lady offers you her hand, do not forget to kiss it gently and smile at her, then bow before you begin dancing," Byakuya instructed him.

Tetsuya smiled at Aratani, who smiled back and emitted a soft giggle as his lips touched the back of her hand. He bowed as Byakuya had taught him, then straightened and waited. Byakuya moved in behind him and positioned Tetsuya's hand on Aratani's hip and she placed her other hand in his, as Tetsuya blushed and shivered softly at being so close to the girl.

"It's all right," Byakuya assured him, "You're supposed to be that close while you are dancing. But you have to move properly or you will step on Aratani's toes."

Byakuya remained behind him, his voice soft in Tetsuya's ear as he nudged his cousin into motion.

"Listen to the rhythm of the music," Byakuya said quietly, "And when you move, move with it. Let me guide you, at first."

Tetsuya sighed and closed his eyes, trusting in Byakuya to guide him properly.

"You are the male, so you are expected to lead when you dance with a woman."

Tetsuya opened his eyes and gave Byakuya a confused look.

"W-well," said Byakuya, blinking in surprise, then suddenly remembering that Tetsuya was homosexual...or at least bisexual, "Um...traditionally, we men dance with women. But I suppose that when you dance with another man, you would decide between yourselves who would lead."

Tetsuya nodded and looked back at Aratani. Byakuya waited several beats, then applied gentle pressure, making Tetsuya step forward, right, then back and left...forward, right, back then left. They repeated the same steps several times, moving in a simple square pattern.

"Okay," said Byakuya, approvingly, "You have the timing down, and Aratani will follow whatever steps you take. You do not have to stay in that pattern. Feel free to turn in another direction or vary the steps. She is a very good dancer, and she will stay with you."

He was almost regretful at the feeling of Byakuya releasing him, but took in the sound and beat of the music and began to move in gentle, swaying, unscripted patterns, smiling at how well Aratani moved with him. Her smile warmed him inside and her pretty green eyes twinkled as they stepped and turned, staying in perfect time with the music.

"You can also twirl or dip your partner," Byakuya told him, "Let me show you."

He reached out his hand and Aratani turned in his direction. Tetsuya stepped back and watched as the two danced, then slowed to show Tetsuya how to perform each maneuver. Aratani returned to him and they practiced for a time without music, before Byakuya turned the music back on and they began dancing again.

"You are a wonderful dancer, Tetsuya," Aratani said, nodding in approval as they continued to move together.

A hell butterfly flitted into the room and Byakuya caught it, listened to its message, then turned back to them.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said, flash stepping away.

Tetsuya and Aratani continued to move and turn around the dance floor, looking happily into each others' eyes and enjoying the closeness. The song came to an end, and another, somewhat darker tune began.

"Hmmm," said Aratani, "not one of my favorites. I think I will change it."

Tetsuya released her and waited as she started towards the sound system. A moment later, a male hand took hold of his and turned him. Thinking it was Byakuya, Tetsuya spun easily about and placed his hands as he had been shown. The other set a hand in Tetsuya's and the other on his hip.

Tetsuya froze, staring.

"What's wrong?" asked Orochi, "You were dancing so beautifully before. Won't you dance with me?"

Tetsuya pulled free of him and backed away, memories assaulting him viciously.

_"Move with me, Cousin," Orochi's voice burned in his ear, "The music makes the experience more intense."_

_Orochi's arm wrapped around his bare waist from behind and captured his hand. Tetsuya relaxed his body, letting himself be moved in slow circles as Orochi bit down on his shoulder, sucking at the skin of his throat until it stung. He loosed Tetsuya's hip and turned him so that they faced each other, then slowly backed him up to the bed and lowered him onto it. He nudged in between the youth's thighs and leaned over him, positioning himself at Tetsuya's entrance, and entering him roughly. He captured the hands Tetsuya had placed on his chest and forced them down on either side of his head, and began moving in time with the dark, heavy music that filled their ears._

"Leave him alone, Orochi-san!" Aratani's voice said, shattering the memory and bringing Tetsuya back to the present.

"What?" said their cousin, "I only wanted to dance with him."

"Well, he obviously doesn't want to dance with you, so leave him alone."

"If Tetsuya doesn't want to dance with me, he can tell me, himself," Orochi said coldly, "Oh wait...our Tetsuya doesn't speak. I will take your silence as a 'yes' then," he said, reaching for Tetsuya's hand again.

"Why are you here?" ask Byakuya from the doorway.

Orochi lowered his extended hand and turned to face Byakuya.

"I came over because several of our servants were sent to help set up for tonight and I was asked to check and see if any more were needed."

"We are fine. We do not need any additional help," Byakuya said icily, "Now, you will excuse us. Come Tetsuya, Aratani."

Tetsuya walked past Orochi, suppressing a chill at the look of warning that the other young man gave him as he passed. Aratani too, walked well away from him, and the two followed Byakuya into the gardens. Tetsuya reached the koi pond and dropped to his knees, holding his midsection and shaking softly. He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder and Aratani's voice sounded in his ear.

"Are you all right?" she asked, "Did he...do something to you?"

Tetsuya shivered and shook his head briefly.

"Aratani," Byakuya said quietly, "Will you please excuse us? Tetsuya and I need to discuss what happened."

"I think I already know what happened," said the girl, looking up at him, "I know that Orochi hurt Tetsuya in some way. I don't know when or how...whether it was in the prison or after...or both. But I see it in Tetsuya's eyes. Our cousin hurt him horribly."

Byakuya went silent, his eyes on Tetsuya's. Tetsuya looked back at him and gave a short nod.

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked.

Tetsuya nodded again and took Aratani's hand, and the two sat down next to the koi pond while Byakuya stood next to them.

"I knew that Orochi had some connection to the prison," Byakuya admitted, "but no records or absolute proof could be found. But...I know, from the way that Tetsuya and Orochi act around each other, that they knew each other in the prison. I do not know, for certain, what he subjected our cousin to, but Tetsuya suffers horrid nightmares...and whenever Orochi approaches him, he seems withdrawn...not just shy, but he retreats emotionally."

Aratani met Tetsuya's large, blue eyes searchingly.

"Did he hurt you before? In the prison?" she asked softly, touching his face with gentle fingertips.

Tetsuya froze for several long minutes, barely breathing as he remembered. Slowly, he nodded.

Aratani bit her lip gently, then forced out the next question.

"Did he...force himself on you?" she asked.

"Aratani," Byakuya said warningly, "We..."

He stopped as Tetsuya held Aratani's eyes and swallowed hard, then nodded again.

"And..." the girl went on breathlessly, "Has he hurt you since you were freed?"

Byakuya caught his breath softly.

"Tetsuya, did he remove your limiter before?" he asked quickly.

Tetsuya inhaled sharply, remembering.

_"Don't you dare tell anyone about this," the older youth warned him, "I will kill you, Tetsuya."_

_He glared down at Tetsuya, his eye catching sight of the band on his wrist and a wicked idea forming in his mind. He reached down and removed the band, threw it into the lake, then smiled at his cousin and flash stepped away._

"Tetsuya?" Byakuya queried.

Tetsuya released Aratani's hand and flash stepped away.

"I think you have your answer," Aratani said, looking up at Byakuya, "Orochi hurt him before, and is somehow still hurting him. We have to find a way to protect him!"

Byakuya gazed intently into Aratani's determined, green eyes.

"We?" he repeated questioningly, "Aratani, I do not think that you should get involved in this. There are still a lot of family members who are opposed to my freeing of the half-bloods and their integration into the clan. I don't want you caught up in this."

"I am already involved," the girl said solemnly, "I defended Tetsuya to him, so he knows my leaning. And in any case, I won't allow a brute like him to make my decisions for me. Tetsuya is a kind and gentle person. I am going to be his friend, and I am going to help him, no matter what."

Byakuya sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Very well," he said, resignedly, "but you must be careful. Orochi went to some trouble to conceal his illicit activities inside Itamigiri, and apparently, he has intimidated Tetsuya to the point where he won't even speak...let alone ask for help."

Aratani let out a troubled breath.

"Then we will have to find ways to help without him telling us anything. I assume you have him guarded at night?"

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed, "And I am careful about who serves his food and drink. Still, Orochi is very determined. He keeps showing up here...always with an excuse. He is careful to not give himself away. I need to find a way to make him do that...to make him give himself away...publicly. I don't know how to do that, Aratani."

Aratani smiled up at him.

"We will find a way," she said in a firm tone, "We will, Cousin. But now, I think that Tetsuya needs you. He was very unsettled when Orochi showed up and interfered with our dancing."

Byakuya nodded.

"I will see to Tetsuya," said Byakuya, "And I will have Torio escort you home. As I said, you must use caution, Aratani. Everyone around Tetsuya is subject to danger...from Orochi and others."

"I will be careful," Aratani promised, taking her leave of the heir and moving towards Torio, who had appeared on the walkway.

Byakuya left the gardens and followed the forest path out to the waterfall, where he found a sweating, shaky Tetsuya kneeling beneath a sakura tree, holding his midsection and staring out over the lake with tear-filled eyes.

"I know he hurt you, Tetsuya," Byakuya said softly, "And I believe he threatened you. I will be careful not to give away too much, but you must be more careful too. I told you not to go off alone, and yet you are alone here. You must stay with Koji or Torio, Aratani or me...at all times...at least until we do something about Orochi."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and nodded, a tear running down one porcelain cheek. He expected Byakuya to remind him not to cry, but the heir surprised him by slipping an arm around him, bringing him to his feet and remaining at his side all of the way back to the manor.

_Thank you, Byakuya-sama._

_I don't expect you can protect me from him, but..._

_Thank you..._


	8. The Stolen Kiss

**Chapter 8: The Stolen Kiss**

"Just a moment, Tetsuya-san, and I will be done," Koji said bracingly.

Tetsuya tried to stand still, but had to struggle not to fidget, if not because of the amount of time he had been standing in the same place, facing away from the full length mirror in his dressing area, then because of the ache in his back brought on by the increasing size of the kido hidden baby bump on his abdomen, or simply the fact that however wonderful his formal kimono might look, it was not the most comfortable clothing he had ever worn. Still, he appreciated the care and expense that his cousin went to, to make sure that he was properly turned out...especially in light of the fact that this night was to be the first major social event that he had attended since becoming Byakuya's responsibility.

He thought back to the careful instruction that Byakuya, Aratani and the attendants had given him, and reviewed in his mind how he was supposed to act. He knew that it was going to become more of an impediment that he couldn't speak. He had tried, but except for the once when he had resisted Orochi, he hadn't been able to make a sound.

_At first, it was a comfort, not to have to speak, but now there are people I long to speak to, and cannot. Byakuya-sama is right to say that I should be more patient with myself, but I wonder when my tongue will untie itself..._

"There," said Koji, nodding in approval.

Tetsuya looked into the mirror and could not suppress a smile. Where he had arrived at Kuchiki Manor, a quivering, ragged mess of a boy with no idea of how to conduct himself, he now attended fastidiously to his hygiene and appearance, and knew how to suppress old behaviors that would shock the more civilized folk he lived among. He knew it was only the beginning of what he must do to really take on his role as a member of the Kuchiki noble family.

_But it is a good beginning._

_And when our child arrives, Naoki, I will be someone that he or she can look up to...respect...love. You gave me a beginning, there in the cold and darkness of Itamigiri. You held me and kept me alive inside when all of my hopes for the future had died. And now that you are gone, I hold on to that hope, and protect the love that you left inside me when you died for me. I face the future fearlessly now because I know that although we may lose our lives, we will never lose our love for each other. Love creates life and makes it go on, even when we can remain no longer._

"T-tetsuya-san?"

Tetsuya swayed and dropped to his knees, breathing slowly and placing a hand on his abdomen as black spots danced before his eyes. Then, underneath his hand, his pregnant belly glowed softly. Tetsuya took a startled breath and fought to keep from sinking the rest of the way to the floor. He heard a footstep behind him, and Byakuya's voice telling Koji to go. Then, Byakuya was kneeling next to him, and curling an arm around him.

"Tetsuya, the reiatsu has awakened," he breathed, his hand setting itself over his cousin's, "You can feel it, ne? The connection between you has opened!"

He felt tears in his eyes as that tiny, fluttering, curious mind touched his, and he felt the strong presence of his lost lover.

_You have gone, Naoki, but this part of who we were still lives on in me. I will love and protect this child with all of my strength. And we will never allow you to be forgotten._

He leaned lightly against Byakuya as his cousin helped him to his feet, then removed the new kimono and coaxed him into his bed, where he laid quietly, looking out the doors, into the warm, fragrant gardens.

"You'll be all right now," Byakuya assured him, "Rest, Tetsuya. I will have Koji come back when it is time for us to go in to greet everyone."

He started to rise from the edge of the bed, but was stopped by Tetsuya's light touch on his arm. Byakuya turned, and was met with his cousin's arms that wrapped around him, embracing him warmly. Byakuya smiled and returned the gesture.

_Thank you, Byakuya-sama. I don't know what would have happened to us...to Naoki, to our baby and to me...if you hadn't come. Thank you._

Byakuya's hand touched his face gently.

"Rest for a while, Tetsuya. I will come back for you."

The room went quiet for a time, and Tetsuya's mind drifted, passing through his memories and thinking of how things had changed. He had left behind the poor, frightened prisoner he had been, and was growing stronger every day. There was still a long way to go...more barriers to break down. But Byakuya's love and care had relit the fire inside him. He wanted things to be different now, not just for himself, but for the child he carried. Because of Byakuya, the world was a more tolerant place...and that meant that his and Naoki's child could grow up outside of the walls that had imprisoned Naoki and him. There would, of course, be bridges to cross, more walls to break down, but with Byakuya beside him, he could manage them.

"Tetsuya?" said a feminine voice from the doorway.

He looked up at Aratani and smiled.

"Byakuya-sama told me that you weren't feeling so well. I thought that I would come and cheer you up a bit."

She handed him a cup of tea, and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

_She is a very kind, gentle person...so spirited. I never knew that girls could be so enchanting. Perhaps it is because the girls I knew before were changed so much by what they endured in the prison. If I had it bad there, I can't even imagine what it was like for them. Maybe that's why I feel what I do for Aratani-chan. It isn't at all like what I felt for Naoki, but what I feel for her is a kind of love. I want to protect her...to make sure she is safe. And I love making her smile._

"Are you feeling better now?" Aratani asked, reaching out to touch his face.

He nodded briefly as she felt for signs of fever,

"You still look pale."

_I trust you. And because I trust you, I think that you should know..._

He captured her hand and brought it to his abdomen, then focused for a moment to allow her to sense the child he carried. Aratani's eyes widened, and she left her hand rested there, searching for words as her face lit in wonder.

"Tetsuya-san!" she breathed, "You have...you are...!"

Tetsuya nodded again.

"But," she said, looking alarmed, "This is not Orochi-san's baby, ne?"

Tetsuya shook his head and sat up, then climbed out of bed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, looking alarmed, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

He continued to hold her hand and led her out of the room and across the gardens, heedless of his bare feet and being unkempt and in just his sleeping yukata. Aratani gave him a curious look, but followed willingly, as he led her out of the gardens and down the trail to the family cemetery. He led her to Naoki's grave, then scattered a handful of Sakura petals over the ground that covered his lover.

_This is Aratani, _he told the resting Naoki, _She is our friend._

Aratani's eyes took in the words on the gravestone, then she looked back at Tetsuya.

"He was...the baby's father?" she asked, smiling sadly.

Tetsuya nodded.

"I am relieved," Aratani said, sighing, "I know that Orochi-san...abused you before. I am glad that it was your friend, Naoki-san who fathered your baby. I am just sorry that he is not here with you."

Tetsuya smiled and squeezed her hand gratefully. Aratani smiled back at him, a blush touching her face and throat.

"S-so, this means that you are not attracted to girls?" she asked, "I mean, I was aware that you had been with Orochi-san, but it was not your choice, so I wasn't sure if..."

She left the sentence hanging and looked down at where his hand held hers, then lifted her eyes to meet his, leaning towards him. Tetsuya watched quietly as her lips moved close to his and paused for a moment. Her sweet scent filled his senses and her beauty seemed to paralyze him. He couldn't close his eyes although they burned and stung as she closed the distance between them.

Her lips touched his lightly, so soft and sweet that his heart nearly broke. And as much as he knew that Aratani was strong and spirited, his mind went back to the few thin and ghostly girls he had seen in the prison. And he couldn't stop thinking about the pain of being taken...how rough Orochi's hands had been, and the wicked words that went with the pain. He couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting such a beautiful person as Aratani. And he vowed that he especially, would never cause her any pain, but would only protect her. He smiled and captured her face in his hands, taking his lips from hers and touching them to her soft cheek, praying inside that she would not feel rejected.

_This is not a lack of love, because I could see myself loving someone like you, Aratani-chan. But...I will not take the risk of hurting you. You are precious to me, and I would give my life to protect you. How do I tell you?_

He met her eyes cautiously, and found only love and respect there.

"It's all right," she told him, kissing him on the cheek as he had done to her, "I just wanted you to know that...I care for you, Tetsuya-san. I want you to feel at home here. And, more than anything, I want to hear your voice. Byakuya-sama says that when the pain of your imprisonment leaves you, you will speak to us. I cannot wait for that day to come."

She looked back at the gravestone for a moment and then smiled at Tetsuya again.

"I wish that I could have met your Naoki-san," she said softly, "I'll bet he was a lovely, gentle person like you, ne Tetsuya-san?"

Tetsuya smiled and nodded, then took her hands and brought his face close to hers. He focused the small amount of reiatsu the limiter allowed him, and pictured Naoki in his mind. Aratani took a soft, surprised breath as an image of Naoki appeared in her mind. She gazed back at Tetsuya wonderingly.

"Oh, he _was_ a beautiful boy, Tetsuya-san!" she said with a wide, sweet smile, "Thank you! Thank you for sharing that with me!"

"Aratani-chan!" called the voice of a young female attendant, "Aratani-chan, you must come with me at once. It is time to dress for the banquet. Your father was looking for you."

"Oh," Aratani said, rising quickly, "Best not to waste any time, then."

She turned back to Tetsuya and smiled again.

"I will see you at the banquet. Save a dance for me!"

_I will save every dance for you, Aratani-chan...you and Byakuya-sama. I don't know what I would do without you._

He watched her leave, then rose and turned back towards the manor. He started out along the trail, but paused as a soft flicker of fear at being alone in such an isolated place flared up inside him.

_I will not let myself continue to react with fear to being alone. I can take care of myself. I can..._

He sensed Orochi a moment before the older youth's hand closed around his wrist.

_I haven't the reiatsu to fight him, but I can escape him._

"Where do you think you are going, Tetsuya?" Orochi asked.

Tetsuya yanked his hand away from Orochi and turned to run.

"Oh...no, I'm afraid not," said Orochi, flash stepping forward, "You are not going anywhere!"

He made a sound of annoyance as Tetsuya flash stepped away, and followed, catching the younger youth around the waist, within sight of the back garden fence. Tetsuya struggled wildly, reaching for the gate and grabbing it hard enough to leave blood traces as Orochi tore him free again. A shock of kido dropped Tetsuya onto the edge of the trail, and Orochi slipped his hands under the incapacitated youth's arms, dragging him towards the cover of the trees. Tetsuya's mind began to spiral into the quiet removed place he had always gone when Orochi took him before.

_No..._

_No, not this time._

_NO...never again! I won't let him do this to me!_

Orochi dragged him into the thick trees and brush, then slowly opened his yukata and leaned over him.

"I was watching you kiss her," he said coldly, "I told you that you would never be with a girl like her..."

_Don't speak about Aratani-chan that way!_

"You have been mine from the day you came of age, and you will _always_ be mine, Cousin!"

_Don't touch me!_

"Don't resist me anymore."

_STOP!_

"You are, and will always be a lowly, half-blood freak. You won't be with anyone. You will always be the one who gets taken, Tetsuya, because _that_ is how things work. Your kind isn't even supposed to exist. But deviants like your father and your bitch mother broke the rules, and little abominations like you were born. And all you will ever be is a prisoner...a slave for the ones of proper blood to use and discard. You are trash, Tetsuya...a complete waste of breath, skin and bones..."

Tetsuya stared into Orochi's hateful eyes, still held fast by the other youth's kido. As Orochi finished preparing him and moved into position between his parted thighs, he leaned close and whispered into Tetsuya's ear.

"Don't ever kiss her again," he hissed softly, "Don't you dare. I will have my father arrange for her to have to marry _me_. Then, I'll take turns tying one of you up and letting the other watch as I..."

Something snapped inside Tetsuya at the mention of the youth doing harm to Aratani. Fury boiled up inside him and exploded outward as raw power, shattering the limiter and freeing him from Orochi's grasp. Blue light flared, making Tetsuya 's body glow and his eyes blaze dangerously.

"Nnnnnnnnnn..." he managed, staggering to his feet and raising his hands threateningly as Orochi approached him.

"You think you can _fight_ me?" he asked coldly, "_You? My half-blooded whore?_ I don't think so!"

He stepped back and called his zanpakutou to his hand, then raised it into the air, above his head.

"You need a zanpakutou to fight, _whore_! But no zanpakutou will come to you when you are so weak and useless!"

He closed in on Tetsuya, his eyes reflecting the blue light that surrounded his cousin, making his opened yukata flare around him, and his hair flutter on the rising wind. The sky darkened, and the air seemed to freeze around the two as Orochi reached the youth and his sword slashed downward.

Tetsuya felt reiatsu surge through him, and something formed in his hand.

_I am here! _Re-kuhime's voice told him, _Fight, Tetsuya!_

He moved his hand, and felt the harsh impact as it stopped Orochi's blade just short of striking him. Orochi aimed a kick at Tetsuya's midsection, and the younger man flash stepped away, turning to protect his pregnant abdomen.

Orochi frowned and squinted, then his eyes widened.

"_You_ are..._pregnant_!" he said, disapprovingly, "Your filthy, half-blooded body dares to make a child of _my blood_?"

Tetsuya shook his head and stepped back, blocking Orochi's blade as the youth stabbed at him.

"You _cannot_ have my child! I won't allow it! I will have it ripped out of you, you..."

"NO!" screamed Tetsuya, flash stepping forward and bringing his blade down.

Re-kuhime crashed down on Orochi's blade, and to both youth's surprise, the sword cracked, then shattered and fell to the ground.

Tetsuya stepped forward, his blade rising again, but stopped as Orochi stepped back, staring at him in shock.

"You..."

Another blade crossed his and Byakuya's hand closed over his on Re-kuhime's hilt.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said warningly.

"That dirty half-blood attacked me!" insisted Orochi, "I..."

"_You_ were warned not to come here."

"I am here for the banquet. I was just taking a walk, and this freak tried to kill me! I am reporting this to the council, Byakuya! And I am telling them that he is bearing my child, also!"

Byakuya's eyes darkened at learning that Orochi knew about the baby. But he reacted calmly.

"The child is not yours," he said in a low, angry tone, "We know that, for certain."

"Then, you were _hiding_ it," Orochi said angrily, "You are not above the law, Byakuya! They will take the child. You _know_ they will."

"I will not allow it. I am adopting Tetsuya...as my lawful brother. I will be responsible for him...and his child. And _you_ are to leave..._now_!"

"Don't worry. I _am _leaving. But don't think for a minute that it's the end of this! He's going to pay for attacking me. I'll have him tried by the council and executed!"

He flash stepped away, leaving Byakuya and Tetsuya standing with their swords still crossed. He noticed suddenly that Torio, Koji and Aratani were standing nearby, and quickly lowered his blade and closed his yukata. He faced Byakuya on shaky legs, white-faced and waiting.

"Don't worry," the heir said softly, "I will not them hurt you or your baby. Go with Koji now. You may remain in your room if you do not wish to attend the banquet. I will understand."

Koji stepped away from Torio and Aratani, and fell in alongside Tetsuya as he started back towards the manor.

"Wait," Byakuya said softly, "You must give me your weapon...just until I meet with the council to explain what has happened."

Tetsuya paused, gazing down at his blade.

_Do as he says,_ Re-kuhime's voice whispered in his mind, _We can trust him._

He set the blade gently in Byakuya's hands, then returned to his room. He sat down on his bed, his body still shaking as Koji left to make tea.

"Tetsuya-san?" Aratani said softly from the doorway, "Are you all right?"

_She is...afraid for me? She should be afraid for herself! Orochi threatened to..._

He inhaled sharply at the memory, then flash stepped to the door and took hold of Aratani's hand. She made a sound of surprise, but moved with him, flash stepping out of the manor and running in the direction that he had been told that the Rukongai was.

_We have to get out here!_

_I won't let Orochi hurt her! _

_I won't!_


	9. The Protector

**Chapter 9: The Protector**

Tetsuya ran blindly, holding tight to Aratani's warm hand and heading for the safety of obscurity in the Rukongai.

_I have to get her to safety! I cannot let Orochi get to her. He will hurt her! He will...!_

His terrified mind shot back in time to the day of his coming of age.

_He felt the rending of his poor clothing and the sting and burn of Orochi's nails as they raked his fine skin, and he disappeared into that wonderful other place. He didn't feel the hands that held him down, or hear his cousin call him a half-blood. He missed entirely, the rough invasion of his body, first by his own cousin, and then, one-by-one by the others who had been holding him. He kept himself carefully removed from what was happening, exerting intense force of will and blocking out everything until Orochi came close again and whispered in his ear._

_"By the way, I meant to tell you she met with a sudden accident."_

_Tetsuya froze, his heart pounding painfully._

_"It seems she couldn't handle when they took you away and went into fits. One of the guards was a little too eager in subduing her and I'm afraid she was fatally injured. My condolences, of course, Cousin."_

_Everything disappeared into a hot blaze of red fury as Tetsuya turned and took hold of his cousin, ripping, tearing, striking and screaming until the other men dragged him away and held him down so tightly that he could no longer breathe. He loosed a howl of agony as Orochi's foot struck his face, then tore free and took his cousin to the ground. Rage and grief exploded out of him, raining down on the other young man and leaving him bloody and unconscious as Tetsuya was dragged away again._

"N-no!" he gasped, his feet moving faster and his sweating hand tightening on Aratani's, "No! No!"

"Tetsuya-san," Aratani called to him, "Tetsuya-san, you must stop!"

"B-but, Orochi-san...will...he will...!"

"Tetsuya, stop!"

And somehow he made his feet stop moving. Aratani stopped with him, her lovely green eyes seeking his and gazing at him wonderingly. She stepped forward and touched his face lightly, her fingers capturing a falling tear. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, then, her sweet scent filling his senses, and her kind voice tickling his ears.

"You spoke to me!" she whispered, "Tetsuya-san, you spoke to me!"

She held his face, captured gently in her soft, warm hands as Tetsuya's legs gave way, and he dropped onto his knees beneath a tree, in a park on the outskirts of the upper Rukongai. His chest heaved and his hand shook, where it wrapped around Aratani's arm, holding on protectively as he worked to catch his breath. Aratani's hands warmed his face and sent a wave of comfort through him as he looked back at her and sighed softly.

"I...cannot let him hurt you too," he managed softly, "He...hurt Naoki...and he hurt me. But...I cannot even think of letting him...hurt you."

"He threatened to do this?" she asked, "Our cousin threatened to hurt me?"

"Y-yes!" Tetsuya whispered, "The way that he hurt Naoki and me. He said that he would force you to marry him, then...as I watched...the way he hurt Naoki, in front of me, while I could do nothing! Aratani-chan...!"

"Shh," she said, wrapping her arms around him, "It's going to be all right. I promise it will. But we have to..."

She paused as flash steps sounded all around them, and her father appeared in front of them, along with Ginrei, Byakuya, Orochi, and several other Kuchiki males.

"Let go of my daughter," Aratani's father commanded Tetsuya, laying a hand on his weapon, "Aratani, come away from him."

Tetsuya lifted his eyes to cautiously meet Byakuya's, and the other boy gave him a nod of encouragement. He carefully avoided Orochi's furious glare.

"Father," Aratani said calmly, "Tetsuya-san is my friend. He was not attempting to harm me. He was protecting me...from our cousin, Orochi-san!"

"Lies!" hissed Orochi, "That little half-blood freak was feeding her a bunch of lies to earn her sympathy and to dishonor me!"

He stepped forward.

"He _knew_ that I was attracted to our cousin, but he wanted her for himself! So, he lied to her. He is _lying_ to you! He couldn't tell the truth if he tried!"

Orochi's sword hissed as he pulled it from its sheath and flash stepped forward, bringing it down towards Tetsuya. He froze and his eyes went wide as Aratani's father's weapon crossed his, stopping it just short of his kneeling cousins.

Kuchiki Sadao glared at Orochi.

"You endanger my daughter," he said reprovingly, "Did you also threaten her before this boy?"

"That is a _lie_, I told you!" insisted Orochi, "He is a master at working people's emotions, gaining favor. He wants Aratani for his wife, though he knows it would never be allowed. He is a disgrace!"

"Tetsuya-san is an _honest_ and _decent_ person!" snapped Aratani, "Unlike some people I know. And if you want proof that he is not currying favor to win my hand, see the sad truth he conceals to protect the one who truly has his heart!"

Tetsuya's eyes widened in shock as Aratani's hand touched him, and the enchantment concealing his pregnancy fell away. He stiffened and held his breath as the men around them stared in surprise.

"This boy is...pregnant?" queried, Aratani's father.

"Pregnant by whom?" asked Ginrei, his eyes boring into Tetsuya's and freezing him so that he could not speak.

"Tetsuya-san had a friend within the prison, one who protected him from the atrocities they faced there. He was a fellow half-blood, a lovely, kind and gentle boy named Naoki-san. Had they not been prisoners, Tetsuya-san would have married him."

"W-we were married," Tetsuya said softly, looking up at Orochi, "We had a ceremony in the gardens. He said that if Naoki and I allowed him to have sex with me, he would sign the document."

"More lies," Orochi said coldly, "I went to Itamigiri to scout for Byakuya, nothing more. I never laid eyes on him until the day of the raid."

"You!" cried Tetsuya, "You promised you would...!"

"Ginrei-sama, you know what the protocol is for half-bloods who have no way to support their children," Orochi said, cutting him off, "He is a burden on the family, and a disgrace to our good name. You know you must order his pregnancy terminated at once!"

"No," said Sadao, drawing the eyes of the rest of the men to him, "No one is to touch that boy."

"Sadao-san," Orochi's father said warningly, "I would caution you that..."

"I said, no one is to touch this boy," Sadao said firmly, "On behalf of my daughter, whom he, right or wrong, sought to protect, I will sponsor this boy. You are to consider him a part of my own subfamily."

He rested his deep green eyes on Tetsuya, and the youth felt a touch of warmth beneath the solemn surface.

"This boy is under my protection, and anyone who harms him in any way, will find himself impaled on my sword."

"But he is...!" Orochi began.

"My daughter said that he is a friend and protector...and I believe her," Sadao said, extending a hand towards Tetsuya.

"Come with me, son," he said quietly, "There is a dance to prepare for. You will dine with me and my family tonight...as a sign of our gratitude. You may now think of Aratani as...a sister, if you will."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and accepted the other man's extended hand, and rose to his feet. He barely noticed Orochi and his father disappearing from the gathered nobles as Sadao turned to the rest of those gathered and spoke again.

"Ginrei-sama, I hope that we shall have your blessing to adopt young Tetsuya into our family?"

A smile touched Ginrei's stern lips for a moment, and he glanced at Byakuya, and then nodded.

"As you will, Sadao. It will be interesting to see how this young man improves under your patient guidance."

"After hearing that he was able to shatter his cousin's sword," Sadao said, his lips smirking slightly, "I think that he will do us honor. But I hope that your grandson, who has gone to such lengths to assist him, will continue to provide him guidance as well."

"I think that he will," said Ginrei, meeting Byakuya's widened gray eyes, "Won't you, Byakuya?"

"Of course," the youth promised, "I will begin training with him immediately...well, after the party, at least!"

"Ah, yes," said Ginrei, nodding, "We have a celebration to be attending to. I hope that we shall see you all there. I am off to see to the final preparations."

Byakuya smiled at Tetsuya, then flash stepped away with the rest of the men except for Sadao. Aratani's father released Tetsuya's hand and regarded him silently for a moment.

"It must have been horrid in that place," he said, his eyes darkening, "I never held with the way that the half-bloods were treated, and what I heard of the prison makes me ill."

Tetsuya froze like a deer as the man's hand touched the bump on his abdomen, and his eyes met the youth's again.

"It is...gratifying to know that things like love, gentleness and kindness could have reached you, even incarcerated as you were. You needn't worry. My subfamily is more broad minded than some. It draws the ire of some, but I do not fear them. And I have a feeling that once you have trained a bit with that sword of yours, you will have no reason to fear them either, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya managed a trembling smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Sadao-san," he said softly, "I will do my best not to dishonor you."

"Good," said Aratani's father, taking his daughter's arm, "Come now, let us go back to the manor. I am sure your attendant is up in arms over your disappearance."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure that you are all right, Tetsuya-san?" asked Koji, carefully adjusting the tie on his kimono, "You look very pale."

He caught his breath in surprise as Tetsuya's voice sounded, startling him.

"I am a bit weary, but I think it is just the...Koji-san, are you all right?" he asked, blinking.

"Oh, I'm fine," laughed the attendant, "It's just...I'm not used to hearing you speak! I am glad, though. It means that you are beginning to forget that place."

He paused for a moment, thinking.

"Not that you ever could, really. But..."

"I understand."

Tetsuya looked into the mirror, smiling at how the bump on his abdomen was no longer hidden, but proudly and tastefully accented by his clothing.

_I can imagine how Naoki would love that..._

"You are ready sir," Koji said, nodding.

"Thank you, Koji-san."

"Have fun at the celebration, sir."

"I will," answered Tetsuya, thinking briefly of his practice session with Aratani and Byakuya.

He left his bedroom and started down the wooden walkway. Byakuya's voice stopped him, just as he was about to pass his cousin's room.

"Tetsuya, come, let me see you."

He entered his cousin's room and walked back to where the heir stood naked before a full length mirror, waiting as Torio prepared to dress him. Tetsuya stood beside his cousin, an odd, ticklish feeling rising inside at seeing Byakuya without his clothes. A shiver passed through him as his cousin touched his shoulder, and Tetsuya turned towards him instinctively, a memory firing itself through his stunned mind.

_He stood in the exercise yard, still feeling Naoki's beautiful heat inside him, and gazing down at the blooming flowers, unable to stop smiling. A hand touched his shoulder and, still smiling, he turned, thinking that it was his lover. But the arms that wrapped around him were not Naoki's, and the mouth that brutalized his knew no gentleness._

Tetsuya heard a soft gasp of surprise and snapped back to reality. His eyes opened and met Byakuya's for a moment, then he realized that he now stood, embracing his still naked cousin, and their lips were touching gently. He pulled away, his eyes widening and a shamed blush overtaking his features.

"I am...sorry, watashi no itoko," he whispered, lowering his eyes.

"It is...all right, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, calm returning to his features, "You have come a long way, but...you are still healing inside. You bound to have moments of confusion. I understand."

_But..._

_What was that I felt when I kissed him?_

_It felt like when I used to kiss Naoki!_

He closed his eyes and carefully composed himself.

_Byakuya-sama is not in love with me, and I will not lose his friendship by overstepping boundaries with him again, when he obviously does not return my feelings._

"I just...went back in time for a moment," he explained, "Again, I apologize."

"It is all right," Byakuya assured him, turning him to face the mirror, "There, let me see you."

Byakuya's eyes met his in the mirror and his blush deepened.

"You look beautiful, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, squeezing his hand.

"Thank you," Tetsuya replied softly, "I am so glad I can say that to you now. Thank you for everything, Byakuya-sama. My child and I would have died in that place, if not for you."

"I did what needed to be done. Finding out what was really going on in Itamigiri was a shock for many. After your emancipation, many came to realize just how far astray we had gone. I will never let you be caged like that again, Cousin..._never_."

_If this is all of the love that anyone ever feels for me again, it is more than enough, Byakuya-sama. I feel it more strongly now. I know what this is._

_And I know I cannot tell you out loud._

_You are heartbreakingly beautiful...mind, body and spirit._

_And my poor, half-blood heart cannot look at you and not love you._

_I love you._

_I will never say the words aloud, lest you should hear them and despise me for it. So I will live for the kiss we just shared, for the precious moments I will spend in your presence. I will serve you faithfully, and will lay down my life to protect you._

_I will love you unto death..._

_And I will never tell you._

"And from the way that Sadao reacted today, I think you have another powerful ally. I will miss you when you move to their household tomorrow, but we will still train together, so it won't seem so much like we're apart, ne?"

"I am to...?"

"Oh," said Byakuya, "Didn't you understand? Sadao made you a part of his family, adopted you as a brother to Aratani. You belong to his household. You are to be as his own son, Tetsuya."

"I am to leave Kuchiki Manor?" Tetsuya said, the concept unthinkable to his stunned mind.

Byakuya's eyes met his gently.

"You are much stronger now, Cousin. You do not need me watching over you like a hawk."

His smile brightened.

"Oh...and just so you know, I returned your weapon to your room. You may summon it to your hand if you ever need to. You should have seen the faces of the elders upon hearing how you broke that bastard, Orochi's sword! Orochi's father wanted your blade destroyed, but there is dissent on the council because of the atrocities of Itamigiri. They refused to act on Orochi's word alone. Still, you must be careful, Tetsuya. Never face him alone, if you can help it. You want there to be witnesses if he tries to harm you again."

"I will remember that," promised Tetsuya, his heart still shaking at the idea of leaving the only home he had known outside of Itamigiri.

He waited quietly as Byakuya was dressed, observing out of the corner of one blue eye, but appearing distracted.

"How do I look?" Byakuya asked.

Tetsuya forced a smile.

"Like a prince," he said softly.

Byakuya laughed softly and led Tetsuya out of the room and out to where the guests were beginning to arrive. And when Aratani and her family arrived, he pardoned himself and went to join them at their table.

"You look wonderful," Aratani said, taking his arm and coaxing him onto the dance floor.

He danced easily with her, his mind going back to the way the three of them had all danced together. He could almost feel the warmth of Byakuya's hands on his hips and hear his cousin's voice talking softly in his ear from behind. He felt again the heat of his cousin's lips touching his, and shivered, closing his eyes and moving in closer to Aratani.

"What is it?" she asked, "Tetsuya-san, what is wrong?"

"It is nothing," he lied, "I am just...weary."

"May I cut in?" asked an older feminine voice.

Tetsuya found himself facing a woman who looked much like Aratani, but somewhat older.

"I am, Mai, Aratani's mother," she said, taking his hand and smiling, "I understand you protected my daughter from that...Orochi."

Tetsuya smiled at her obvious attempt to cover her dislike of the other youth.

"I would never allow someone to hurt her. She is the first friend I made upon coming to Kuchiki Manor. She is a kind and gentle...more so than _some_," he answered, enjoying the smirk that appeared on his adoptive mother's lips.

"Sadao was right," she said quietly, "There is no way that you would have attacked Orochi-san unprovoked, and there is no way that you would ever be a threat to a gentle person like yourself. Welcome, Tetsuya-kun. Welcome to our family."

She paused and kissed him gently on each cheek, then set his hand in a younger girl's hand.

"This is Kohana-chan, your younger sister."

"Welcome Tetsuya-san," she said, smiling up at him, "Nee-chan was right! You are very handsome!"

"Thank you, Kohana-chan," he said, bowing his head.

They danced away from the others, with Kohana chattering happily, and her small feet moving quickly. The evening disappeared into a haze of new faces, warm greetings and endless dances with his new relatives.

_It is so odd to experience what it is to be in a family. I never knew my father, was barely allowed to know my mother, and I was an only child. This is so..._

"You are making quite a first impression," said Byakuya, stealing him away from one of his cousins, "And for one who only learned to dance today, you are looking spectacular!"

Tetsuya smiled and moved happily with his cousin, his eyes focused on Byakuya's as they continued to dance together.

"I just wanted to wish you good night," Byakuya went on, "You will be going with Sadao when we farewell the guests. But I will be there tomorrow to take you to Unohana taichou for your checkup. Afterwards, we will begin training."

"B-but I am..."

"I have been assured that no contact sparring and practice of your powers will not be harmful. Ah...I must go now," Byakuya said, kissing him once on each cheek in the noble fashion.

Tetsuya watched as he moved away, his heart aching softly inside him. But before he could act on the emotion, he felt a tugging on his kimono and looked down to find Kohana looking up at him through teary green eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Th-that mean boy over there pulled on my braid and said that my family was a disgrace because we let you in. That's not true! I told him so and he hit me."

"He put his hands on you?" Tetsuya asked, his eyes darkening.

Kohana nodded.

Tetsuya's lips tightened, and he walked over to where the boy stood with several friends. They stared at him in surprise as he crossed his arms and glared at the one who had annoyed Kohana.

"Did you dare to lay hands on my sister?" he asked the youth.

The boy stared back, his eyes wide and frightened.

"So...you are a coward," Tetsuya said calmly, "You will attack a small girl, but you will not fight like a man?"

The other boys around the one backed away.

"If I hear that you have annoyed my sister again, then I will consider it an act of aggression and will challenge you to a duel."

He waited a moment to let the words sink in.

"Apologize to her."

The boy's face went white and he managed a stammered apology, then flash stepped away. Kohana stared up at him, wide-eyed.

"Nii-san!" she gasped sweetly, wrapping her small arms around him and letting her face rest on his swollen abdomen, "Nii-san, you were so brave! You scared the pants off of him!"

"It wasn't right for him to disrespect and hurt you," Tetsuya said, touching her face lightly, "You will have to train and learn how to take care of yourself, but...while you learn, I will always protect you, little flower."

"Can you teach me how to beat that mean boy up?" the girl asked.

"I will teach you how to defend yourself, Tetsuya promised, "if you give me your word that you will never do harm to someone who has done no harm to you or your loved ones."

Kohana grinned.

"I _like_ you!" she said, hugging him again and flash stepping away.

"What was that all about?" asked Aratani, stepping off the dance floor.

Tetsuya smiled at her.

"Just ruffians annoying our little sister. I set things right."

"I am sure you did," laughed Aratani, "Come, there's time for one more dance before we go home."

Tetsuya accepted her hand quietly and followed her back to the dance floor, oblivious to the dark, angry eyes that followed him.

_You think that you have escaped me, my half-blood whore. But you are going to find that crossing me is a very stupid thing to do. You are going to pay for insulting my honor! I am going to make you pay dearly!_


	10. Second Chance

**Chapter 10: Second Chance**

**(Thanks so much to Firebirdever, Chakragoddess, Autheane, Crazyfan42, BunnyHopster26 and Lokivsanubis for their support of this story. I hope you all enjoy the weaving of this story together with Scattered Petals part 2: The Soulflower. And just to let readers know, my friend, Spunky'sNakama has asked me to consider writing a 'bridge' story between these two that shows the in-between story of Byakuya struggling with his love for Tetsuya, but also a growing secret passion for Renji. I am not sure about how that would work, but it is a possibility if I can come up with a way to end it as something besides a romantic tragedy...although much of the tragedy will be undone in The Soulflower, as my dear friend reminds me. So anyway, I am still thinking on that. Enjoy the chapter! Love Spunky)**

Tetsuya woke to the now almost normal seeming feeling of nausea, and was on his feet and moving before he remembered that he was no longer in Kuchiki Manor. He stopped short and stumbled, falling to his knees, then felt his stomach lurch ominously. He was mortified at the thought of befouling the room he had been given by his new family, but had no means of stopping himself as the sickness began. To his surprise, a small trash bin was set in front of him by familiar looking male hands. Tetsuya closed his eyes and let the sickness be expelled, then met the eyes of the person who knelt in front of him.

"K-koji-kun?" he queried softly.

The other youth smiled bracingly.

"Yes, Tetsuya-san," he answered, holding the trash bin still as Tetsuya heaved again, then blinked to clear the spots that danced before his eyes.

"Wh-what are you...?"

He paused again, wrapping his arms around his midsection as he succumbed to the feeling of illness again.

"I thought that..." he panted dizzily, "I didn't know that you would come here with me. D-did Byakuya-sama send you?"

Koji started to answer, but paused as Tetsuya leaned forward and retched again. He closed his eyes again, reeling and trying to regain control. A moment later, a soft footstep sounded outside his door.

"Oh, you poor dear," said a matronly voice he recognized as his new mother.

She dropped to her knees beside him and rubbed his back gently as he continued to empty his stomach, then slipped an arm around him and held him warmly against her shoulder. Tetsuya felt an odd sensation of nostalgia, a sudden flash memory of another woman who had held him that way before. Tears rose in his eyes and he found that he couldn't stop them from falling. A stifled sob escaped him as Mai's arms tightened around him and his adoptive mother's voice sounded in his ear.

"It's all right," she whispered, "You are with child. It is expected that you would be without your usual control. Do not feel bad about that. You will have your child soon and those strong feelings will not be so overpowering."

"Is everything all right, Mai?" said Sadao's voice from his parent's bedroom door.

"Everything is fine," Mai assured him, "Our son is just enduring a difficult time, suddenly finding himself in a new place, and his body overwhelmed by the hormones of pregnancy. He just needs comfort...love. He will be fine."

"I am sorry," Tetsuya whispered, looking up at Sadao, "I apologize for appearing so weak. It is...just that...I remember _her_ holding me like this. They rarely let me see her after I was old enough to be moved to my own cell...but...that last day...b-before I was initiated, she...held me like that. I just remembered. And after they dragged me away, sh-she...lost control, and she had no one to comfort her. I would have done anything to be there to calm her. But they...they...took me away, and when she couldn't be calm, they...they k-killed her!"

"Shh," Mai whispered, bringing his face to her shoulder and kissing the top of his head, "There now, it's in the past We cannot undo it. We can only do our best to gather ourselves and endure. You know this, don't you, Tetsuya-kun? That is how you survived so that you could come to us. And now that you are here, we will endure together."

Tetsuya flinched and caught his breath softly as Sadao knelt beside them and captured one of Tetsuya's slender hands in his.

"Mai is right," he said in a calm, tranquil voice, "We cannot change the past, son. But, we can be together as we face the future. You have come out of the darkness of Itamigiri, and now you have new life in you."

"Mother? Father?" said Kohana's sleepy voice, "Why is Nii-san crying? Is he sick?"

"He is a little bit sick because of the baby that is growing inside him, and he is adjusting to a new home. Perhaps some hot tea would soothe him. Why don't you and Koji-kun see about making that. You can show him where everything is."

"Okay!" said the little girl, grabbing Koji's hand and dragging him away.

Tetsuya met his adoptive parents' eyes more calmly, shivering softly as he calmed.

"Again, I am sorry for disturbing you. I only woke up and was ill and forgot for a moment where I was. I will be all right now."

"I am sure that you will," said Mai, "But segare, you must allow us to show you how a family takes care of their own. Let me tuck you back in and make you comfortable again."

"I...will be fine," Tetsuya said, pulling free of her and standing, "I am not weak."

Mai stood with him, smiling at him knowingly.

"Accepting a mother's love for you does not make you weak, Tetsuya-kun. It gives you new strength to help weather difficult times."

Tetsuya froze as she moved closer and wrapped an arm around him, guiding him back to bed. She waited as he slid in, then tucked the blankets around him and kissed him on the forehead. Kohana and Koji appeared in the doorway, carrying the tea, and brought it to him. Tetsuya accepted the cup and took a sip, then blinked in surprise. Mai and Kohana exchanged glances and their smiles widened.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Mai asked.

"Gomen nasai, but...do I taste...flowers?"

Kohana giggled.

"It is mama's own rose tea, made from the flowers she grows in her garden!" she announced, "I always ask for rose tea when my stomach hurts. Do you like it?"

Tetsuya smiled.

"It is wonderful," he told his sister, "Arigato, Nee-chan. I am grateful."

"I hope it makes you feel better, Nii-san," Kohana said, blushing.

"I feel better already," Tetsuya said, somewhat surprised at the truth in his admission.

"Come, Kohana," said Mai, "You should go back to bed. It is early yet and you and your brother both need your rest."

"But what if Nii-san is sick again?" objected the girl.

"Byakuya-sama has allowed Koji-kun to come here to tend to Tetsuya-san. You see, he has a bed in the corner of the room. He will watch over your brother. Off to bed, now."

"Good night again, Nii-san!" said Kohana, smiling and giving Tetsuya a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Nee-chan," Tetsuya said, unable to resist smiling at her.

Mai watched her leave, then looked back at Tetsuya.

"I will contact Unohana taichou and have someone come here to look you over."

"Oh," said Tetsuya, "I will be fine. I need to be up and around. The sickness seems to fade after I move about a bit in the morning. And besides, Byakuya-sama will be going with me."

"Ah, and now that our Tetsuya-kun is no longer living at Kuchiki Manor, I think he will relish his time with the young heir all the more, ne?"

"He was the first person outside the prison that I came to know, and he has always been there for me, ever since I was freed. I admit, it feels odd not being with him. B-but, do not take that as a lack of appreciation."

"Of course not, child," Mai said warmly, "Go back to sleep, segare. We will talk more later."

Tetsuya nodded and settled back against his pillows, taking a sip of tea, then setting it aside and curling up to go back to sleep. His eyes found Mai and Sadao, standing side by side in his doorway, gazing down at him with affection and concern in their eyes. Tetsuya swallowed hard and forced a fresh bout of tears away, wishing that he could have seen his own birth parents that way.

_When I saw her in the prison, Father was already gone. She had no one to hold her that way, save me when I was allowed to visit her. I wonder if my arms reminded her of his. But I was thin and weak then. I couldn't have given her much comfort that way. I am sure that my father's arms were much stronger._

_But I must put this aside. I may not have had the chance to see my own parents this way, but seeing the affection between my adoptive parents is a gift. I hope someday to hold the one I love and look down on our children as they sleep and wish them a good night._

"Good night, segare," said Sadao, reaching over to turn out the light as he and Mai left the room and closed the door behind them.

Tetsuya closed his eyes and started to drift off, only to open them a moment later as a soft weight settled onto his bed and he found himself looking up at Koji, who knelt on the bed beside him.

"Koji-kun?" he queried.

The other youth smiled and set a handful of something on the nightstand.

"What is that?"

"Oh," said Koji, "Kohana gave me some sweets for you. She said that Mai makes them with her sometimes, but she is only allowed to eat them at dessert time. But she heard that pregnant mothers often crave sweets and she gave them to me to put on your nightstand in case you have a craving during the night."

"Ah," said Tetsuya, smiling, "I must admit, I have awakened to such cravings. At Kuchiki Manor, it was only a matter of speaking to you, but this a more traditional household."

"But you still have me," Koji insisted, "Whatever you need, it is my job to provide for you."

"I am grateful," said Tetsuya, "But as I was trying to ask before, doesn't it bother you to give up such an important assignment in Kuchiki Manor to follow me into a subfamily household. It is a step down for you, ne? Why would Byakuya-sama ask this of you?"

He made a soft sound of surprise at the sudden blush that rose on the other boy's face.

"Erm...Tetsuya-san, I must be honest with you. I do not know if Byakuya-sama would have asked it of me or not. All I know is that when I heard that Tetsuya-san was leaving Kuchiki Manor, it felt as though I was losing my best friend! I know it isn't proper to fawn all over you so, but I have always loved to serve you...ever since you arrived and you couldn't even talk to me."

He paused and lowered his eyes.

"I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. It is just that among the noble families, kind people like you are very rare, Tetsuya-san. It is considered an honor to serve in the main household, but many of those I would serve were aged and grouchy, very particular. They were not gentle and kind like Tetsuya-san."

Tetsuya laughed softly.

"So, Byakuya-sama did not ask you to come and attend me?"

"N-no," the youth admitted, flushing a deeper pink, "I asked him to permit me to go, and he looked surprised for a moment, but then seemed to think it was a good idea. He told me to watch over you and assist you, and to make sure that Orochi-san did not come near you. He is very concerned with your safety, Tetsuya-san."

Koji looked at him curiously as Tetsuya's expression became sad for a moment, then he sighed softly and forced the feeling of unhappiness away.

"T-tetsuya-san," Said Koji, "Are you all right?"

"I am fine," Tetsuya assured him, "I am just...weary."

Koji bit his lip gently.

"Does Tetsuya-san mind if I speak freely?" he asked, meeting the youth's eyes shyly.

Tetsuya shifted uncomfortably, but, after a brief hesitation, nodded.

"I know that your mind is troubled...a-and I think that I know why. I wish I could help. But since I cannot, I will just offer my friendship."

He paused for a moment, thinking carefully.

"Everyone needs someone to confide in...someone with whom speaking is not difficult. I would like to be that person for you. I will ask you for nothing and I will leave you alone if you are bothered by me. I only want to help. I seek nothing from you but your friendship."

Tetsuya's eyes filled with sudden tears that had Koji backpedaling madly as they overflowed and ran down his face.

"Tetsuya-san, I am sorry!" he exclaimed, "I...I didn't mean to upset you! Please, Tetsuya-san, don't cry. I..."

He froze as Tetsuya's hands captured his face and the youth's glistening eyes sought his.

"But don't you understand, Koji-kun?" he said, very softly, "From that first moment when Byakuya-sama brought me to Kuchiki Manor, you were already my friend. You saw my awkwardness, my misunderstanding. You saw me at my lowest and my worst. Kami, I even attacked you! And still, you cared about me. You always tried to help me. You even stood up to Orochi, though he could have hurt you for that. You do not have to ask permission to be my friend, Koji-kun. You are my friend...and that means _everything_ to me. Thank you for coming with me. Even considering the kindness of my new family, I would have been lonely without you. Arigato, for sparing me that."

Koji broke into a gratified smile and shakily embraced Tetsuya.

"I am glad that my friendship is a comfort to you," he said, hugging the other youth, "But you are still weary. You should rest, Tetsuya-san. We can talk more later."

Tetsuya yawned sleepily and finished the last of his tea, then laid down and curled up around his pillows. Koji remained on the bed beside him until he was sure that Tetsuya slept, then he rose and returned to his own bed across the room. He fell asleep slowly, smiling at how he had made Tetsuya look happy again.

_That is right. I will do what I have to so that Tetsuya-san's blue eyes do not have to cry anymore._

_He has already shed more tears than anyone should._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Your baby's reiatsu has almost fully matured, Tetsuya-san," Unohana taichou said, smiling warmly, "It will not be much longer, I think, before we welcome this little one into the world."

Tetsuya stared down adoringly at his rounded belly, rubbing the area gently.

"And then this small part of Naoki's love will return to me," he said softly, "Unohana taichou, I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for us."

"There now," laughed the healer, "You have done all of the work really, taking care of yourself and giving your baby a safe place to grow. I think you will be a wonderful father. You may be young, Tetsuya-san, but you understand well the importance of protecting those younger and not as strong as yourself. Now, I will just give you a small infusion of reiatsu and we will be done."

"Unohana taichou," said Byakuya, stepping close to the examination table, "May I?"

The healer's smile widened and she nodded.

"Of course, Kuchiki fukutaichou."

Tetsuya felt a lovely, soft jolt inside as his cousin's eyes looked down into his and Byakuya's hands caressed the rounded place on his abdomen. He waited until the healer had left them and then began to speak softly.

"Tetsuya, this child of yours and Naoki's is a promise. Your life began in a dark place, and you could have let that darkness fill you and make you as wicked and hateful as those people who tormented you. But you did not do that. You chose the harder path of making yourself stronger and fighting the hatred that stole away your family. That is what caught my attention that day...the day we stormed Itamigiri. I saw your courage and determination that day and I have seen it every day since. It is that courage, that strength of heart that makes me love you and want to protect you. But the best way to protect you is not to try to lock you away from danger, but to make you strong enough to overcome it. And when this child is born and we begin your training in earnest, that is what we will do. You are going to be very strong, Tetsuya...so strong that no one will dare to try to harm you. I will teach you everything you need to know. But I will ask something in return."

Tetsuya gazed at him questioningly.

"Let us always be as close as brothers...as connected as day and night. As my responsibilities increase, let our own interactions be a shelter of peace and calm. Everyone needs a place to be himself and I am most at home with you. It...may not be exactly what you desire of me, but...it is what I can honorably and honestly offer you, watashi no itoko."

Tetsuya smiled and nodded in acceptance, his eyes focused on Byakuya's hands where they still rested on his belly, infusing him with balancing reiatsu.

"Byakuya-sama is truly generous," Tetsuya said quietly, "What he offers is more than I ever expected. I am content."

He was surprised at the look of relief that rose on the heir's face.

"Byakuya-sama, what is it? You look as though you had been worried about something."

Byakuya was quiet for a moment.

"I feel as though being heir is stealing away a part of me," he confessed finally, "In fact, the only time I do not feel that is when I am with you, Tetsuya. That is why it is so important that we remain close. It is as though you feed that part of me and keep it from being lost...and I could not bear to lose that."

He paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"I know that you long for more of me, and were I not bound by the rules of our clan's..."

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, gently interrupting him, "I understand. You have been very generous. I am not going to forget that. Whatever you want from me is yours...and whatever you offer me in return is more than enough. Do not let yourself be troubled anymore. You have a shelter in me as I have had one in you. I will grow strong as you have said...until I am worthy to become as your right hand."

Byakuya let out another soft, relieved breath and embraced his cousin warmly.

"Arigato, Tetsuya. You do not know what this means to me."

_But I do._

_You may not be able to love me as Naoki did, but your friendship and closeness means everything to me._

_And even if you do not love me now..._

_There are a world of tomorrows for us, Byakuya-sama._

_So, some part of me will still hold on to hope that someday..._

_Someday you will return my love in full._

_I live for the coming of that day._


	11. The Fire

**Chapter 11: The Fire**

**(Two months later)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(I found Nightwish song called "Everdream" that mentions 'White night fantasy (Byakuya means 'white night') and a line that sounds like Bya/Tetsuya seduction! "Come out, come out, wherever you are. So lost in your sea (reference to Tet's water zan and to his tears of agony). Give in, Give in for my touch, for my taste, for my lust." I almost fainted and had nosebleed, thinking about that one! I'll have to be listening when I write their first lovemaking...which shouldn't be too much longer, but still have to bring in Hisana, who will twice change the course of Tetsuya's life...once in a destructive way and once in a more angelic manner. And both times completely unintentionally, of course.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Nii-san!" shouted Kohana, running through the house, "Nii-san!"

"Slow down, child," Mai said reprovingly, "You almost tripped over the cat!"

"Sorry Mother, but Byakuya-sama is here to meet Nii-san."

"He is out in the gardens with your father, I think," Mai directed her, "Go on and fetch him."

She smiled as Kohana dashed out the door and Aratani entered the room with Byakuya at her side.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama," she greeted the heir, "Kohana is fetching Tetsuya for you."

"Arigato, Mai-san," Byakuya greeted her.

"Come, have some tea with us," Mai said, directing the two to the large table, where they sat down to wait for the others.

Mai set out the tea and snacks, then greeted the others as they came in from outside.

"Give us a moment," Sadao said, turning with Tetsuya down the hallway, "We need to clean up after the gardening."

"Of course, dear," Mai said, turning back towards the kitchen as Kohana scampered past and sat down in the seat next to where her brother usually sat.

The others chatted quietly for a few minutes until Sadao and a very pregnant Tetsuya appeared in the doorway. Byakuya felt a twinge of happiness inside at the smile on his cousin's face, and the ease between the youth and his adoptive father.

"I must tell you, Mai," Sadao said, taking his place at the table, "Our Tetsuya is quite good with gardening. He already knew many of the herbs and flowers to begin with, and he is learns new things readily."

"My mother taught me about a few of them when I was still living with her as small child," Tetsuya explained, "We were sometimes allowed into the small exercise yard there, and Mother tended the gardens with me at her side."

"Well, you are a fast learner," Sadao complimented him, making Tetsuya's smile widen, "I had almost given up on that small plum tree that had been damaged in the last storm, but Tetsuya appears to have convinced it not to leave us. I think it just might survive."

He turned his head to meet Byakuya's eyes.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama," he said, nodding.

"Good morning, Sadao-san," the heir greeted him.

"Are you off to train this morning?" he asked.

"On flash step only," Byakuya said, smiling, "The rest will have to wait until after his child is born."

"Unohana taichou came here yesterday!" Kohana said excitedly, "She said that she hoped that we were thinking of a name, because it will be any time now!"

"Yes, I know," said Byakuya, "She mentioned that when I encountered her yesterday evening. I was glad to hear that everything is going well."

He turned his head to meet Tetsuya's eyes warmly.

"I would have been here yesterday, but my fighting unit was called away at the last minute."

"No harm done," Tetsuya assured him, "You have been at nearly every appointment with me. Between my family and you, I begin to feel spoiled!"

"Well," Sadao said, smirking, "You won't once this little one is born and you can join me in tending to the grounds and mending things."

Tetsuya laughed softly, then stopped as he realized the the others had gone quiet and were looking at him oddly.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

Mai gave him a gentle smile.

"We aren't accustomed yet to hearing you laugh," she said, meeting Sadao's eyes for a moment, "It is a lovely sound, segare."

Kohana giggled.

"No one giggles when I laugh," she said, shaking her long brown curls.

"That is because when _you_ laugh, it usually means you are causing mischief, _imouto! (my little sister)_" said Aratani.

"Perhaps," Tetsuya added, "However, precociousness is not always a bad thing. It has helped our sister in her physical training."

"Yes," agreed Byakuya, "I think that she may qualify for early entry into the shinigami academy."

Sadao and Mai exchanged a quick, meaningful glance, then looked down at their food and drink.

"I don't know," said Sadao, "I know that she seems eager to join the academy, but...there is still some time to be spent considering."

Tetsuya registered a sadness in his adoptive father's eyes and saw Aratani bite gently at her lip.

"But Father," Kohana objected, frowning, "I've always wanted to be in one of the squads. Why would you think I would change my mind?"

Sadao gave her a patient smile.

"You change your mind about your clothes several times a day, it seems..." he commented.

"Oh, but that's just because I wear a yukata for house chores, a not fancy kimono for casual things, a formal kimono for special occasions and fighting clothes for training. I change clothes when I change what I am doing. That's not wrong, ne?"

"Of course not, child," Mai said, "I think your father merely meant to say you are a busy person. And being such a busy person, you might have changes in your priorities between now and when you might enter the service."

"Don't worry," said Aratani bracingly, "That decision is a ways off, and plenty of time to think about it between now and then."

"Please excuse me," Sadao said, standing and kissing Mai on the cheek, "I have some things to see to."

Mai spotted the curious look in Tetsuya's eyes and acted quickly to head off his question.

"You and Byakuya-sama had best be off to your training."

"Oh, there's no hurry," said the heir, "It is really more just some exercise, as sparring is out of the question for the time being."

"Mother," said Kohana, "can I go with them? It's not fighting, just exercise, ne?"

"Sorry, dear," Mai said, shaking her head, "We are finishing the nursery for Tetsuya's baby today."

"Oh," said the girl, brightening, "that's right. Maybe another time..."

"Of course," said Tetsuya, standing and kissing his mother on the cheek.

Byakuya came to his feet and followed Tetsuya out of the house. They walked across a large meadow that separated the main estate from Sadao's property, and passed through the gate into Kuchiki Ginrei's estate, then headed for the meadow beside the waterfall.

"Are you sure you feel up to flash stepping today?" Byakuya asked, "You look a bit weary already."

"I am fine," Tetsuya assured him, "I was just...thinking about before. Byakuya-sama, there was something that happened before...something bad that happened to Sadao and Mai, ne?"

Byakuya's smile faded.

"Ah...yes, I thought that you might have noticed."

Tetsuya tilted his head in askance.

"Sadao and Mai had a son," Byakuya said softly, "He was Aratani's elder brother. He was killed while on a Gotei 13 assignment, and they have never really gotten over the shock of it, I think."

They reached the shade of a sakura tree and Byakuya motioned for Tetsuya to sit, then sat down next to him.

"I was curious when Sadao immediately agreed to take you in. As much as you had just defended his daughter, I think it was how you brought back memories of his son that affected him."

"But...if I bring back sad memories for him, then why would he adopt me, not just into his subfamily, but into his main household? He could have had me stay in another of the subfamily households."

"Yes, he could," said Byakuya, "But I think that Sadao took your appearance at the time and in that way to mean that it was time for them to try to move forward. It has been some time since Kuchiki Tamotsu was killed. They have all mourned quietly, and Sadao and Mai cannot bear to have his name mentioned, though they go privately to visit his grave. Aratani knows not to mention him in their presence, and Kohana does not know of him, as he died before she was born."

"Ah," sighed Tetsuya, "I am glad you told me. I wouldn't have liked to come across the information and asked them without knowing. And now that I do know, I will be careful to respect their feelings and not speak of what I know."

"I know you can be trusted to be respectful of their feelings. That's why I told you."

"I guess it makes sense now," Tetsuya mused, "what I've been feeling when Sadao invites me to tend the grounds with him, or sometimes to just walk and talk together. I had thought that he was just helping me settle in, but it is gratifying to know that his growing closeness to me is helping to ease his pain."

"Yes, you and Sadao's family seem to be helping each other. You seem a much happier person now, watashi no itoko."

"I am," Tetsuya agreed, "And I cannot wait for the arrival of Naoki's and my child. To have a family to welcome this child with me means everything. Thank you, Byakuya-sama...not just for saving me, but for seeing that this was really the best thing for me. I know that I can never have my birth parents back, but...I know now just how beautiful a family is. It is loud...and sometimes we argue and disagree amongst ourselves, but we are a source of love, pride and comfort to each other."

Byakuya sighed and slipped an arm around his cousin, resting his head on Tetsuya's shoulder and reaching down to rub his rounded belly, while infusing it with warm, stabilizing reiatsu. Tetsuya couldn't help but smile at the gentle, familiar contact. A moment later, he blinked in surprise as Byakuya's fingertip touched his lips, tracing that smile slowly.

"It is so good to see you smile, Tetsuya," he said softly.

"It is because of my family, and because of you, Byakuya-sama, that I am so happy."

_If we were lovers, I would kiss you right now, Byakuya-sama. Then, I would lie down with you in the long grass beneath the trees and offer myself to you, not as payment, but to make you smile too..._

He took a clipped, surprised breath as Byakuya's face moved closer and his lips touched Tetsuya's very lightly.

"I am sorry," Byakuya whispered, his heart pounding as harshly as Tetsuya's, "I do not mean to tease you. I shouldn't have done that, but..."

Tetsuya smiled at him calmly, despite the strong reaction in his body.

"Do not concern yourself, Byakuya-sama," he whispered back, "I think that the hormones of pregnancy have a bewitching effect..."

"Hmmm..." said the heir, swallowing hard and pulling away, "Maybe you are right."

_I know it is hard for you...holding back when I can feel that you long for me too. You won't say it because it would never be allowed. But we will feel it in our hearts, Byakuya-sama, and I will make myself content with that...that and these stolen moments of honesty between us._

Thank you, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, lying down in the grass beneath the tree and resting his head in Tetsuya's lap, with his cheek pressed lightly against the other youth's baby bump.

Tetsuya leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, still smiling.

"You are welcome, Byakuya-sama," he said softly in reply.

Dark eyes looked out from a copse of trees nearby and the hands of the shinigami watching them clenched and unclenched angrily.

"What are you doing kissing _him_?" Orochi whispered, "You belong to _me_, half blood! You always have...and you always will. Maybe it's time that I make that clear to you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Mai looked up in surprise as Tetsuya opened the front door and walked inside the house, closing the door behind him.

"Tetsuya, I thought that you were lying at Kuchiki Manor tonight. Did Byakuya-sama get called back to join his fighting unit?"

"N-no," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "I merely felt...achy and I longed to sleep in my own bed."

"Ah...would you like some hot tea? I just made some for Kohana. She is under the weather as well. Perhaps an early flu."

"But she is not _very_ ill, is she?" Tetsuya asked, looking concerned.

"Oh no, she will be fine. But she is sleeping in with me. Sadao said that he would be late in coming back tonight, and he hasn't arrived yet, so I was up because of that anyway. But here is your tea. Koji-san has already gone to bed."

"Arigatou," Tetsuya said, accepting the tea and kissing Mai on the cheek, "Good night, Mother."

"Good night, segare."

Tetsuya made his way quietly down the hallway, so as not to disturb Kohana, and slipped into his room. Across the room, Koji stirred and blinked sleepily.

"Tetsuya-san?" he queried, "I thought that you were staying at the manor tonight..."

"I was," said Tetsuya, "but I was feeling unwell and thought I should come home and let you fuss over me...since you so enjoy that."

"Do you need something," the other youth said, sitting up.

"No, lie down. I already have tea. And I am just going to sleep. I was joking."

"Ah," Koji chuckled, "very funny, Tetsuya-san..."

Tetsuya laid down in the bed, turning his eyes towards the window. He gazed out at the full moon, still feeling the beautiful sensation of Byakuya's lips very lightly touching his.

_It is strange. I would have thought that it would cause me some kind of pain to have him kiss me like that when we can never be together. But I do not feel heaviness of heart. Perhaps because I feel the love that is there that we cannot acknowledge..._

_It doesn't matter._

_Byakuya-sama loves me...even if he cannot be with me that way._

He drifted off for a time, his mind wandering and his heart light and happy, and woke some time later to find an odd burning smell had invaded the room. And strange light flickered outside and it seemed that the room had grown overly warm.

"What?" he whispered, sitting up.

Koji sat up at the same time, also sensing the odd scent and the heat in the room. Before they could speak, a tendril of flame licked at Tetsuya's window from the outside.

"Fire!" Tetsuya said, coming to his feet.

He grabbed Koji's hand and the two knelt on the floor, crawling to their door and testing it carefully before crawling into the hallway.

"Go and find Aratani!" Tetsuya hissed softly, "I will find Mai and Kohana."

He watched as the other youth crawled down the hall, then moved in the other direction, opening the door into the room as Mai rose and lifted the feverish Kohana off of the bed.

"What is it, Mother?" Kohana said sleepily, "I feel so hot..."

"That is just your fever, dear," Mai said, "Come now, there seems to be a fire. We need to go outside while the men put it out."

Kohana wiggled free of Mai and followed Tetsuya out of the room with Mai behind them. They met Koji and Aratani in the hallway and looked for a way out. But every window and door to the outside was covered in bright yellow flames.

"Kami!" breathed Mai as Aratani and Kohana began to cough from the invading smoke.

"Koji-kun," Tetsuya said softly, "This is no accidental fire..."

"Come back to the bathroom," Mai said, "We will..."

She broke off as the ceiling in front of them collapsed, and a moment later, a swirl of red-orange fire billowed towards them.

_No!_

Tetsuya felt an odd stirring inside as the fire bore down on them and Kohana screamed and ducked under Mai's protective arm. The sound of a man screaming Mai's name broke through the hiss and roar of the flame as the oncoming fire swell closed in on them.

_I am with you Master! _said the feminine voice of Tetsuya's zanpakutou, _There is a power I can use. Open your heart to me now! Tetsuya!_

"I trust you," Tetsuya whispered, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the others as the group laid down flat, covering Kohana and Aratani with their bodies.

Sudden, intense power flooded his body, power he sensed that he could not yet have called on his own. Tetsuya's sword appeared in his hand and as the fire reached them, water exploded from the tip in a spinning cyclone, curling protectively around them and holding the flames away. Kohana screamed again in terror as the powers around them collided, shaking the floor beneath them and blowing the house apart, sending smoke, ash and debris flying out in all directions around them.

Everything went oddly silent for a long moment, then cool night air chilled Tetsuya's wet skin. He lifted his head and looked around as kido lights from a gathered group of rescuers found them and illuminated the area. Tetsuya blinked and stared in shock at the wreckage that had, moments before, been their home. Then pounding feet sounded on the rubble.

"Mai!" shouted Sadao, bursting forward and helping his wife to her feet, "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes," Mai managed, "I am fine. Kohana!"

"I'm here, mother," the girl assured her.

"Aratani? Tetsuya? Koji?" Mai went on.

"We're all here," Tetsuya said, swallowing hard.

"And we're fine," said Aratani, "Thanks to that blast of water. Thank you so much for saving us, Father!"

Sadao frowned.

"But we had only just arrived. The water burst came from _inside_ the house!"

Tetsuya bit at his lip gently.

"It was my zanpakutou," he said softly, "She spoke into my mind and told me to open my heart. Then, she sent the water blast. I do not yet command her, but she saved us!"

"That power came from your zanpakutou, Tetsuya?" Sadao asked, studying the slim, blue handled blade.

"Yes, Father. Is something wrong?"

"No," said Sadao, smiling in relief, "Your zanpakutou spirit was there for us and saw that all of you escaped. I do not know how this happened, but I am glad that everyone os all right."

The group staggered to their feet and made their way out of the tumbled wreckage of the house.

"Sadao, are they all right?" cried another male voice.

"Yes...yes," Sadao managed, "They are fine, thanks to Tetsuya's quick-thinking zanpakutou!"

Tetsuya realized suddenly that Orochi stood among the gathered group of rescuers, and that his eyes were fixed on Tetsuya.

"You were fortunate, Cousin," he said solemnly, "But...I am curious. I thought that you were staying with Byakuya tonight."

"I felt ill, so I came back early," Tetsuya said, an odd feeling of dread touching him.

_Could it be? _

_Could he have...?_

_Would he have dared?_

"How very fortunate, that..." commented Orochi, "If you hadn't been here, they surely would have died."

Tetsuya's eyes flared and his hand went to his zanpakutou, but as he drew the weapon, a sharp pain flashed through his pregnant abdomen.

"Oh...!" he gasped, dropping back to his knees.

"You should try to remain calm, Cousin," Orochi said so that only he could hear, "_You don't want anything bad to happen to your baby, ne_?"

Tetsuya froze.

"I saw you kissing him," Orochi hissed softly in Tetsuya's ear, "You have forgotten who you are and who you belong to...but I am not above proving it to you if you need a lesson."

"AH!" Tetsuya gasped.

"Hey! Get away from him!" shouted Kohana, running towards the two, "You leave Nii-san alone!"

"She's right," said Koji, appearing next to the girl, "Get away from Tetsuya-san!"

"Mother, Father, I think that Nii-san's tummy hurts!" cried Kohana.

Sadao and Mai flash stepped to the distressed youth's side.

"It's all right," Tetsuya panted, "I think it stopped, but..."

His eyes followed Orochi as the young man stalked away.

"Father...I think that I should leave."

"What? Why?" Sadao asked sternly.

"Why would you say that?" asked Mai.

Tetsuya felt tears rise in his eyes.

"We all know what happened wasn't a mistake. And we know why the house was set ablaze. I won't let you be endangered, not because of me!"

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," Sadao said in a commanding voice, "What are you talking about? If someone has done this to hurt you, then we will protect you. That is what a family does. We do not _ever_ abandon our own!"

"But don't you understand!" Tetsuya cried, "I wasn't the target! I wasn't supposed to be here tonight, but..._they all were_! He wasn't striking at me! He was striking at them _because of me_! And he knows that there will be no proof...no way to connect it to him! He has done this before...and he has gotten away with it every time! And he will try again for as long as he has to, until he hurts everyone around me! Please! I have already lost my birth parents and Naoki. I cannot bear to have you die too! Not any of you! I have to leave!"

"And I said you are not going anywhere," Sadao said firmly, "Look around you, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya lifted his eyes and took in the sight of scores of extended family that had gathered around him.

"We are _all_ in this together," Sadao went on, "We all protect each other, always. Orochi will not set foot on our property again. We will do what we have to and we will keep everyone safe. He will not dare to attack us here again. So stop your talk of leaving us, and let the clan healer look you over. I want to be sure you and the baby are all right. Everyone else is all right. Tonight, your zanpakutou proved strong enough to protect them. And we will be grateful for that and move on."

"And what if he does try again?" asked Tetsuya.

"Then, again, we will stop him," Sadao said, turning away.

"Father!" Tetsuya said breathlessly, watching as Sadao gathered Mai, Aratani and Kohana close in his arms.

"Come now, boy," said the healer, "Let me have a look at you."

Tetsuya rested quietly as the healer carefully examined him.

"Not to worry, young master, you've just had too much excitement and riled your reiatsu. Just a little..."

"Tetsuya!" cried Byakuya, flash stepping to where the healer sat at the young man's side, "Are you all right?"

Tetsuya caught his breath softly as Byakuya's arms wrapped around him protectively, already flowing with calming reiatsu.

"I am...all right, Byakuya-sama."

"Thank kami..." the heir sighed, his hands shaking as he continued to pour calming reiatsu into his cousin's body, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you!"

_But something did happen._

_Orochi showed me just how far he is willing to go to hurt the people I love._

_What can I do now?_

_How can I protect them all from him?_

_How can I protect this baby?_


	12. To Protect What is Most Dear

**Chapter 12: To Protect What is Most Dear**

**(Okay, just a warning, this left me in tears, so...bring tissues. My deepest thanks to Lokivsanubis and Firebirdever for reviewing! Your kind words are such a large source of motivation for me. Andnot to worry, another chapter of this...and a new chapter of The Soulflower are on the way!)**

Tetsuya looked up from where he knelt, working alongside Sadao and several other relatives, laying the foundation for the family's new home, his eye catching the movement of a hell butterfly. He sat back, wiping the sweat from his face as the message was given in Mai's voice.

"Tetsuya, Aratani and I have been delayed in town and won't be able to get back in time to meet Kohana to bring her home from Aika's house. Would please be a dear and fetch her for me? In light of what happened, I don't feel comfortable with her walking home alone."

Sadao smiled.

"You had best go clean up and start walking," he suggested, "You remember the way, ne? Would you like me to go with you?"

Tetsuya brushed the hair out of his eyes and shook his head.

There is so much to do here. I will take care of this."

Sadao nodded.

"Thank you, segare. We do have a great deal of work to do to get this building up."

"Well, this should not take long, and then I will be back to help," Tetsuya promised.

"Just...do not overtax yourself, Tetsuya," his father warned him, "You know that the little one you carry could decide to arrive at any time."

"Yes," chuckled Tetsuya, rubbing his abdomen affectionately, "But we will try to wait a little longer."

He rose and left the worksite, walking to the large tent that the family had set up nearby and filling a washbasin. He bared himself to the waist and quickly washed away the soot, sweat and dirt that had collected on his skin. Then, he reached for a towel and saw something that had been placed next to it start to fall. He caught the item in his outstretched hand and realized it was a small picture in a simple black frame. His breath caught as he looked at the picture.

_Is this...?_

"Tetsuya?" Sadao's voice said softly, nearly startling him into dropping the picture.

His father moved closer, studying the picture in Tetsuya's hand, then looking quietly at his adoptive son's face.

"You...know about him...don't you?" Sadao asked, "Perhaps Byakuya-sama told you?"

Tetsuya nodded and handed the picture to his father.

"It seems that this, and several other pictures of him survived despite the flames," Sadao whispered.

"It is not my place to intrude," the youth said softly, "But...I noticed a reaction in you yesterday when Kohana spoke of wanting to enter the shinigami academy, and that made me wonder. Byakuya-sama only said what he needed to, to answer my questions. I would not have mentioned it. It is just...I happened to find this. I am sorry."

"Don't be," Sadao said, shaking his head and gazing down at Tamotsu's proud, smiling face, "As of late, I have been thinking...Mai and I have been thinking...that it was a mistake to pack away everything...to...make him disappear from our home upon his death. We do him honor by going to visit his grave, but...I feel as though we did wrong by seemingly erasing him. I know it has hurt Aratani to not be able to speak to us about him. And Kohana...Kohana would understand our feelings about her entering the military so much better if she knew."

Tetsuya smiled gently.

"Although, because she did not know, you may be certain that it was her own spirit that guided her into that decision."

"Yes," Sadao agreed, "She is a spirited child...and her powers are growing by leaps and bounds. She is lucky to have your guidance, Tetsuya. She looks up to you...I think, as she would have looked up to Tamotsu, had he lived."

"I am glad to be there for her. I want for her to grow up to be strong, so that she can defend herself."

"Yes...and I know that even so, you did not encourage her to join the Gotei 13."

"No," answered Tetsuya, "I had little motivation to do so, especially knowing that family rules bar me from entering the service, myself. And in any case, I prefer to directly defend the people closest to me. Someone must take responsibility for the direct protection of our homeland and family."

"You are right," Sadao agreed, "And it is a comfort to Mai and to me that you feel this way. As much as your entry...or Kohana's...into the military would make us terribly proud, we...have already suffered a horrid loss. And we hope never to feel that raking pain again."

"I understand," Tetsuya said, looking down into Tamotsu's lively green eyes that looked like his father's.

"I know you do," Sadao answered, setting the picture down.

He turned away, but paused for a moment.

"You favor him," he said softly, "except that your eyes are blue. You look as though you could have been brothers."

Tetsuya smiled sadly.

"And so you have made us, by welcoming me into the family. I am honored to be associated with him, even though I did not get to meet him. I feel his strong spirit still resonating in you and the rest of the family. But...if I may...?"

"Yes?" queried Sadao.

"I think that, when our home is rebuilt...we should let him have his rightful place...his picture included alongside ours. You do not have to do so, of course, if it pains you, but..."

Sadao turned back and wrapped his arms warmly around Tetsuya, and the youth could feel the shiver beneath his father's strong, calm surface. He returned his father's embrace and waited patiently.

Sadao closed his eyes and let out a long, shuddering sigh.

"You are right," he whispered, "It was not right to selfishly hide him away like that. And in truth, it did not even spare our feelings. It only added guilt, really. He was with us every day, even though there were no pictures. But we will do him honor now, as we should have before. Thank you, segare, for opening our eyes. You are a blessing, Tetsuya, truly."

He swallowed hard and stepped away.

"You have been the greatest of blessings to me as well," Tetsuya said softly, "And not just you. It seems that everyone I meet within our subfamily reflects the same unconditional acceptance. It sets our subfamily apart."

"Yes," said Sadao, turning back to him, "It does. And in some ways that is a good thing. But in some ways, it is a dangerous thing, segare. Nobles are generally not so tolerant of difference as we are. But you have experienced bigotry...class based hatred, and...you know the wickedness it spawns. You have tasted it with your own body. But somehow, even so, it has not poisoned you. So...when any of us are looked down on, when any of us are attacked because of what we think or the matters of blood, remember that it is an attack upon us all."

Tetsuya's eyes softened.

"Yes," said Sadao, "You understand me correctly. I am telling you that this attack on our family may have been directed at you, but it cut at all of our hearts. And we will stand together, Tetsuya. We will fight that kind of hatred together, because even if you left, that hatred would remain, and would only return later, in another form. Letting you go now would accomplish nothing but giving the ones who hate us their way."

He took a soft, steadying breath and nodded at Tetsuya.

"Go now. Do not keep your sister waiting."

Tetsuya nodded and quickly finished dressing, then took his leave of Sadao, leaving his father looking after him with more peaceful eyes. He returned to the building site and busied himself with work to pass the time. Several minutes later, Mai, Aratani and Kohana appeared on the road that led to the house, and called out a greeting. Sadao looked up at them, and left to join them in the shade of a large tree where several family members were serving tea and snacks to the workers.

"I thought that your hell butterfly said that you would not be back for a while. Tetsuya has already gone on to meet Kohana at Akiko's house."

"What?" Mai asked, frowning, "Hell butterfly? Sadao, Kohana came with us at the last moment. I did send a hell butterfly with that message, but not one asking Tetsuya to go and meet her."

Sadao's eyes darkened worriedly and Mai and Aratani exchanged concerned glances over Kohana's head, where she couldn't see.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the little girl asked.

"N-nothing, dear," Mai assured her, "Run along with your sister now and have your tea."

She waited until Aratani had led the younger girl away, then turned back to her husband.

"Do you think that...?"

"I don't know. But I am not going to wait around to find out."

"Sadao, do not go alone...please. It may not be just _him_ doing this. You know that the investigation of the ruins of our house pointed to _several _perpetrators. He had help. And you know that there are others in the family that..."

"Yes," agreed Sadao, "I will go to Byakuya-sama. He is working at the sixth division and not far off the trail that Tetsuya will have taken."

Mai bit her lip softly.

"Perhaps you should go on ahead and I should get Byakuya-sama," she suggested.

Sadao nodded.

"That is best, I think. Go now. Quickly."

"You be careful," Mai warned him.

"I will," Sadao said, then flash stepped in the direction that Tetsuya had gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya walked at an easy pace along the quiet trail, enjoying the light breeze and the scent of pine and flowers that drifted in the air around him. He listened quietly to the sounds of nearby birds, and smiled at the feel of being in an open place, out where the sunshine and fresh air could reach him.

_As much as the memory of Itamigiri is leaving me, I still remember what it was like to not have this. But rather than making me feel sad about the past, it makes me appreciate what I have now, all the more._

_I have a family._

_And despite the hatred that still pursues me, I am wanted, protected...loved by that family. I know that if my own parents were alive, they would be happy to know how this subfamily has embraced me as one of their own._

He was startled out of his thoughts by the appearance of a familiar leather hair decoration, accented with colored beads, that laid upon the ground. He bent and picked it up, noting that it had broken and several of the beads were missing.

_I made this for..._

"Kohana..." he whispered, staring at the hair decoration and remembering seeing the piece in her curly black hair.

He frowned and looked around, then spotted odd scuff marks on the ground and several more beads that had fallen off on the beginning of a smaller, almost hidden trail amongst the trees. Tetsuya bent and quickly collected the rest of the beads and placed them in his pocket, then retied the end of the leather decoration and attached it to the clip at the end of the braid on the left side of his hair. He studied the signs on the trail and saw footprints leading out into the trees. He moved into the trees, not walking on the trail itself, but alongside it, and watching carefully for any sign of movement around him.

A chill went through him as he realized that the sound of the birds had stopped.

_Something is very wrong about this..._

He continued to track the footsteps to where they led out of the trees and to a small, rocky ravine. he heard something rustle down below him and spotted what looked to be a child with black hair lying on the ground near a cluster of rocks. He recognized the clothing instantly as his sister's and flash stepped towards her, calling her name.

"Kohana!"

He reached the child and knelt next to her, calling his sister's name more softly as he turned her over. To his surprise, the person turned out to be nothing but bundled clothing and a wig. Tetsuya found a note attached to the bundle.

_I told you to be careful._

He inhaled sharply and rose, trying to flash step away. But as he moved, a heavy blast somewhere above shook the ground beneath his feet, and he was forced to dive out of the way as debris from the explosion tumbled down into the ravine.

_No!_

Dust obscured everything so that he couldn't see, and he felt the hard impact of rocks striking the ones that he knelt among. Something crashed into the largest of the rocks that protected him, shattering it and forcing him to move. Then, a sea of dirt and rocks picked him up like a rag doll and tossed and turned him wildly. Something struck his head, leaving him unconscious and nearly covered in dirt, rocks and debris as the wreckage from the explosion triggered landslide came to a stop.

"_TETSUYA_!" screamed Byakuya's voice from the top of the ravine.

"There!" cried Sadao, pointing at where Tetsuya's partially buried form laid motionless in the dirt and rocks.

The two flash stepped down into the ravine, their hearts in their throats as they sought to reach the fallen youth's side. Byakuya fell onto his knees at Tetsuya's side, digging wildly and shaking like a leaf as Sadao gently pulled the unconscious youth free and lifted him into his arms.

"Is...is he...?" Byakuya panted, barely holding back tears.

"He is alive," Sadao confirmed, "But he is badly injured. We must take him to the clan healer at once!"

The two flash stepped out of the ravine and back along the trail, angling towards the small house where the clan healer lived with his wife.

"Michio!" Sadao said urgently, as the healer opened the door to them, "Tetsuya was injured in a landslide. Please you must help him! He is...supposed to have his baby at any time!"

"Yes," agreed the healer, "I have been in touch with Unohana taichou constantly to make sure things went well. Bring him in here. Noa, please go and fetch Unohana taichou. We may need her intervention."

"Of course," Michio's wife said, turning and flash stepping away.

Sadao laid Tetsuya down on the bed, and caught his breath as the youth made a deep, guttural sound of pain, and a thin line of blood leaked ominously from between his lips.

"Tetsuya!" Sadao whispered, his eyes widening in distress.

"Tetsuya, we are here," Byakuya added, slipping his hand into the other youth's.

He inhaled sharply at feeling through Tetsuya's skin that the youth's hand was badly broken.

"He has several serious injuries," said the healer, "and if we are to save him, I must deliver the child now! It will just take a moment to stabilize him."

Byakuya and Sadao watched breathlessly and Michio's power flowed into Tetsuya's broken body, calming the glazed-eyed youth and making his body relax. Tetsuya's blue eyes met Byakuya's and his shattered hand moved in the heir's.

"It's going to be all right," Byakuya assured him, "You and the baby are going to be all right."

"You and your baby are strong, segare," Sadao added, "Byakuya-sama is right. You are going to be fine. Close your eyes and try to rest now."

"N-no," whispered Tetsuya, "I...I w-want to...s-see."

Sadao and Byakuya exchanged glances, then Byakuya nodded.

"Very well," the heir said softly, "He is going to deliver the baby now. Be calm, watashi no_ koi_."

Tetsuya caught his breath softly at the words, and Sadao's eyes moved from Tetsuya to the heir, then back again, but he said nothing.

Michio handed Byakuya a cool, wet washcloth, and the heir gently washed Tetsuya's face and throat as the healer leaned over the injured youth and focused his power into Tetsuya's swollen abdomen.

"You did a good job protecting your baby, even during this disaster," Michio said softly, "The reiatsu is strong. I am going to wrap my own around it, and then we will see it emerge."

The two youths and Sadao watched through widened eyes as Michio's power sank down into Tetsuya's body and captured the reiatsu inside him. Tetsuya went breathless as the golden reiatsu of his child emerged, then slowly resolved into a tiny body that moved and wiggled restlessly in Michio's arms. Tears filled Tetsuya's eyes as he met gentle brown eyes, a face that mingled his and Naoki's features beautifully and wavy black hair like his. The baby boy's tiny hands reached for him, and the newborn let out a hearty cry.

Tears filled Tetsuya's eyes as Michio quickly examined the baby, then set him in his father's arms. Tetsuya's eyes overflowed and the fingers of his broken hand touched the infant's face very lightly.

"He is...perfect, segare!" Sadao breathed almost voicelessly.

"He looks...like both of you," Byakuya said, barely restraiing his own tears, "You and Naoki!"

Tetsuya met their eyes with a tragically sad expression.

"Y-you know that he will n-never be safe here," he said softly, "As much as...it is ours to protect him, you know that Orochi and the others that are secretly helping him will not stop until they take him away from me. M-my place is here...and the battles I face for acceptance within the family are mine. But...I would have my son have a different life...to not be burdened from this first day by being tied to my fate."

He turned his head slightly to meet Michio's saddened eyes.

"You help families in the Rukongai...and I heard you say that there was a family who lost their baby son."

"Y-yes," the healer answered, "They have tried to have another child, but the first pregnancy left the woman barren. They have been seeking to adopt a child...to fill that space in their home."

"Then...let him go there," Tetsuya said, a sob escaping him as the baby's tiny hand captured a falling tear, "He will be loved...and...he will not have to live the life of a mixed blood child among the nobles. He will not be in danger from Orochi, and those others who would hurt him."

He looked up at Sadao, blinking away the tears and studying his father's face carefully.

"Maybe, you don't think that this is the right thing to do...but..."

"I understand, segare," Sadao whispered, "and I will respect your wishes, but...are you certain?"

Tetsuya took a shuddering breath and nodded. He smiled down at the newborn's sweet, contented face and kissed him on the forehead, nose and fingers, breathing in his scent and memorizing every little feature. Then, he handed the baby to Sadao and removed the leather decoration and beads from where he had attached them to the clip at the end of the braid in his hair.

"Let this go with him," Tetsuya whispered to the others, "Let it be a reminder, even though he will not know it, that he was loved by me...loved so much that...I had to let him go...s-so that the hatred that followed me would not touch him."

"Y-you will not go to see him?" asked Sadao, "You...?"

"It is too dangerous," Tetsuya whispered, "Orochi watches me. He knows when I am vulnerable. He would find a way to take Naoki from me again. I can never let that happen."

He met the healer's eyes pleadingly.

"You will...watch over him? Tell me...if he ever is in need?"

"Yes," said the healer, nodding, "Of course I will."

"Then, take him," Tetsuya said softly, "Take him now, before the burden of watching him leave become too great!"

"But...but you have only just..." Byakuya began.

"Take him now, please!" sobbed Tetsuya, "Please go!"

Michio looked as though he wanted to argue, but then nodded, and looked up as his wife entered the room.

"Unohana taichou is coming," he announced.

Then, she spotted the baby in Sadao's arms and smiled.

"Ah, the little one is born! And he is lovely! Congratulations Tetsuya-san!"

"Noa," Michio said quietly, taking the baby and setting him in his wife's arms, "Take the child to Isas and Ayumi."

"What?"

"Tell them...tell them that..."

Tetsuya bit his lip gently.

"Tell him that for the boy's safety, he must grow up away from the Seireitei. Be sure that...they know that...he is loved...and wanted, but that...it is for his safety that it must be this way. I will never seek to take him back from them...nor interfere with them, in any way. I only ask that when he is old enough, that they give him that one gift from me...and tell him that he had another parent who loved him too. Do not tell him who I am. Just...that I existed."

"I don't understand," said Noa, "Why are you doing this?"

Michio shook his head gently.

"You _know_ why. We all know why."

"And it is Tetsuya's choice," said Sadao, "We must respect his wishes. He is only seeking to protect his son. If I had known before sending Tamotsu off to the Gotei 13 that...we would lose him, I think that I would have done _anything_ to make him stay. As much as I want to tell Tetsuya that we will be able to protect this child, I do understand his desire for the boy to grow up more simply...without the burden of hatred following him. I don't know that I could be so strong as to let go as he is...but then I have always admired Tetsuya's strength and selflessness."

"And you are...sure that this is what you want?" Byakuya asked softly, "Are you sure Tetsuya?"

"Yes," whispered Tetsuya, "But please go quickly. My heart begins to break."

Noa nodded and kissed Tetsuya on the forehead, then allowed him to kiss the baby on the cheek and fingertips, and to whisper a last farewell.

"I love you, little one. And I am sure that you will be happy growing up...happier than I was. And you will be grateful for your adoptive family...just as I am grateful to mine."

"Will you name him?" asked Noa.

Tetsuya shook his head.

"I can't. Please go now...please!" he pleaded softly.

Noa exchanged glances with the others, then quietly left with the child. As the door closed behind them, Tetsuya dissolved into tears in Byakuya's arms.

"Come now, we must see to your healing," Michio said, gently extracting Tetsuya from the heir's reluctant arms and laying him down on the bed.

The door opened several minutes later, and Unohana taichou stepped into the room, followed by Mai, Aratani and Kohana. They paused, looking at Michio questioningly. The healer took a soft breath.

"I am sorry," he said solemnly, "Although I will be able to save Tetsuya-san, I was not able to save his child. The baby was...lost."


	13. Birth of the Brotherhood

**Chapter 13: Birth of the Brotherhood**

**(Thanks so much to XDARKERXDESIREX (Tetsuya has been through hell, but things are about to change...), Finkleisms (I promise, the next chapter will bring back a smile!), Firebirdever (Tetsuya will go through some changes for the better, and Byakuya and Tet's family will be a great comfort to him. The way will not be easy, but he will be happy in the end. Spunky promises!), Lokivsanubis (Aww, thanks so much! I wish he was in the anime too. I would love to see him and Arashi with Byakuya!), and BunnyHopster26 (Have to admit, I was in tears writing that last. But some of the pain will begin to fade for Tetsuya as Byakuya gives him a boost out of his misery!) Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

"You seem much better today," Michio commented quietly as his reiatsu sank into Tetsuya's healing body and continued to undo the effects of his injury, "It has only been a few days, and yet I think that you might even go home today, if you wish. But I must have your word that you would continue to rest and not strain your healing body."

"I would like to go home," Tetsuya replied softly, looking out the window as the healer finished what he was about, then straightened, "It is time to begin putting all of this behind me and making myself stronger so that nothing like this happens again."

The old healer sighed.

"Ah...but as much as we learn to move ourselves from the pathways of one disaster, another will come about to show us that we must always work to grow stronger yet. It is the way of the world, young Tetsuya. But you are well equipped for the battle. Just...despite everything, do not lose heart. Disasters will come and go in our lives. They will take from us. But...they also serve to show us the blessings around us. You may have lost your parents, your Naoki, and now you have had to give up your child to protect him, but you still have a family, and a dear friend in our future leader."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, letting his eyes close, then opening them and looking out the window again, "I do. I will not forget that. Having them is a great source of comfort, especially now."

The door opened and Noa stepped in, carrying a tray bearing tea and food. She set it at Tetsuya's bedside and smiled at the youth.

"You look much improved today. I do hope that means that you will eat a bit more. You need to eat so that you will restore yourself."

"I will," Tetsuya said, taking a sip of tea, "Arigatou."

Noa studied him quietly for a moment, then went on.

"Tetsuya-san...there are two visitors here to see you. I know that you said that there is a need for caution when it comes to...what happened."

"_They_ are here?" Tetsuya asked quickly, a look of alarm rising in his eyes, "You know that Orochi could be..."

"Do not worry. They did not bring the boy. And they cloaked themselves. But...I think there was something weighing on them. They want to know if they might see you for a moment."

Tetsuya stiffened and one slender hand clenched the bedding. He swallowed hard, a shiver going through him.

"I can tell them that you are not up to it, if you wish."

"No," the youth said quietly, "If something weighs on them, then I will do what I can to lift that weight. Let them in."

Michio and Noa observed him for a moment, then exited the room. Tetsuya had time for a few steadying breaths, then the door opened again and a man and woman stepped into the room. They pulled their cloaks away from their faces and gazed down at Tetsuya with widened eyes.

"Why...you are...barely more than a boy, yourself," the gentle looking, brown haired and brown eyed woman said, approaching him.

"We apologize," said her black haired and brown eyed husband, "But...given that you have blessed us with what we could not have, we wanted to thank you."

Tetsuya took a pained breath.

"I think that you know that if I could have kept this child, I would have," Tetsuya said quietly, "It is no kindness I did to you. I was looking out for my child in the only way that I could. After losing his father, I cannot allow him to be put in the path of class hatred."

"Yes," said the woman, moving closer and sitting down in the chair beside the bed, "Isas and I understand why you have done this, and that you have, as yet, no connection with us, and wish none."

"For me to have any role in the boy's life would only endanger him," Tetsuya said, shaking his head.

Ayumi reached out and rested a hand on his uninjured one.

"But...my husband and I have discussed it...and...we would be willing to offer you a place in our home as well. Perhaps, away from the clan, you..."

Tetsuya's eyes widened.

"What?" he said, looking stunned, "What did you say?"

Isas placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Noa has told us your story, and we decided that if one such as you could endure as you have and offer us such a miracle, then perhaps we could offer you something in return."

"You would...take me into your home?" Tetsuya asked, "A complete stranger?"

"A young man who has demonstrated great courage and unselfishness in his choices. A young man who might have a chance at a better life if not burdened with life among those who would hate him for the blood that runs in his veins. Tetsuya-san, the world outside the clan is not perfect, but you would be away from this...and you and your child could be together..."

Pain filled Tetsuya's blue eyes, and he bit his lips and shook his head gently.

"Don't you understand?" he asked softly, "I will not escape the hatred of this person...and those like him, because they _know_ me. Moving to the Rukongai might give me some peace, but it would not bring me or my child safety if I went along as well. If I thought that it was as simple as leaving..."

"You mean to say that they would go so far as to pursue you? Tetsuya-san..." Isas began.

"Please..." Tetsuya pleaded softly, "Understand that...if anything happens to this boy, then Naoki, his father, will truly be lost. I kept just this part of him alive after Naoki died. I cannot let these people know that the boy survives. I have to let him go to you, and I have to stay away. There is no choice to be made. This is how it must be. And as selfishly as I want to be with him, I will not endanger him by going with him. Noa has assured me that you are kind, caring people, who will love him and protect him as fiercely as I would. I will comfort myself with that. But...you must go. If Orochi sees you here, then he could discover that the boy lives, and then..."

"We will be cautious," Ayumi assured him, "But...there is one more thing."

Tetsuya gazed back at her questioningly.

"We know that you wanted this child. You carried him in your body and you made what you feel was the best decision about his future by choosing us to take him in. But...I am sure that you had given thought before to...to what you would have named him," Ayumi said softly, squeezing Tetsuya's hand, "Isas and I would like to know what you would have named him, had you decided to keep him with you."

Tetsuya went silent for several long minutes, staring out the window and remembering.

"Naoki knew that I was with child," he said finally, "and although we did not know if we would escape the prison in time so that my pregnancy would not be ended by our tormentors, we did speak of that."

He paused for a moment, swallowing hard.

"And we decided that we wanted our child to be strong, and have a strong name. We decided that if it was a girl, we would name her Tora...after the strong tiger. And if it was a boy..._Rikichi_, 'riki' being the word for strength and 'chi' meaning thousand. You have to understand, we could offer our child nothing but the wish for strength, at that time, being prisoners and weakened by our circumstances."

"But don't you see," Isas said quietly, "You were strong, Tetsuya-san. Even in that dark place, you and your Naoki kept hope alive...for yourselves and for your child."

The three went silent for a time, then Ayumi stood and leaned over Tetsuya, offering him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Tetsuya-san," she said sincerely, "You have given us a great miracle."

Isas bent and kissed him on the forehead.

"We will honor your wishes and call him by the name you would have given him. And we will love him and protect him with all that we have."

Tetsuya's eyes blinked slowly, and he looked up at the two with genuine gratitude.

"Thank you," he said solemnly

"We will go now," Ayumi said, taking her husband's hand, "And for Rikichi's protection, we will not come to you again. However, when the time comes that you are not in danger from the hatred that has burdened you, you are welcome in our home, Tetsuya-san."

Tetsuya found himself unable to look up at her, but nodded briefly.

"Again, I thank you."

He kept his eyes lowered as they left, then slipped out of bed and moved to the door. Soft voices sounded outside the door as the two prepared to return to the Rukongai. Restless inside and not wanting to be forced to explain himself, Tetsuya moved to the window and slipped outside. He flash stepped until he was out of sight of the healer's home, then walked more slowly, feeling a burning inside and aches all over from the strain of being up and around so soon after his injury.

He made his way back to Kuchiki Manor, avoiding the eyes of the guards and slipping out into the family cemetery, where he knelt at Naoki's grave and scattered a handful of flower petals he had gathered over the grass beneath which his lover rested.

_I must ask your forgiveness, Naoki. I would have raised our son, if not for the hatred of Orochi and the ones who are helping him. But...with you gone and only our Rikichi left, I cannot take the chance that Orochi would hurt him. He has already tried to hurt our son. So, I will let him believe that he succeeded in killing the child inside me, and I will let our boy grow up in safety with Isas and Ayumi. They are good, gentle people, Naoki. They will take good care of him._

_I don't know what to do now, Naoki. Always before, I had the birth of this child to look forward to. Now, I..._

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya's insides tightened and his uninjured hand clenched at the sound of the voice behind him. But he remained still and silent, forcing himself not to loose the mountain of rage that billowed up inside him at the mere presence of his wicked cousin.

Orochi stared down at his cousin's thin, pale, almost ephemeral form that knelt on the grass beside Naoki's grave.

"I think I have made myself clear now," he said solemnly, "Be quiet and make no waves, and you will not have to suffer like this again. Know your place and show respect for those who are above you and you will avoid further lessons. And..."

Tetsuya flinched as Orochi's palm touched his cheek for a moment.

"...do not let me see you disgracing our leader by placing your dirty, peasant hands _or lips_ on him again."

_So this is why he nearly killed my new family in that fire? This is why he attacked me and nearly made me lose my child?_

"I will be watching."

Tetsuya heard a flash step, then found himself alone again.

_Why does he act as though he hates me, but the thing that sets him off and makes him the most deadly is when I show my love for someone else? What is in his head? Why does he do this? I don't understand this at all..._

"Tetsuya," Byakuya's voice said suddenly, startling him out of his reverie, "We were looking everywhere for you! Why did you leave Michio's home? You are still healing."

"I...needed to visit Naoki...to explain what I've done. I am sorry that I worried everyone. I am fine, Byakuya-sama."

"Well, come back to the manor with me. I will have Torio spoil you for a bit. Sadao and Mai and the others are already there. Grandfather said that he wants them...and you...under protection until your house is rebuilt and some new protections have been completed."

He paused for a moment, looking at Tetsuya's bowed head and reading his cousin's emotional state. Then, he knelt beside Tetsuya and captured his uninjured hand and squeezed it.

"I would think that you would be glad that you will be living at Kuchiki Manor for a while. Did I do something to offend you?"

"N-no, of course not," Tetsuya said, coming out of his daze, "I am sorry, Byakuya-sama, I was caught up in my thoughts and not paying attention."

Byakuya smiled at him bracingly.

"It is all right. You have been through a lot."

He leaned over and sought Tetsuya's lips, but the other youth stiffened, his mind firing back to Orochi's words.

_"...do not let me see you disgracing our leader by placing your dirty, peasant hands or lips on him again."_

Tetsuya's breath caught painfully.

_He saw us..._

_He saw us then, and if he sees us..._

"Tetsuya, is something wrong?" Byakuya asked quietly, "I had thought that you liked it when I kissed you. Was I wrong?"

Tetsuya looked down at his bandaged hand, then at the uninjured one that Byakuya held in his.

"No," he answered softly, "But...it is...perhaps not a good idea to become involved with me that way."

"What?" Byakuya asked, looking surprised.

Tetsuya met his cousin's eyes solemnly.

"Byakuya-sama, you and I may disagree with the perception of mixed bloods like myself, but the clan rules are clear. I am not a suitable partner for the heir. And...if I fall in love with you, it will be extremely painful to then have to watch you walk away from me to marry and have children with someone else."

Byakuya took a long breath, considering.

"You...think that I would abandon you?" he asked quietly.

Tetsuya met his eyes calmly.

"I think that you hold on for as long you could," he said, lifting Byakuya's hand and kissing his fingertips lightly, "But...as you told me before, the walls are closing in around you, Byakuya-sama. And...as much as I feel for you, you cannot return those feelings."

"What? Of course I do!" Byakuya insisted, "How can you say that...?"

"Please," Tetsuya pleaded softly, closing his eyes, "I do not want to hurt you, Byakuya-sama. But...we both know that whatever promises we make to each other...whatever we hope and plan for, eventually you will be made leader, and you will have to marry a woman...or at least a full blooded noble."

"I won't do that! I won't give in to that, Tetsuya! I promise you, I..."

"Besides," Tetsuya went on, "Although right now, we are just kissing and touching, how long would be before that would not be enough? And if we gave in to those passions, I...I could become pregnant again. I cannot take that chance, Byakuya-sama!"

Byakuya stared at him for a time, then comprehension flooded his face.

"Oh," he said, his eyes widening, "Oh, I see. I am...sorry, Tetsuya. I didn't understand before. How stupid of me. I should have thought..."

"Do not torment yourself," Tetsuya said, shaking his head gently, "I am fine. Or...as fine as I could be, under the circumstances. But, I must insist that..."

He caught his breath in surprise as Byakuya pushed him down onto his back and invaded his mouth warmly.

"B-byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya objected, "You...mmph, just said that...you understood!"

"Mmhmmm," Byakuya mumbled, kissing him harder, "You do not want me to make love to you because you are worried you will become pregnant again. So, we will not make love then. But...I am still going to kiss you, Tetsuya."

"Byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya objected, pushing against his cousin's chest, "Byakuya-sama, stop! You...?"

Byakuya laughed and pulled Tetsuya back onto his knees, warming his younger cousin with a firm embrace.

"Tetsuya," the heir said calmly, "Perhaps you are right that the clan elders will expect me to marry a noblewoman and have children with her. But...even if they do, my heart will always be with my Tetsuya. I love you, and no one is going to make me forget that."

"But...we...have to be more private about it," Tetsuya said, reprovingly, "I do not want there to be trouble..."

"Very well," Byakuya agreed, "Then, we will be quiet about it. But, I am not simply going to let you go. I cannot believe that you thought that I would do that!"

Tetsuya let out a flustered breath and shook his head reproachfully.

"You really make things impossible, Byakuya-sama," he complained, "It is enough to have to endure those who disapprove of me, but to take the chance on you being hurt by them because of me..."

"Tetsuya, they won't hurt me," Byakuya said, frowning, "And I won't let them near you again. Trust me."

Tetsuya met his eyes warmly.

"I trust you," he said, nodding, "But...what are we to do, Byakuya-sama? There are hundreds of years of hatred and intolerance. We...the two of us cannot possibly..."

Byakuya headed off his words with a smile.

"I am going to make you strong, Tetsuya," the heir promised, "I am going to make you so strong that no one would dare to hurt you again...so strong that the clan will have no choice but to accept you are the only one suitable for me."

"Oh," said Tetsuya, smirking, "You are joking..."

"I am doing no such thing," Byakuya said in a more serious tone.

He reached out with a hand and summoned Senbonzakura. Tetsuya watched curiously as the heir touched the blade to his palm and drew a few drops of blood, then turned to him.

"I am sorry, but I must slightly injure your one good hand. But I promise, I will heal it after."

Tetsuya let out another flustered breath and yielded his hand, watching as Byakuya drew a few drops of his blood, then touched their two hands together and held them there.

"This is a blood-oath, Cousin," he said solemnly, "It is a vow that you and I will keep. I swear to you that I will make you strong, Tetsuya, so strong that they will not dare to hurt you. You and I will work together to break down the hatred that poisons our clan...to bring peace and acceptance so that travesties like the existence of Itamigiri will not have to happen again. I swear to teach you everything that I know, and I want your word that you will remain true to our goals...that you will not give up on me and I will not give up on you until we can be together openly and profess our love proudly. Promise me, Tetsuya. Promise me this now!"

Tetsuya stared raptly into his cousin's powerful eyes, everything in him warning him not to give in to Byakuya's words. But, despite his worries, the heir's words had already invaded his heart and taken over. And before he could stop them, his own words tumbled out and sounded.

"I promise you," he answered, laying his head against Byakuya's shoulder, "I promise you that I will learn everything you have to teach me...that I will become so strong that they will not dare to hurt me, and that, alongside you, I will fight the hatred that plagues our clan, and I will not stop until we can love each other proudly, and in the open!"

"Good," Byakuya sighed, loosing his hand, then recapturing it and carefully healing the small cut, "Now then, first things first. You must come back to the manor and apologize for scaring your family to death by disappearing from the healer's house."

"Oh, I feel horrid for worrying them," admitted Tetsuya.

"As well, you should," Byakuya said reprovingly, "But you can make it up to all of us by coming back and taking care of yourself. And as soon as you are well, we will begin our training again. Come, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya allowed himself to be brought back onto his feet, then turned in the direction of the manor. He glanced back over his shoulder just once to look back at Naoki's grave.

_I will make myself strong, Naoki._

_I will not stop until I beat the hatred that killed you and forced me from our child's side..._

_into dust._


	14. Waterdance

**Chapter 14: Waterdance**

**(Seven years later...)**

Tetsuya brushed a handful of long, black, wavy strands of his hair out of his eyes and made his breathing silent. He held himself perfectly still in the brush, carefully masking his reiatsu to make it one with the forested area around him. He listened intently, for the slightest movement of the foliage, for the tiny scuff of a footprint or the smallest crack of a breaking twig. But even as sharp as his senses were, he barely had time to react as his cousin's flash step sounded and flushed him out from under cover.

He moved into a haze of blistering flash steps, moving with practiced ease around the trees and through the brush, nearly tripping over a snare the heir had set for him, then breathing a kido spell and shattering the offending tendrils that started to wrap around him. He sensed Byakuya a step behind him, and launched himself over the edge of the nearby cliff, coming down into the open field and landing lightly, then turning and blocking a punishing rush of kicks and strikes.

Tetsuya's body responded immediately, his sharp eyes picking out the slightest lean or turn in Byakuya's lean body, the tensing of a hand or foot the moment before an attack, and the moment when his power flared around his hands, and the physical blows gave way to a flurry of kido.

Their reiatsu exploded around them, Byakuya's a glowing pink and Tetsuya's an icy blue. They exchanged no words, but only a litany of kido fire. Tetsuya read each attack and fired off the counterspells, raising his reiatsu to field the wicked blasts of shattered power as he broke each spell. And somehow, as he countered, he set off his own red and blue fire blasts, his slender body dancing away as Byakuya's released golden ropes tried to wrap around and bind him.

He gasped as Byakuya intensified the strength and speed of his attacks, drawing the younger shinigami out and forcing him to the top of his abilities until he moved in blazing flash steps, blocking, countering and attacking so swiftly that there was little time for thinking and no time for breathing. He caught sight of an unfamiliar kido spell and dodged, coming down hard and rolling away as Byakuya showed him the new technique several times in quick succession. Tetsuya flash stepped clear, disappearing into the nearby brush and thinking quickly as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Hado number 88," Byakuya explained solemnly, "Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raihou...fires a devastating blast of power. I fired it at one tenth of its full power, because I would rather not destroy half of this meadow with it, and I would prefer not to kill you with it, but have you discover a counter. Did you notice, Tetsuya? Did you see? Shall I fire it again?"

Tetsuya's lips tightened and his brow furrowed in concentration as he struggled with the memory of the quick flashes of blue he had seen. He sensed Byakuya stalking him and went perfectly still, his mind racing as the heir closed in on him and lifted his hands in preparation to attack. Byakuya's footstep sounded near him, and Tetsuya burst out of the brush, turning and firing a spell of his own to interrupt the release of the new attack.

"Good," Byakuya said approvingly, "You know a large attack is coming, and that if you quickly counter with a lower level spell, you can disrupt the release. But...your enemy may be prepared too..."

Tetsuya's eyes widened in dismay as Byakuya distracted him with several lower level spells in quick succession, then fired the new spell at him.

"Hado number 73, Soren Soukatsui!" Tetsuya cried, firing the twin blasts of blue fire as Byakuya's spell closed in on him.

He reeled as his own spell shattered and his body was suddenly numbed with a heavy shock that somehow combined electricity and destructive power. He was thrown to the ground and tumbled, going into an unscripted roll to control his fall, then sliding to a stop on one knee on the ground, some distance from Byakuya.

He panted harshly now, aches and flashes of residual electricity still on his skin as Byakuya observed him for a moment, then began to advance. Tetsuya loosed a heady cry of determination and surged to his feet. He saw Byakuya position himself to attack and flash stepped towards him.

"How reckless," Byakuya mused, shifting to a lower level attack, Tetsuya evaded, then countered with several quick attacks of his own.

Byakuya turned towards where he landed, preparing once more to attack, then sensing that something had changed near him. He smiled and destroyed the waterform that Tetsuya had silently placed near him, then flash stepped out of the path of several more that had been moving towards him.

"Very perceptive," Byakuya complimented him, "You realized that I was attacking with electricity and sought to have your waterforms surround me with water to use as a conductor to turn the spell back on me. And you did this without calling your sword's name. An exceptional response, Cousin. Would you like a moment to gather yourself? Or shall we leave kido for now and move on to swordplay?"

Tetsuya answered with a scathing flash step and a wicked slash his elder cousin smilingly countered, then the two commenced a seething exchange of slashes, cuts and parries, their feet and bodies moving far faster than the eye could follow. Tetsuya loosed his reiatsu around him, making blue light dance around his body and his extended blade as it sliced, and crashed into Senbonzakura and was turned from its path, then swiftly moved into position to strike again. And as they threw themselves against each other, Tetsuya embraced the hard collision of their power and flesh, the heavy impact that sent them back from each other to gather themselves before launching a new flurry of attacks and counters.

Although engrossed in the battle, Tetsuya couldn't ignore how beautiful Byakuya looked when he fought, his slender body lit with glowing pink reiatsu and his eyes lively and ablaze. Each move he made was precise and confident, each attack and counter carefully placed to push Tetsuya to the boundaries of his abilities, then to shove him on to the next level.

He inhaled sharply as he realized that Byakuya head read the slight wandering of his mind and suddenly loosed his shikai. Somewhat off his guard, Tetsuya still managed to breathe a quick command to Re-kuhime, sending a number of decoy waterforms running in several directions to buy him time to set several nearly invisible forms from which to launch his attacks. He moved quickly, setting forms on the field and a few 'escape forms' at the edge of the battlefield, before being flushed out by a wave of glittering pink petals that destroyed the set of decoys.

Frustratingly, the petals swept across the field again, destroying most of the set forms on the field and forcing Tetsuya to shift almost immediately to one of his 'escape forms' at the edge of the meadow.

"Damn..." he hissed softly, "I have to get closer."

He moved in swift flash steps, but was met with a swell of petal blades, that crashed into his shielding and forced him back. Tetsuya strained against the press of his cousin's burgeoning reiatsu, laying his own against it and raising it until he was no longer being pushed backwards. Like two enraged bulls with locked horns, the two strengthened their roiling power, then ever so slowly, Byakuya's power increased and Tetsuya began to be pushed back again. Feeling his shielding beginning to give way, Tetsuya swiftly set a number of waterforms in front of him. Byakuya's power destroyed them immediately, and as Tetsuya continued to make new waterforms and watch them flash and break up into mist, he smiled.

"Shin Touketsu," he intoned softly, watching closely as the mist rose up against Byakuya's incoming petals, coated them and then froze them from the inside out, weighing them down and making them fall short of him.

Hado number 73, Soren Soukatsui!" he cried, breaking through the petals and flash stepping towards his cousin.

He had nearly reached the noble, when Byakuya's voice sounded softly, with words that chilled Tetsuya to the core.

"Bankai...Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

_If he completes it before I reach the zone, I am finished..._

He threw all of his power into a firestorm of flash steps that brought him close, but just steps shy of reaching his cousin. A huge storm of petals struck his body, and Tetsuya shuddered inside with the knowledge of just how much damage they would be doing if delivered at full strength. As it was, he crashed down forcefully, hard enough to make him hurt, but well short of doing any dangerous damage. Tetsuya groaned and remained on the ground, frowning as Re-kuhime giggled in the back of his mind.

_That wasn't bad, Master. It was better than the last several tries._

"Great..." Tetsuya muttered, "But I would still be a bleeding mess if he wasn't holding back."

_Ah...but he held back less that time._

"And still, there is so much space between us."

_Which gives us more room to grow, Master._

He heard a light step in the grass and looked up at Byakuya as his cousin sheathed his sword and offered the younger man a hand. Tetsuya's eyes narrowed petulantly and he refused the offered hand in favor of dragging himself to his feet on his own.

"You did well," Byakuya commented quietly, the touch of his gray eyes on Tetsuya's quickly undoing the younger man's lingering frustration, "Your reiatsu has definitely strengthened, Tetsuya. I think that you will reach manifestation soon. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You handled yourself admirably."

"Yes," Tetsuya sighed, "all of the way up to that bankai release."

"You are nearly there," Byakuya acknowledged, "Take pride in that. You have come a long way, and I am proud to have made that journey with you."

Tetsuya felt his frustration melt away as Byakuya moved closer and watched as he sheathed his blade. They turned and walked silently to the edge of the lake, then undressed and sank their battle-warmed bodies into the cool water, near the rushing waterfall. They rested, side by side, on a submerged boulder, watching the fall of water into the lake.

_He is so different now, _Tetsuya mused, _The greater expectations have taken their toll. It is growing harder to bring out that more spirited person he was only a few years ago, before they began to seriously corner and groom him for leadership._

_Byakuya-sama...I will not let you slip away._

_I gave you my word that I would not, and I will keep that promise._

He felt his cousin's hand find his under the riled surface of the water, and a smile played over his lips.

_But here is a place where he can be himself. When he enters the water here...the place that is synonymous with my power, he can escape their eyes and be himself, if only beneath the water's surface._

Tetsuya exchanged glances with Byakuya, then slid off of the rock and into the deeper water. A moment later, Byakuya followed, the two moving down into the depths of the lake as Tetsuya's innate powers wrapped around them and made surfacing unnecessary. And there, away from prying eyes, Byakuya's demeanor changed, his eyes becoming more affectionate, his lips smiling, and his hands eager as they captured Tetsuya and reeled him in for a long, open-mouthed kiss.

_"Byakuya-sama," _ his voice whispered into his cousin's mind, _"Be at peace. We are alone now."_

He traced Byakuya's smile with a fingertip, admiring his cousin's muscular body, happy expression and the way his hair splayed out in the water around his head. Byakuya wrapped his arms around the younger man, and they let their bodies relax and hang in the water as they kissed again, for a longer time and began to let their hands explore each other.

Even the cool water that surrounded them could not stop the blush that rose on Tetsuya's skin as Byakuya's eyes turned amorous, and his fingers followed the fine curves of Tetsuya's slender body, massaging the tensed muscles of his shoulders, teasing his nipples lightly as they passed over his breasts, sliding around his back and gently raking downward, curving around his bottom and pulling him into firmer contact with the heir.

The touch of Byakuya's hardness against his own rising arousal still sent a soft shiver of dark memory through him, but it was quickly forgotten as Tetsuya's eyes locked on Byakuya's and he forced the old memories away, in favor of the more beautiful present he lived in now.

_Yes, it begins to feel good again, being touched in this way. For a long time, I had trouble feeling the pleasure, because of how much pain had been inflicted on me. Now, only Byakuya-sama ever touches me. And his touches are always gentle...even though sometimes I wish he would not be so careful with me. He certainly does not hold back when we spar..._

Byakuya's warm mouth bit down on Tetsuya's white throat and sucked hungrily as his hand slid down and wrapped around their members, stroking them as the two men writhed against each other. Tetsuya tightened his legs around Byakuya's torso and laid back as the heir's feet came down on the lakebed, holding them in place while Tetsuya continued the heavy, grinding thrust of his hips, leaving both young men blushing and breathless.

_"Tetsuya," _Byakuya's voice whispered in his mind, _"Will you not let me take you? I want so much to touch you on the inside too!"_

Tetsuya quivered with desire at the words, nearly undone by the pleasure that clouded his mind. But just as he felt his resistance beginning to crumble, he remembered.

_Rikichi..._

_I cannot let that happen again. My heart would shatter. I could not bear it this time._

His blue eyes met his cousin's, regretfully.

_"Please, Byakuya-sama, do not tempt me like that. We cannot take that chance. But...if you want to touch me on the inside, then do so...with your fingers."_

Tetsuya felt his lover's hands wrap around his bottom, and he relaxed his legs, allowing Byakuya to raise him in the water so that the heir could address his piqued privates more directly. The heir slid one hand up Tetsuya's back, gently supporting his cousin as his mouth pleasured him then moved on to explore the younger man's entrance. Tetsuya's breathless, enraptured moans of pleasure sounded in his mind, making his hungry member twitch and leak furiously as he continued to pleasure Tetsuya. He pulled his mouth away for a moment, allowing Tetsuya to open his glazed eyes and meet his cousin's devouring eyes before inhaling his length and invading his entrance with plundering fingers.

The blue light around the two flickered fitfully as Byakuya pleasured him, finding the place inside Tetsuya that undid his careful controls, and sent him tumbling over the edges of pleasure, then careening headlong into pure bliss. His pleased, gasping moan of release sounded in Byakuya's mind and the heir began to swallow repeatedly, savoring his cousin's yielded essence with a deeply contented expression. He pulled Tetsuya up, into his arms and met the younger man's eager mouth, sharing with him, their mingled tastes.

Tetsuya sank into his mouth, closing his eyes and trying not to see the feral glow of Byakuya's still burgeoning lust for him. He loosed himself from Byakuya's mouth and slid down the length of his body, conjuring nearly invisible waterforms as he moved downward. Tetsuya's warm mouth tormented the heir's pink nipples, then proceeded in a line of hotter, wetter kisses down to his navel. He invaded the area, probing deeply as the waterforms he had called on surrounded Byakuya and began to lay their soft, cool kisses and touches everywhere on his fully exposed skin. Loving fingers trickled through the lengths of silken, black hair and fine mouths pressed themselves to his flushed face, blushing earlobes, his graceful throat, lovely breast, slim, soft belly, sensitive inner thighs and round, white bottom, pleasuring all at once as Tetsuya's warmer mouth blazed a trail down to his privates and commenced a more direct assault.

Faced with the onslaught of Tetsuya's lovely lips, tongue, slender fingers and beautiful waterforms, Byakuya reeled with desire for his gentle, loyal cousin.

_"Tetsuya..." _Byakuya's voice hissed softly in his cousin's mind, _"I may still have the upper hand on the battlefield, but here, in your demesne, I am made helpless. If you love me, do not leave me in torment! If you will not be taken, then take me. I will give myself to you right now!"_

Tetsuya felt a jolt of memory... of foul words and rough hands, things that burned and stung as they touched and probed. He groaned around Byakuya's inflamed member, closing his mind to his cousin's offer, even as it was softly repeated.

_"Tetsuya!"_

He intensified his efforts, and regained a smile as Byakuya groaned in his mind, his back arching as he yielded to his cousin's affections. The younger man swallowed repeatedly, then wrapped his body warmly around Byakuya's as they relaxed completely and let the water carry them where it willed as they fed each other a barrage of softer, finishing kisses. They crawled onto the shore, expelling the water from their lungs, then resting their sated bodies in the shade of a blossoming plum tree.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said softly, "I love you. I am sorry that I pushed you. I know that you do not want to..."

"But you are wrong," Tetsuya said, shaking his head firmly, "I do desire Byakuya-sama's full affections, every bit as hungrily as Byakuya-sama desires mine. But...I cannot go any farther. I will understand if it makes you leave me and seek comforts elsewhere. You should not have to wait forever while I struggle with myself."

Byakuya smiled and brushed the hair away from Tetsuya's sad eyes, his fingers caressing the long braid down the left side of his face, the blue, silver and white porcelain clip and the leather strand and few colored beads that hung below them.

"Nonsense," Byakuya whispered dismissively, "If you are not ready to let me make love to you, then I will wait until you are. I will shatter the last of the pain inside you and truly set you free, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya smiled helplessly.

"I look forward to that," he whispered back, "I _want_ that place to disappear completely from my heart. I want to be free of it."

"You will be," Byakuya promised, "I will never stop trying until I break through it."

_This grows dangerous..._

_Perhaps it is a good thing that he is going away on assignment for a while. I will miss him horribly, but at least I won't feel the guilt of constantly disappointing him._

_I love Byakuya-sama with all that is in me._

_Why can I not give him this one thing he asks of me?_


	15. End of Summer

**Chapter 15: End of Summer**

"It is time for us to go, Kohana," Sadao said quietly, embracing the teen warmly for a moment, then letting her go again.

Mai embraced her wordlessly, fighting tears as she kissed the girl on the cheek.

"W-we are so proud of you, imouto!" Aratani said breathlessly, speaking the words that her mother could not say.

"Farewell, Kohana-chan," said Tetsuya, embracing her and kissing her lightly on the cheek, "Mind what we have practiced together."

"I will," Kohana whispered, kissing his cheek, then hugging him tightly, "I wouldn't have been able to qualify if you hadn't taught me to defend myself, Nii-san!"

"You...will come home to visit on weekends, ne?" asked Koji, "That is allowed?"

"After the first thirty days," Kohana managed softly, "They want us to get used to being away from home."

"You'll do just fine," Aratani said, reassuringly, "You have always been very independent...very smart."

"Your sister is right," said Sadao, "You are going to shine brightly, little flower."

Kohana blinked back her tears and nodded, then watched quietly as her family turned and left her standing with the other inductees. They left the shinigami academy and walked back through the too quiet streets, still a family, but feeling the loss of that bright spirit. Their home, too, had an unusual silence to it that left the family members solemn as Aratani and Mai walked to the kitchen together, and Tetsuya and Koji accompanied Sadao outside. Tetsuya was grateful for the distraction of having plants and animals to tend to, of sitting quietly beside his father and his attendant and mending things that had broken. But it didn't last long as Sadao stopped what he was doing, looked down at his hands and sighed.

"This is very difficult. But...I know that, in the end, it was right to approve Kohana's entrance into the academy. She is...very intelligent and she is going to be powerful when she has unlocked her full potential."

"And she truly believes in what she is doing," said Tetsuya, "She follows her heart in doing this."

"Yes," agreed Sadao, a small, proud smile coming to his lips, "She does."

He paused and took a quiet breath.

"She is a great source of pride to our family, but then, she had two good examples guiding her."

Tetsuya blinked in surprise and gazed back at him curiously.

"Yes," Sadao went on, "I was speaking of Tamotsu, and I was speaking of you, segare."

"Me?" queried Tetsuya, frowning, "I don't understand. I didn't encourage her to enter the military! I only..."

"You taught her far more than a few defensive techniques, Tetsuya. You taught Kohana to value all forms of life around her, to protect those weaker than herself, to respect all beings, and to fight wholeheartedly to defend her principles. These are no small things. But...coming from within that place, you know how dark things get when we forget these very basic laws of civilized society. And that is why we need people like my daughter to take their places in our armed forces...to defend those values so that they are not lost."

He paused for a moment, taking a soft, steadying breath.

"It makes more sense to me this time, segare...letting a child I raised go to risk herself protecting us all. It is a courageous thing for her to do. But then, she has always been a strong person."

Tetsuya smiled and captured his father's hand in his.

"And that strength is going to see her through. She will be all right, father. I truly believe that."

"Me too," agreed Koji, nodding.

"I do as well," Sadao said softly, nodding, "But enough dwelling upon that. There are other things to attend to. Tetsuya, you are going to train with Byakuya-sama today, ne?"

"Yes, his division is leaving for Inuzuri in the morning for a four week mission. So, he is anxious to get in a last bit of training before we go."

"He told me," Sadao said, nodding in approval, "He also told me that you are very close to achieving manifestation. Segare, you have become very strong. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Father," Tetsuya said, a blush rising on his face, "but in truth, I could not have found this strength inside me, had Byakuya-sama not rescued me from Itamigiri, had Unohana taichou, Torio-kun, Koji-kun and Aratani-chan not helped to civilize me, and had Byakuya-sama not spent these last years finding strength I did not know I had within me. I think one would say that my progress has definitely been a team effort."

Sadao smiled.

"And the outcome of all of our efforts is a very fine, principled young man, with the strength of body, mind and heart to back up his convictions. You have come so far, Tetsuya. You are like a different person now."

He started to go on, but paused as Byakuya flash stepped into view, and Tetsuya's face lit up at seeing him.

"Byakuya-sama," the young man greeted the heir, with a pleased smile.

Sadao and Koji exchanged knowing glances and smilingly continued their work as the two young men took their leave of them and flash stepped away together. They raised their reiatsu until it hummed in the air around them, focusing on speed as they blazed through the open land that separated Sadao's estate from Kuchiki Manor. They moved into a wickedly speedy game of tag, maneuvering flawlessly around trees, boulders, small buildings and skimming across a wide pond, before vaulting the fence between lands and passing through the forest, to bring them to their favorite training ground, near the lovely waterfall, blue lake and wide, grassy meadow. They landed together in the long grass, then Tetsuya found himself gently tackled and brought down, his mouth eagerly invaded. He met his cousin's hard, passionate kisses with equal fervor, a blush rising on his skin as Byakuya's hands loosened their clothing and began to explore him.

"B-byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya exclaimed, looking around as they continued their fiery exchange of kisses, "Should we not go into the lake? Someone...mmmmh...someone could see."

"Let them see, then," Byakuya said, kissing his way down , "I don't care. I love you, Tetsuya, and I am tired of having to hide that fact."

He paused, his body pressed against Tetsuya's and his large, gray eyes giving him a look that made his cousin's blush deepen sweetly.

"When I come back from Inuzuri, it will be the anniversary of the day I first saw my Tetsuya."

Tetsuya smiled up at the heir gratefully.

"It was the day that changed my life forever," he remembered, "And although I lost the one who had done the most to keep me alive in that place, Naoki's sacrifice opened the pathway that led me to you. And for that, I am ever grateful."

Byakuya smiled down at him and nodded.

"We will go and offer him our gratitude after we are done here."

"Very well," Tetsuya agreed, feeling his breath start to leave him as Byakuya's hips moved, rubbing their piqued members together and sending shivers of delight through them both.

Tetsuya watched through hazed eyes as Byakuya's mouth left his and began a slow, methodical exploration of his body, continuing the gentle thrusting of his hips as he dipped beneath his cousin's chin and pleasured the flushed skin of Tetsuya's throat, then kissed his way along the slope of a finely carved collarbone and down to a very aroused nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, rolling it unhurriedly on his curled tongue, then releasing it to treasure the other. Tetsuya moaned blissfully, his eyelids fluttering and his mind floating away on the lovely sensations.

"B-byakuya-sama!" he whispered, startling himself, first by speaking, then again with the words that escaped him, "Byakuya-sama...wh-when you return, and we celebrate that day, I will give myself to you."

Byakuya froze atop Tetsuya's softly panting form, his gray eyes registering surprise as he looked down at his blushing cousin.

"Tetsuya...are you sure?"

Tetsuya smiled up at him warmly, his blue eyes glittering like bright sapphires.

"I am sure, Byakuya-sama," he replied, nodding, "I have wanted to for a long time. But for many years, the pain that was inside me held me back. But it does so no longer. With your strength, with your encouragement and with your love, you have conquered me and you have washed away the pain that held me back. I am...so grateful. And...I am ready to receive all of Byakuya-sama's love."

The sweet, genuine look of love and gratitude that overwhelmed Byakuya's now normally solemn face made Tetsuya's heart feel as though it melted in his chest. He moved his hips restlessly, rubbing harder against the heir's riled privates, their kisses intensifying until they were nearly breathless. Byakuya's hand wrapped around their damp, thickened members, stroking vigorously as their mouths attacked each other, and their chests heaved softly with the approach of completion.

Byakuya groaned and closed his eyes, raising himself slightly as hot seed erupted from their writhing forms, splashing onto Tetsuya's bare belly and chest. Byakuya smiled and offered his cousin a slow, deep kiss, then dropped down beside his cousin and followed his gaze up to the puffy clouds that floated overhead.

"You know, you do not have to do that to prove your love for me, Tetsuya. If you are not ready, I will understand."

"I know that you understand," Tetsuya said softly, "But it is not necessary to hold back anymore. I may have been a broken soul before, but Byakuya-sama's love has mended me. And I am ready. I want Byakuya-sama to make love to me on that day. I think that we have waited long enough, don't you agree?"

Byakuya smiled.

"I would wait as long as it took...as long as you needed to make the pain fade away. I love you, Tetsuya," he moaned, beginning a new torrent of hard, deep kisses, "I love you. I love you..."

"I love you too, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya whispered back, his heart pounding.

He blinked in surprise as Byakuya stopped and gazed down at him for a moment.

"Wh-what is it?" he asked softly.

Byakuya's smile widened.

"On the day that Tetsuya gives himself to me, he must stop using honorifics when addressing me," the heir said firmly, "You are my lover, Tetsuya. I want there to be no space between us."

Tetsuya laughed softly.

"Very well," he agreed, "When Byakuya-sama takes me, I will promise to only call him Byakuya. But...only when we are alone."

"Tetsuya..."

"You are the heir," Tetsuya said firmly, "I will always honor you."

"Ah, well," Byakuya sighed resignedly, "It is progress anyway."

They went quiet for a time, enjoying the lazy crawl of the clouds across the sky, then baring themselves and dipping into the cool lake for another exchange of affections, beneath the blue surface. They emerged from the water, refreshed and relaxed, then laid in the warm sunshine to dry themselves before dressing and moving out into the meadow together. Tetsuya faced Byakuya silently, watching as the heir gradually raised his reiatsu until it glowed pink around him. He raised his own, then, slowly opening his spirit centers to allow the power to pour through him, lighting his eyes and body a lovely, glowing blue. Then, Byakuya's eyes went hazy and Tetsuya saw the outline of the samurai spirit begin to form beside him.

"Re-kuhime," he whispered, feeling her presence inside him and curling his reiatsu around, coaxing her towards the meadow in which they stood.

Sweat broke out of his forehead, spots danced before his eyes, and his vision dimmed warningly.

"Re-kuhime," he breathed again.

This time, he felt her presence more strongly, and could sense that she reached for him. And using the technique that Byakuya had explained to him and patiently practiced with him, he latched on to her spirit and slowly began to draw her to him. His spirit centers burned painfully with the effort, but ever so slowly, as Byakuya watched with widened, proud eyes, the spirit began to emerge. Tetuya felt a barrier suddenly give way, and unexpectedly found himself face to face with the petite, pixie-like spirit.

"Re-kuhime!" he exclaimed softly.

The spirit smiled.

"Master," she said softly, "It is time for me to show you our ban kai."

Byakuya smiled approvingly and flash stepped away from the two, watching as Tetsuya drew his weapon and faced his zanpakutou. An identical sword formed in Re-kuhime's hand, and she stepped back, raising the weapon in a blocking position over her head.

"Ban kai," she said softly, "Koori no Bakuha."

Tetsuya stared, his breath misting in the air in front of him as it turned icy all around them. A moment later, the spirit launched herself at him, a hail of ice blades erupting from the tip of her sword. Tetsuya reacted immediately, using his waterforms, first to escape the blast, then to get close enough to attack. He slashed at the spirit, making a sound of frustration as he body exploded into water. He loosed and barrage of blue kido blasts, destroying the waterforms that she had been setting, then crossing swords with her and moving into a blaze of wickedly fast strikes, slashes and parries. He set a waterform, then gasped as the spirit used it to attack him. Blood blossomed on his skin, and he fought down a flutter of anxiety as he tried again to get close to her, only to have her use his own waterforms against him again. He shifted strategies, relying on lightning fast flash steps to both escape her attacks and draw nearer to her. He finally crossed swords with her again and scored several hits, before being nearly taken off his feet as she loosed another blast of ice blades at him.

He raised a kido shield, but still took more than a few hits. He flew at her again, but stopped short as she gave him a look of warning and gestured towards the light frosting of snow that had formed on the ground beneath them.

"You know that as we have fought," she said quietly, "snow has gathered on the ground. And anything that snow touches will fall victim to it as it turns to ice..."

Tetsuya's eyes widened as the snow on the ground froze, and he found his feet captured. Re-kuhime walked slowly towards him, shaking her lovely head at him disapprovingly.

"Will you do nothing to save yourself?" she asked, "Will you stand, unmoving and let me strike you down?"

Tetsuya lowered his eyes, his lips moving softly in an incantation as the lady spirit continued to stalk towards him. She had nearly reached him, when red fire erupted from his hands, blasting, not her, but the ice that held him in place. He rose into the air and extended a fingertip in her direction.

"Bakudo number 61, Rikoujoukorou!" he cried.

He watched as the six bladed prison of light snapped into place around her, then flash stepped in to deliver a final slash. His eyes widened as her body turned to water and splashed to the ground, and he barely sensed her and turned in time to meet her for another exchange of vicious slashes. They locked their bodies against each other, neither giving ground and both glowing with icy blue power. Tetsuya dodged a slash, then aimed a hard kick that sent the spirit tumbling away. As she sought to right herself, he took her off her feet again and sent her tumbling into the lake with a wicked volley of kido. He followed her into the water. He fired a flurry of golden kido ropes that wrapped around her, then shot towards her and took hold of her, intending to drag her out of the water. Re-kuhime met him with malevolent eyes and whispered a soft command. Tetsuya paled as he saw the water around them begin to freeze. He held onto her bound form and shot towards the surface, pouring his reiatsu into shielding as he moved up through the freezing water and felt himself being slowed.

_Damn! If I don't reach the surface..._

He gasped in surprise as Re-kuhime disappeared from her bonds, leaving him in the fast freezing water.

_She had an escape form set!_

_Well, she wasn't the only one!_

He shifted immediately to his own escape form, but suddenly found himself in the path of a huge explosion of ice blades as the lady spirit raked the field to empty it of waterforms. Tetsuya smiled as mist enveloped them, and he invoked their freezing power, making ice envelop her weapon and returning the favor of freezing her feet to the ground. He pored everything into a final flash step and a huge eruption of kido fire. He saw a flash of Re-kuhime's widened blue eyes, then found himself reeling as their power collided and final time, their reiatsu shaking the earth beneath them as they collided head-on. Tetsuya crashed to the ground and rolled to a stop, then struggled onto his hands and knees, looking for Re-kuhime. He moved forward unbearable slowly, his body shaking with the effort as he moved. He found her collapsed on the ground a few feet away, looking up at him with approving eyes.

"You have done well," she said, blinking, "I will teach you our ban kai."


	16. The Farewell Promise

**Chapter 16: The Farewell Promise**

Tetsuya became slowly aware of solemn eyes watching him sleep, of cool, slender hands running along the curves of his resting body, beneath his opened yukata. He opened his eyes and smiled up at his cousin, who leaned over him, looking down at him with affection.

"Byakuya-sama," he whispered, "Watashi no koi, did you sleep at all, or did you only feast your eyes upon me all night long?"

"I slept off and on," Byakuya admitted, "but it was hard to drift off, knowing that this morning I would leave you, my Tetsuya. I hate thinking of leaving."

"But we have duties to attend to," Tetsuya sighed, "You must defend the people of the lower Rukongai from the vicious hollows that have been attacking them, and I must return to my family...the family that you helped me rebuild, to see to my duties there. But...even though you will be far away, I will be with you. We are in each other's hearts now, Byakuya-sama. We are never alone anymore."

"No," agreed the heir, "We are never alone."

He invaded Tetsuya's mouth hungrily, tilting his cousin's head back as he thrust his tongue inside and tried to touch every part of him. He covered the younger man's face and throat in kisses, letting his hands wander freely over his cousin's yielded body, then following his hands with warm lips and a sweet, caressing tongue, first along his throat and down the curve of his collarbone, then tracing each breast and tasting the erect, pink nipples, bathing his torso in more kisses, then invading his navel with a probing tongue, smiling as Tetsuya's hips rose off the bed and his cousin moaned his name almost feverishly. He followed the line of fine hairs to the younger man's swollen erection, pleasuring him until he could scarcely breathe.

Tetsuya quivered, raising his bottom and panting wantonly as Byakuya continued his passionate explorations. And as much as the memory of what had been done to him in the prison still returned to Tetsuya, the images seemed farther away and less powerful than before.

"B-byakuya-sama!" he moaned more loudly, "Byakuya-sama! I can resist you no more! You make the very worlds disappear when you touch me!"

He felt the warmth of his cousin's smile touch him, and waited for the pressure and sting of penetration, but was surprised when Byakuya used only his warm lips and probing fingers to undo him. It barely took any stimulation at all before Tetsuya gave a heaving cry of submission and he released forcefully. The heir closed his eyes, savoring his cousin's essence as Tetsuya moaned and clenched the sheets tightly, still in the throes of a powerful orgasm.

His caught his breath slowly, deeply aware of how hard his heart pounded and how the sweat on his body had dampened the hairs on his forehead and face. He watched dazedly as Byakuya returned to his mouth and teased him shamelessly with their blended flavors. His heart fluttered almost painfully as the heir's fingers found the porcelain clip at the base of the small, damp braid that laid limply against his pale cheek.

"Byakuya-sama," he breathed softly, "You have won me over completely. You needn't wait anymore. I will give myself to you now, if you wish it."

Byakuya gave him a gentle smile and kissed his lips again.

"It will be more special to share that on the day that marks the day I found you. We will be patient through our separation, then gorge ourselves on the sweetness of that, when I return. For now," he said, slipping his fingers into his cousin's hair and coaxing Tetsuya onto his hands and knees between his widespread thighs, "This will be enough for us."

Tetsuya felt the swell of love well up inside him, and it offered itself in warm touches and kisses as he pleasured Byakuya.

_The sun never needs to rise in my inner world...not as long as we are one, Byakuya-sama!_

Byakuya fell onto his back, unable to keep his hips from thrusting upward into that wonderful, hot mouth that only wanted to please him.

"T-tetsuya!" he groaned, surrendering to his lovely cousin's capable ministrations, "Gods! I think you have killed me!"

Tetsuya laughed softly, then let himself be dragged to Byakuya's mouth for a final bout of plundering kisses. They exited the bed and walked to the private bathroom in Byakuya's suite, Tetsuya walking backwards as Byakuya wrapped an arm about his waist and guided him, step-by-step, with the two exchanging kisses all of the way. They stepped in under the hot spray, water splashing onto their flushed skin as they sank back into deeper kisses. Tetsuya smiled up at his cousin, going into a long, slow fall onto his knees at Byakuya's feet, his mouth leading the way with reverent kisses and his hands sliding down the heir's slick, wet torso more slowly. He looked up at Byakuya with deeply adoring eyes, slowly reawakening his privates. He continued that way, licking the dribbles of water that ran down Byakuya's body, then intensifying the contact as Byakuya leaned back against the wall of the shower, moaning and panting in ecstasy.

"T-tetsuya! Ah...hah...it feels so good!"

Wet, trembling fingers reached down to caress Tetsuya's damp cheek as he continued the loving assault on his cousin's exposed privates.

"Tetsuya! W-watashi no koi, I think...I...oh! Oh! Oh gods!"

His fingers found the long braid and curled around the porcelain clip, tightening so that the slight pain would perhaps ward off approaching release. But instead, the slight sting, coupled with the lovely sensations and the erotic view of Tetsuya's beautiful, contented face and voracious, devouring mouth only intensified his pleasure, making his body seize and feeding Tetsuya with his yielded essence, yet again.

Byakuya dragged his cousin to his feet, then sucked warmly on his cousin's lips and probed his mouth deeply. He pushed Tetsuya back against the wall, rubbing soap onto his flaccid privates, then rubbing them against his pinned cousin's, and watching the younger man's eyes haze over with lust and arousal. Lost in the steamy grind and the delicious friction of their members, Byakuya quickly hardened again, then pressed harder against Tetsuya, invading his mouth relentlessly, teasing his flushed nipples and rotating his hips to deepen the pleasure of their rubbing erections. Tetsuya's knees went weak and his body shuddered dangerously, barely kept on his feet by his cousin as his slender frame was viciously rocked by another mind-numbing orgasm.

His vision dimmed, he barely registered Byakuya surrendering to bliss as well, leaning heavily against him and panting as the water made their release slide down their wet bodies and wash away. They leaned quietly against each other, enjoying the fast beating of their hearts, the sweetness of afterglow and the warm swish of the water running down their bodies. Tetsuya was nearly asleep on his feet when Byakuya's voice sounded softly in his ear.

"Aishiteru yo..." he whispered.

"Aishiteru yo," Tetsuya answered, laying his head sleepily on his cousin's shoulder, "Byakuya-sama, would that I could slumber peacefully somewhere until your return. I hate the sun for rising when you are not here."

Byakuya smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

"Will you then lock yourself in your inner world, where the sun never rises and the moon is always full, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya's fingers traced his cousin's lips lingeringly.

"You are the moon that always shines in my inner world. You know that."

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes, laying his cheek against Tetsuya's and enjoying their last quiet moments together. The younger man's blue eyes clouded as they emerged from the shower and slowly dried each other off and dressed. They walked out the garden doors together, unaware that Orochi stood watching from where a number of family members and staff had gathered to farewell the clan leader and heir on their mission. Byakuya turned back at the last moment, unable to resist taking Tetsuya's solemn lips one more time before leaving.

"B-byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya managed, "Someone will see!"

"Nonsense," said the heir, "And what if they do? I rather want them to. Then, I could marry my Tetsuya now, and make my heir with you."

Tetsuya let out a flustered breath and shook his head dismissively.

"A mixed blood heir?" he sighed, "Byakuya-sama, do not tease me like that."

Byakuya gave him a melting smile.

"Who is teasing? When I return, I am going to go before the council and demand the right to marry you. You are a blood relative. It shouldn't matter that some peasant blood runs in your veins as well. You are respectably powered and you are respectful of the ways of the clan."

Tetsuya smirked.

"If that was true, I wouldn't be lying down with the clan leader and dirtying his body with mine."

"Tetsuya, mind your tongue! Do not say things like that to me."

"Or you will have me punished?" Tetsuya laughed softly.

"Or I will have to punish you upon my return," Byakuya said coyly.

"My apologies," Tetsuya said, bowing his head in mock penitence, "I will surely submit to whatever punishment you deem fit for my saucy tongue."

Byakuya leaned close to him and made the smile on Tetsuya's face widen with a hotly breathed answer.

_"Your saucy tongue will be put to another, much more worthy use upon my return, watashi no koi!"_

The words made Tetsuya catch his breath and blush as Byakuya laughed and embraced him a final time.

"Farewell, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, gazing at him affectionately, "Mind that you stay close to your family and be cautious of Orochi. He has been quiet these past years, but we have been vigilant. Do not give him any openings."

"I won't," Tetsuya promised, "Farewell, Byakuya."

The heir inhaled sharply at the dropping of the honorific that he usually insisted on without fail.

"I wish you a swift resolution of your mission and a safe return."

Tetsuya remained in the shadows near Byakuya's bedroom as the heir joined his grandfather and accepted the farewell wishes of those gathered. And when they had gone, he slipped into a waterform, carefully avoiding Orochi as he left the manor and started on his way home.

Orochi stood, watching as Byakuya and Ginrei flash stepped away, then looked back at where Tetsuya had been standing and found only empty space.

"It does not matter," he whispered softly, "I saw the two of you, and I told you before that I would not let such a thing pass. You will be mine...or you will die, Tetsuya."

_But, first you will pay for that kiss and whatever happened while you laid with him..._

_And so will he._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home, segare," Mai said, smiling and kissing Tetsuya on the cheek, then blushing as he returned the show of affection, "Did you enjoy your stay at Kuchiki Manor?"

"Hai," Tetsuya said, nodding, "Re-kuhime has shown me my bankai. I have much to practice while Byakuya-sama is away."

"That is a good thing, ne?" Mai said, reaching out to squeeze his hand, "I know that you are close to him. You have barely been separated the whole time that you have known each other."

"It will be difficult," Tetsuya acknowledged, "but I have much to keep me occupied."

"Even more so, now, Nii-san!" said Kohana, appearing out of the hallway.

"Kohana!" Tetsuya exclaimed, smiling widely and stepping forward to welcome his sister into his embrace as Aratani appeared behind the teen, "When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday," the girl said excitedly, "The thirty days are up, and because I scored in the top of my class, I was given a short leave to visit home."

"I am so glad to see you," Tetsuya said, kissing her cheek, "And top of your class, eh?"

"Yes," laughed the girl, "But that is your fault, Nii-san."

"Oh?"

"Well," Kohana explained, "You had already taught me many defensive techniques, as well as the appropriate times to use them. I had to be put in the advanced group and we were given missions with shinigami upperclassmen and graduates!"

"Really? That is amazing," Tetsuya mused, "But we all knew that Kohana-chan was talented. And it wasn't me and what I taught you so much as your hunger for knowledge, imouto."

The group turned as Sadao and Koji came in through the back door.

"Tetsuya-san, you are home!" Koji said, grinning happily, "I suppose that with Byakuya-sama gone on a mission, you will need a sword to cross for practice, ne?"

"Ooh, can I watch?" asked Kohana.

"I was rather thinking that you might wish to spar with me as well," offered Tetsuya.

Kohana's eyes went wide.

"R-really, Nii-san?" she asked breathlessly.

"Well," he said, smirking, "If you are top of your class, then I had best be sure that you are not getting ahead of me!"

"Oh, Nii-san!" giggled the girl, "You train with Byakuya-sama. I don't think I would ever catch up with you!"

"You will if I do not practice," he chuckled.

"After lunch," said Mai, shaking her head, "There will be plenty of time then."

"I wish I could join you as well," said Sadao regretfully, "However, I have to meet with the council this afternoon."

"Scheming while the clan leader and heir are away?" Tetsuya inquired jokingly.

"Not with your father on council," Mai said proudly, "He knows well enough how to corral that group of stuffy old men."

"I _am_ one of those 'stuffy old men,' you know," said Sadao, smiling at her.

"No," Mai said, her eyes twinkling, "You will never grow old and stuffy."

"At least, not stuffy, ne?" laughed Sadao.

"Enough, you," chuckled Mai, "All of you, off and get washed up for lunch!"

Tetsuya followed Koji into one bathroom as the girls headed for a second. Koji's eyes met Tetsuya's meaningfully as they took turns washing up.

"I don't mean any disrespect," he said in a lowered voice, "but are you well, Tetsuya-san? It must have been hard to say good-bye to him this morning."

"It was," Tetsuya admitted in a soft voice, "But...he promised me something, Koji-kun."

"What?" the attendant said, his eyes widening.

"Byakuya said," Tetsuya revealed, leaning forward and whispering into the other young man's ear, "_when he returns, he will seek permission to take my hand in marriage."_

Koji inhaled sharply.

"You are not to tell a soul!" Tetsuya adminished him.

"Oh, I won't," Koji promised, "Tetsuya-san's secret is safe with me!"

"A secret?" repeated Kohana, stepping in through the open bathroom door, "What is it?"

Tetsuya and Koji exchanged glances and their eyes narrowed playfully.

"It is a secret strategy," Tetsuya said with mock sternness, "for dealing with pesky invaders in our conversation..._like you_!"

As if on cue, the two young men rushed the squealing teen, chasing her out of the bathroom and laughing as they raced down the hallway, past Sadao and Mai and into the kitchen.

"Even mostly grown up, they are still children inside," Mai sighed.

"Yes," agreed Sadao, "I think it is one of their best qualities."


	17. The Snare

**Chapter 17: The Snare**

**(Thanks so very much to Sakasandora (Some info about Orochi's background will come out in the story, but I am thinking of making an appendix to this story, perhaps the story from Orochi's perspective. It is still in the developmental stages, but I am getting lots of PM's about this...and even some requests for an Orochi/Tetsuya story!), Moonwhisper22 (Thanks so much for your support of the story and of Tetsuya and Orochi. You will have answers to your questions soon!), I'mWithStupid (I think those two go together well!), Featherfoot (Oh, me too!), and Firebirdever (Here's more, but don't fall off the cliffie at the end!) Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing! Spunky loves ya!)**

"Did you make contact with _him, _Kenta?" Orochi asked the young man standing next to him, "Did they prepare the valley?"

"Yes," answered the noble's younger cousin, "He said that they are ready in Inuzuri. But Orochi-san, it is unnerving, working with those...hollows."

Orochi sighed and nodded.

"Yes," he agreed, "But...if we are to take down a person who is one of the strongest members in our clan's history, then we must involve ourselves with these. That hollow commands a group of _ookami seirei_. (spirit wolves) Once Byakuya's group is in that valley, they will be trapped...and the wolves will possess and kill them!"

Kenta bit his lips nervously.

"And you are sure that he will not give us away, Orochi-san?" he asked, "I think that we would be executed..."

"My father wouldn't allow it, but...we will not be reckless. I have sent a few friends to take care of the hollow, once the wolves are attacking."

Kenta sighed.

"This is pretty frightening," he admitted.

"Sure it is," Orochi agreed, "But...once Byakuya falls, I am the next strongest in line for leadership."

"What about Tetsuya-san?" asked Kenta, "Surely, he will sense the danger to Byakuya-sama. Are you going to kill him too?"

Orochi's lips smiled.

"No," he said, picturing Tetsuya's handsome, solemn face in his mind, "I have other plans for him. But...I will need to make sure that he does not go to Byakuya's rescue. You and I will engage him here. We will watch him closely, and when he senses it happening, then we will corner him...and we will take him down."

"You want him alive?" Kenta asked, "Why?"

Orochi glared at him out of the corner of one black orb.

"That is between the half-blood and me," he answered.

"They say he has a bankai," Kenta said more softly.

"So what?" asked the black-eyed noble, "I have a special ability that will keep him from ever releasing his bankai."

"My apologies for intruding," Kenta said carefully, "but...what is it that Tetsuya-san did that made you despise him so...aside from being born a half-blood, I mean?"

Orochi gazed down at his zanpakutou for a moment.

"He defied me," he said in a low voice, "He has always had too much pride for a person of lower blood. And with Byakuya and that mixed-blood loving freak, Sadao protecting him, he has insulted me with his refusal to see that he is lesser and should submit to those of us who were meant to be the masters of people like him, He needs to learn his place. I will teach it to him...painfully, and then I will decide whether or not to kill him."

Kenta felt a soft shiver inside at the dangerous shine in Orochi's hardened eyes.

"Any more questions?" Orochi asked.

"No," answered his cousin, shaking his head briefly.

"Good. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To get into position. It will begin soon."

Orochi rose and started out the door. Kenta bit at his lip gently, suddenly remembering his cousin's words and feeling another shiver pass through him.

"_I have sent a few friends to take care of the hollow, once the wolves are attacking_."

"Why do I suddenly feel the need to watch my own back? What in kami's name have I gotten myself into?"

"Come. Kenta," Orochi said again, snapping him out of his thoughts and sending him following in Orochi's wake as his cousin flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I am leaving you in command while I return to the Seireitei to make an in person report to Soutaichou. I should be gone for a day and come back late tomorrow," said Ginrei, "Continue to monitor the area outside of town where we sensed those odd flutters, and inform me at once via hell butterfly if there is any trouble."

"Yes, sir," Byakuya said, inclining his head, "I have a team ready to go and sweep the area now, and we will continue to monitor the area for any changes."

"Very good, my boy." Ginrei replied, dropping his formality for a moment, "You are doing exceptionally well on this assignment. This brings great pride to our family...and it bring great pride to me. I look forward to seeing you upon my return."

"Arigatou, Grandfather," Byakuya answered, inclining his head, "I look forward to seeing you again as well."

Byakuya watched quietly as Ginrei turned and flash stepped away, then he left the command tent and found the third and fourth seats waiting with the search groups.

"Third seat Botan," he said solemnly, "I want you to take your group to the western edge of town, then track around the boundary to the south. My group will begin from the eastern boundary and track north."

"Yes sir, Kuchiki fukutaichou!" answered Botan, "Come this way, men!"

Byakuya led his group down several dusty streets, past rows of dilapidated buildings and to the eastern border of the town, where the buildings gave way to scattered hovels out among the trees and scrub. They scanned the area briefly, then continued on, skirting the eastern side of town and heading to the north. The noble paused as a hell butterfly arrived to report the progress of the other search group, then continued to lead his group along. Byakuya felt a sudden flutter in the reiatsu around him, and stopped again, motioning for he men to come closer to him. He could see already the nervous flickers in their eyes that told him that they had sensed the change as well.

"It seems to be coming from that small valley over there," he said quietly, "Arata, I want you and Isas to act as sentries. Protect our route out of the valley. The rest of you, we will move into the valley and look for the source of the disturbance. You are to use utmost caution. Several of the townspeople reported to my grandfather that there had been a number of odd sightings and several rumors of something powerful in this area. Stay together and return to me at once if anything threatens us."

"Yes sir, Kuchiki fukutaichou!" the men replied.

The sentries took up their positions and Byakuya led the rest of the group into the entrance of the small valley, focusing on the variances on reiatsu around them.

"The four of you go around that edge of the valley and we will search this side."

He broke off as a terrified scream sounded, back in the valley's entrance, but was quickly silenced.

"Stay here," he ordered the men, "Conceal yourselves until I return."

"But Kuchiki fukutaichou!" the fourth seat objected.

Byakuya disappeared in a flash step, leaving the men looking after him. The fourth seat shook his head and sighed softly.

"You heard the fukutaichou," he said solemnly, "Get under cover."

The men moved toward the bushes, but the fourth seat paused as something moved near a small stream ahead of him. He took a concerned breath at seeing a young woman, kneeling by the water, drinking from her cupped palm and picking some kind of small fruit that grew near the stream's edge. He moved towards her slowly, keeping his hands away from his weapon, so as not to frighten her.

"M-miss," he said softly, "Miss, you must come away from there. Our leader has sensed something powerful in the area. It isn't safe."

The violet eyed woman looked up at him with wide, startled eyes for a moment, but then calmed as she recognized his uniform. She nodded briefly and stood, then allowed the shinigami to lead her to cover as the reiatsu in the area began to rise ominously.

"Stay close to us and we will protect you," said the fourth seat, kneeling beside her in the bushes, then going quiet and extending his senses.

The reiatsu around them swelled again, and sweat broke out on the fourth seat's forehead. But he smiled at the townswoman to calm her.

"It will be all right," he said softly, "We will escort you back to the town as soon as the way is cleared."

"Arigatou," the woman answered, blinking and looking around worriedly.

The fourth seat felt a sudden rise in Byakuya's reiatsu and caught his breath sharply.

"Kuchiki fukutaichou!" he exclaimed, climbing to his feet.

"What is it?" the woman asked, fear invading her large, violet eyes again, "What's wrong?"

"Stay here," the shinigami warned her, "Do not leave cover until I return for you."

Before she could answer, the fourth seat emerged from the bushes and gathered the other men.

"Kuchiki taichou is fighting," he told them, "We have to go and help him. Whoever he is fighting is very strong!"

"Yes sir!" cried the men.

They started to turn back, but froze as the reiatsu rose ominously around them, and vicious snarls and growls filled the air. All around the group, swells of dark mist resolved into shadowy, wolf-like creatures wearing hollow masks.

"Oh my kami!" whispered the fourth seat, his eyes rounding, "The ookami seirei!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was so kind of Mai-san and the rest of you to surprise me for my birthday," said Koji, following Tetsuya past the guards and into Kuchiki Manor, "That cake was unbelievable! And all of the gifts! I must be the most spoiled attendant in the Seireitei, Tetsuya-san."

"You hardly seem an attendant so much as just another of the family," said Tetsuya, "but I prefer it that way."

"Tetsuya-san," Koji said, blushing.

"Well, you have been like a brother to me ever since I arrived at Kuchiki Manor, just a filthy, broken little savage, really."

"Tetsuya-san, that's not true!" the other young man objected, "You were a quiet, gentle person. And after being locked up like you were, you just needed someone to be kind to you and take care of you."

"Koji-san, I nearly killed you once. Have you forgotten?"

"No," said Koji, shaking his head, "but it was only because your limiter fell off and you weren't used to controlling your reiatsu. Tetsuya-san has _never_ hurt me...not in all of the time that I have served him."

"Well," said Tetsuya, "Now, I am going to repay you for your kindness to me."

"Oh, Tetsuya-san!" Koji exclaimed, "You needn't spoil me, really!"

"Happy birthday, otouto! (little brother)" exclaimed Torio, appearing suddenly in front of them, "Are you here to give Koji his gift?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"Very well, sirs," said Byakuya's attendant, "Come this way."

Tetsuya and Koji followed Torio to the end of the main building, where they stopped at a finely carved wooden door that had a garden scene with a large sakura tree depicted on the surface. Torio touched a token he removed from his kimono to the door and a sharp click sounded. The door slowly opened in front of them. Koji's eyes went wide and he inhaled in surprise.

"You love stories and books as much as I do," said Tetsuya, "so while Byakuya-sama and I were in here before, I asked if for your birthday, you might accompany me into the archive."

"And he is allowing me in here for my birthday?" Koji said, his heart pounding as he took in the long rows of books and arrangements of ancient artifacts in the room. Tetsuya-san, that is...!"

"It is not just for your birthday," said Torio, smiling, "Byakuya-sama has said that like Tetsuya-san, you may enter the archive whenever you wish. So, now you can come here anytime and read to your heart's content!"

Koji's eyes filled with happy tears.

"I...I can't believe this! Tetsuya-san! Nii-san!" he said, looking overwhelmed.

"Come on," said Tetsuya, taking his hand, "I think we have a lot of reading to do, ne?"

"I will make some tea for the two of you," offered Torio, "I will be..."

His words trailed off and he frowned and looked around in surprise as the reiatsu in the air around the three pulsated sharply. Tetsuya went stock still, his blue eyes intense as he read the pulsation in energies.

"Wh-what...is that?" asked Torio, his face paling, "Tetsuya-san, what is happening?"

Re-kuhime formed suddenly in Tetsuya's hand.

"Tetsuya-san!" gasped Koji, "Tetsuya-san, what is it? Where are you going?"

"Stay here!" the blue-eyed noble said firmly, "Something has happened to Byakuya-sama!"

Before they could respond, Tetsuya disappeared from the Kuchiki family archive in a desperate, blazing flash step.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya moved forward cautiously, remaining in the cover of the brush as he worked his way back to the valley entrance. He honed in on the reiatsu of the sentries that he had left behind, but could no longer sense them. His step quickened and his hand moved to the sword at his hip. He reached the place where he had left the two men and caught his breath in shock as he spotted their crumpled bodies on the ground. He flash stepped towards them to see if they were still alive, but slid to a halt as a tall, bony humanoid hollow appeared in front of him, blocking the valley's only path in or out.

"Well, well, what have we here?" queried the hollow, smiling at him, "Are you from the Kuchiki family? You look like one of them."

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya," the noble said, drawing his sword, "Are you the one who has slain my men?"

"I?" asked the hollow, "I did kill those two men. But...you came here with others, ne?"

Byakuya felt an odd sense of foreboding in his belly, but took a steadying breath and forced his concerns away.

"If you killed these men, then your life is forfeit, and I will claim it now."

"Ah," said the hollow, still smiling eerily, "Such an impetuous young officer you are. But...what will you now? You see, I did not come to this valley alone. I arrived here with my pets...a group of the spirit wolves, the ookami seirei. You know what those are, ne?"

"You _bastard_!" hissed Byakuya, moving his blade into position for release.

"Fight me if you wish," said the hollow, "but remember...as we fight, the spirit wolves are decimating your fighting group. And when they are finished, you will not just be fighting me, or even me and them. You will also be faced...with the possessed souls of your own men!"

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"This...is an ambush! A setup!"

"Very good," said the hollow approvingly.

"Who did this? Who put you up to this?" Byakuya demanded.

The hollow started to answer, but was cut off by a huge explosion that incinerated the hollow, who burst into flames and disintegrated, still wearing that surprised expression. Byakuya was thrown off his feet and sent crashing into the bushes as another volley of fireballs and kido spells crashed down into him.

He crawled into the bushes, trying to sense the reiatsu of his attackers, but only found it masked too well for him to identify. He abandoned the area, then, flash stepping towards where he had left his group concealed, but he was forced to stop as a petite, violet-eyed woman appeared out of the brush and ran towards him.

"Stop! Don't go that way!" she sobbed, "The...there are...s-spirit wolves. They have...the men that...please! They are dead. The wolves killed them all!"

Byakuya started to answer, but stiffened and pushed the girl behind him as spirit wolves began to appear all around them.

"Y-you can't let them bite you," the woman warned him, "If they bite you, then you will...!"

She broke off as Byakuya made a sound of surprise and distress. Behind the wolves, the spirits of the dead men hovered, blood covering their ruined forms. Their bodies shimmered and slowly shifted into additional wolves that joined the ones that had corered them.

"Stay behind me," he told the girl, "I will not let them reach you."

"But you are hurt!" the girl objected, "You are...!"

"Bankai," said Byakuya, turning his blade, tip-down and letting go of it, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya raced across an open meadow in blistering flash steps, his senses extended and reiatsu burning bright blue all around him. All he could see was the image that had flashed in his mind...a lonely valley in the lower Rukongai, a huge explosion and Byakuya crashing to the ground and tumbling away.

_Byakuya-sama, I am coming to you!_

He ran faster, making the wind whip wildly around him and riling the long grass. He was at the end of the meadow and nearing a large waterfall, when a noise behind him warned him of an incoming attack. Tetsuya reacted instantly, dodging the incoming blast, drawing his weapon and coming to a sliding stop, facing his attacker.

"K-kenta?" he gasped, a look of surprise on his face.

_I knew he didn't like me...and he is close to..._

"Hello, watashi no itoko," said Orochi's voice from behind him.

Tetsuya turned just in time to block the sword that slashed at him.

"What are you doing?" he yelled, "Get out of my way! Byakuya-sama is being attacked. I have to go to him!"

Orochi gave him a wicked smile.

"Oh no, Tetsuya," he said, his eyes glinting, "You, my half-blood whore, are not going _anywhere_!"


	18. Lethe

**Chapter 18: Lethe**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(The river Lethe (forgetfulness), in ancient Greek and Roman mythology was one of five rivers of the underworld, the others being Styx (the river of hate), Acheron (the river of sorrow), Kokytos (the river of Lamentation) and Phlegethon (the river of fire). Any who drank of the river Lethe would experience complete forgetfulness.)**

**AN**I wrote this while listening to 'The Howling' by Within Temptation. Try listening as you read. I guarantee chills down your spine!****

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya felt one numbing moment of panic as the wolves bore down on the place where he and the Inuzuri woman stood, between the rising steel swords of his bankai. The woman screamed, and he felt her small hands clutch at his shihakushou, then relief flooded his body as the swords dissolved into a sea of pink petal blades, just before the wolves would have breached the protected area around them.

He was instantly aware that while his bankai was powerful, it was in its infancy really, and while it provided defense from the attacking wolves, he would not be able to kill all of them without using additional strategies.

_I will need to use kido as well, but to fire it requires making brief openings in the shielding that the blade petals provide. It is risky, but it is the only way to fight such a huge group of wolves effectively. Otherwise, though I will kill a few and wound others, they will be able to slowly wear me down. My bankai being in early development puts strain on my body to use. I would have used shikai, but it would not have been enough to hold all of the wolves back from me. So..._

The blade petals spun around them, thickening where the spirit wolves threw their powerful bodies against them. The girl shuddered where she pressed up against him now, but she swallowed hard and kept still, allowing him to place his full concentration on the battle.

"Do you have any powers? Any defenses?" he asked softly as his blade petals cut into the savagely attacking wolves.

"I am sorry," said the girl, "I command only a small amount of healing power."

"Then, I want you to be my eyes. I want you to search the area around us as I fight. I saw the silhouettes of two shinigamis before. They killed the hollow that controlled these beasts."

"You want me to signal them, so that they will help us?" the girl asked.

Byakuya's lips tightened as he remembered the blast that had killed the hollow, but had also injured him.

"No," he said softly, "I want you to warn me if you see them, because they will probably attack us."

The woman's eyes rounded.

"They...?"

"Someone set a careful trap for me and my group, here in the valley," Byakuya explained, "It appears that not all of my enemies are hollows. I am sorry for involving you in this..."

"H-hisana," the woman supplied, scanning the area around them.

"Hisana," he repeated, nodding, "And I am Byakuya. Hisana, again, I apologize for involving you. I..."

He broke off as heavy kido blasts rose out of the cover of the brush, battering against his defenses along with the rush of wolves which pressed in around him. His petal blades spun madly and did kill some of the wolves, but the numerous others broke away and regrouped. Byakuya waited until they stopped and turned to charge at him again, then made an opening in his defenses and fired blasts of kido at the beasts, his attacks killing more of the beasts.

"Look out!" Hisana screamed, pulling him down as a spirit wolf leapt at them, then was hit with another blast of Byakuya's kido and rolled away.

But the distraction had allowed the other wolves to begin a new run at them. Byakuya's blade petals danced around them protectively, but the wolves opened their fanged mouths and launched a barrage of ceros at them. Byakuya curled an arm around the woman, thinking quickly.

"We are going to have to make a run for the entrance to the valley," he told her.

"No! We'll never make it!" Hisana objected, "I am not fast enough."

"I will carry you," the noble explained, "I will employ a special decoy flash step that will leave an afterimage. We will only have a few seconds to get out of sight. I will use my reiatsu to confuse them while we escape. Just...stay with me. I will carry you when we have to run."

Hisana nodded and pressed closer to him as he swirled the petals around them to make it more difficult for their enemies to see their movements.

"On three," Byakuya said softly, holding Hisana against him.

"One," he whispered, spinning the blade petals faster and thicker around them until he felt a warning burning in his spirit centers.

"Two," he went on, tightening his hold on the woman and curling his reiatsu around the two of them.

"Three!" he hissed, employing the special flash step and leaving an afterimage of the two of them in the midst of the still spinning blade petals.

He continued to flash step, holding Hisana against him, as the wolves attacked the blade petals and tried angrily to reach the image of the two of them that Byakuya had left behind. He was halfway to the valley entrance when a kido blast erupted from the side, throwing the two to the ground and sending them tumbling away from each other as the wolves realized their prey had escaped and turned towards them, breaking into a run and snarling viciously.

"Byakuya!" Hisana screamed, rolling to her feet as he gained his, scooped her up and raced for the valley entrance.

The breath was shocked from his body as a spirit wolf ran headlong into him and sent all of them crashing to the ground in a writhing tangle. Byakuya heard the crack of a kido spell and saw the flash from it as though in slow motion. He managed the counterspell, just as the spirit wolf turned and snapped at Hisana, who Byakuya just managed to snatch away and shove behind him. He sensed the shinigami who had attacked them and felt the direction carefully, positioning Hisana and himself strategically as the spirit wolf that had collided with them growled, then launched itself forward. He flash stepped, leaving an afterimage behind, that the wolf struck and passed through, before crashing down on the shinigami that had attacked them. A terrified scream sounded, then the sickening sound of flesh being torn apart.

"Kami!" panted Hisana, her eyes wide with terror as they broke into a run again, fleeing the pack of wolves that didn't stop to feed on the fallen shinigami.

Byakuya swept her off her feet, his flash steps scorching the ground as he dodged the hissing kido blasts of the second attacking shinigami and fled the pack of snapping wolves that closed in on them again. He breathed a sigh of relief as they closed in on the valley entrance, but let out a distressed gasp as a group of spirit wolves stepped out of the brush and blocked the way ahead of them. He pulled Hisana down into the bushes, and the two made their breathing silent, with Byakuya carefully masking their reiatsu.

A cloaked shinigami burst from the trees, looking around for them, then caught his breath in surprise and started to run as the wolves charged at him from all directions. Byakuya waited until they had dragged the shinigami down and then charged past, abandoning everything but speed as he raced for the valley entrance. This time, luck was with them, and they broke free, then slid to a stop as the other search group appeared in front of them.

"Kuchiki fukutaichou!" Botan cried, noting the two blood splashed forms in front of them.

The other men closed on the small valley, attacking the remaining wolves with Kido and sword, until all of them had been slain. Byakuya felt an odd dizziness pass over him and sank to his knees, the scent of blood striking his nostrils and the dampness registering on his skin.

"Were either of you bitten, Kuchiki fukutaichou?" asked a healer, who flash stepped to them as the others fought the last of the ookami seirei.

"No," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "Most of the damage to us came from the attacks on us by two shinigamis, who seemed to have something to do with the hollow wolves being here. This was a carefully planned and executed ambush."

"Then, we need to gather evidence and find out who the shinigamis were," suggested Botan.

"I got a brief look at their faces," said Hisana.

"That is fortunate," said Botan, "because there is not enough left of them to identify. The wolves devoured all but their cloaks, and they shredded those."

"Search for anything that can help to identify them. I want to know who set us up. Because, I am sure that even though those two are dead, the one most responsible for this are very much alive."

_Which begs the question...if the person or persons who set this up are not here, then where are they?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Get out of my way!" Tetsuya cried, flash stepping forward an bringing his sword down Orochi's, then taking the also attacking Kenta off his feet with a hard kido blast, "Damn you, Orochi! Byakuya-sama is in trouble! It is our duty to protect him!"

"If our _leader_ needs to depend upon the likes of _you_ for his survival, then he does not deserve to live, Tetsuya," Orochi said, glaring as their swords clashed, broke away and met again.

Tetsuya raised his reiatsu until the ground quaked around them, loosing another crimson blast of power. Orochi dodged and returned fire as Tetsuya flash stepped clear, then set several waterforms and braced himself as Orochi's blade came down heavily on his again. Moving into a barrage of swift strikes, kicks and flashes of kido, Tetsuya forced the other young man back, then sent him crashing to the ground. Instead of moving in to finish him, Tetsuya sent a decoy waterform to feign an attack as he used a second waterform to break free of his two assailants. He turned towards the lower Rukongai, flash stepping away from his cousin, only to be sent sprawling a moment later by a kido blast as Kenta and Orochi realized what he had done and moved to follow.

Tetsuya hit the ground hard, but was immediately on his feet again, using the trees as cover and breathing the release command to Re-kuhime.

"Touei, Re-kuhime."

Reflected images of Tetsuya ran in multiple directions as Kenta and Orochi attacked them, while Tetsuya again moved to escape. He broke out of the trees, honing in on Byakuya's reiatsu, only to freeze inside as it disappeared a moment later.

_He must have needed to mask it for the purpose of fighting. I did not sense deadly injury to him._

He continued on, as fast as his feet would carry him, ignoring the sting of the blows that his cousins had landed. He came to a desolate ridge near a cliff, then paused, a chill passing through him as Orochi appeared behind him again.

"Damn..."

"Did you think you could get away from me so easily, Tetsuya?" Orochi asked, angling towards him and slowly stalking him, "Do you really think that I'm that gullible?"

"I think you are _vile_ and _hateful_!" snapped Tetsuya, "I have never done _anything_ to you, and yet you tormented me from when I was a child and _couldn't _have done anything to deserve such venom! You used Naoki and me. You tormented us, Orochi! I used to sit in my cell and wonder what I ever could have done to make you hate us so much that you would do those things! That you could treat another living being in such a foul way! And why? Why, Orochi? Because my mother was a commoner? Because my father didn't care that she was a commoner and loved her anyway? Why is that wrong?"

Orochi's blade crashed down on Tetsuya's again, forcing him back towards the edge of the cliff, then his hand caught Tetsuya's wrist and they froze together with their swords crossed, looking into each others' eyes.

"That you have to ask such a question suggests what I've always known about you, Tetsuya. You assume that all living things are equal. But...you know that is not true. There are hierarchies, even in nature, and the same is true in our society. The pure-blooded noble was set above the commoner by our king. You...do acknowledge the right of the king to set us in our places, ne Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya stared back at him wordlessly.

"Do you want to know why I hurt you like I did, Tetsuya? Why I hurt you and Naoki constantly, why I forced you to serve me sexually so often?"

"You hated me. I knew that," answered Tetsuya, "I don't understand why, but I know you did."

"That is where you are wrong, Cousin."

Tetsuya's eyes widened and he took a step back, coming closer to the drop off. Orochi moved with him, still grasping his wrist and keeping their swords locked against each other.

"You have the blood of slaves running through you," Orochi said softly, "but you also have the purer blood of nobles. It is no wonder that you are confused. You look like us. You even know how to act like one of us. But you will never _be _one of us. You can't. And that's not even your fault, Tetsuya."

"What are you saying?"

"I told you once before that you are an abomination. And that is what you are. The very blood that runs through your veins is confused, Tetsuya. You think that because your face is lovely like mine and that our fathers are both noble, that we stand on equal ground. And no matter how I tried, I could not break through that proud, stubborn lie. You were never my equal, Tetsuya, not ever. But no matter that they locked you in a cage and made you weak, that they never allowed you to feel your father's power well up in your beautiful body...no matter how you were neglected and abused, still that stubborn pride existed inside you and refused to break. No matter what any of us did to you, you steadfastly refused to accept your place. Had you only done that, you would have known something vastly different than the side of me you saw there."

"Are you blaming me for you raping me? Torturing Naoki and me mercilessly? You are sick, Orochi. My weakness made you feel powerful. That is why you enjoyed using me as you did. You think I couldn't feel the hatred you laid out in cuts and bruises on my skin? That I couldn't feel the poison you filled my body with as you corrupted it with your hatred? But you are right about one thing. I never let that poison reach my heart. I always held out hope, even while you did your best to beat me down and you tried to make me hate myself as much as you hated me."

"I told you. I don't hate you, Tetsuya. I pity you."

"Because I am of mixed blood?"

"Because you think that it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't."

Orochi gave him a soft, sympathetic smile.

"Of course it does. But...not only did you delude yourself into thinking that, your peasant mother reinforced that with you, then your Naoki, then our cousin and leader, Byakuya and that ridiculous blood traitor, Sadao."

"Don't you _dare_ to speak of the people I love that way!" Tetsuya snapped, his hand tightening on his blade again.

"But don't you see?" Orochi asked, pushing their swords aside, "Had it not been for those people, Tetsuya...for you father who loved beneath him, for your mother, who lied to you and told you that blood doesn't matter, for that other half blood who misled you into thinking that what your parents had done was no crime. Had it not been for our peasant loving leader, and the blood traitor, Sadao, who have forgotten that nobles and commoners were set apart for the reason that the nobles were best suited to serve and protect our king. If not for those people, Tetsuya, you would not have had such pride and I would not have had to hurt you at all."

Tetsuya stood frozen as Orochi's blade clattered carelessly to the ground at their feet, and his followed a moment later. He flinched as a gloved hand rose and brushed against his face.

"Do you feel that?" asked Orochi.

Tetsuya stared into his eyes wordlessly.

"Kindness...tenderness...love. You think that I am not capable of showing you these things. But that is not true. Why did I mistreat you? It is simple. You refused to accept your place. Had you but done that, you would know me in a completely different way, Tetsuya."

"Let go of me."

"But you refused to accept the truth about yourself. You listened to those misguided fools and let them lead you astray, while in your heart, you hated me because I alone told you the truth."

"You know nothing of truth!" Tetsuya hissed, "And you are keeping me from Byakuya-sama's side when he needs me!"

"He doesn't need you, Tetsuya. He never did."

"Shut up! Let me go!"

"He lied to you."

"Orochi!"

"Your head is full of their lies and your heart is corrupted with them, but it is time for me to clear all of that confusion away."

"What are you doing?" Tetsuya demanded, "Let go of me now, Orochi! I have to get to Byakuya-sama quickly! He is in danger."

"You see? You are still terribly confused. You have been so misled, Tetsuya."

"What are you talking about? Why are you doing this? Do you _want _Byakuya-sama to die? Do you hate him too? Is that it?" Tetsuya asked shakenly.

"Yes, Byakuya, I do hate. Do you know why?"

Tetsuya said nothing, but held his gaze breathlessly.

"He took you away from me, Tetsuya. He took you into his household and fed you on lies until you saw him as the center of your world and you saw me as a wicked man. I _saw_ him kissing you, Tetsuya."

"What business is that of yours?" Tetsuya demanded, "What Byakuya-sama and I do is not your concern!"

"But it is. He has done the unthinkable, Tetsuya. He has poisoned your half blooded mind with lies to make you think you are our equal while branding the truthful ones like me 'intolerant' for sticking to our convictions. Noble and commoner should not mix. And because of his lies, you love him and you hate me, don't you?"

"I do not hate you."

"Yes, you do. You hate me for being honest with you, because you wanted the lies. They were more comforting to you, so you accepted them and forced away the truth, Tetsuya."

"Stop!"

Orochi's lips sought Tetsuya's, freezing them there on the precipice as they met for a moment, then Tetsuya turned his head away and began to struggle.

"Let me go! Let me go, Orochi!"

"I know that the truth is a frightening thing for you now."

"Stop! Stop it!" Tetsuya cried, struggling as Orochi's lips sought his again.

"You could have accepted it more easily before, if they hadn't interfered. But there is no one to interfere now, Tetsuya. And...the time has come for me to clear away the things that confuse you, so that you can see clearly."

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

Orochi smiled.

"Miwaku, Doku no hanone."

Tetsuya watched, wide-eyed as the blade of Orochi's sword flashed, then broke away from the hilt, slowly resolving into the body of a snake. He struggled harder, too close to the precipice to use kido, but too tightly restrained to break free, as the snake slithered to them and wrapped around Tetsuya's leg.

"Stop it! Let me go, Orochi!" Tetsuya screamed furiously.

Still smiling, Orochi released him and watched as he tumbled to the ground and tried to pull the snake free.

"Utsuro," he said, moving closer and Tetsuya crawled away from him, still trying to free his leg from the coiled snake, "sakusei."

Tetsuya let out a frightened cry as the snake's fangs sank into his leg. He stared disbelievingly up into Orochi's eyes as numbness flooded his body.

_What...is this?_

_What did he do?_

_What's happening to me?_

"Don't be afraid," Orochi whispered, his smile fading as he looked down at Tetsuya, "You are not going to die. Only our leader is."

"You BASTARD!" screamed Tetsuya, ignoring the snake that continued to drive its poison into his veins as he reached for his sword, "I'll kill you!"

His hand wrapped around Re-kuhime's hilt.

"Bankai! Koori no bakuha, Re-kuhime!" he cried.

He froze again as he realized that something was happening inside him. Things were fading, disappearing...his reason for leaving the manor...his parting from Byakuya...his bankai.

"What is happening?" he demanded, "Orochi, what did you do?"

"Have you ever heard of the river Lethe, Tetsuya? Surely, reading so much as you do, you must."

Tetsuya stepped back, reeling as memories continued to fade away inside him...training at Byakuya's side...their first sweet kiss...holding a newborn child in his arms.

"In Greek myths, Lethe is the river of sweet forgetfulness that we taste upon death, Tetsuya. It helps us forget our past lives as we enter new ones...just as you are about to enter a new life."

Tetsuya's hand tightened around Re-kuhime, but a moment later, Tetsuya loosed a howl of torment as her voice disappeared from inside him, and the sword in his hand faded and disappeared.

Orochi stepped back, watching as Tetsuya stood facing him on shaking legs, with Orochi's snake still filling him with its venom.

"I...will..."

"What?" Orochi teased him, "Everything you know is disappearing, Tetsuya. Soon, all that will be left is..."

"NO!" screamed Tetsuya flash stepping towards his cousin.

Orochi froze as a heavy blast of kido struck the ground near Tetsuya, shaking the precipice ominously.

"Kenta, you idiot!" he yelled, flash stepping towards Tetsuya, as the ground gave way and began to pull the stunned shinigami over the precipice, "TETSUYA!"

Orochi was forced back as more of the precipice gave way and Tetsuya disappeared into a sea of dust and haze. Rock and earth tumbled and slid down the cliff face and poured into a raging river at its base.

"Tetsuya," Orochi repeated more softly.

He heard the approach of his other cousin, and turned to face Kenta, his eyes deadly.

"What is it?" Kenta asked, paling, "He was trying to attack you. I only..."

"You fool!" Orochi hissed, sending his cousin to the ground with a vicious punch to the face, "I didn't _want_ him to die!"

Kenta remained on the ground, staring as Orochi moved to the edge of the precipice and looked down at the angry river at its base.

"His reiatsu has disappeared," Orochi said in an oddly regretful tone, "I can no longer sense him."

Kenta remained silent, a cold chill inside as Orochi's eyes fastened on him again.

"You are to tell no one what happened here. Go. I will cover all traces of our passage."

Kenta climbed to his feet and broke into flash steps, fleeing the area and inwardly promising himself never to go near his unbalanced cousin again.


	19. Oblivion

**Chapter 19: Oblivion**

**(Thanks so much to Firebirdever, Picklez80, DarkEyedDominion, Featherfoot and Anon for their enthusiastic reviews! I so much appreciate! It is really motivating to have you guys cheering me on. Enjoy the new chapter! Love Spunky)**

Tetsuya felt the ground give way beneath his feet, and almost immediately, he was swallowed up by the explosion of earth, dust and rock that shattered all around him and began to fall downward. Still in the grip of Orochi's biting snake, he could invoke no power, no ability to stop the deadly plunge he found himself in. Oddly, though his stunned mind registered the bruising collision of rock and body...the tearing of skin and shattering of bone, the numbness inside him gave him distance as he felt himself strike several outcroppings as he fell, slowing his body and tossing it carelessly amidst the rest of the debris as it rained down into the river. He wasn't sure if his body struck water or stone, but surrendered to an eruption of blackness that seemed to swallow him whole and held him suspended...weightless, unseeing, breathless with fear and agony.

The first sensation that returned to him was the coolness of the surrounding water. It first soothed his torn skin, then slowly invaded him inside. Dizziness washed over him and things went dark around him again. He remembered almost nothing now...not how he had ended up in the water, nor anything from before. Such emptiness had wrapped around his mind and torn at his devastated heart, that he laid in the water, losing awareness entirely for a time as he was carried away from the Seireitei and deep into the Rukongai. He had a vague awareness of another presence, something clutching at his hand, pulling him out of the current and bringing him to the edge of the water. Too injured to move, he laid still on the shore, his legs still submerged and his face rested on a soft patch of grass.

He felt his body seize, then the hard expulsion of water from inside. He relearned what agony was, then, as jolts of pain rocketed through his heaving form, sending him back into senselessness. He woke to the feel of soft drops of water falling onto his dry lips. He accepted the relief from the burning thirst in his throat and surrendered a guttural 'Oh!' as his voice returned to him. He sensed again, that he was not alone, but that a calm, quiet being was somewhere near him, watching over him. Something velvety and soft touched his cheek, then more droplets of water dribbled onto his face. His eyes blinked slowly, the scene around him coming into focus.

He rested on his side at the edge of the river, his legs still floating loosely in the water and his upper body anchored on the shore. And poised over his collapsed body was a sleek, black equine face with large, dark sapphire eyes. Those eyes looked down at him quizzically, and he almost felt as though the beast would say something. He managed a tremulous smile and took a deeper breath.

"A s-spirit steed?" he managed in a whisper.

But speaking made his head ache fiercely, and he groaned and closed his eyes again. The horse nudged him gently, and Tetsuya made a deep sound of agony. The horse's velvety muzzle brushed against his cheek and he felt blissful numbness pass over him. He knew that he should have screamed in pain when the horse's teeth took hold of his torn clothes, and the beast began to drag him out of the water, but the numbness that the horse's kido spell had caused, held him carefully away from the pain.

"W-wait a minute..._k-kido_? A spirit steed using kido?"

The horse continued to tug and pull, dragging him away from the water and under a rocky overhang, where he would be better protected from the sun or rain. He still couldn't move, and so laid sprawled where the horse left him, as it wandered away.

"K-kami, I hope you're not going to leave me," he whispered.

As if in answer, the horse went still, then turned and walked back to him. His lovely face looked down at Tetsuya's, and he felt a sense of someone speaking directly into his mind. Unfortunately, the words, whatever they might have been, were garbled to him. And he couldn't be sure that he had really heard anything.

_I have never heard of a spirit steed either using kido or communicating this way._

The horse's eyes blinked slowly, and Tetsuya's face was tickled with a huff of sweet, grassy breath that made him smile weakly.

"Okay," he whispered raggedly, "I will trust you to come back for me. After all, you saved my life."

He frowned in confusion as the stallion walked away again.

"B-but...what happened? I remember falling, but...where did I fall from? How long was I in the water?"

He remembered coughing water out of his lungs.

"Why didn't I drown?"

And worse was the fact that, even if he could have moved, he wouldn't have known where to go. The area he was in was completely foreign to him, and no matter how he tried, he could not think of anything that would have been familiar. So he was left with no choice but to lie quietly and wait for the stallion's return.

He wasn't sure if he blacked out again or if night had come. He saw flashes of people's faces before his tightly closed eyes, and he heard voices that he knew he should recognize. But although he knew that there was a place he had called home, faces and voices that reached out for him, he could not feel a direction, nor connect the faces and voices with names. They merely hung in the air around him, tormenting him with their closeness until he surrendered to sleep again.

He woke to find the stallion kneeling alongside him, his large, sleek body offering Tetsuya warmth and shelter from the steady rain that had begun to fall. He snuggled closer to the horse, breathing in his comforting scent and smiling as he nuzzled the injured noble's face and throat.

"Thank you, friend," Tetsuya said in a somewhat stronger voice, "I wish I knew your name. I am Tetsuya, Kuchiki Tetsuya. I would...tell you more, but it seems that my injuries have stolen much of my memory. Everything is very foggy in my mind. Hopefully, things will clear as I recover."

The black stallion nickered softly, and again, Tetsuya felt a sense of reaching, and he heard soft whispers breaking through.

_Arashi..._

"Your name is Arashi?" Tetsuya asked, looking up into the blue eyes.

_No. I said that a storm was coming. I have no name. But...you may call me Arashi, if you wish._

"Can you..."

_You do not have to speak the words. It took us some time to connect, but we can sense each other's thoughts now._

Tetsuya swallowed hard.

_Arashi, how did I get here? Do you know who I am? Where I came from? What happened to me?_

The horse looked back at him quietly.

_I know nothing of those things. All I can tell you is that...I come from inside you._

"Wh-what?" Tetsuya gasped, not able to stop himself from speaking aloud, "You were...inside me? How is that possible?"

_I am not sure. You...fell from a high place. And although you landed in the water and you did not drown, your body was dying. Still...your soul cried out that there was something important, something...or someone whom you had to live for._

Tetsuya froze, staring into the stallion's eyes.

_Tetsuya, I am your fighting spirit...a will so strong that it escaped your body and it made mine. Our souls are one!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt an odd chill rise up inside him, and took a steadying breath.

"Did that hurt?" asked the healer, who still worked to address his injuries.

"N-no," said the heir, "It is just that..."

His eyes widened.

"Tetsuya!" he gasped, his mind reeling as his cousin's reiatsu flared brightly inside him, then, just as abruptly, disappeared, "Tetsuya!"

He came to his feet and ran out of the healing tent, turning towards home.

"Where are you going?" asked Ginrei, from behind him.

"Grandfather, something has happened to Tetsuya!"

"I know," said Ginrei, bowing his head, "I felt it as well."

"I must go to him, Grandfather," Byakuya insisted, "He is in trouble. He is..."

"I know you felt it," said Ginrei, looking solemnly into Byakuya's widened eyes, "His reiatsu has disappeared."

He took a soft, wounded breath.

"Tetsuya is dead, Byakuya."

Byakuya froze in place, staring disbelievingly into his grandfather's sad eyes.

"And even if he still lived, you cannot leave your unit after what just happened. We are in the midst of an investigation. Someone killed your cousin, and there was also an attempt on your life. What does that tell you, Byakuya?"

Ginrei touched his arm and held his eyes meaningfully.

"You realize that every step in this investigation is crucial. We must interview all witnesses carefully, and we must study where our known enemies were during the time of the attacks. I am sure that you have your suspicions about who is involved, and indeed, I have mine, but to make the guilty pay, we must be able to prove what happened. We will conduct a complete investigation here, and then we will go home and ascertain what happened to your cousin."

He paused for a moment, sympathy in his eyes at the pain he saw in his grandson's expression.

"Byakuya, I have already sent house guards to investigate the last known location where Tetsuya's reiatsu was sensed. Sadao and his family will be out there as well. There is nothing more that you could do that they are not seeing to. And we will be home soon enough. I have secured permission to leave as soon as our scans of the valley and the remains of those killed there are complete."

"I understand," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes, "I apologize for my behavior before."

"Oh, my boy," Ginrei said affectionately, "I know that you and Tetsuya have a very strong bond between you. And it grieves me greatly to be forced to ask this of you. But..."

"You needn't explain. I understand, Grandfather," Byakuya said softly, "I will do as duty dictates, and I will trust that the house security staff and Tetsuya's family will begin the investigation into his...d-disappearance...immediately."

"Very well," said Ginrei, "Now, come along. We need to stop in at the healer's house. The girl you rescued is giving us her statement about the men she saw."

"I have been thinking about that," Byakuya said, lowering his voice, "And I think that I should keep Hisana close to me. Grandfather, the ones who did this went to great lengths to make it difficult to trace them. They are people of some intelligence and power. I have my suspicions on some counts, but fall short of being able to prove anything. But...I think Hisana may know something pivotal. And if she does, then she will be a target."

"I see," Ginrei said, looking concerned, "Then...once her statement is taken, perhaps we should place her in protective custody."

"I want to protect her myself," said the heir.

"You do?" queried the clan leader, looking surprised, "You think that she is in that much danger, even after we have recorded her statement?"

Byakuya's lips tightened.

"A person's statement...especially a person who is not noble, loses some force when...that person is not present to represent himself or herself. I think that at the point that someone is identified as a suspect, we must be very concerned about Hisana's safety, as the only eyewitness to the identities of the men in the valley."

"Hmmm," muttered Ginrei, frowning deeply, "As distressful as it is that someone among us could be so wicked, I think that you are right. Very well, then. We will provide protective housing at Kuchiki Manor...due to 'our extreme gratitude' for her assistance to the heir. We will leave it at that and let the investigation go forward."

"I agree that is best," Byakuya said softly.

"Come then, let us be off."

Byakuya watched as his grandfather flash stepped away, then he turned in the direction of home for a long moment, picturing Tetsuya in his mind and remembering.

_"Byakuya-sama," his cousin whispered, "Watashi no koi, did you sleep at all, or did you only feast your eyes upon me all night long?"_

_"I slept off and on," Byakuya admitted, "but it was hard to drift off, knowing that this morning I would leave you, my Tetsuya. I hate thinking of leaving."_

_"But we have duties to attend to," Tetsuya sighed, "You must defend the people of the lower Rukongai from the vicious hollows that have been attacking them, and I must return to my family...the family that you helped me rebuild, to see to my duties there. But...even though you will be far away, I will be with you. We are in each other's hearts now, Byakuya-sama. We are never alone anymore."_

_"No," agreed the heir, "We are never alone."_

"Tetsuya..." Byakuya whispered, closing his eyes against the emotion that rose up in him and the memories that continued to push in at him.

_"Byakuya-sama," he breathed softly, "You have won me over completely. You needn't wait anymore. I will give myself to you now, if you wish it."_

_Byakuya gave him a gentle smile and kissed his lips again._

_"It will be more special to share that on the day that marks the day I found you. We will be patient through our separation, then gorge ourselves on the sweetness of that, when I return. For now," he said, slipping his fingers into his cousin's hair and coaxing Tetsuya onto his hands and knees between his widespread thighs, "This will be enough for us."_

"Why did I wait? Why did I make you wait? We had everything and were only hours from losing it, but in my arrogance, I refused to accept the possibility we would lose each other. Tetsuya...Tetsuya, I cannot feel your presence anymore! You said that we are always in each other's hearts...but...I think that...my heart died with you! I will hope until there is definitive proof that you are gone from me...but even not knowing for certain, I feel...so barren, Tetsuya!"

"Byakuya-sama?" said a soft, feminine voice.

Inexplicably, his mind made the voice deeper, and more finely tuned.

_"On the day that Tetsuya gives himself to me, he must stop using honorifics when addressing me," the heir said firmly, "You are my lover, Tetsuya. I want there to be no space between us."_

_Tetsuya laughed softly._

_"Very well," he agreed, "When Byakuya-sama takes me, I will promise to only call him Byakuya. But...only when we are alone."_

_"Tetsuya..."_

_"You are the heir," Tetsuya said firmly, "I will always honor you."_

_"Ah, well," Byakuya sighed resignedly, "It is progress anyway."_

"Y-yes," he managed softly, "Hisana, I thought that you were at the healer's house."

"I was," the young woman said quietly, "But, I was...worried about you. I heard about your cousin...and that you were close. I came back because...I mean, I know that I will be little help, but..."

Byakuya shook his head solemnly.

"Hisana, you may not understand this yet...but you may be the only person who _can_ help me. If...if Tetsuya is...truly...g-gone, then I have to find the persons responsible. And I have to have compelling proof! You saw the two men in the valley, though only briefly. If my cousin has truly fallen, you can bring him justice. I must pursue justice for him, or I will never be able to forgive myself!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tetsuya-san!" cried a frantic Koji, running wildly through the trees with Torio, Kohana, Aratani, Mai and Sadao a short distance behind, "Tetsuya-san!"

Ahead of them, Orochi finished the last masking kido and concealed himself in the trees, near the collapsed area of the cliff. He watched silently as the group broke out of the forested area across from him and poured out onto the open area at the top of the cliff. Orochi smirked as the ground shifted and cracked beneath them, and the searchers flash stepped back from the edge in dismay. A teary-eyed Kohana carefully studied the area, and Sadao used his senses to try to identify anyone who might have been there.

"Good heavens, Sadao," Mai said, her voice conveying shock and disbelief, "Tell me you don't sense him here!"

Sadao went silent for a moment and Kohana sniffed several times before speaking.

"Nii-san was here," she whispered, in a lost and scared voice, "But...his trail ends here. M-mama, Nii-san...he...he fell from here!"

Mai and Sadao moved forward and wrapped their arms around their distraught younger daughter as Aratani moved to join them, and a white-faced Torio watched Koji drop slowly to his knees, facing the edge of the cliff. He doubled over, his arms crossing his midsection and his face a mask of devastation.

"TETSUYA-SAN!" he screamed in a tormented sob.

Torio moved forward on unsteady legs and knelt next to Koji, wrapping his arms around his distressed sibling as Koji dissolved into hard, desolate sobs. His body went taut as he loosed another wrenching, agonized cry and collapsed against Torio. Torio bit at his lips and tried to blink away his own tears, while holding on tightly to his brother, an edge of concern rising in him that Koji might, in his grief, part with his senses enough to harm himself. He swallowed hard and sought Sadao's tormented eyes. The elder Kuchiki gave him a look of understanding, then gently pulled away from his crying wife and daughters. He moved forward, where he loosed Koji gently from his brother's embrace and held him against a strong shoulder. Koji managed to regain enough control to end the heavy, shaking sobs, but instead went limp against Sadao's shoulder, rubbing his eyes and shivering as he looked out over the collapsed place at the top of the cliff.

"What am I to do, Sadao-san?" he asked in a tremulous voice, "All I have known since the day he arrived was the happiness I felt...s-serving him. He w-was so...so kind! He never c-criticized anything I did. And...if I made a mistake, he always let it go without punishing me for it! He was so...quiet...and...and gentle. He w-was...not just someone I served. I loved Tetsuya-san like we were born brothers!"

"I know that you were very close to him," said Sadao, squeezing the youth's hands, "and that he is the reason that you left Kuchiki Manor. And Koji-kun, there is something you must know."

He took Koji's tearstained face in both hands and kissed the youth gently on the forehead.

"Your devotion to Tetsuya made him love you like a brother too. And when you came to be with us, you became our family too."

Koji caught his breath softly and swallowed hard. He blinked and stared wordlessly into Sadao's strong, but saddened eyes.

"You have suffered this great loss with us, but you mustn't feel that you will lose your place among us in his absence. We are your family too now, Koji-kun. And we will grieve this loss together, in a way that befits and honors Tetsuya."

They went quiet, then, kneeling together at the top of the cliff and feeling the soft, gentle touches of the breeze on their hair and skin as the light around them slowly faded and the full moon rose.


	20. Enduring

**Chapter 20: Enduring**

**(Thanks so much to Anon, Picklez80 and Firebirdever for reviewing. You guys are the best! Enjoy the chapter. More is on the way! Love, Spunky)**

Byakuya, Ginrei and Hisana reached the gates of Kuchiki Manor and paused for a moment, just outside. Ginrei read the worried eyes of his grandson and nodded in understanding.

"Go, my boy. I know you are anxious about your cousin. I will see that Hisana is made comfortable in a guest room."

"Arigatou, Grandfather," the heir said, flash stepping away.

The pent up energy that had burned inside him as the investigation had concluded in Inuzuri relinquished itself in the movement of his feet, now loosed to carry him to the one whose fate had plagued his mind ever since he had felt the decline and disappearance of his considerable reiatsu.

_Tetsuya._

_You must despise me for not being there for you. Of all the times to fail you, why did it have to be now? But I am coming to you. Please Cousin, do not despair. And please, my love...please don't be gone!_

The cool green of the forest passed by, the scents made deeper and more beautiful by the falling rain, and in his mind's eye, Byakuya could almost see his winsome younger cousin walking slowly between the trees, enjoying the freshness of the rain and pine scented air, pausing to watch beads of water drip lazily from the limbs of the trees and softening the passage of his breath to better hear the lively sounds all around him.

_Tetsuya spent so much of his early life locked away from the beautiful things in nature. He has deeply embraced those things, those gentle reminders of life's beauty and promise. Tetsuya, you cannot have come so far, passed through so much adversity and grown so very strong, only to be brought down like this now. What happened, Cousin? Was it as it was with me in the valley in Inuzuri? Were you taken by surprise and surrounded? Did you see the face of your attacker?_

He reached the end of the trail and flash stepped by the top of the small waterfall, launching himself off the cliff, over the mirrored lake and down into the meadow that had been the place where they had done the training that had led both to achieve bankai. The grass swirled under the force of his swelling reiatsu as he pelted across and into another forested area. His mind quieted and focused deeply on the place ahead of him, where he sensed others were combing the area...searching.

He broke out of the trees several minutes later and slid to a stop, his senses piqued. His feet moved more slowly as he crossed the barren ground and closed on the place where he sensed Tetsuya's reiatsu. He sensed as well, the unsteadiness in the ground under his feet and moved carefully as he reached the ledge.

"You stopped here," he breathed, "Why, Tetsuya? Or...is it not that you stopped, but _were stopped here_?"

He extended his senses, exploring the area with deeply focused eyes, looking beyond the obvious signs of his cousin's passage and noticing...

_The signs have been manipulated._

_Which confirms what I suspected...that he was attacked from stealth, as I was. And he faced that person...or those people, alone here._

_Tetsuya, I told you before we left that you had to be careful. Why did you come here alone? What possessed you?_

He studied the path of Tetsuya's lone steps, taking in the distance between each and the amount of reiatsu expended.

_You were flash stepping as fast as you could...running, not away from something. That would have made you move in a different pattern. There would be signs that you were trying to evade something. There is none of that here. Your steps were hard-pressed and did not deviate in path, but came to a sudden stop here. This then, is where this attacker cornered you._

He moved closer to the ledge, his dark eyes reading every detail.

_Your steps here are obscured and some are missing. Some of that is that they were disturbed by the footsteps of the ones who came to find you, but some have been removed._

His mind worked quickly to fill in the blanks.

_Something made you come out here alone, and in a great hurry. But you were confronted here, at the edge of the cliff...and the steps that are here suggest...if we fill in the missing ones..._

_You fought with your attacker. But something happened. Something made the cliff collapse under you. Either your battle destabilized it or something struck it._

He studied the area around the cliff again.

_Once again, the signs are unclear. I cannot prove it, but I feel that the area was hit with something, then carefully 'cleaned' by someone who knew how. I would immediately suspect Orochi, but his path has not been to kill our cousin, but always to stalk and control._

_Which makes this confusing to me._

_If Orochi confronted my cousin, they might have fought, but Orochi wouldn't have wanted Tetsuya to die. But something...happened here. Either the cliff collapsed on its own, or it was stricken, perhaps by a second attacker, as Tetsuya and the first attacker fought. And once he fell, whoever the attackers were, one of them carefully confused and hid signs, obscuring them to make it look like an accident._

_But this, even if he fell, wasn't anything close to an accident!_

He paused at hearing the sound of voices below them. His sharp eyes spotted Torio, sitting next to the roiling river below the cliff with an arm around his brother Koji's slumped shoulders.

And just behind them stood...

_You lying, scheming snake! But do not think for a moment that you will deceive me, you bastard!_

He flew down the trail on the far side of the cliff, closing on the three below, then taking Orochi to the ground and placing the tip of Senbonzakura at his surprised cousin's throat.

Torio and Koji looked on, their eyes wide with terror as Byakuya held himself, poised to kill, over Orochi's downed body.

"What are you doing?" Orochi hissed, "Have you gone mad? I was helping them search!"

"Tell me where Tetsuya is!" Byakuya demanded, fury making his reiatsu swirl ominously around them, "Tell me now or I swear, I will destroy you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya felt water droplets falling onto his cheek and opened his eyes to find Arashi looking down at him questioningly.

_I was worried, young master. You laid without moving and I could barely see you were breathing. And with your reiatsu so low, I could net tell for certain that you were still alive._

Tetsuya managed a soft, amused chuckle, then winced at the pain it caused.

_I have not left you, Arashi. When I sleep, I am always like that. In the prison, I..._

Tetsuya and Arashi froze, staring at each other.

_Prison..._Arashi mused, several faint images appearing in his mind.

Tetsuya frowned and studied the flash images in his mind as well.

_Lying on cold, hard stone...making our breathing silent so as not to annoy the guards. The rattle of the cell door opening and a dark feeling of something bad being about to happen. Hard, gripping fingers, tearing cloth...pain...Arashi, something bad happened to me there! I was in a prison. But...why was I there?_

_I don't understand._

Arashi's eyes looked down warmly into his.

_You were...with someone._

Tetsuya's eyes closed and he strained to make the other person's face appear in his mind. But as much as he tried, the image remained ambiguous...sketchy.

_Do not push yourself, young master, _Arashi cautioned him, _You have been badly injured._

Tetsuya took a deep, slow breath to clear his mind, then let it out slowly, letting his aching body relax and looking up into Arashi's curious expression.

_Are you all right? Do you need another reiatsu infusion so soon? I have been infusing you with healing reiatsu intermittently for several days now. You seemed to be doing better._

Tetsuya smiled and reached up to touch the horse's satin cheek.

_I am feeling better, though I admit that the pain is trying. But...I think I can move some now._

He felt a soft quiver of gratitude at the worried look the stallion gave him.

_Are you sure, master? Perhaps another day..._

Tetsuya shook his head gently.

_I need to get up and start building up my strength. I am sure that I have a home, Arashi, and I would not worry whatever loved ones wait for me._

He tried his arms and legs, groaning as he maneuvered himself onto his hands and knees, then remained in place, panting harshly and sweat breaking out on his skin as flashes of pain raked his body.

_Master!_

He felt his body strike the ground and moaned fitfully, struggling to rise onto his hands and knees again.

_I won't be weak._

_I am going to make myself move!_

He made a guttural sound of intense pain as he pushed himself up again, then very slowly, began to crawl forward.

_Where are you going? What are you doing? Master, you will..._

Tetsuya shook his head firmly, then caught his breath at the pain it caused.

_It is not going to be easy, no matter when I do this. But I must get up, Arashi. The only way I know how to survive is to fight. I do not remember, but I feel that it has always been thus._

The horse gave him the equine version of a scowl and let out a discontented breath.

_You are foolish, Kuchiki Tetsuya. You should lie still and rest for another day! You are in no condition to be crawling about like that! Stop!_

He moved with agonizing slowness, pain rocketing through him with every inch gained

_Master!_

Tetsuya looked up into the stallion's eyes, his determination freezing the horse where he knelt.

_I am going to stand._

_Master, no!_

_Help me to stand._

_I won't! Don't do this! Why are you doing this?_

Tetsuya's lips tightened rebelliously.

_Because I want this! I want to get onto my feet, to climb onto your back and to find my way home. I am determined to do this, Arashi!_

Their eyes clashed forcibly, both determined, both sparking and both filled with stubbornness. But after several minutes, the stallion's eyes softened and he bowed his head in acquiescence.

_I suppose you simply won't be stopped. Be careful, then._

Tetsuya managed a stiff smile. A shaking hand took hold of Arashi's silken mane, and the young man held on and tried to lift himself. He inhaled sharply and gripped the stallion's mane tightly as Arashi started to stand, then loosed a howl of mingled pain and fury as the pain rose up to try to bring him down again. He felt uncertainty in the stallion's body and held on tighter.

_Help me, Arashi!_

The stallion continued the slow rise onto his feet and rubbed his face gently against Tetsuya's side as the young man shuddered and his body quaked threateningly.

_You are nearly there, Master._

It took every ounce of will he possessed to hang on to Arashi and to bring himself to his feet. But he closed his eyes hard against the agonizing discomfort and hung on as Arashi came to his feet, then stood quietly with Tetsuya leaning heavily against him.

_You've done it!_

Tetsuya opened his eyes and shivered at finding himself on his feet, steps from the overhang he had been lying under. He stood for several long minutes, long enough to let the pain retreat slightly, then, holding his breath, he let go and took a step.

And another.

Arashi watched with widened blue eyes as the young noble managed a third step, then stiffened, biting down hard against the return of pain as his unsteady legs gave way and he collapsed into a senseless heap on the dewy grass.

_Ah...I did warn you, did I not?_

Arashi moved forward a step and lowered his head, nudging Tetsuya lightly with his nose and infusing the young man's battered form with healing power.

_You are foolish, Kuchiki Tetsuya. But no one will ever call you a coward._

The stallion continued the flow of reiatsu for several minutes, then deepened the injured man's sleep and nudged him back under the cover of the overhang. He watched the young man sleep for several more minutes, then turned and left Tetsuya sleeping as he meandered off to graze.

_Rest well, young master. We face some difficult days ahead. But we are strong. We will fight our way back._

_And we will find our way home again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me where Tetsuya is, or I _will_ kill you!" shouted an enraged Byakuya.

"What are you talking about?" cried Orochi, his eyes wide, "I don't know where he is! I swear it!"

There was a long, breathless pause as Byakuya's eyes bored down into Orochi's and his hand tightened on his zanpakutou.

"I will admit to disliking him," Orochi confessed, "but in all of the time I have known him, I have never tried to kill him, but once...the day of his initiation. After that, I sought to make him understand his place, but I never tried to kill him again!"

"What about the fire at Sadao's home?" Byakuya asked furiously, "And what about the landslide that killed Tetsuya's child?"

"What are you...? Byakuya, you and I both know that Tetsuya was not even supposed to _be_ at Sadao's home that night! And you cannot blame me for every unfortunate landslide that happens! You have no proof that I have done _anything_ wrong!"

"I don't need proof! I _know_!"

"And you think that if you kill me now, the elders will accept your _just knowing_? You are a fool, Byakuya. You will not get away with murder!"

Byakuya's eyes glared down into his cousin's.

"Neither will you!" he snapped, pulling his blade away from Orochi's throat and standing, "Get out of here."

"What?" asked Orochi, climbing back to his feet, "Byakuya, I came to..."

"I do not care why you came," Byakuya said coldly, "Get out of my sight. And do not ever again pretend to me that you care an ounce for my cousin. I will not be fooled by your attempts to cover your tracks."

Orochi looked quietly into Byakuya's enraged eyes for a moment, then nodded in acceptance.

"I will do as you say," he said finally, "but let me assure you, Cousin, despite everything, I do not want Tetsuya to die. And if the signs here are as they appear and he has died, I will be truly sorry."

"Just...go."

Torio and Koji watched in silence as Orochi turned and flash stepped away, then they gazed at Byakuya, waiting.

"Be wary of him," the heir warned them, "I think we all know that Orochi is a dangerous man. Do not go anywhere alone with him, and never, _never_ trust him...not for any reason."

"We won't," Torio promised, his hand squeezing Koji's gently, "We promise, ne Koji?"

Torio's misty-eyed brother nodded briefly, then lowered his head again. Byakuya stepped forward and coaxed Koji's eyes back to his.

"Be assured, we are not giving up looking," Byakuya said firmly, "Whatever my cousin's fate was, we will find him!"

"Y-yes, Byakuya-sama," Koji said, swallowing hard.

"Come now, let us continue the search."

Orochi watched from a distance, his black eyes burning with hatred.

"Damn you," he muttered in a low, angry voice, "Damn you for accusing me. Damn you for looking down on me and attacking me. _And damn you for taking what was mine!_ I will never forgive you for that..._never_! And the next time I strike at you, you will die, Byakuya!"


	21. Crossed Fate

**Chapter 21: Crossed Fate**

**(Thanks so much to Seeing Sasha (Aww, sorry for making you cry!), Firebirdever (Byakuya will have a battle on his hands as will Tetsuya, though their troubles will differ in nature.), and MissLilly2012 (Crazy Orochi will be returning soon!) Enjoy the chapter! Love, Spunky)**

Tetsuya woke to find an offering of fruit and berries that Arashi had collected and left near him. But eating made him feel thirsty. He looked around for the absent stallion, trying as he did, to sense the horse's presence. But his abdomen ached oddly when he tried to use his powers and he found that he could sense nothing.

_I wonder if that is from the fall...or if something else happened to me._

He closed his eyes, thinking back as far as he could, but only made his head ache with the effort. He tried several times, taking breaks from intense thought to gaze up into the cloudy sky. But not remembering his past, it was hard to imagine what would happen now. He sighed softly and gave in to the need to sleep for awhile. He woke sometime later, even more thirsty and stubbornly disinclined to wait for his equine companion to return.

_I need to be strong enough to take care of myself. I am not going to get that way by letting Arashi do everything for me._

He rolled over and climbed slowly onto his hands and knees, then headed for the nearby river. His back and legs complained, but the pain seemed less than it had the day before, and he made it all of the way to the water's edge, before needing to lower himself to the ground to rest. He heard Arashi's delicate step and looked up, meeting the stallion's unhappy gaze warmly.

_Arashi._

_What are you doing all of the way over here?_

Tetsuya smiled up at the stallion and rubbed his face gently.

_I was thirsty. And besides, I needed to stretch my muscles and work at building up my strength. If I am to find my way home, then I must try to regain my strength._

Arashi glared at him reprovingly.

_But you should not push yourself so hard. You must give your body time to adjust. You were very badly injured when I found you. You had numerous broken bones that had to be mended and bleeding inside. I wasn't sure you were going to live._

Tetsuya's eyes softened.

_Arashi, I don't know that I expressed how grateful I am to you for saving me._

The horse snorted dismissively.

_A lot of good it did if you are just going to kill yourself trying to do too much at once. Please, Master, you must use caution._

Tetsuya smiled up at him and nodded.

_I will, Arashi._

He turned back to the river, cupping his hands and gathering water as the stallion waded out, up to his knees and lowered his graceful head to drink. Tetsuya drank deeply, sighing softly at the comforting warmth of the sun that peeked through the clouds and shined down on him. He breathed in the sweet scents of blossoming trees and water flowers, and closed his eyes to better feel the gentle breeze that caressed his cheek.

_Despite being lost, this is not a bad place. There is food and water, some shelter in the caves a bit off from here._

He turned his head to look up the river, towards the distant mountains.

_I drifted downstream after falling. I don't know how far. _

_Master,_ Arashi thought suddenly, _I heard something while looking for food outside the nearby town. I think that you should know._

Tetsuya frowned.

_You look like it was not a good thing..._

_It was not. I heard that there was an attack on a military group near here...that several people were killed. The shinigamis are looking for the culprits. But it concerned me, because you said that you remembered being in a prison._

Tetsuya furrowed his brow, trying to remember.

_Did you hear any names?_

The stallion was quiet for a moment.

_One. Byakuya._

Tetsuya felt an odd shiver of familiarity pass through him.

"Byakuya," he whispered aloud. "The name is familiar. I think that I know him."

_But that could mean that..._

_Arashi, I fell from someplace upstream of here. When you arrived, you came from downstream. I couldn't have been involved._

_But the ones searching near here do not know that, _the stallion objected, _If you were incarcerated before and they learn of it, they may accuse you, though you have not done anything wrong. And besides, what if you escaped the prison and someone recognizes you? You must move cautiously._

_So you think that I could have committed a terrible crime?_ thought Tetsuya, _Do you really think I am capable of that?_

_It does not matter, _thought the stallion, _Even if not, you may have been wrongly convicted of something. In any case, we must be careful as we attempt to find our way back to wherever you came from. If you escaped from a prison, there may be those who will seek your return to that place._

Tetsuya sighed in resignation.

_You are right, Arashi. I do not know where would be safe havens for us and where we might be pursued._

He looked down at his reflection in the calm edge of the river as the stallion moved off to graze. But even looking at his own face did not seem to stir his memory. He laid down at the edge of the water, still looking down at his reflection and letting his mind wander. For a long time, nothing came to him, but just as he started to turn away, he felt a twinge of memory.

_"I will make some tea for the two of you. I will be..."_

_The youth's words trailed off and he frowned and looked around in surprise as the reiatsu in the air around the three pulsated sharply. Tetsuya went stock still, his blue eyes intense as he read the pulsation in energies._

_"Wh-what...is that?" asked the young man, his face paling, "Tetsuya-san, what is happening?"_

_A sword formed suddenly in Tetsuya's hand._

_"Tetsuya-san!" gasped a second youth, "Tetsuya-san, what is it? Where are you going?"_

_"Stay here! "Something has happened to Byakuya-sama!"_

Tetsuya stiffened.

"Byakuya-sama!" he whispered, "I was...trying to find him?"

His hand rose and came to rest over his heart.

"I was...wanting to protect him?"

A shiver went through his body and his mind was suddenly stricken with another pulse of memory.

_"Aishiteru yo..." Byakuya whispered._

_"Aishiteru yo," Tetsuya answered, laying his head sleepily on his cousin's shoulder, "Byakuya-sama, would that I could slumber peacefully somewhere until your return. I hate the sun for rising when you are not here."_

_Byakuya smiled at him and kissed him lightly._

_"Will you then lock yourself in your inner world, where the sun never rises and the moon is always full, Tetsuya?"_

_Tetsuya's fingers traced his cousin's lips lingeringly._

_"You are the moon that always shines in my inner world. You know that."_

Tears rose in Tetsuya's eyes and dripped into the water, distorting his reflection.

"Byakuya-sama...is m-my...my lover?" he whispered breathlessly.

He looked around frantically for Arashi, but couldn't find him. Shivering with emotion, he forced himself to his feet and turned to follow the river back upstream. He stumbled and fell often, but forced himself to keep moving.

_I have to find him!_

_Byakuya-sama!_

He heard hoofbeats behind him and Arashi's wispy voice sounded in his mind.

_Master! Master, where are you going? What is wrong? Master?_

"I have to find him!" Tetsuya half-sobbed, "I was trying to reach him...to protect him. If I go this way, I will go back. I will find him."

_You must be delirious! Master, you are still too injured. Please, please wait!_

Tetsuya shook his head firmly.

"No," he panted, falling again and dragging himself to his feet, "I _will_ find Byakuya-sama! I will!"

He fell harder, bruising his knees and bloodying his hands.

_Master! Master, stop!_

Unable to rise again, Tetsuya gritted his teeth and crawled forward on his hands and knees. His chest heaved with effort and his head swam as he fought his way forward, ignoring the mental cries of his equine companion. Arashi tossed his head anxiously, following as the young man struggled to keep moving.

But eventually, the strain of motion stole away Tetsuya's energy and he collapsed next to the river, his chest heaving harshly and spots dancing before his eyes.

_Master..._

The stallion watched with worried eyes as Tetsuya lost consciousness again, and knelt next to him, to keep him warm as he rested. His graceful head dipped and he nuzzled the unconscious shinigami with his nose, infusing him again with healing reiatsu. then deepening his sleep.

_You seem possessed of this man, Byakuya-sama, _thought the stallion, _Who is he that you do this to yourself, trying to reach him?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see me, Grandfather?" asked Byakuya, kneeling in front of the elder shinigami, his head bowed respectfully.

"Yes," Ginrei said, frowning and considering his words carefully, "The council has communicated several concerns, actually. And I have been asked to approach you about them."

"If this is about the search for Tetsuya," Byakuya began.

"It is, in part," confirmed Ginrei.

"I _won't_ stop looking for him!" Byakuya said, his reiatsu rising instantly, "Grandfather, I must find him!"

"I know that you and Tetsuya were very close, but the elders agree that after two weeks with no sign of his reiatsu, after we all felt it diminish, is too much to ask. Byakuya..."

"Grandfather, I know that he hasn't been sensed since he fell. But it could be that he was badly hurt. And if he was, he could be lying somewhere, waiting for help."

"My boy," Ginrei said, sympathetically, "I understand your need to keep searching, but perhaps it would be prudent to continue on a more subtle level."

"And by that, you mean?"

"Sadao's family is devastated," the clan leader explained, "and they need some kind of closure. They are struggling to accept that he is lost, and I think that we should help them to do that by holding a memorial for him, here at Kuchiki Manor."

"You...want me to go on record as having accepted that Tetsuya is dead?" Byakuya concluded, paling.

"You needn't give up your search," Ginrei said quietly, "This is just to help his family cope, and to give the elders a sign that you have accepted the inevitability of his death."

Byakuya took a breath and let it out softly.

"I see," he whispered, "Very well, if those are your wishes, then I will respect them. I will not give up the search for him, but if you wish it, we can hold a memorial to help Sadao and his family cope."

Ginrei nodded approvingly.

"That is good, Byakuya. It will ease his family's pain and it will appease the council."

"But Grandfather, why was the council so eager for us to declare Tetsuya dead?"

The clan leader's lips tightened for a moment.

"It seems that someone witnessed a...suggestive moment...between the two of you. And given that you have been so adamant about continuing the search past all futility, it was concluded that you must have overstepped some boundaries with your cousin."

"Grandfather..."

"Now, I understand that whoever saw this, may have misconstrued things, but it did cause rumblings among the council members."

"I will just be honest with you," Byakuya said, bowing his head, "I am involved in an ongoing relationship with Tetsuya. We are very much in love, and I had intended to seek council approval for us to be wed, on the grounds that Tetsuya is capable of bearing a suitable heir. He has already borne a child, and although he is a half-blood, he is taichou level, just as I am."

"Ah...I see," Ginrei said, a troubled look in his eyes.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Byakuya asked, tilting his head in askance, "I understand that marrying Tetsuya will be..."

"Byakuya, questions have also arisen about the continued housing of the commoner, Hisana, here are the manor."

"She is a witness to the attack on my group in Inuzuri," Byakuya said firmly.

"But the attack occurred two weeks ago, and she has already given her statement on paper and in person before the council. The meeting was video recorded, so there is a permanent record of what she saw. Now, I understand that you are not eager to return her to the streets of Inuzuri, but it is inappropriate for us to continue to house her here."

"What would you have me do?" asked the heir, "Hisana, for all that she has no powers, was instrumental in helping me to survive the attack and has committed herself to bringing the perpetrators to justice."

Ginrei shook his head and sighed.

"I do not doubt that what you say is true, however, you know that the council views things with a more skeptical eye, and they have convinced themselves that the girl is merely using you to escape poverty."

"What?" Byakuya objected, "Grandfather...!"

"I know Hisana is not the type to do that, and I do understand your concerns about returning her to Inuzuri..."

"I will not let her return to that place, Grandfather," Byakuya said firmly, "She is already fragile, and her life there has been too taxing. I fear for her health if she goes back to that place!"

"Quite understandable," Ginrei agreed, "so I suggest that we house her somewhere in the upper Rukongai and provide a stipend to keep her comfortable, with the understanding that this is due to her courage and determination in defending you."

"She will need protection, Grandfather," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "I am concerned that whoever set up the attacks on Tetsuya and me will retaliate against Hisana. You know that such a thing is not baseless."

"Yes, of course," agreed the clan leader, "however, the elders are not military-savvy as we are, Byakuya. They do not see the danger when they look at the situation. Instead, they see a pattern of behavior unfitting of the Kuchiki heir."

"A pattern of...! You mean, because of Tetsuya and Hisana? But Grandfather, even though Hisana is a commoner, Tetsuya is not! And he is family."

"But not all of the elders are in agreement on the status of the mixed-blood members of the family, and adding to that is the complication of there having been a relationship between you and Tetsuya without proper procedure and etiquette being observed. On top of that, even, there has been the suggestion that your sexual relationship with Tetsuya began before he was of sufficient age to consent."

"That is ridiculous!" Byakuya fumed, "Tetsuya and I have not been intimate that way. I swear it!"

"I believe you," said Ginrei, "but as you see, we have a great deal of unrest on council, and I grow concerned that this is part of an effort to have you removed as heir."

"So, what would you suggest I do, Grandfather? You know the council members well. What would appease them?"

"Well," sighed the clan leader, "I think that you are going to have to tread very carefully, Byakuya. As I said, you should hold the memorial for your cousin and place Hisana in protective housing in the upper Rukongai. Show signs of your willingness to cooperate with the elders, and they will be calmed, and have no reason to interfere with you. As I said before, you are free to continue the search for Tetsuya, but you must do so quietly. If you wish, I can put on 'assignment' for the division in the Rukongai and you will have some leeway to search at will, for a time. But if this goes much longer and you find nothing to indicate he is alive..."

"Then, I must make peace with the idea that Tetsuya is not coming back."

"Yes," Ginrei agreed, "I know I ask a great deal of you. But, I know that you will make a fine clan leader. You are, hands down, the most powerful, and added to that, you share my Soujun's high moral standards...not that the council values that nearly as much as I do."

"I think not," Byakuya said, giving his grandfather a small smile and shaking his head.

"Very well, then," said Ginrei, nodding, "I will inform the council of your actions and we can let this go and get on to more critical matters."

"Thank you, Grandfather," Byakuya said, inclining his head, "I apologize for the trouble that I have caused you."

"Oh...no matter, my boy. It will all come out all right, I think. Just mind what I said."

"Yes, sir."

Byakuya watched as Ginrei left, then walked out of his grandfather's study and back along the walkway towards his room. He slowed as he approached Torio, who sat on the walkway next to an inconsolable Koji.

"What is it?" he asked, a sick feeling welling up inside, "What has happened? Have they...found Tetsuya?"

"N-no..." Koji managed, choking back a sob.

"Then..."

He froze as the younger attendant opened his hand, revealing a small, devastatingly familiar blue, silver and white porcelain hair clip.

"Where did you find this?" Byakuya asked in a shaking voice, taking the small, delicate clip from his hand.

"In...in the water...below the f-falls," Koji sobbed, "Th-there was blood on some of the rocks, Byakuya-sama! So much blood! And...and the council liaison who was sent, said that the signs in the area were conclusive. They say that Tetsuya-san could not have survived that collapse. They say that he is definitely dead!"


	22. Whispers of Love

**Chapter 22: Whispers of Love**

Byakuya stood silently under the blazing moon, gazing upward into the stars, touched as always by the night sky's celestial beauty, but unable to stave off the realization of what this particular night meant.

_This is the anniversary of the day I first laid eyes on Kuchiki Tetsuya...the day that together, we opened the pathway to his moonlit inner world...one that never needed daylight, and only waited for the moon to rise._

_It is also the day on which he was to give himself to me completely._

_I never asked him for that, never pressured him to give in. But always, there was that stopping point. And I understood why it existed._

_Kuchiki Tetsuya only ever gave himself willingly to his Naoki. And Naoki was a deserving person, one who protected Tetsuya in every way that he could while they were confined together in the prison. He held my gentle cousin and reassured him through the worst of their captors' torments, and he made sure that the first person to possess Tetsuya's body, did so gently and lovingly, so that even though lost and imprisoned, Tetsuya would understand what real love is...and the deep, honest truth of sexual connection. Their joining in those hours just before he was taken and defiled by the guards was something sacred and unspoiled. And the result of that joining was Rikichi._

_Ever since that moment, Tetsuya has carefully protected both that connection with Naoki, and Rikichi's life...the life that embodies their brief union. Each day, at the breaking of dawn, he would slip quietly away to kneel at Naoki's graveside, his head bowed and his lips whispering reverent promises to keep their love alive inside his heart, even with Naoki gone from him, and as well to safeguard the living monument to their love...that little child he only ever sees from a distance, and is too afraid to touch, lest the hatred that follows him should fall on that little breath of living love and snuff it out._

_As much as I love my cousin, for a long while, I could not reach out to him as a lover, because I did not want to tread on the things that carried him through his torments. But slowly, slowly over time did I come to realize that, without giving any less of himself to his lost love and surrendered child, Tetsuya was indeed reaching out to me as well. He was cautious with each step. First, with the hint of it in those gemlike, sapphire eyes, then in the touch of his hands, that would reveal themselves by trembling when they touched me. His words too, were careful, and his eyes lowered when he said them. So quiet was the turning of his heart towards me that for the longest time, I wasn't sure that it wasn't a trick of the light...or an illusion cast on the surface of his totem, water._

_We struggled, even once we acknowledged what was between us. Tetsuya knew how to love with his heart, with his actions, with his words. But...perhaps because of the damage done by those horrid men, and by his own cousin, physical love, love expressed through the yielding of the body, through penetration was more frightening for him. I could always feel the sudden tension, the shiver of apprehension whenever we came close. Yes, he had much more experience with sex, with penetration being used as a way of expressing hatred. He told me once that it felt as though their hatred was a poison they penetrated his body to fill him with. They wanted his heart to weaken and die. But despite everything, Naoki's connection to Tetsuya was stronger than their attempts to corrupt him. And I felt deeply blessed when that carefully protected heart offered itself to me._

_We would have forged that last connection tonight._

_I would have gone to Naoki's graveside and found him standing quietly, waiting. Dressed in shades of blue and perfectly silent as Naoki gave his blessing to us and set Tetsuya's hand in mine. We would have walked back to my bedroom, exchanging no words. And in equal silence, he would have let my hands undress him and lay him down. He would have accepted me into his body with his eyes open and fastened on mine so that I could see the doorways of his heart being thrown open for me. He would have made himself completely vulnerable to me, relinquishing every part of himself to express his love._

_Naoki is the only one to ever see him do that._

_I wonder what it would have been like._

Byakuya sighed softly in resignation and started to turn back towards the manor. He had gone no more than a step, when the sound of a soft sniff caught his attention. He looked down from the cliff where he stood and spotted a forlorn looking figure, kneeling beside the lake below him.

"Koji."

He flash stepped down to the youth, landing lightly alongside him, and looking to where the youth had sprinkled the surface of the lake in front of him with flower petals.

"I thought that you went back home with Sadao and Mai after the memorial today."

"I meant to," Koji whispered, "They have done so much to make me feel a part of them, and I do not mean to disrespect them. I will go back. I just wanted to feel close to Tetsuya-san today."

"I understand. And you may remain at the manor as long as you like. You are still welcome within the archive as well. Just, do not walk alone, Koji. Whoever killed Tetsuya is still walking free. And you and Sadao's family remain targets for that person's hatred. I think that you should turn your focus to protecting the ones who sheltered Tetsuya, the ones who gave him a home and reminded him of what a family is."

"I will," Koji whispered, "Even though Tetsuya-san is not here to ask it of me, I will protect them for him."

"Good," Byakuya said, nodding in approval, "Come then. I will have you escorted back to them."

"Oh, that isn't..."

"I told you not to walk alone, Koji," Byakuya insisted, "You must be vigilant."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," said the youth, "I will be."

They left the lakeside then, flash stepping up the touch points on the face of the cliff and walking back down the forest trail on nearly silent feet. They re-entered the gardens, and Byakuya turned the young man over to the watchful eyes of the house security team. He delivered himself quietly into Torio's hands, allowing himself to be bathed and dressed for bed. Then, he settled in his bed with a cup of hot tea and sipped at it calmly as sleep approached, and he felt keenly, the absence of Tetsuya's warm presence.

He fell asleep still thinking about Tetsuya.

And several miles off, collapsed at the edge of the river leading back to him, Tetsuya's mind connected with his.

_Byakuya left the manor, proceeding down the forest trail at flash step speed, knowing that on this, of all nights, speed counted. He flew down the face of the cliff, soared over the mirrored surface of the lake, then swept down across the whispering meadow and out into the next patch of forest. Angling away from the Rukongai, he passed through a wilder area, one that acted to hide one of the greatest of affronts to true nobility._

_Itamigiri._

_Byakuya spotted the nearly hidden prison and slowed. He reached the broken entry gates and continued past the scores of fallen bodies. As he walked, he noticed a small trail of sakura blossoms, leading into the prison. He passed through the smashed entry doors and followed them into the cellblock, where their soft pink inner glow lit the way, even in the darkness. He reached the cell that had confined the two youths, and found it empty, the door hanging crookedly on the hinges. The petals led him on, through empty corridors, and past the rooms that still held the cries of the ones who had been tormented within._

_But unlike the other dreams that Byakuya had endured about the place, this time, Tetsuya's voice was not among them._

_He left the corridors and came to a door that led outside. The door stood open, and two boys stood in the small courtyard, embracing each other, and watching in silence as he approached. Naoki stood calmly, his arms wrapped protectively around Tetsuya, and his brown eyes fixed on Byakuya. Tetsuya's face was turned aside and his pale profile registered apprehension. As Byakuya reached them, Naoki's eyes met his and widened._

_"You see, Tetsuya," he said, rubbing the younger boy's back gently, "I told you that Byakuya-sama would come for you. Take his hand. It is time for you to leave this place."_

_Tetsuya's blue eyes met Byakuya's, and his hands tightened reflexively, where they held on to Naoki. Byakuya's heart ached at the apprehension he saw there, but was soothed as Naoki's voice sounded again._

_"You have waited a very long time for this, Tetsuya. Go with Byakuya-sama. Let him finally take you away from here."_

_"But...what about you?" Tetsuya whispered, his hands shaking where they gripped Naoki's yukata, "I want you to come with us, Naoki!"_

_"Tetsuya," Naoki said, cupping the younger boy's face in his hands, "I will always be with you."_

_He reached out and picked a small red rose and placed it in Tetsuya's short, raggedly cut hair._

_"Go with him, now."_

_Tetsuya's eyes widened and filled with tears as Naoki's body shimmered with golden light, then slowly faded away. He was left, half-turned away from Byakuya, frozen like a frightened deer, and breathlessly still. Byakuya watched him quietly for a moment, then slowly extended a hand in the boy's direction._

_"Will you come with me, Tetsuya?"_

_The wet blue eyes closed, and a tear trickled down Tetsuya's smudged cheek, but a moment later, a trembling hand reached out to accept Byakuya's. He led Tetsuya out of the small courtyard, through the now silent corridors, through the dark cellblock and out the front gates of Itamigiri. They walked through the entry, which had been cleared of fallen bodies, back out into the rough countryside. _

_And it was as they turned in the direction of Kuchiki Manor that Byakuya noticed that something was happening to Tetsuya._

_With each footstep, he changed a little. First, the dirt and dried blood disappeared from his skin. Then, his skinny, boyish body began to fill out and mature and grow stronger. His ragged hair evened and lengthened, and along the left side of his face, a small cluster of strands wound into a slender braid. And at the end appeared the blue, silver and white porcelain clip that he had given him. Tetsuya's stride became longer and more confident, his gait easier and more relaxed. Then, at his hip, a blue steel sword appeared. And by the time the two reached Byakuya's bedroom door, Tetsuya stood, clothed in a finely made blue kimono, fully grown and looking back at Byakuya with happy, contented eyes. There was no hesitation in his body as he followed Byakuya into the bedroom, watched as the garden doors closed, then waited for Byakuya beside the bed._

_Byakuya moved in slow steps across the floor, extending a hand to cup his cousin's cheek as he drew Tetsuya in for a long, lingering kiss of greeting. Tetsuya's lips met his firmly. There was no tension left, no hesitance in him now. He welcomed each deep, penetrating kiss that followed, and the hands that slid down the fine clothing he wore as they began to undress him._

_Tetsuya's arms wrapped around Byakuya, his dark eyes closed, and he loosed a soft, pleased moan as his cousin's commanding tongue thrust into his mouth, sliding along the length of his, tasting the sweet depths, probing, touching and exploring, and leaving a pretty blush on Tetsuya's comely face and pale throat. His hands joined Byakuya's in peeling away the layers of clothing that held them just apart, and he moved in closer as they fell to the ground at their feet._

_Fully bared and eyes locked, they climbed onto the bed and knelt, facing each other, pressing their bodies together as they kissed harder and more passionately, their eyes glazing over and flaccid members coming to life and brushing teasingly against each other._

_Tetsuya's body remained light and relaxed in his embrace, and as Byakuya ducked between his chin to nibble at the prettily flushed skin of his throat, Tetsuya's lips parted to offer a barely audible sigh of acceptance. The sound was like the firm stroke of a warm hand on Byakuya's thickening arousal. Peeking through the fall of black hair that had tumbled onto the left side of his face as they kissed, Byakuya met Tetsuya's eyes again, and registered a delicious jolt at the smoldering passion he found there._

_Always, their interactions had been careful, gentle and affectionate. But freed in their minds to redefine themselves, both enjoyed a rougher exchange, hands that gripped tightly, and didn't have to worry about igniting old fears, mouths that bit down hard enough to leave marks on the skin, and pearly nails that raked lightly, but left pink trails behind. Their lips smiled now as they exchanged harder kisses, biting down on each other's lips and feeling their flesh begin to burn._

_Byakuya surged forward, bringing Tetsuya down onto his back, catching his breath at how easily his cousin spread his soft, creamy thighs for him. The younger man's toes curled and his feet pressed down, bringing his hips off the bed and pressing upward. Their hips ground together, rubbing their bodies against each other, dragging an unnaturally wanton moan from Tetsuya's usually reverent mouth. And his moans grew louder and more hungry and desperate as Byakuya's hand snaked around his hip and his fingers found the younger man's entrance._

_Tetsuya's body reared up against Byakuya's rebelliously, grinding down on the invading fingers, leaving the younger man with a heavy mist on his skin, his head thrown back and turned aside, and his pale breast heaving. Byakuya dragged him into another scathing kiss, then positioned himself between Tetsuya's widespread thighs to enter him._

_In a swift move, Tetsuya turned._

_It was something that Byakuya had come to expect and to accept. But he couldn't help but feel disappointed, as he rolled easily onto his back and started to part his own thighs to let his cousin take him orally. But his eyes went wide and the breath left his lungs in a silent 'Oh!' as Tetsuya's body rose up over his, and those pretty thighs parted again to straddle him. Byakuya wrapped a hand around his length, holding it in place as his beautiful cousin positioned himself over it, and began to sink down._

_Byakuya's mouth captured Tetsuya's as the younger man forced himself down, and a shock ran through his body at the sudden pain. He groaned between Byakuya's lips and ignored his cousin's surprised reprimand, his lithe form quaking as he took the heir's length inside him, and straightened his body so that he sat astride him._

_His sapphire eyes shined brightly as they met Byakuya's, and his trembling lips smiled as he moved his hips, rising and falling, writhing sensuously atop his entranced cousin. And where Tetsuya had tended to be oddly quieter during their exchanges, most likely because of the clandestine nature of his interactions with Naoki within the prison, his lips parted and his breath came out harder. He moaned and shivered, panted and loosed restless cries. And the sight of him, given over to such pleasure, lost in arousal and straining hungrily for release proved too much for his elder cousin._

_Byakuya threw him down, rolling him onto his belly and dragging his still writhing hips upward. He entered swiftly and thrust hard, making Tetsuya's hands clench the bedding, his voice rising from delectable moans into harder, more passionate cries of pleasure. Byakuya's eyes closed, and flames of pleasure licked at their joined bodies, threatening to melt them into one._

_The hot coil inside the elder cousin snapped, and he drove his hips hard into Tetsuya's and froze, the searing heat exploding out of him and filling Tetsuya. And his younger cousin yielded everything in a last ringing scream of completion as Byakuya collapsed onto his back, meeting that lovely mouth for a tender barrage of finishing kisses._

_They went still, then, both feeling the hum of sweet satedness all through their bodies. There was nothing for them to say, only a calm and feeling of peace that spoke louder than any words._

Some time after, Byakuya woke to find himself alone in his bed, facedown, his still warm essence spilled out beneath him.

And some few miles away, Tetsuya's eyes opened and the young man found himself staring up into the beautiful night sky, Byakuya's kisses still heating his lips, and his own seed damp and warm upon his skin.


	23. The Long Road Home

**Chapter 23: The Long Road Home**

_I suppose it's useless to ask if you've ever ridden before, young Master, ne? _Arashi said, turning his head to watch as Tetsuya stood on a tall rock and climbed onto the stallion's back.

He sat for a moment, marveling at how different and free he felt, seeing things from the horse's back, looking forward at Arashi's long, graceful neck and silken mane and breathing in his rustic scent.

_Lesson one...hold on with your legs, _Arashi said, stepping forward suddenly and almost unseating the unsuspecting noble.

"Arashi!" Tetsuya gasped, "That was..."

_Don't worry, I have you now, _the beast assured him, _Just understand, the kido I use to assist your legs in learning to hold on is designed to be of assistance, not a crutch. Once I am sure that you are no longer injured enough to die from a minor fall, I will let you fall off._

"Again, not nice..." Tetsuya complained, tightening his legs around the stallion as Arashi broke into a graceful trot.

_If I am too 'nice' in training you to ride, you won't be able to fight from my back. And you need to be able to use sword, kido and zanpakutou release while riding. Now, tighten your legs a bit more. I feel like running!_

Tetsuya nearly had the breath sucked out of his lungs as Arashi shifted into a measured gallop, jostling Tetsuya less and making it actually easier to hold on with his legs.

_There's just one problem, _Tetsuya sighed inwardly, _I don't have a sword, any powers or a zanpakutou._

_You will, _Arashi assured him, _But we will start simply._

He slowed and paused by a tree, allowing Tetsuya to break off and strip a proper sized branch to act as a practice sword. He placed it at his waist and watched quietly as Arashi waded out into the shallow part of the river they followed, drinking deeply, then looking up at his shinigami companion as Tetsuya's mind began to drift, and he let his legs loosen. With an equine snicker, the stallion lunged forward suddenly, dumping Tetsuya into the river with an ungraceful splash.

"You b-bloody bastard!" sputtered the young noble, "How dare you!"

Arashi snorted.

_I told you to hold on with your legs._

"You were drinking!"

_And you forgot a basic tenet of battle. You never know when battle will happen. You need to be attentive, and ready to snap into action at any time, should an enemy appear. You and I are parts of one soul, and we need to sense and react together. Being in two bodies as we are, this will take practice. But do not worry. I will guide you._

"Oh? How, by mocking me and throwing me off every time I 'forget' a tenet of battle that I don't know if I ever learned? Baka! I would be better off fighting on my own than with an idiot like you!" Tetsuya snapped.

_No, you wouldn't. Now, stop complaining and get back on._

Tetsuya stood and looked around.

"Stupid brute," he muttered, "You've made me lose my sword in the river!"

_So, make another._

"Ass."

Arashi snickered and continued drinking as Tetsuya sloshed to the shore and looked around for another tree with a properly sized branch. He strayed away a bit to avail himself of a nearby apple tree, but dropped the few he had collected as a strong, dirty, foul smelling arm wrapped around his waist and a filthy hand clamped down over his mouth.

"You stealin' from our tree, thief?" a grating voice asked him.

"Mmph!" Tetsuya said, struggling and biting at his captor's hand, then stomping down hard on his foot and driving an elbow into the man's solar plexus.

"OW! You fucking maggot!" the man howled, dropping to his knees as Tetsuya began to back away.

A moment later, he sensed an incoming fist and ducked it, then caught another, before taking a kick to the midsection that dropped him to his knees.

_Arashi!_

A kick to the head made him see stars, and he crashed to the ground and went still.

"I think he's out," said one of the four that Tetsuya had spotted, "C'mon, let's get our shit and leave."

"Why? No one gives a rats ass if we fuck him up a bit...or if we drown him."

"Y-yeah!" yelled the man Tetsuya had bitten, "Put him in the water. See how he likes that!"

Tetsuya scrambled onto his knees and struggled as the four thugs grabbed different parts of him and dragged him towards the water.

"N-no!" Tetsuya gasped, "Not the river! Stop!"

"What's the matter?" sneered the man that had first grabbed him, "You afraid to take a little dunk?"

"Let go!" Tetsuya cried, kicking free of one set of hands and delivering a vicious kick to one aggressor's privates, dropping him into a ball on the ground as the other three dragged Tetsuya into the water and forced him under the surface.

Tetsuya smiled inwardly, struggling and thrashing for a minute, then slowly falling still. The ones holding him, remained there, holding him under until he was completely limp, then started to drag him in deeper. He waited until they were in up to their hips, and had just let go, then surged up out of the water and leapt on the first man who had attacked him, leveling him with a vicious blow to the face as it registered with the thugs that the man they had just drowned was not only alive, but had brought down their leader. The injured man Tetsuya had left on the shore waded in and pulled the now unconscious leader to shore, while the other two advanced on Tetsuya. The two rushed at him, but Tetsuya launched himself straight up, out of the water and kicked one in the face, bringing him splashing down in the water. The second left off attacking and dragged his friend out of the water.

"What are you? You some kinda freak? You a hollow? Get th-fuck outta here, trash!" he yelled, backing off.

Tetsuya waded to the shore and stood beneath the apple tree, watching as the two uninjured thugs dragged their injured friends away.

"We'll be back, you son of a bitch!" yelled the leader as he was helped back to his feet, "You're going to pay for that!"

Tetsuya watched as they disappeared around a bend, then started and nearly attacked Arashi as he appeared suddenly, next to the noble.

"Y-you!" Tetsuya cried, "You useless sack of bones! You show up NOW? Where in kami's name _were_ you while I was getting beaten and half drowned? Off grazing?"

Arashi gave him a derisive glare.

_I was watching you fight._

"You...were watching me fight? Well, why in the bloody hell weren't you _helping _me fight them? In case you didn't notice, there were _four _of them! And I am not in the best condition."

_And yet, even already injured, you handled them well._

"Only because they couldn't drown me like they could have drowned someone else. It was a technicality. It doesn't mean anything."

_Tetsuya, you reacted immediately to the danger. You formulated and changed strategies as you fought and when you saw what would shift the odds in your favor, you acted without hesitation. Do you know what that means?"_

"That you are a heartless sadist who likes to see me get beaten on?" Tetsuya asked dryly.

_No, baka! It means that you were trained to fight...and to fight well. And even not remembering that training, your body remembered what to do. That is significant, no?_

Tetsuya gave the stallion a dismissive glare and turned his back on him, starting, once more, up the trail alongside the river.

_Where are you going? _Arashi objected, _Master, come back and at least let me heal you before we go on! M-master!_

"Just stay away from me," Tetsuya said, hurt in his voice, "If you want to play games, play them with someone else. I have no interest. Just...just go away!"

_Master, _the stallion mused, watching as Tetsuya limped away from him, holding his midsection and biting at his lips against the pain, _How very stubborn of you..._

He faded into the brush, but followed the angry noble as Tetsuya stumbled on, loathe to admit to even half of the pain that raged inside his body. Tears threatened, but he tightened his teeth and refused to let them out as the voice of the man from his dreams rose up in his mind.

_"We should not shed tears. That is the surrender of the body to the heart. It is only proof that we are beings who do not know what to do with their hearts."_

It stopped the tears to hear that familiar voice, but the words made Tetsuya's heart ache as painfully as his injured body.

"Don't cry," Tetsuya whispered, "You are never alone. He said those words, and I don't think he meant to lie...but my heart feels the truth. I am alone...and lost. And everyone I meet, for some reason or other, seems to despise me..."

_Tetsuya._

_I told you to leave me alone. It shouldn't be difficult for you. You abandoned me readily enough before, Arashi._

_No, _The stallion insisted, _Tetsuya, I never left you for a moment. I haven't since the moment I pulled you from the water. I have remained near enough to step in if you needed me._

_But what you just did to me, Arashi...it hurt! It seemed that you stood callously by and let me get hurt, and you felt no compulsion to come to my aid. Would you have let me die, then?_

_Tetsuya, how could you say that? _Arashi pleaded, _I was only trying to learn about you. We've only just met and we have to depend on each other to stay alive. Part of that is knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses. I was trying to get a sense of that for you._

_You say that we have to depend on each other? _Tetsuya thought coldly, _Well, what you did just made me feel as though I cannot trust you. So...go. I will manage on my own._

_Tetsuya..I am sorry._

"Please go," the noble said, blinking back fresh tears.

Arashi fell back further, saying nothing more, but watching Tetuya with sad eyes. The noble limped forward, stubbornly forcing himself to walk in the direction that he knew would take him home.

_But why? What is there for me? Will anyone be glad that I've returned? There was such love in the man I dreamed of...Byakuya-sama. But those other words he said sounded cold...unfeeling. I am so confused. I don't know what to do._

Tetsuya's feet slowed on the path as his heart grew heavier and his body ached more and more fiercely. But as he was wont to do, he continued forward stubbornly, until finally, pain and exhaustion overtook him, and he simply collapsed on the trail. He hadn't even the presence of mind to know how, when Arashi appeared at his side, the stallion managed to get him healed and on the horse's back, then carefully tied in place with kido.

_I know I upset you, Master, but you can trust me. I will always be here for you. And I believe that when we find Byakuya-sama, he will not disappoint you as I did. Please rest and let me carry you for a bit. I won't let any harm come to you. I promise._

The stallion moved forward, his proud head lowered in shame at having hurt Tetsuya. But he raised it again in surprise as Tetsuya's sleepy voice reached him.

_Thank you, Arashi._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya," said Ginrei, as the younger noble finished the last of the reports on his desk and began to prepare to go home for the day, "May I have a word with you before you leave?"

"Of course, Kuchiki taichou," Byakuya said, using his grandfather's title as expected at the sixth division headquarters, "What is it?"

"Well," Ginrei sighed, looking slightly uncomfortable, "I must ask. Are you going to visit Hisana on the way home?"

"I had planned to," the heir answered, "Why? Is there some reason that I should not? I like to check in with her healer, as she is quite frail and often ill."

"Yes, I understand. However, the elders have noted how much attention you are giving the girl and they are concerned that it will interfere with your promises to the clan...primarily the promise to take a noble wife and see to the continuation of our legacy."

Byakuya paused and let out a soft breath.

"And you want me to listen to them?" he asked quietly, "You want me to abandon her after she endangered herself, first standing with me and helping me fight the Ookami seirei, then providing testimony which proved a conspiracy against me."

"But no one was convicted," Ginrei reminded him, "And as much as I like the girl myself, I understand the concern that your association with her will interfere with you marrying."

"I will..."

"Byakuya, I know that protecting her is important to you."

"Yes, I still believe that she will identify the ones who sent the hollow with the wolves to attack my group."

"But time is passing, and I think that while it is all right to see her on occasion to check into her health, she has people watching out for her and can manage well enough on her own. And I am sure that she will understand you visiting less frequently. She knows who you are, and I am sure would be accepting. I am not asking you to stop seeing her entirely...only to make sure that you send the right message to the elders. You are soon to take on the duties of head of household, but before they bestow that upon you, they want to be assured of your allegiance to the clan's values. You can understand that, can you not?"

Byakuya sighed unhappily.

"I understand," he said, tightening his lips, "But I am still concerned of harm coming to her. I have to keep her safe for..."

"Let it go, my boy," Ginrei advised him gently, "You must tread carefully, or you risk losing your place at the head of the clan."

"As I said, I understand," Byakuya said, fighting to keep calm in his voice, "But I must go tonight. I will explain things to her while I am there."

"I think that is a good idea," Ginrei said approvingly, "Go on, then. I will reassure the council that you have embraced their wisdom and are ready to comply. It will ease a lot of the tension, I think."

"I am glad," Byakuya said, meeting his grandfather's eyes warmly, "Grandfather, I would never wish to dishonor you...or to dishonor my parents."

"And you will not," Ginrei said kindly, "I trust in that."

Byakuya nodded, then took his leave of the elder Kuchiki. He left the sixth division and made his way to the Seireitei gates, then out into the upper Rukongai. His mood lightened as he thought of spending time in Hisana's presence. While his heart still ached fiercely for his lost lover, Hisana was a good friend...one who had no expectations and never asked anything of him. She understood the lingering sadness in him, because he had confided in her, when he could tell no one else. It was not love, and it would never fill the space left with Tetsuya's passing, but it was some comfort when the pain in his heart grew to be too great.

He slowed as he reached Hisana's cottage, feeling something odd in the reiatsu around the place. He flash stepped to the front door and felt a chill at finding it slightly open. He stepped inside.

"Hisana?" he called softly.

He reached over and turned on the lights, then froze in place at the sight that met him.

The inside of the cottage that had been neat and well cared for had been ransacked, items strewn about haphazardly.

"Hisana!" he called, more urgently, running forward.

He ran into her bedroom and searched frantically, tossing aside clothes and bedding. Finding nothing, he went methodically through each room, until he heard a small sound coming from down in the basement, and he hurried down the steps. He found Hisana lying on the cold stone floor, bloodied and beaten, then left to die.

"H-hisana," he whispered in horror, pulling her into his arms, "Hisana, who did this? Who hurt you? Who dared to...?"

The girl's violet eyes opened and squinted up at him.

"B-byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya flinched as a strong memory jolted him.

_Byakuya started to turn away, but stopped as Koji's voice sounded softly behind him._

_"It was horrid what those prisoners had to endure."_

_He gazed back at the attendant silently._

_"It is obvious to me that Tetsuya-san is a gentle person. It...makes me want to cry, thinking of anyone hurting such a gentle person. Will he...be all right, do you think, Byakuya-sama?"_

"You will be all right," he whispered, "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, Tet...Hisana. But please, can you tell me who did this?"

"I do not...know," the girl said in a trembling voice, "They only said...that I was...t-trash. And that...I should get out of the way and not ruin your future. I do not think...that they expected I would live...long enough to tell you."

Byakuya sucked in a pained breath and stood. He carried Hisana out of the cottage and back into the Seireitei, flash stepping madly until he reached the manor. He slowed and carried her past the staring house guards, stopping as he came into the gardens and calling for the house healer. He started towards one of the bedrooms, but stopped as he encountered a group of the elders sitting with Ginrei at the patio table. They stared from Byakuya to the woman in his arms, then head councilor Nori stood.

"Byakuya-sama, what is the meaning of this?"

"The _meaning_, Byakuya said coldly, "is that Hisana was attacked...by someone who called her, the woman who came here at great risk to defend me, trash...and said that she would destroy my future."

"Byakuya-sama..."

"I will say this once, and I will not repeat it," Byakuya went on, "No one is to touch this woman..._ever_! And knowing that, even though I have said this, some of you will doubt my resolve...I am going to marry Hisana. And...the next person who dares to lay a finger on her...will have to deal with me directly!"


	24. Close My Eyes So They Won't See

**Chapter 24: Close My Eyes So They Won't See**

"This is outrageous!" insisted Councilor Arata, "It is a clear violation of clan law for our future leader to marry a commoner. It just isn't right!"

"The Kuchiki clan cannot expect to retain its rightful place atop the hierarchy of the noble houses if our future leader would do something like this!" added Councilor Isas.

"I must agree," said Councilor Arisu, "Ginrei-dono, how are we to be expected to accept and bless such a union? It is completely unfitting for a clan leader, most especially one so promising as Byakuya-sama is, to join with someone who has no name and no powers to speak of. What makes him think that we will ever agree to this?"

Ginrei cleared his throat softly.

"Actually, Byakuya has not asked you to agree to his marriage to Hisana."

"What?" said a chorus of voices.

"What are you saying, Ginrei-dono?" asked Councilor Nori.

Ginrei sighed unhappily.

"I would normally try to talk my grandson out of such a thing, but...when I listened to what he had to say about it, I had no choice but to give him my blessing to proceed."

"What?" cried several more councilors, "How can this be?"

"My friends," Ginrei said calmly, his eyes betraying a deep sadness, "Byakuya is not doing this to express any sort of defiance. He, in fact, feels that rather than being a choice, it is his obligation to marry this girl. And to marry her immediately."

"Ginrei-dono, please explain this," said Nori, "How does the future leader of the greatest of the noble houses feel an obligation to marry a commoner against his own wishes? If he doesn't want to marry her, then why...?"

"Byakuya, as you know, was leader of a group of shinigamis who were cornered and attacked by Ookami seirei in what has officially been ruled by this council as an attempted assassination."

"We are aware of that, as well as the fact that Hisana-san assisted Byakuya-sama in the battle and provided testimony that was crucial to our investigation," answered Councilor Fumio, "But we more than compensated for that, by setting the girl up in the upper Rukongai with a fully furnished house, food allowances and medical care. That should be the end of our obligation!"

"Normally, I would agree," said Ginrei, "however, Byakuya came to the manor after the attack on Hisana, and he told me that before losing consciousness, the girl relayed to him that her attackers were not simple thieves. They referred to her as 'trash,' revealing to us that these were not Rukongai thieves, but nobles."

"Why would nobles attack and steal from peasants? That doesn't make any sense!" complained Arata.

"Why indeed..." mused Ginrei, "But that is not all that Hisana said. She also told Byakuya that her attackers accused her of ruining Byakuya's reputation...meaning that, not only was Hisana not attacked by simple thieves, she was attacked by nobles...and shockingly, members of our own clan!"

"Ginrei-dono, you must be mistaken," said Arisu.

"Yes!" exclaimed Isas, "And why should we just accept the word of this woman, whom our clan is already supporting? I think we have given her enough. She is just angling for something more!"

Ginrei's eyes narrowed and his reiatsu darkened warningly.

"Councilor Isas," he said sternly, "You are out of line! Hisana has no reason to misrepresent the attack on her."

"What about the fact that it has convinced our future leader to marry her?" inquired Arisu, "That would certainly be..."

"Hisana had no more reason than we did to suspect that the attack on her would cause my grandson to insist on this marriage!" said Ginrei, "He had already taken care of all of her needs, and she is extremely grateful to our family for improving her life. I know this girl, and can tell you that you are very much mistaken if you think she would do as you suggested."

"Be that as it may," said Nori, "You cannot argue that binding a powerful heir like Byakuya-sama to one of common blood increases the likelihood of producing a future heir of reduced ability."

Ginrei sighed and shook his head gently.

"My friends, you know very well that even among our own ranks, births of someone of bankai strength are rare...usually only one in a generation."

"Which means that we should not muddy the bloodline of the heir who is strong enough to have the best chance of providing an heir of equal strength," insisted Isas.

"Which means," Ginrei said meaningfully, "that we should not assume that we know who will provide the most capable heir. Byakuya's strong bloodlines, as you may remember, came through a mother of noble birth with limited ability and a father, who while talented, did not achieve bankai before his death. We simply do not know what the binding of Byakuya and Hisana's bloodlines will bring us. In any case, as I said, Byakuya is not asking council permission, but opting for a private affair at the manor, which council may choose to bless and attend or not, as they will."

"But he knows very well that if we do not support this marriage, we will worsen even more how this looks to the other clans," said Fumio, "It will look as though the council has parted ways with the leader, and there is dissent that will weaken us. They will likely take advantage."

"Yet if we do support this marriage, it will look as though the council does not have the wherewithal to manage Byakuya-sama's willfulness, even before he takes power."

"I suggest this," said Ginrei, "I was planning to turn leadership of the clan over to Byakuya now. But I think that it would provide more of a sense of stability for me to continue as head of household until such time as Byakuya and Hisana produce an heir. If the heir proves strong enough to follow Byakuya, then the image of strength in our clan will be maintained. If the child proves too weak to lead, then we can always approve Byakuya's leadership, but not confirm the child as heir to leave a place for a more powerful heir when one is procured."

"Yes, that does sound wise, Ginrei-dono," said Arisu, "Holding off on the exchange of leadership until there is a distinct path of strong future leadership will settle things."

"It would settle them more if Byakuya-sama would just be reasonable about this!" snapped Isas, "This is outrageous. Byakuya-sama should be disqualified as heir and my Orochi, whose powers are nearly equal, should be named instead. I am sure that Orochi would prove more tractable."

"More likely just more sneaky and underhanded than _daddy_," Fumio said under his breath.

"Byakuya may have breached clan law," said Ginrei, "but removal of an heir requires that the one being removed must demonstrate a pattern of intentional behaviors that are a detriment to the clan. One infraction, and one that is supported by the unusual circumstances that this one is, does not come near to qualifying for cause to remove the heir, and you know it."

"Ginrei-dono is right," said Nori, "So...given the unusual circumstances and Ginrei-dono's decision to remain head of household until the procurement of an heir to follow Byakuya-sama, I move that we vote as to the level of our support to this union. All in favor of supporting and blessing Byakuya-sama's marriage to the lady Hisana..."

Seven hands rose.

"Opposed?"

Six hands rose.

"The motion is carried," said Nori, "Council will now adjourn to prepare to appear at the wedding of the heir in the gardens at Kuchiki Manor at four this afternoon."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya leaned forward, his wooden practice sword held ready as Arashi charged across a huge, grassy plain that was dotted with trees. He bore left or right, slowing suddenly and changing direction with little notice to the rider on his back. But having improved in his riding skill and balance, Tetsuya managed the changes of direction much more adeptly, and he made scathing slashes at the trees that Arashi passed within reach of.

_You are progressing very well, _the stallion complimented him, _Considering how little time we have had together, our ability to work together has come a great distance in just the few days we have been able to devote to this. Now...I know you have some limited kido power that has returned. I have sensed a hollow on the far side of this valley. Should he attack us as we reach him, we will take him on together. _

_Onward, then, _Tetsuya agreed.

Arashi dropped into a slower lope, taking a path that passed near the hollow, but making no move to attack. The hollow, a sticklike being with what looked to be dastardly sharp teeth and claws, turned its head as they moved closer, then turned towards them and instantly moved to attack. Tetsuya tightened his legs around Arashi as the stallion moved to attack speed.

The hollow screeched and Arashi trumpeted in reply as Tetsuya lifted a palm and loosed a volley of red kido blasts. The hollow evaded the kido fire, then arced in from the side, where it encountered a wicked strike that snapped Tetsuya's practice sword, then a harder kido volley that threw the hollow down as Arashi slid to a stop and reared. Tetsuya slid off, over the stallion's rump and fired a blast of white lightning that sent the hollow tumbling away. A final shock of red fire caught the hollow as it rose onto its feet, sending it crashing to the ground at Arashi's feet, but a clawed hand dragged Tetsuya down and dug into his shoulder and back, angling his body so that Arashi was unable to mount an attack.

_Master!_

Tetsuya twisted nimbly in the hollow's grasp, loosing a battle cry as he drove an elbow into the hollow's face, throwing its head back and making dark, greenish-black blood ooze down its face. The hollow screeched and bit down on the shinigami's arm, prompting a scream of pain that only made the expression on the injured shinigami's face more determined. He grabbed the hollow's head in both hands and twisted it suddenly and hard, sensing victory as the beast's neck snapped, and his scream of pain ended in a feral whine, while the hollow dissipated into a shower of spirit particles. Tetsuya remained where he was for a moment, his chest heaving with exertion and blood leaking down his shoulder, arm and back. Arashi moved forward quickly, coaxing the still battle-charged shinigami to the river's edge, where Tetsuya bathed his wounds in the cool water, then sat quietly as Arashi healed him.

_Your powers are beginning to return, Master, _Arashi acknowledged, _It won't be long, I think, before your zanpakutou returns to you._

_I just hope that when it does, it will also mean that something more of my past will return. I know I was a prisoner someplace, and that Byakuya-sama rescued me and eventually, we fell in love. That much, I am clear on. But there are other faces that hover just outside the boundaries of my memory. I reach for them, but they are elusive. I hope that as I get closer to home, that seeing familiar things will trigger more memories._

_I am sure it will, _Arashi said reassuringly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hisana stood quietly, looking into the mirror in front of her, her attendant combing through the young woman's hair a last time, then standing back to make certain that there was no detail left unaddressed. Byakuya entered the room and moved to join her, looking at her in the mirror as he stood behind her.

"You look lovely," he said warmly, "but you do still look a bit pale. Would you like to see the clan healer before we begin the ceremony?"

"Oh," Hisana, said, smiling at his reflection, "I will be all right, Byakuya-sama."

She turned to face him, slipping her hands into his.

"But I wonder if this is really the right thing," she went on.

"Hisana, we discussed this, "I am really doing this for both of us. As my wife you will be near me and more greatly protected than you were. You will have all of your needs met and access to the best healers."

"I understand all of that," Hisana said, looking into his eyes, "and although I do agree with you that there will be less danger, I was already well taken care of at my home in the Rukongai, and had the healers I required to see to my health. What I am most worried about is you. You say that this is what you want, but when I hear those words from you, I only see clearly that your heart is broken from losing Tetsuya-san, and that while you are very sincere about seeing to my protection, you cut yourself off from ever having the chance to fall in love again."

Byakuya lowered his eyes at the sound of Tetsuya's name, and his voice, when he spoke again held a profound sadness.

"Hisana, I do not know how to say this well, but...there is something, some part of me that...came to life the day I found Tetsuya and brought him back to this place. Since the moment he arrived, he fed that part of me, first with his courage, as he faced the loss of his lover, then at the moments of awkwardness and discovery as he met with the much larger world outside of Itamigiri. My heart ached with the beauty of seeing him surrounded once more by loving family, and to train with him, to see his powers that they tried to steal from him come to life as they did...and not just that, to see this person that our family tried to throw away...forget what right he may have had to hate them and to resolve with all of his strength that no one would ever steal his freedom from him again..."

Hisana smiled and squeezed Byakuya's hands.

"Byakuya-sama, it is such a sad thing. It seems that, being heir to leadership of the clan, you also endure a kind of imprisonment...a giving up of yourself that your Tetsuya-san helped to free you from while you were together. Giving him his freedom and making him strong...seeing him able to stand tall and proud, his heart not weighted down with hatred, even after all that he suffered, gave Byakuya-sama a lovely vision of that freedom he longed for. To lose that person is like losing that part of yourself that Tetsuya-san awakened. I understand. But this...you taking me as your wife, it closes the pathway to you ever finding the kind of peace he gave you."

Byakuya shook his head gently.

"I am never going to find anyone who will replace Tetsuya in my heart. And by marrying you, I will also ensure that I am not forced into an arranged marriage and into having children with someone other than him. I do not want to move on, nor to do those things I wish that he and I could have shared together. I would devote myself to caring for you and quietly leading my family, and leave my heart where it is safest and most appreciated...out in the plains somewhere...there where he disappeared...where he took that part of me into death with him when they killed him."

"Byakuya-sama, again, I understand. But you are still in mourning. And I know you and those two attendants still search for him regularly, just as I search for my lost sister."

Byakuya sighed.

"Hisana, that hope I have of finding him fades a bit more every day, and with each failure. We felt his reiatsu diminish. And we have not sensed him or found any sign of him coming out of that river. As much as we still search, it becomes something we do to mutually comfort ourselves as we cope with Tetsuya's passing. And...I know my cousin. If Tetsuya was alive, nothing would have kept him from me. It has been weeks, and we have exhausted all leads."

"But you do not think that you should give yourself more time to come to terms with things? Our wedding does not have to happen now."

"You must understand," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes, "I cannot protect you from them if I do not bring you closer to me. And even once married, there will, of course, be dangers. Still...being that I failed at protecting Tetsuya from them...I would prefer to devote myself to seeing that you do not suffer a fate like his at my family's hands. In a way, protecting you reminds me of what it was to protect him. I can do nothing for him now, but I still have that ache to do so. You drive that pain away by filling some of the emptiness with your friendship. I am grateful to you for that. I do this, then, to protect our friendship, as I once protected Tetsuya's and my love for each other."

Hisana smiled gently and shook her head.

"Byakuya-sama," she said, touching his face lightly, "I am sorry."

Byakuya leaned forward and kissed her chastely on the forehead.

"Do not be. This is for the best. You and I are both giving up the possibility of other love. But isn't it true that in doing so, we are protecting love that matters most deeply to us? This way, you may focus the whole of yourself on finding your sister, and this way, I can keep that place in my heart that Tetsuya occupied, his and his alone."

"Well...I suppose that makes sense," Hisana said softly.

"Come now," said Byakuya, "They are ready to begin."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya woke to the warmth and fragrance of late afternoon, having given himself over to a soak in the cool river and a long nap after the latest round of training with Arashi. He sensed the stallion's presence nearby and noted it before stepping back onto the trail by the river and moving on, in perfect confidence that the stallion would follow after him. The gentle breeze made his long, wavy hair flutter and tickle his face. He brushed the errant strands aside and walked on, turning a corner and coming to a place where the river was fed by a huge waterfall. He felt a twinge of something odd as he spotted it, and he walked closer, noting the presence of a trail up the side of the waterfall.

_This place...feels familiar._

He bit his lip gently, a tickle of warning inside as he slowly ascended the trail that led to the top of the waterfall. He crossed the water carefully in a calm section, then walked slowly towards the edge, blinking as a memory returned.

_Tetsuya stood frozen as Orochi's blade clattered carelessly to the ground at their feet, and his followed a moment later. He flinched as a gloved hand rose and brushed against his face._

_"Do you feel that?" asked Orochi._

_Tetsuya stared into his eyes wordlessly._

_"Kindness...tenderness...love. You think that I am not capable of showing you these things. But that is not true. Why did I mistreat you? It is simple. You refused to accept your place. Had you but done that, you would know me in a completely different way, Tetsuya."_

_"Let go of me."_

_"But you refused to accept the truth about yourself. You listened to those misguided fools and let them lead you astray, while in your heart, you hated me because I alone told you the truth."_

_"You know nothing of truth!" Tetsuya hissed, "And you are keeping me from Byakuya-sama's side when he needs me!"_

_"He doesn't need you, Tetsuya. He never did."_

_"Shut up! Let me go!"_

_"He lied to you."_

_"Orochi!"_

_"Your head is full of their lies and your heart is corrupted with them, but it is time for me to clear all of that confusion away."_

_"What are you doing?" Tetsuya demanded, "Let go of me now, Orochi! I have to get to Byakuya-sama quickly! He is in danger."_

_"You see? You are still terribly confused. You have been so misled, Tetsuya."_

"I was...misled?" Tetsuya whispered.

He flinched as another memory rose up in his mind.

_"He took you away from me, Tetsuya. He took you into his household and fed you on lies until you saw him as the center of your world and you saw me as a wicked man. I saw him kissing you, Tetsuya."_

_"What business is that of yours?" Tetsuya demanded, "What Byakuya-sama and I do is not your concern!"_

_"But it is. He has done the unthinkable, Tetsuya. He has poisoned your half blooded mind with lies to make you think you are our equal while branding the truthful ones like me 'intolerant' for sticking to our convictions. Noble and commoner should not mix. And because of his lies, you love him and you hate me, don't you?"_

_"I do not hate you."_

_"Yes, you do. You hate me for being honest with you, because you wanted the lies. They were more comforting to you, so you accepted them and forced away the truth, Tetsuya."_

_"Stop!"_

_Orochi's lips sought Tetsuya's, freezing them there on the precipice as they met for a moment, then Tetsuya turned his head away and began to struggle._

_"Let me go! Let me go, Orochi!"_

_"I know that the truth is a frightening thing for you now."_

_"Stop! Stop it!" Tetsuya cried, struggling as Orochi's lips sought his again._

"Orochi..." Tetsuya whispered, the young man's face coming into resolve in his mind.

_"Everything you know is disappearing, Tetsuya. Soon, all that will be left is..."_

_"NO!" screamed Tetsuya flash stepping towards his cousin._

_Orochi froze as a heavy blast of kido struck the ground near Tetsuya, shaking the precipice ominously._

_"Kenta, you idiot!" he yelled, flash stepping towards Tetsuya, as the ground gave way and began to pull the stunned shinigami over the precipice, "TETSUYA!"_

"He wasn't trying to kill me, then, but what did he mean?" Tetsuya breathed.

He felt Arashi's mind touch his for a moment, to sense his direction, but ignored it and turned towards the forest that had taken on an even more familiar look.

"This is it," he whispered, "This is the way home."

He flash stepped forward, his mind focused solely on Byakuya.

_I was trying to find him, _Tetsuya remembered, _He was in some kind of danger. I hope that he is..._

He sucked in a surprised breath as he began to sense Byakuya somewhere ahead of him. Blind and deaf to everything else around him, Tetsuya poured everything into swift flash steps, feeling more of himself return as each bit of the familiar place registered with him. From bursting out of the trees and emerging into the meadow they had trained in, to launching himself over the mirrored lake where they had exchanged pleasures, hidden beneath the water's surface, to the smaller waterfall, the sakura trees at the top, and the smaller forest trail that led to the gardens, whose calm, lovely scents reached out to him and drew him on.

He slowed as he reached the back gate, noting that a crowd was gathered in the gardens, and that Byakuya stood in front of them. Tetsuya felt a pair of dark, black eyes come to rest on him, but ignored them, and the cruel smile that rose on Orochi's face as he passed through the gate and paused at the beginning of the aisle that led past the crowd of people, to where Byakuya stood, holding the hands of an unfamiliar woman.

"It seems he has actually gone and done it," whispered someone nearby, "Married a commoner. Who would have thought?"

Tetsuya's heart turned to ice in his chest as Byakuya leaned forward and kissed the woman gently on the lips.

"I present to you," said Kuchiki Ginrei, "Kuchiki Byakuya and Hisana."

The elder shinigami froze as he spotted Tetsuya. Tetsuya didn't see the heads that turned to look at him, nor did he hear the sounds of surprise that followed. He didn't see where Kuchiki Mai clutched at her husband, her face going pale, Aratani and Kohana, covering their mouths and their eyes tearing. He didn't hear Koji's sob of relief at seeing him. The only thing that reached him were Byakuya's dark gray eyes that suddenly found his and widened in dismay.

For one blinding moment, those eyes trapped him and held him perfectly still.

Then Tetsuya turned, ignoring the chorus of shouts that rose up after him. Somehow, Byakuya's voice reached him through everything else, but Tetsuya's feet refused to slow. He ran blindly, ignoring Arashi's curious and worried voice in his mind, wanting to crush the memories that flooded his wounded mind now, to escape this place where every bit of familiarity brought back those words he hadn't believed when he'd heard them before.

_"You hate me for being honest with you, because you wanted the lies. They were more comforting to you, so you accepted them and forced away the truth, Tetsuya."_

"No!" he screamed, closing his eyes and plunging forward, moving faster as flash steps sounded behind him, one so familiar it made his shattered heart break all over again, "Stay _away_ from me!"

He felt an arm wrap around his waist, as someone pulled him into a copse of trees and put a hand over his mouth. He started to struggle, but froze at hearing Orochi's voice in his ear.

"Stop," he hissed softly, "You don't want him to find you, ne?"

Tetsuya's heart pounded, and a shiver went through him as Orochi's hand slid into his.

"Come with me," Orochi whispered, "I will take you somewhere where they cannot find you."

Tetsuya swallowed hard, confusion raking his mind so forcefully, he no longer knew what was real and what was not. Byakuya flash stepped down the trail, and as he came near to where Tetsuya and Orochi stood hidden, Tetsuya felt the dark swell of Orochi's power coil around them, concealing them.

"It is up to you, of course, Cousin," Orochi breathed, "I will not force you. Now that you know the truth, what will you do?"

Tetsuya remained frozen and held gently in Orochi's arms, unable to make himself move as Byakuya disappeared in the distance.

"I see," said Orochi, "I am sorry, Tetsuya. That must have been very difficult for you to witness. You see now, don't you? Byakuya was just using you. He let you believe that he loved you...fed you on lies to make you believe that it was true love, when it was merely a way for him to stab at the rules of the clan that he rebels against. When you were gone, he was forced to find another."

"Stop!" sobbed Tetsuya, tears leaking down his face.

"You still don't believe me?" Orochi asked, "Even after witnessing it yourself, you still question?"

Tetsuya stared at him, wide-eyed for a long moment, then lowered his eyes.

"I understand what he did now," Tetsuya whispered in a choked voice, "But...I do not want to think about it. I just...I want it...him...you...I want it to all disappear."

Tetsuya quivered as Orochi's hand slipped under his chin, and the black eyes looked down into his calmly. The fingers of his other hand touched the black hilt of his zanpakutou.

"I can do that," Orochi whispered, "I _will_ do that, Tetsuya. I will make everything disappear so you can have the peace of not knowing."

"What are you going to do?" Tetsuya asked, tensing, "Are you going to...?

"Utsuro," breathed Orochi in his ear, "Sakusei."

Tetsuya registered a sting somewhere on his body, then a flood of numbness washed over him as a shock of kido sent him tumbling into blackness. Orochi caught him as he started to fall, lifting him off his feet and moving deeper into the forest, turning away from Kuchiki Manor.

"Come now, Cousin," he said in a chillingly gentle tone, "I will take you to a place where _no one_ will ever find you."


	25. The Wicked Truth

**Chapter 25: The Wicked Truth**

Tetsuya woke slowly, his groggy mind registering first that his movement was restricted by some kind of binding on his wrists and ankles. He pulled at them, still not fully aware, and he turned his head, feeling the blindfold and gag that had been set in place and rubbing his face against the pillow his head rested on to try to dislodge them. He sensed someone next to him on the bed, then felt sudden contact with hands that touched him in a way that was gentle, yet oddly commanding at the same time.

"Do not struggle," the voice whispered into his ear, "I did not bind you to imprison you here, only because I had to leave for a time. And with you not in full control of your senses, I worried that you might stray, or that you would make noises and someone would find you. You must understand, Tetsuya, you cannot allow yourself to be seen by anyone but me. Now...remain calm. I will unbind you. But you must not try to leave. I promise to answer all of your questions. Now that you are safe, I can give you the answers that you need."

Tetsuya shivered as the warm, possessive hands removed the blindfold and gag, then started to unbind him as Tetsuya stared up at him. There was, Tetsuya thought, a profound darkness to the man. But at the same time, he did not seem to be threatening.

_Who is this man?_

_Why did he bring me here?_

_What is he going to do to me?_

_Is this man an enemy?_

_Is he a friend?_

"You have many questions, I am sure, Tetsuya," the black-eyed man said quietly, "Ask them."

He sat calmly in front of Tetsuya, neither trying to touch him, nor leaving him space to try to escape.

_The feelings this man conjures in me are so...confused._

"Tetsuya?"

"Why did you bring me here? Why did you...tie me up like that? Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

The man smiled at him sadly and reached out to gently caress his cheek. His hand stopped as Tetsuya leaned away, and he lowered it, his expression becoming troubled.

"That's right," he mused softly, "You don't remember anything from before, do you?"

"I remember nothing," said Tetsuya, watching the other man with mistrusting eyes, "but do not take that to mean that I am stupid. I can see that you are a dangerous man."

"I am a dangerous man," the other agreed, "and that is why...I was able to rescue you from that place."

"_That place_?" Tetsuya repeated, frowning, "What place do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Tetsuya caught his breath softly in surprise as the man's hands captured his face, and the black eyes looked down into his.

"Itamigiri," the man whispered.

Tetsuya felt a strange flicker inside his mind and inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and jerking his body away from the black-eyed man's hands as a dark, fireshot memory assaulted his mind.

_"Please," Tetsuya's mother pleaded with the guards, "He is too young. Please don't do this to him. Don't hurt him! I will...go with you instead. I will do anything! Just..."_

_"Move aside," one of the guards said, shoving her back._

_Tetsuya stepped forward, his blue eyes flashing and his fists clenched, but a second guard grabbed his wrist warningly, freezing him in place as Kiko wiped her wet eyes and stepped forward again._

_"It is sinful what you are doing! It isn't right! We are people! We are...!"_

_The guard struck her hard across the face, sending her crashing to the floor of her cell. Tetsuya tore free of the other guard and dropped down beside her, pulling her close and holding her against his shoulder._

_"Why did you do that?" he whispered, "I don't want you to get hurt. Please, just...I will be all right, I promise. I will."_

_"Tetsuya!" Kiko sobbed as the guards took hold of him and dragged him away from her._

_"Shh," he said warningly, "It's all right. I will be all right."_

_"He'll be okay," said the younger of the two guards, "They won't be cruel to him. Now, calm down."_

_"Shut up and don't talk to them," said the older guard, glaring at his colleague, "Bring him along. They're waiting for him."_

"Did you remember something?" the man asked Tetsuya.

"Perhaps," Tetsuya answered, "My mother. Where is she?"

The other man shook his head gently.

"She died a long time ago. I am sorry. I wasn't able to save her as I saved you."

"Y-you saved me?" Tetsuya asked, straining to remember.

"Think carefully," the black-eyed man said, stroking the hilt of his sword where Tetsuya couldn't see.

_A sudden explosion rocked the cellblock, bringing Tetsuya awake, where he slept alone in his cell. He was on his feet in a moment, and watching in horror as guards began to move from cell to cell, firing kido blasts at the ones trapped within, making the ones still alive shriek with terror as the guards moves methodically towards them._

_Tetsuya shrank back against the far wall of his cell, his face going white at the realization that he was completely defenseless. The fear became nearly blinding as the guards closed in on his cell. He forced himself not to make a sound as one of the guards looked in at him and took aim on his unprotected form. A chill went through him as he sank into the abyss that was reflected in the guard's cold eyes, and he waited for the blaze of power that would kill him._

_But the next blast that struck, took the guard off his feet and sent him crashing to the floor._

_"Tetsuya!" cried the black-eyed guard, running towards his cell and quickly unlocking it._

_"Orochi-sama!" Tetsuya sobbed in relief as the man's hand took hold of his._

_"Come, I will get you out of here," Orochi said, squeezing his hand and kissing him warmly on the lips._

_They turned to leave, but were sent crashing to the ground as more guards ran into the cellblock and fired kido blasts at them._

_"You like them so much," one of the invading guards said to Orochi, "then you can die with them!"_

_Orochi rolled onto his knees and loosed a heavy barrage of return fire, then looked down at where Tetsuya laid unconscious on the ground._

_"Tetsuya!" he gasped, taking hold of the prisoner and bursting into flash steps, leaving smoking piles of ash behind them where the attacking guards had been._

"You protected me?" Tetsuya mused, "But...you were a guard. Why would you protect me? Why would you help me escape? And if these things are true, then why don't I remember them?"

Tetsuya felt a quiver of uncertainty as Orochi's fingers sank into his hair, and the man brought his lips close to Tetsuya's.

"You were hurt badly when they attacked us. I am afraid that I did not do so well as a protector. Though I preserved your life initially, I wasn't sure that you would not succumb to your wounds. Then, I was able to keep you alive, but it seems that your memories were lost due to the trauma that your body suffered."

"But," Tetsuya said softly, "you have not answered me. Why did you, a guard, protect me, a prisoner?"

Tetsuya felt again that strange flicker inside him, and a few more images rose up in his mind.

_Tetsuya felt eyes watching him in the darkness and opened his just a crack to find the black-eyed guard standing near his cell, watching him sleep._

Orochi's fingers caressed Tetsuya's hair and another image appeared in his mind.

_He walked the edges of the small courtyard, grateful for the chance to stretch his cramped legs, and to smell something beside the dank, musty confines of his cell. He felt the dark eyes touching him again, and looked out of the corner of one eye to find Orochi standing near a flower bed, his eyes fastened on Tetsuya. As the prisoner passed, Orochi turned, his hand brushing against Tetsuya's and sending a blush roaring across the younger man's face._

"You were made a prisoner because of what you are, Tetsuya," Orochi told him.

"What I...am?"

Orochi's fingers traced the lines of Tetsuya's lovely face.

"You are a half-blood, Tetsuya, hated by the pureblooded nobles...well, hated by most of them."

"But not you?" Tetsuya whispered, freezing as Orochi's fingers traced his lips.

"Well," said Orochi, "I admit that I hate that creatures like you exist..."

Tetsuya's eyes widened.

"But...it is only because you bring to life with you great confusion and pain."

"I don't understand."

Orochi smiled bracingly and kissed Tetsuya's fingertips, making his heart flutter nervously.

"I know. It is horribly confusing...to see noble beauty stamped onto your face, and to have noble power flow through you, while at the same time, the gypsy blood of the commoner corrupts your pure soul from within...darkening it...fouling it. And when you are allowed to reach adulthood, you bewitch others with that stolen beauty, either weakening the blood of a pureblood cousin, or by further dirtying your corrupted blood among the peasants."

Tetsuya's face took on a tormented look.

"You speak of this as though it is intentional...deliberate!" he said breathlessly, "I..."

"Oh, no...no, not at all," Orochi said, a sympathetic look in his eye, "Tetsuya, you have the same wants and needs as any pureblood brother or simple commoner. You only want to love and be loved. You want to find acceptance. But...because your parents loved across these natural boundaries, they confused the very blood in your veins. And the result of that is that you, the nobles and the commoners are all confused about where you belong. Your blood is too low for the white marble halls of the noble estates. Yet it is too rich for the simple folk of the Rukongai. Neither can deny you, but neither wishes to associate with you, leaving you outcast."

Orochi watched as tears formed in Tetsuya's eyes and one leaked onto his face. He captured it with a fingertip and gazed at it with saddened eyes.

"This is the result of their disobedience, Tetsuya," he said softly, "This pain you feel at knowing how both noble and commoner stare at you, how they think of you as an abomination, how they cast you out and try to eradicate you...all of this is because of their choice to cross that line. And they have paid for it. And you will pay for it, as would any children you had, if you were allowed to have them.

Tetsuya flinched sharply as the face of an infant boy flashed suddenly in his mind.

"Are you all right?" Orochi asked.

"Did I have a child?" Tetsuya asked, wide-eyed, "I remember a child..."

Orochi's eyes grew sad.

"I had hoped that you would be spared remembering that, Tetsuya."

"I don't understand. What happened?" Tetsuya pleaded, "What happened to that child?"

"I was not supposed to feel anything for you," Orochi breathed, moving his face closer to Tetsuya's, "but...even though I knew the rules, and even though it was my job to be your jailor, your noble beauty enslaved my heart, and your noble blood called out to mine. I could not ignore it. I experienced firsthand the horrid nightmare of having my will subverted by you, Tetsuya. So...I made excuses to get you alone, and I found when I did that we both heard the call of that part of you that is noble. So, my resolve was shattered and I laid down with you and sinned in that way repeatedly. The noble blood your body stole captured my essence and repeated the sin of your parents, carrying on the tradition of disobedience and defiance that is the mixed blood progeny."

"S-so..." Tetsuya said, brushing the tears away from his face, "why was I allowed to have this child? Why, if it was...?"

Orochi's face took on an expression of deep guilt.

"That was my fault," he said softly, "When I learned that you were with child, I knew that it was not going to be allowed. I knew the rules, and the punishments for breaking them, but...already in love with you, I fell in love with this child, abomination or not. I was bewitched all over again, and I concealed your pregnancy and tried to help you have the child secretly. But...we were discovered."

Tetsuya's breath froze in his lungs for a moment.

"They took the child and drowned him. And I was severely punished. Afterwards, we tried to move on. We tried to avoid each other, but...in the end, I could not ignore the forces in you that pulled and tore at me. And when I returned to you, neither could you resist. This was noticed by the ones who ran the prison, and they quickly realized what a danger the mixed bloods were. That is why...they decided that night to end it all...to do away with the prisoners, and to make it their solemn duty to track down and kill every mixed-blood person. Our sin, Tetsuya, cost hundreds of prisoners their lives in that horrid bloodbath..."

"No!" sobbed Tetsuya, gripping Orochi's sleeves and burying his face in the other man's shoulder.

"And how ironic it was," Orochi continued solemnly, "that you and I were able to walk away. Why? Because your defiant mixed blood invaded my heart, corrupted me, and wouldn't allow me to let you die with the ones that we doomed."

Tetsuya collapsed against Orochi, who turned his head, smirking as he curled his arms around his shaking cousin and continued.

"I spilled the blood of my pureblood brothers to save you, Tetsuya...a half-blood. And in so doing, I disgraced myself and committed a crime that could have earned me a death sentence. But I compounded that sin by making sure that I left no witnesses to it. I stole you away from that place and brought you here. I bound you as I did, because I worried that if you remembered what happened, you would take your own life. And if you did that, Tetsuya, you would take me with you when you died. Then...all that I did, the brothers I sacrificed to spare your life, would have died in vain. So...now keeping you alive...and protecting you, loving you...I must do this to make the sacrifices worthwhile."

"You're crazy!" Tetsuya sobbed, tearing himself away from the other man, "After all of that, how can you even _look_ at me?"

"Tetsuya!" Orochi shouted as the younger man bolted off the bed and ran for the door of the cottage. He burst outside, noticing suddenly that the cottage was surrounded on all sides by a deep circle of water. He ran towards it, preparing to throw himself into it, but was stopped at the water's edge when Orochi took hold of him again and brought him down roughly on the shore.

"Don't, Tetsuya!" he hissed sternly, "You can't cross the water! You cannot swim. You will drown!"

"What?" Tetsuya cried, "What are you talking about? Let go of me!"

"Tetsuya, no!" Orochi yelled, forcing him down onto his back and holding the younger man's wrists tightly.

Tetsuya stared up at him through damp, haunted eyes.

"What are you doing?" he cried, "Why are you doing this? Let me go, Orochi! Let me go!"

Orochi went quiet, simply holding Tetsuya tightly in place on the ground until he was too exhausted to struggle anymore. Finally, Tetsuya calmed, lying beneath Orochi and panting harshly, tears still coursing down his face and softer sobs jolting his trapped form.

"Will you listen, now?" Orochi asked sternly, "The past is done, Tetsuya. We cannot change things and we cannot undo the damage we did. The only thing we can do...is to make the most of the time we have left. That...is why you must set aside what you feel about what happened, and do your best to honor our love now. Honor the sacrifice of our pureblood brothers by giving me your perfect obedience. You must remain here in the cottage, hidden from everyone who would kill you if they knew that you survived, and you and I must devote ourselves to protecting what is between us. Living is a penance we must do for what happened."

He shifted, holding up one of the younger man's wrists.

"Do you see this?" he asked softly, "This band holds back your stolen powers so that you cannot use them. They do not belong to you, so you must never use them in any way, ever again. It is not meant to be a cruelty, but the part of you that is commoner could never be worthy of such power. Do you understand, Tetsuya?"

"I think so," Tetsuya whispered, "But Orochi-san..."

Tetsuya froze as Orochi's hand captured his chin firmly and his eyes met the younger man's warningly.

"_Orochi-sama_," Orochi corrected him, looking at him expectantly.

Tetsuya hesitated, flinching as the hand holding his chin tightened.

"Orochi-sama," he repeated softly.

Orochi smiled at him and the hand on his chin let go.

"Orochi-sama," Tetsuya went on, "What happens now?"

Tetsuya felt a shiver inside as Orochi kissed him gently and looked down into his eyes.

"I know you are distressed over what has happened, and it weighs on you, but you must put it aside and resolve to move on from it," Orochi insisted, "We cannot take back what is done, and here...alone and safe from the world that despises you, you will have a quiet life in safety...with me, Tetsuya. I will care for you and love you. I will meet all of your needs and I will not hurt you in any way. And you will show your gratitude by loving me in return, by listening to my counsel, and by forcing yourself to live on, although you will hate yourself for the very sin of existing."

He looked deeply into Tetsuya's shattered eyes and kissed him gently on the trembling lips.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," Tetsuya whispered brokenly, "I understand."

He felt a hard chill at the look of warning Orochi gave him.

"Y-yes, Orochi-sama," he corrected himself.

"Good," Orochi said, smiling at him and releasing him, "Come now. I have missed being with you."

He extended a hand, waiting.

Tetsuya shivered and stared at him silently.

"What is it?" Orochi asked, "Are you resisting me, Tetsuya? I know that your mixed blood tempts you to do so, but you can overcome it."

"It...is not that," Tetsuya whispered, "It is only that...I do not remember our love. When you touch me, it feels cold and frightening. I don't know why."

"Ah," Orochi said softly, "I see. Do not worry, Tetsuya, I will remind you why we are meant to be together. Come."

Tetsuya rose onto shaky legs, taking a last look back at the water and catching his breath in surprise as a lovely, pixie-like face appeared on the surface. Spooked, Tetsuya turned and fled to Orochi, who slipped an arm around him and led him back inside. He helped Tetsuya back into the bed, then moved across the room to make tea. With his back to the younger man, his broke a small vial over one of the cups, then returned to the bed and handed Tetsuya the doctored tea. He watched as the younger man sipped at the tea, then set it down, a discomfited look overtaking him. He tried to speak, but was left reeling as dizziness swept over him.

He was vaguely aware of being laid down on his back and his yukata being opened. He felt again that odd chill inside, even though the hands that touched him were comfortably warm and did nothing to hurt him. Orochi stood by the bed and disrobed, all but for a black yukata, then he laid down next to Tetsuya and gazed down into his dazed eyes.

"You put something in the tea," Tetsuya said distantly.

"Only to calm you," Orochi said, kissing him on the forehead, "The truth is too much of a weight, I think. I wish I didn't have to burden you with it, but it is important that you and I remember why all of this happened. Still, now that you are safe, and now that we can be together, away from that terrible place, we will find new peace, Tetsuya. We will put the past behind us and focus on what is between us."

"I will...try to do that, Orochi-sama," Tetsuya whispered solemnly.

"Good," Orochi said, smiling at the younger man and coaxing him onto his lap.

He closed his eyes, plunging almost painfully deeply into Tetsuya's mouth and moaning heatedly as the younger man's soft thighs spread, and Tetsuya straddled his body, letting his awakening member touch his cousin's through their clothes. Orochi loosed a soft growl of anticipation, opening his eyes a crack to watch the slow reveal of lovely, porcelain flesh as he pulled Tetsuya's yukata down off of his shoulders, and left his mouth to attack the soft throat. He slid his opened hands slowly down the younger man's slender back and curved them warmly around the firm, round buttocks, before seeking Tetsuya's entrance. He tightened his arms around his cousin, smiling at Tetsuya's flustered expression, and the look of slight discomfort as Orochi's fingers prepared him. He bit down on the younger man's lips, feeding on his breathy moans and probing deeply with his fingers until Tetsuya made a sound of pain and sweat broke out on his forehead. The sound resonated strongly within Orochi's piqued body, making him growl in response.

Orochi captured Tetsuya's hand and brought it to rest on his swollen erection.

"Do you see what you do to me?" he whispered, "Do you hear how the noble blood in you calls out to mine, Tetsuya? This is why...why I can't resist you, why even though I have tried, I can't forget you. It's why I went to such lengths to bring you here so that we could be together. All that I have done is worth it, just for this..."

"O-orochi-sama!" Tetsuya panted against his shoulder, wincing as his elder cousin continued to prepare him.

Orochi assaulted his mouth again with hard, bruising kisses and laid his cousin down on his back, then raised himself onto his knees, between Tetsuya's parted thighs and let his yukata fall away while he glared hungrily down at the younger man. Tetsuya felt a shiver inside at the sight of his cousin's lascivious eyes, and panted feverishly as Orochi's hands forced his thighs open wider and then he positioned himself between them.

"Orochi-sama," Tetsuya moaned, opening his palms against his cousin's chest as Orochi settled on top of him, "I do not know if I can...!"

Orochi's mouth silenced his forcefully, and devoured the strangled cry he made as his elder cousin took him roughly. He was given only a breath of recovery before Orochi's hips continued their powerful motions. But even as he tried to embrace their passionate joining, a whisper of memory invaded his mind.

_"You are trash...refuse. And you are about to be thrown away."_

The words unsettled him, and his fingers clenched involuntarily where they held on to his cousin's shoulders. But determined to please his lover, Tetsuya pushed the errant thought away, closed his eyes and focused deeply on moving with the man on top of him, on meeting Orochi's kisses with equal passion. And as it struck Orochi that this was the case, a hard jolt passed through him, making the pleasure explode all through him. He emptied himself violently into Tetsuya's lovely, writhing body, then fell still atop him.

It was several moments before he gathered himself enough to realize that although he had been cooperative, Tetsuya had not climaxed.

"What is wrong watashi no koi?" he asked softly, "Why do you hold yourself back from pleasure?"

Tetsuya's eyes blinked sleepily, his mind still fogged by the drug he had been given.

"I am...sorry, Orochi-sama. I did try. I don't know why..."

Orochi stole the words away with a comforting kiss.

"Do not worry," he said, shaking his head, "You are still reeling from being rescued from that place and coming to terms with your new situation. But...I promise you that once you have time to breathe a bit, you will be more yourself."

He coaxed Tetsuya onto his side, then curled his body possessively around the younger man's. Tetsuya caught his breath softly as Orochi's hand found his and held it gently as they drifted towards sleep.

_I do not know what these odd feelings inside me mean...why his touch sends chills through me, why even being joined in body, I feel as though he might swallow me up. He is a dangerous man, to be sure, but he said that we were lovers. That being so, should I not feel more closeness with him?_

_I wonder if this is because I have lost my memories of our love. When he wakes, I shall have to try harder to connect with him._

He found himself even more confused when he woke to find Orochi gone, and his body restrained again.


	26. The Submission

**Chapter 26: The Submission**

"Byakuya-sama," Hisana said softly, touching her new husband on the arm as she spoke, "You must try to sleep. I know that you are worried about your cousin, but everything that can be done is being done. And in fact, even given the severity of the situation, it is heartening, is it not, that you now know him to be alive? I do not know the fate of my sister. But...even if I found her and she hated me for abandoning her, even if she refused to look on my face again, I would content myself with knowing that she was alive and well. I know your guilt weighs upon you, but please be reassured that you can now resolve things with Tetsuya-san. All that remains is to find him. And I know you will do that. Just, please rest for only a few hours."

Byakuya bit his lip gently, looking down from where his eyes had been fastened on the moon. He felt a thin edge of discomfort at the thought of what she suggested, but then, she didn't seem to be thinking of the obvious.

"Hisana...I am sorry. This is our wedding night. You must be distressed at how I have acted. I seem to have forgotten entirely that I have just bound myself to you, but I assure you, I have not."

"Byakuya-sama," Hisana said, shaking her head, "Of course you must undo our marriage! You are in love with Tetsuya-san. You told me this. You thought that love ended with his death, but he is alive! You must go to him and make things right. And if you are married, it should be to him!"

Byakuya sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"I cannot do that," he whispered, "Even if we find him, it is not possible. Come now, you know that."

"But you broke the rules for me," the young woman objected, "You will not do this for him?"

"It is not that I do not want to, but...I was...burdened with guilt at having brought shame upon my parents' good name by breaking the rules already. Before taking your hand, I went to their graves and I promised them that I would never again do that. I love Tetsuya, and I am...tormented that I have hurt him. But, I will lose all integrity if I do not stop myself from breaking the rules again. What kind of a leader would I be if I cannot follow the rules I expect the others of the clan to follow? I will find Tetsuya and I will do what I can to mend the damage to him. But...I cannot marry him. And it is not something that I ever promised him. He will understand that, if I ask him to. I must only find him. I wonder where he could have gone. We searched everywhere...the meadows and forests, the wilder areas near Sadao and Mai's home...even the old prison. There is no sign of him, not anywhere. And yet, I must find him. I cannot bear to think of him believing for a moment that I forgot him so quickly!"

"We will find him," Hisana said, reassuringly, "I promise that we will. But come and rest, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, then turned and followed her into their bedroom. Already dressed in his sleeping yukata, he walked to the bed and paused, looking at his new wife out of the corner of one gray eye.

"Hisana," he whispered, not knowing what to say to her.

Hisana smiled and coaxed him into the bed, then laid down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wondered for a moment what she expected of him, but had his breath taken away a moment later, when she kissed him sweetly on the cheek, settled into his arms and closed her eyes.

"What about the consummation?" he whispered, "It is..."

"Not necessary," said the young woman, "I think your council oversteps its boundaries, peering into the private areas of your life, Byakuya-sama. I do not think you should dignify their questions with an answer if they ask about something so personal. So, if they ask, don't answer them. And only we will know the truth."

"But when there is no heir...?"

"Blame it on my poor health. It is true enough that I am not strong enough for pregnancy."

"Hisana..."

"Sleep, Byakuya-sama. There will be much to do when we wake."

The two had just started to drift off, when a ringing neigh sounded out in the gardens, followed by the sounds of raised voices and pounding feet.

"What in kami's name..." Byakuya began, sitting up with Hisana.

The breath left him as he felt Tetsuya's presence. He was on his feet and flash stepping out into the gardens in an instant, with Hisana just behind him. They came out the doors to find the house guards surrounding a tall, black stallion with strikingly lovely, and to Byakuya, heartbreakingly familiar sapphire blue eyes.

"Kuchiki-sama," said one of the house guards, "He just leapt over the back gate and ran into the gardens. I don't know where he came from. When we felt the approaching reiatsu, we thought it was Tetsuya-san returning, because, as you can see, he radiates Tetsuya-san's reiatsu."

"I feel it," acknowledged the heir.

"But we have searched the area and there is no sign of Tetsuya-san, the guard went on. All of the reiatsu we sense comes from this horse. I...we...don't know what to make of it, sir."

Byakuya and Hisana moved to where the horse could see them. Arashi froze at the sight of them, recalling one last impression he had received from his distressed master before Tetsuya had disappeared.

_He saw these two together, holding hands, and I felt his heart shatter into pieces. They...hurt him somehow?_

But as the two came closer, the reiatsu in him began to resonate powerfully with Byakuya's

_I don't...understand. Why is the bond between them still so strong if this man hurt my master? And is it wrong to go to him? And who is this girl?_

He shivered and stamped nervously, his heels ready if any of the guards should move in. But the guards remained where they were, allowing Byakuya to move slowly forward. The stallion stared at Byakuya and Hisana, and waited, his chest heaving softly with exertion from his earlier running.

"Easy, friend," Byakuya said soothingly, "I know that you are somehow connected to Tetsuya. Do you know where he is? Could you show us?"

Arashi looked into Byakuya's eyes and shook his head in answer. Hisana's eyes widened.

"He understood you?"

"Perhaps," said the heir, moving slowly closer, "Are you injured? You look as though you were fighting recently."

Byakuya nodded in the direction of a clan healer who had arrived.

"Will you allow our healer to tend to your wounds?" he asked quietly.

Arashi quivered nervously again, but bowed his head slightly in acceptance. The healer moved forward to join Byakuya and Hisana in front of the stallion. Arashi stretched out his neck and sniffed at Byakuya for a moment, before sighing and nuzzling him hopefully.

"You want to find him as well, I see," Byakuya said, rubbing the horse's pretty face, "Perhaps we can work together...though it would go easier if we knew your name."

Byakuya flinched as he registered an odd buzzing in his mind, and a softly spoken name came through.

_Arashi._

The heir gave Arashi a bracing smile.

"Arashi?" he repeated aloud.

The stallion nickered softly and bowed his head again.

"I am glad that you are here," Byakuya said, patting the stallion's neck gently, "I think we will need your help to find my cousin. But first, allow us to make you comfortable for the night. Hideo will take you to the barn, where our groom, Makoto, will care for you."

Arashi made a sound of approval and turned to follow the healer to the barn. Byakuya watched as he left, his eyes curious and suddenly hopeful.

"So odd," Hisana whispered, "Poor thing. He seems very worried about Tetsuya-san too."

"Yes," agreed the noble, "But...in the morning, we will begin getting to the bottom of this. Come, Hisana, let us get some rest."

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochi heard muffled sounds of distress, even before he opened the door to the small cottage. He flash stepped to the door and threw it open, to find Tetsuya struggling violently within his bonds, leaving streaks of blood about his wrists and ankles, where the kido ropes dug in as he pulled against them.

"Tetsuya!" he gasped, hurrying to the younger man's side and releasing him.

He started to react angrily, but was stopped as his cousin threw himself into Orochi's arms, heedless of the blood that leaked onto his clothes as he did so. Orochi stared in surprise for a moment, then tightened his arms around Tetsuya, soothing him with kisses until he was calm enough to talk to.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, forcing his voice to remain calm, "I told you that I only bound you to keep you safe, watashi no koi. Why didn't you trust me?"

Tetsuya shivered, flinching as Orochi captured one slender wrist and began to heal it.

"I was terrified!" Tetsuya whispered shakenly, "I h-heard voices out there. I couldn't understand the words. Then, it began to rain."

"What?" queried Orochi, looking confused, "Tetsuya, there was no rain."

"B-but I heard it. I know I did!" Tetsuya insisted, his eyes widening.

Orochi gazed at him, frowning, then shook his head.

"It doesn't matter now. I am here."

"But...you're going to leave again!" Tetsuya cried, "I don't want to be alone here! This place is so frightening when I wake up alone."

Orochi's lips tightened, but the unusual sight of Tetsuya looking fearful was so intriguing that he couldn't seem to connect with the usual impatience he felt when dealing with his younger cousin.

"Then," he said, brushing several damp, sweaty strands of tumbled hair from his eyes, "I will make you this promise, Tetsuya. I do have to bind you when I leave. But...if when I return, you have not harmed yourself trying to break free. If you lie quietly, so that there are no bruises or cuts on your wrists and ankles, then when I leave again, I will trust you to remain unbound. But even then, I must caution you. You must stay inside the cottage when I leave, Tetsuya. Do not go outside. There are dangerous things about outside. And if you are ever found, you will be executed for having escaped the prison. I...don't want that to happen, Tetsuya. I..."

He broke off, catching his breath as Tetsuya burrowed his face beneath Orochi's chin, sighing and beginning to relax as his cousin kissed the crown of his head and continued to heal him.

"I am sorry to have to leave you as I do," Orochi said quietly, "But, I am expected to be in certain places at certain times. My father is on the Kuchiki council of elders, and he hopes I will follow him in that position. Perhaps when I do so, I can help to make things safer for people like you. But, for now, it must be this way. You understand, ne?"

"Hai, Orochi-sama," Tetsuya said, lowering his head, "I understand. And I will try not to struggle next time."

"That is good," Orochi said approvingly, rising and pulling Tetsuya to his feet, "Come, now, I imagine you'll want to bathe and get that blood off of you."

It was an odd feeling having Tetsuya, always such an independent and stubborn person, suddenly clinging to his arm and looking ready to jump out of his skin. He curled an arm around the younger man, coaxing him in into the bathroom and undressing him before stepping into the shower with him and letting the hot spray rain down on the two of them. He noticed quickly the dispirited look in Tetsuya's unhappy, lowered eyes, and lowered his head to capture the young man's unsmiling lips in a slow, comforting kiss. Tetsuya accepted the show of affection readily, even dutifully kissing back. But the dark blue eyes remained unusually lifeless.

"Tetsuya," he said, slipping a hand under the younger man's chin and raising his eyes, "You are unhappy still. I thought that my arrival and my promise to leave you unbound in the future would cheer you. But it seems you are afflicted with a deeper melancholy. You have not been dwelling on the past too much, ne? Thinking about what is done?"

"What else do I have to think about?" Tetsuya asked solemnly, "I do not remember anything else. And I have only been with you that once, that I remember. I admit I feel lost, Orochi-sama. My life feels empty with no past and an uncertain future."

"What do you mean?" Orochi asked, fixing his black eyes on Tetsuya's and sliding his soapy hands down the younger man's slender back, "There is nothing uncertain about our future, Tetsuya. You and I will meet here, just as often as I can come away. And we will be able to indulge in our love for each other freely."

"That is not what I mean," Tetsuya explained, "I do not mean to complain, as Orochi-sama has protected me and I am deeply grateful, but all that seems different is that I have traded the cage I lived in before, for a larger and more comfortable one. And while it is a definite change for the better, it is still a cage. I am still a prisoner."

"I assure you, I am doing all that I can for you," Orochi said, an edge of warning in his voice, "Remember that you are a half blood, hated by the nobles and under threat of death, should you be discovered."

"I understand," Tetsuya sighed, "And as I said, I am grateful. I will try to amend my behavior."

"Good," Orochi said warmly, licking droplets of water from Tetsuya's frowning lips, "I don't like to think of my Tetsuya being unhappy. I will do what I can to improve your life here. And if the time comes that it is safe for you to emerge from hiding, I will bring you to live with me in my home in the Seireitei."

"I shall hope for that," whispered Tetsuya, blinking back fresh tears, "It is sure to bring me hope when I am lonely in your absence, Orochi-sama."

"I would not suggest you pinning your hopes on that, Tetsuya," Orochi warned him, "There is so much hatred of your kind, you understand. Not everyone is able to see past that, as I am."

"I know," Tetsuya went on, "but every prisoner needs to have something to hope for...even if that hope is a thin one."

"Well," Orochi said, smiling down at him and sliding a hand down to touch his warm, shower dampened, flaccid member, "I think that if I give Tetsuya something else to think about, perhaps he will yield me a smile before I have to leave again."

Tetsuya lifted his chin and smiled up at the other man, prompting a soft, reproachful glare.

"I meant that I would make Tetsuya sincerely happy, so that he forgets all else," he said smoothly, sliding a hand provocatively over the younger man's privates and lightly caressing them gently.

Tetsuya's breath caught softly, and he went quiet and still, his heart racing as Orochi's mouth fastened on his, and the man's tongue pushed in between his yielding lips. He was quick to notice how much gentler Orochi's kiss was this time, compared to the last.

_But it was just after the escape. Tempers were higher then, and I had only just learned the awful truth about what we were responsible for. And as much as it is a weight on my heart, it is also a weight on his. And I hurt Orochi-sama when I remind him with my melancholy. For him, then, I must try to forget. For him, I must try to focus on the good things in my life. I am in a safe and comfortable place. And he comes to me when he can. He makes certain that my needs are met, and he wants me to be happy. I will honor his commitment to this by letting happiness and contentment in, then._

He began to suck gently on the tongue that had invaded his mouth, and felt Orochi inhale in surprise. He looked up in time to see the usually dangerous looking black eyes soften, where they looked down at him, and the hands caressing his naked back and bottom grew noticeably more tender in their movements. And even when the man's fingers explored him this time, he forced himself not to react, but to quietly accept the deeper contact. And because he didn't resist, he found that Orochi's touches remained gentler and slower. While still passionate, they registered more deeply. Orochi made a sound of approval as Tetsuya's member hardened where it rested against his thigh. He captured it in one hand and stroked up and down as he found the sensitive nerves inside Tetsuya.

Tetsuya closed his eyes and clung to the other man's shoulder, panting and moaning feverishly. Orochi shook his head and returned to kissing him, continuing the slow, persistent stimulation until Tetsuya shuddered, and his legs went weak, his seed spilling out in long pulses, to be washed away by the running streams of water.

"That is good, Tetsuya," he whispered, holding the younger man tightly to keep him on his feet, "You begin to respond to me again. I am glad. I was worried."

Tetsuya said nothing, but relaxed as he was rinsed and led out of the shower, then dried and dressed in a clean yukata. He followed Orochi calmly back to the bed and laid down quietly, responding immediately to Orochi's kisses and cooperating easily as his cousin's hand curled around the back of his neck and led him down to Orochi's waiting privates. Orochi's black eyes stared raptly at Tetsuya's calm, accepting expression as his cousin pleasured him, and he felt something deeper than the pleasure that the younger man's mouth was giving him.

_This is dangerous...if it becomes too real._

He pushed Tetsuya away and forced him down onto his stomach, then felt the shiver of dark anticipation as his cousin waited for the painful insertion that he expected would follow. But given how Tetsuya's own will seemed to have crumbled, he couldn't be rough. He entered slowly, and slipped a hand around his cousin's waist to caress him as they moved together. His lips brushed against the back of Tetsuya's blushing neck, and the younger man quivered and moaned in response. And to his surprise, as his own seed filled his cousin, Tetsuya gasped and climaxed again.

Orochi turned him onto his back and laid down on top of him, sinking deeply into his mouth and savoring the warm pressure of Tetsuya's return kisses. And as his cousin began to drift off, he surprised himself with his own words.

"I've changed my mind Tetsuya. I won't bind you this time. I will trust you. Just...please, do not leave the cottage. There is food and drink here. Make yourself comfortable...but do not leave. Do you understand? I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

The happier blue eyes and genuine smile he received in return startled him even more soundly.

"Hai, Orochi-sama. I understand. I will not go outside...no matter what."


	27. Snake Charm

**Chapter 27: Snake Charm**

**(Two months later...)**

Tetsuya cringed, where he huddled in a corner of the cottage, on the floor and wrapped in a blanket from the bed. He watched the fitful flickers of lightning, tears running down his face as thunder rattled the windows and walls.

_Why are there always storms when Orochi-sama leaves me?_ he wondered, covering his ears and resting his damp face on his arms, where they laid on his bent knees, _There are always storms, but when he comes, he denies that it ever rained._

_So, who is right?_

_Are these storms real?_

_Or do I begin to lose my mind from being locked up in this place?_

_I should be used to captivity. Orochi-sama says that I have been a prisoner all of my life. But...if that is so, then why do I sometimes have visions of walking in lovely gardens? Of running in long grass? Of smelling sweet flowers and sakura? Why do I dream of other faces? Why do I sometimes remember names of people that he says do not exist? I am afraid to ask anymore, because when I ask questions that Orochi-sama does not like, he makes me sleep. Then, for a time, I will forget those other things. It is a relief to not be tormented by them. But...why do they always return? Orochi-sama is kind to me now. He brings me gifts and makes love to me tenderly. He has not gotten angry with me in a long time. I do not want to make him angry again...but I am so confused._

_And the storms make me so afraid!_

_It is not just the pounding of the rain, the blaze and crash of lightning and thunder...the way the windows rattle. It is that voice...the one that knows my name and tries to lure me out into the storm. It is that face that I saw in the water that day, that haunts my dreams so that I cannot sleep when Orochi-sama leaves. Orochi-sama is the only thing that protects me. And when he is gone, I feel naked and vulnerable._

_Please come back, Orochi-sama._

_Please come back!_

_Please!_

Tetsuya's breath caught as the sound of the storm suddenly faded, and a flash step sounded outside the door.

_It is so strange, how the storm disappears when he returns..._

The door opened and Tetsuya heard Orochi sigh. Slow footsteps traced his path to where Tetsuya huddled in the corner. A hand touched his shoulder and Tetsuya flew into the other man's arms, careful not to cry out loud and not to let his tears fall on Orochi's fine clothes.

"Tetsuya," Orochi whispered, holding him tightly, "Again? Haven't I told you that nothing will hurt you while you are in this place? You are safe here, watashi no koi. And...look what I have brought for you."

Tetsuya wiped his tears onto his sleeve and blinked, his lips curving into a sweet smile as Orochi slipped a silver charm on a silken cord around his slender neck. Curious fingertips lifted the charm and Tetsuya's eyes cleared and lost their sadness as he studied the delicately made snake charm.

"It looks like Orochi-sama's zanpakutou snake," Tetsuya said, stroking the charm gently.

"Yes, I had it made to look like that, so that when Tetsuya is alone and feel frightened, he can wrap his hand around it and feel safe again, ne?"

Tetsuya smiled gratefully.

"Arigatou, Orochi-sama. Truly."

Orochi kissed his younger cousin passionately, lifting him and carrying him to the bed. He set Tetsuya down and then climbed onto the bed, bringing along a pack he had been carrying.

"That smells wonderful," Tetsuya commented as Orochi removed several containers of food and a bottle of fine sake from the pack, "but I don't know why you bothered. I do not need to eat, as I have no powers to speak of."

"Even so," Orochi corrected him, "It is a time of celebration."

He paused for a moment, gazing at his quiet, patiently waiting companion. Then, he smiled.

"Come, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya felt a shiver of fear, but accepted Orochi's hand and followed him to the door of the cottage.

"B-but, I thought that you said..."

"It is all right. You are with me. I want you to see this, Tetsuya. Come."

He set a warm cloak around the younger man's shoulders and led him outside. To Tetsuya's surprise, there was no sign of it having rained. But before he could wonder about the connotations of that, something caught his eye and made him gasp aloud and cling to Orochi, who smiled affectionately and nodded. Above the two, the moon hung low in the sky, larger than Tetsuya ever remembered seeing it, and colored oddly in shades of bright orange, red and amber.

"Orochi-sama!" Tetsuya whispered, as the other man began kissing him passionately, then paused to explain.

"It is the celebration of the fall harvest...a time when we gather to bring in the crops, then enjoy a huge feast, with lights, music, and dancing."

Tetsuya inhaled softly in surprise as a flickering vision appeared suddenly in his mind.

_"Nii-san! Nii-san, it's time for dancing!" Kohana said, taking his hand._

_"Don't pull his arm off, imouto!" laughed Aratani._

_"And do not forget to save me a dance," Byakuya said, meeting Tetsuya's eyes warmly._

Tetsuya swallowed hard, accepting and returning Orochi's passionate kisses, but feeling that odd sense again of something being very wrong.

_But if he realizes, he will make me sleep. He will make me forget again. For some reason, he..._

"It must feel good to finally get some fresh air. Come," Orochi said, lifting Tetsuya and flash stepping over the water barrier.

He touched down in the other side, and led Tetsuya out to an open plain, just beyond the hidden glen that the cottage rested in. Tetsuya breathed the fresh air in deeply, and couldn't get enough of the feel of a gentle breeze on his face, the sounds of cicadas and frogs croaking somewhere nearby, the flowers in the grass that were even lovelier and more fragrant under the huge, harvest moon. Tetsuya felt the soft release of Orochi's hypnotic power, and music began to play in his mind. Orochi's arms wrapped around him, and the two danced together, in the lovely, open meadow, under the bright moon, to music that only they could hear. Tetsuya was nearly in tears from the happy feelings that it gave him. And unlike usual, Orochi allowed their interaction to go on for some time, waiting until they were nearly breathless, before sweeping Tetsuya off his feet and bringing him down in the long grass, then slowly undressing him.

"You look lovely with the moon reflecting in your eyes," Orochi said, kissing and touching the younger man in an unhurried manner, then slowly intensifying their kisses, before pushing his thighs apart and entering him.

Their unrestrained moans and gasps of pleasure sounded so different, being nearly swallowed up by the open space, and the night air left a light chill on their skin. But it was hard to notice as Orochi's caressing hands and powerful thrusts made Tetsuya almost disappear into the melting pleasure. His scream of completion echoed sweetly in the air, slowly fading away as Orochi quieted him again with warm, wet kisses. He wasn't sure if it was euphoria or Orochi's hypnotic ability that overcame him and left him relaxed and near sleep as the black-eyed shinigami lifted him gently and carried him back to the cottage. He set Tetsuya down on the bed and laid out the food between them, then moved to Tetsuya's side, talking to him quietly and coaxing him into trying each of the different foods. Despite having no need to eat, Tetsuya closed his eyes and sank happily into the sound of Orochi's deep, silken voice, rubbing his cheek warmly against his as all of the good tasting food made him grow sleepy.

"I love you, Orochi-sama," he whispered, seeking the other man's lips.

Orochi froze.

Tetsuya blinked dazedly.

"Orochi-sama, was it wrong for me to say that?" he asked, an edge of worry in his voice.

"No," said the other man, drawing his reiatsu in tightly, "It just...surprised me. My Tetsuya has never said that to me. I...wondered sometimes if he ever would."

"Orochi-sama never says that he loves me," said Tetsuya, "so I did not know if it was acceptable for me to say it, even though I have felt it in my heart for a while."

Orochi gazed down at him quietly for a moment, reaching down to brush his fingers against the silver snake charm.

"Of...of course it is all right. And..."

He paused, seeming to mull over something in his mind for a time. Then, he sighed.

"I love you too, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya smiled, and the two exchanged several deep, warm kisses. Then, Orochi smiled and took the sake bottle in hand.

"Open your mouth."

Tetsuya parted his lips and waited, smiling more widely as Orochi filled his mouth with sake, then kissed him deeply, sharing the sake between them. They shared several, lovely, sake-laced kisses, then Tetsuya fell back, shivering with pleasure as Orochi sprinkled more sake onto his chest and abdomen, then slowly and luxuriantly, licked it away. Tetsuya's face flushed, and he flinched beneath Orochi's hungry mouth, finally losing patience and climbing onto the other man's lap, sinking down on his thick member with no preparation.

"Gods, Tetsuya!" Orochi gasped, closing his eyes as the younger man's hips moved, derailing his thoughts and leaving him unexpectedly breathless, "Oh!"

He held on tightly to Tetsuya's writhing bottom as the younger man rose and fell on his swollen arousal, panting hard and moaning rapturously. They climaxed together, Tetsuya falling onto his back, and Orochi falling on top of him and kissing every inch of the younger man's lovely, porcelain skin. Tetsuya felt tears in his eyes as he drifted towards sleep.

"What is it?" whispered Orochi.

"I want Orochi-sama to sleep with me tonight...and not to leave until morning," Tetsuya answered softly.

Orochi frowned and let out a frustrated breath. Then, he started to speak, but stopped again.

"Orochi-sama," Tetsuya whispered, touching his face, "It is all right. You do not have to. I just...you always leave me sleeping. You never stay all night."

Orochi took a surprisingly painful breath.

"Ah...well then. If that is what Tetsuya wants. It being a special night, I will stay."

He reeled again at the beauty of the smile his words brought to Tetsuya's comely face.

"You are going to stay with me tonight! How shall I sleep now, Orochi-sama!" Tetsuya laughed weakly.

"In my arms, of course," Orochi said, settling next to him and turning off the light.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hisana," Byakuya said worriedly, "You look too pale. Please, go back and lie down."

"Nonsense," the young woman said stubbornly, "I really must be going. I want to be back before dark."

"Then, let me go with you," he insisted, "You shouldn't go to that place alone."

Hisana laughed sweetly.

"Byakuya-sama, you just returned from searching for Tetsuya-san. And I heard your grandfather had called for you to meet him at the sixth division. We both have things to be about today. I will be fine. I am used to Inuzuri."

"You must at least take my cousin's Arashi," the heir insisted, "He, at least, can watch over you as I would."

"Very well, Byakuya-sama," Hisana chuckled, disarmingly, "I will go with Arashi. And perhaps while we are searching for my sister, we will find some sign of your cousin as well."

"Hisana..." Byakuya said, lowering his eyes.

The violet-eyed women stood on her toes to kiss her husband's cheek.

"Do not worry. I will be back soon."

"Do be careful."

"I will," she promised, climbing onto Arashi's back.

Byakuya bit his lip gently, watching as she rode away.

"She will never give up on finding her sister, ne Byakuya-sama?" Torio said softly.

"Hisana understands that love is precious and meant to be protected. When one errs and love is lost, one must do whatever is possible to find it again."

Torio took a careful breath.

"I think she will find her sister someday," he said quietly, "And...I think the Byakuya-sama will find Tetsuya-san, and bring him home too."

Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes," he whispered, hidden tears burning behind his eyelids.

_We both understand that we should have done better, protecting the love we were given. And neither of us will stop until that love is ours again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochi woke to find himself naked and sprawled across Tetsuya's bared body.

"Ah," sighed Tetsuya, coming awake, and smiling up at him, "You did stay."

"I did," agreed Orochi, offering him a long, slow kiss, before exiting the bed and beginning to dress, "I wish that I could stay for a warm shower, but I don't want people to start asking questions."

"It's all right, Orochi-sama," Tetsuya said, leaving his slender body uncovered and his legs spread provocatively, "I understand."

"Hmmm," Orochi said, smirking, "I think my Tetsuya is teasing me. Unfortunately, your punishment for that will have to wait until I return. There is a meeting of council this morning, and I am afraid I must attend."

"Oh," sighed Tetsuya, sitting up, but still leaving himself shamelessly exposed, "Well, then I shall wait patiently, as always."

Orochi looked down at him and captured his hand, studying the silver band that held his powers back. Tetsuya gazed at him questioningly, then blinked in surprise as the band faded.

"I will grant you healing and kido powers," Orochi said solemnly, "You do not need your zanpakutou, because my Tetsuya does not need to do battle. I will fight to protect you, if the need arises. But this should make you more comfortable, ne?"

Tetsuya couldn't stop the huge smile that overtook him.

"Yes, Orochi-sama, that is...much better. Thank you."

Orochi leaned over and gave him a last, lingering kiss.

"You may go out for fresh air, if you wish now. But...do not cross the water barrier. It is still too dangerous to go beyond the protected area."

"I will not go beyond the protected area," Tetsuya promised.

It felt strange, being able to walk outside and watch his lover leave, but Tetsuya felt a deep, peaceful sensation at the yielding of some kind of freedom. And the feeling of peace deepened, when even after Orochi left, the small glen remained peaceful and no storm came in. Tetsuya settled on the grass, outside the cottage, perfectly comfortable wearing nothing and breathing in the cool, sweetly scented air. He laid down in the grass and drifted off for a time, waking near evening as the sound of hoofbeats approached.

At the sound, he fled back into the cottage, locking the door behind him, then quickly dressing. He watched through an opening in the curtains as a tall black stallion ran into the glen and leapt over the water barrier. He came down in the grass and neighed loudly in distress. It was then that Tetsuya noticed the collapsed woman, bound to the horse's back with kido. His heart in his throat, Tetsuya threw the door open and hurried out to meet them.


	28. So That You Will Only Remember

**Chapter 28: So That You Will Only Remember...**

**(Sorry, this is not a new chapter, but one is coming very soon! Just wanted to let everyone know that this story is back and more is on the way! :) Hope you are enjoying Tetsuya-month!)**

"Easy, friend," Tetsuya said, looking up into the eyes of the stallion, "I promise I will..."

He paused for a moment, impacted hard by the horse's highly intelligent and gemlike sapphire eyes. Then, he felt a soft buzzing sensation in his mind. He thought he might have heard his name, but couldn't be sure.

"I will take care of your friend," he went on, patting the stallion in the shoulder as he broke the kido holding the young woman onto his back, and carefully lifted her down.

He carried the woman into the cottage and laid her gently in bed, making sure that she was comfortably warm and examining her briefly. Finding that it seemed less a sudden medical event and more a general state of exhaustion and physical decline, he gently infused the woman's body with healing reiatsu to bolster her, then left her to make soup and tea. He returned to her side a short time later, to find that her eyes were blinking open, and she seemed to be taking in her surroundings.

"Wh-what happened?" she whispered, looking up into Tetsuya's gentle eyes, "Where...?"

She caught her breath softly, remembering the face of the young man who had arrived at the manor on the day of the wedding, and whose pictures that she had seen.

"Y-you..." she went on, her voice shaking, "You are...?"

"Please rest and do not strain yourself," Tetsuya said, squeezing her hand, "You are safe here. Your mount is just outside, and will carry you home when you are well enough. But for now, you need to rest and eat to restore yourself."

He leaned forward and coaxed her into taking several mouthfuls of the soup and tea before going on.

"You are...Tetsuya-san, no?" she managed, after a time.

Tetsuya stared at her in surprise.

"You...know of me?" he asked.

He caught his breath softly and his heart began to race.

"Are...are you from one of the noble families, then? Are they pursuing me?" he asked worriedly.

"P-pursuing you?" Hisana whispered, frowning at the word, "Byakuya-sama does search for you, Tetsuya-san, but..."

"You won't tell them that you found me here, will you?" Tetsuya pleaded, "Please do not tell anyone you have seen me! They will execute me!"

"Wh-what? Tetsuya-san, no...he...only seeks to make things right between you," the woman objected, her voice fading as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

Tetsuya frowned in confusion, shaking his head and adjusting the woman's covers more comfortably.

_What did she mean?_

_Have things changed somehow?_

He left the woman sleeping and walked back outside to where the stallion stood, grazing. Arashi lifted his head at the sound of Tetsuya's delicate step and looked at him hopefully, his ears perked. Tetsuya smiled and offered him an apple that he had brought with him. Arashi accepted it gently from his hand and stood eating quietly, his intelligent eyes focused on Tetsuya.

_Why do you not hear me?_

_What has happened to you, Master?_

_Tetsuya?_

"Your friend is going to be all right, but you will need to take her home for proper healing. I will allow her to rest here for a time, but then it is best if you go. I admit I am a fugitive, and dare not risk being found by those who search for her."

_Tetsuya, hear me!_

_Why won't you hear me?_

_I must bring him!_

Arashi turned and started towards the barrier.

"Wait!" Tetsuya called, stopping him just short, and making him look back over a satin shoulder.

Tetsuya moved to where he stood near the water, stopping just short and shivering slightly as the surface rippled and he looked away so as not to see the strange face that sometimes appeared on the surface.

_You are...afraid of the water?_

_Tetsuya...why?_

"Please, only wait until she is strong enough for travel, then carry her home. But...you must not let anyone know that you found me here!"

_But...I don't understand._

_I know that you were hurt somehow by them, but...if that is so, then why do you not even seem to recognize us? Why do you not hear my voice in your mind? Are we not part of the same soul, Master? And why are you afraid of the water, which is the very source of your power? Do you fear your own zanpakutou's face?_

Arashi's head bowed and he rubbed his soft muzzle against Tetsuya's cheek. At the same time, he sent a visual image of Tetsuya waking to find Arashi healing him, then another of the two of them fighting together.

Tetsuya froze as he felt the odd buzzing in his mind again, and registered the images.

"Wh...what is this?" he frowned, shaking his head, "So odd...it...feels..."

_Tetsuya?_

Tetsuya backed away from Arashi, his eyes troubled as he walked back into the house.

_What happened?_

_Why did I hear that voice saying my name? Was it that stallion's voice? And what was that feeling in my mind? Why did I see those visions of the stallion and me together? I have...been a prisoner. I...Orochi-sama said that we escaped the prison together. There must be some mistake. He never mentioned a stallion. This is so confusing..._

He swallowed hard and closed the cottage door, then walked back to the bed, where Hisana laid, sleeping. He washed her sweating face gently with a wet cloth and went to make fresh tea. When he returned, she was still sleeping, so he infused her resting body with reiatsu, then left to clean the already mostly spotless cottage. Finishing that, he sat quietly near the window, resting his head against the wall and gazing quietly out at the stallion, who knelt near the water, gazing quietly into its depths.

_I do not know whether to wish for Orochi-sama's return or not. He could likely make things clear to me again, but on the other hand, the presence of this girl might cause him to become angry. He has been so kind and loving lately...so much less volatile than before. To lose this closeness we have that has eased my loneliness would be unbearable. But, what do I do?_

"T-tetsuya-san?" said the woman's voice.

Tetsuya returned to Hisana's bedside and handed her a fresh cup of tea. The violet-eyed woman accepted it gratefully and sipped at it, while studying Tetsuya's concerned eyes and kind expression.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked quietly, "Your reiatsu was very low when you arrived. I have restored it, but you should return home quickly and be certain to see a healer without delay."

Hisana nodded in acceptance, then thought carefully before speaking.

"Tetsuya-san, why is it that you are here? You said something about being pursued. Who is pursuing you?"

Tetsuya bit his lip anxiously and lowered his eyes.

"Oh," said Hisana, "I've made you uncomfortable. I am sorry Tetsuya-san. It is just that I know that Byakuya-sama is desperate to find you. He has been very worried for you since you left Kuchiki Manor."

"L-left...Kuchiki Manor?" the blue-eyed noble asked, blinking, "I...I don't think that...I cannot remember..."

He broke off abruptly and rose from the chair, muttering a brief apology and slipping back into the kitchen, where he sat down at the table and rubbed his hands over his face.

_What am I to do? She keeps saying things that make no sense to me! I wondered, at first, if she merely had me confused with someone else, but then how could it be that another person looking like me and bearing my name could have resided at Kuchiki Manor? And what about Byakuya-sama? He was supposed to free us. But he did not come for us before the guards began to massacre us. So, how could Byakuya-sama be so concerned with me when I have never met him?_

The door to the kitchen opened, and Tetsuya came to his feet, staring as Hisana entered the room.

"My apologies, Tetsuya-san," she said quickly, "but..."

"You should not be up and about," Tetsuya said in a deeply concerned tone, "Please, you must try to rest."

"But I have upset you," the girl went on, "I did not mean to do that. Please, forgive my rudeness. You have been very kind, Tetsuya-san."

"Oh," said Tetsuya, blushing and keeping his eyes lowered, "It is all right...ah..."

"Hisana," supplied the young woman, "I am Kuchiki Hisana."

Tetsuya's eyes widened and he backed away, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Kuchiki..." he repeated, distress in his voice, "Then you are...?"

"I am Byakuya-sama's wife."

"Ah..." Tetsuya said, his face registering a measure of relief, "Then you are..."

"Byakuya-sama and I have been very worried about you, Tetsuya-san. We only want for you to be all right. But what concerns me is that you seem to be all alone out here. And you also seem unnerved that someone might harm you. Byakuya-sama would offer you better protection if you returned to Kuchiki Manor with me."

"I cannot do that," Tetsuya objected, "I cannot go outside the barrier. It is not safe for me."

"Then, allow me to bring Byakuya-sama to this place to speak with you. You know that he was not supportive of the persecution of the mixed blood nobles. He freed the prisoners of Itamigiri, after all."

"I...I don't know..." Tetsuya stammered, "Please, Hisana-sama, you must go now! I have restored your reiatsu. You must take you mount and go back to the manor, where you can be treated by proper healers. I apologize for seeming rude, but..."

"Tetsuya-san," Hisana pleaded, shaking her head, I am not going to leave you alone here like this. And besides, Arashi is your stallion. He has been beside himself searching for you!"

"I...!"

"It is all right, Tetsuya-san," Hisana assured him, looking into his eyes and reaching out to capture a slender, pale hand, "I know that what I am saying is confusing to you. It seems that your memory of events has somehow been altered. But let me reassure you, Byakuya-sama is no threat to you. Byakuya-sama loves you and only wants to speak to you so that he will know that you are all right. Will you not come to Kuchiki Manor with me, or at least allow me to bring him here to see you? He was devastated when he thought you had died, and he would do anything to have the chance to just speak with you again!"

Tetsuya blinked in surprise.

"Byakuya-sama thought that I was dead?"

"Yes," affirmed the young woman, "And he is very anxious to know that you are safe. I give you my word that he would never hurt you, Tetsuya-san. Please trust me that you should only speak to him and all will be well."

Tetsuya went silent, his eyes tormented as confusion enveloped him, and the pressure against his mind grew unbearable.

"Please, Hisana-sama. You must go now. You are well enough to have the stallion carry you home. I told you. I cannot leave the protected area. It is for my safety."

"Very well," Hisana said sadly, "But may I at least bring Byakuya-sama to speak with you. He will respect your decision to stay, assuming there is need, but please only give him a chance to speak with you..."

"I will consider that. But, go now. I am sorry if I have offended you."

Hisana gazed at him, torn about leaving him, but aware that there was little chance of her convincing the young man to leave with her. And the longer he stayed, the more agitated he seemed to grow. She smiled at him and bowed briefly.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya-san," she said gratefully, "I am sorry to have troubled you. Arashi and I will go now."

Tetsuya stood frozen, watching her closely with troubled eyes, but saying nothing more. He waited until she had left the cottage, then stole to the front window and watched her climb onto the stallion's back. Arashi carefully wound kido ropes about her to hold her in place, then ran at the water barrier and leapt over. Tetsuya watched until they were out of sight, his heart pounding oddly as he remembered the woman's words.

_Those things she said...about Byakuya-sama knowing me...thinking I was dead and worrying for me. What does that all mean? What is happening? I need Orochi-sama to come back. I need him to help me understand this. I don't know what's going on...why those people are looking for me! And if they come here before he comes back, then what shall I do? I am trapped here and unable to escape them! I have nowhere to run!_

_Orochi-sama! _

_I need you to come back!_

With an effort, he managed to make his breathing slow, and his heart stopped feeling as though it would burst out of his chest. He shivered, even in the cozy warmth of the cottage, and finally walked out and cautiously approached the water barrier. He wrapped his arms around his slender body, his widened eyes looking down at the water's surface. And when the feminine face appeared on its glassy surface, and the petite lips moved to speak to him, Tetsuya forced himself to remain and to listen.

_Tetsuya._

_Tetsuya, do you hear me?_

_Why do you not answer me?_

_Trust me, Tetsuya._

_Let me help you._

_It is time for you to go home!_

"But this is my home!" he insisted, "This place that I share with Orochi-sama. I am happy here with him. He cares for me and will let nothing hurt me again. Why would I leave this place, when everything I know that means anything to me is here? Why do you ask this of me?"

The eyes of the woman reflected in the water looked deeply into his.

_Because as much as he has shielded you, you cannot escape the truth._

_Come to me._

_Come into the water._

_Let me open your eyes!_

"He said not to enter the water," Tetsuya objected, backing away, "He told me that I would drown! You only want to hurt me! You want to take away the happiness we have together! Leave me alone. I won't be tempted by you!"

He turned and ran back into the house, slamming the door shut behind him and placing his back against it, trying in vain to shut out the sound of the pixie's voice in his mind, and the sound of an incoming storm.

"STOP IT!" he screamed as the thunder began to sound, rumbling through the cottage and rattling the windows, "GO AWAY! PLEASE, JUST GO AWAY!"

He let out an incomprehensible scream of surrender, sliding down the door and falling onto his knees, covering his ears as the thunder seemed to shake everything apart around him. Somehow, he dragged himself across the floor, to the corner of the room, where he sat with his arms around his knees and his face buried in his arms, panting and sweating, whispering to himself to shut his mind away from what was happening.

"Orochi-sama will come. He will stop the storm. Orochi sama will come. He will stop the storm...he will..."

He lost track of time, locked away in the howl of the stormwind and the pounding of the rain on the rooftop and windows. He focused steadfastly on his memory of his lover, his senses piqued and his body shivering with dread.

"Please come back, Orochi-sama," he pleaded softly, his eyes closed tightly and his arms shaking where they wrapped around his bent knees, "Please come back and make things quiet again. Come back, Orochi-sama, come back...come back...come back..."

He thought he heard Orochi's step outside the door, but quivered at the fact that the storm continued to rage around the cottage this time. He looked up as the door opened, and Orochi stepped inside.

Tetsuya flew across the room and buried himself in the other man's arms, shaking all over and sighing in relief at his presence.

"Tetsuya, what is wrong?" he asked immediately, taking hold of the younger man's face and looking intently down into his eyes, "Did something happen?"

"We have to get out of here!" Tetsuya half sobbed, "They will know I am here now! She will tell them!"

"Sh-she?" Orochi repeated, his expression darkening, "Tetsuya, who are you talking about? Tell me now!"

"I amsorry! I knew I shouldn't let her see me, but the stallion arrived and she was unconscious on his back. And I was afraid that she might be dying. So, I brought her inside and I healed her as best I could."

"Healed who? Who was this woman?" Orochi demanded.

"Sh-she said that...she is Byakuya-sama's wife," Tetsuya stammered, "But she kept saying things that made no sense to me! She said that I had been to Kuchiki Manor, and that Byakuya-sama was desperate to find me! She tried to convince me to leave with her, but I refused, and she left."

"Tetsuya, when was this?"

"I...I don't know," Tetsuya sobbed, nearly incoherently, "The storm began just after she left...after the girl in the water tried to convince me to go into the water."

"Tetsuya..."

"I wouldn't. I ran back inside. But the storm came in, and it won't stop. It won't stop! Even now, it..."

"Tetsuya," said Orochi, his hands tightening on the younger man's face, "There _is _no storm! There never has..."

A peal of thunder rattled the windows again, and Orochi's eyes widened suddenly.

"You...you...hear it?" Tetsuya gasped, his face going sheet white.

"What in kami's name..." Orochi hissed.

He turned back and opened the door, freezing in place as he saw where the water in the channel around the cottage had shot into the air and frozen, making a thick ice dome over and all around them. Tetsuya threw himself against the other man, burying his face in Orochi's strong shoulder and breathing in his calming scent. Orochi moved enough to close the door, then wrapped his arms tightly around his distressed lover again and kissed him reassuringly.

"It will be all right, Tetsuya," he promised, "We are going to leave here now. Go and quickly gather anything you need."

"B-but the ice..."

"Do not worry about it," Orochi said darkly, "If anything or anyone gets in our way, I will _destroy _them!"


	29. Nowhere to Run

**Chapter 29: Nowhere to Run**

"Where are we going, Orochi-sama?" Tetsuya asked, looking out the window at the falling rain, "And in such weather? Are you worried that they will come after us?"

"Of course they will come after us," Orochi said, following his gaze, "But do not worry, they will not find us. We are leaving."

"But where will we go that we cannot be found?" Tetsuya objected, "Couldn't they...?"

"I said, do not worry," Orochi said, taking him firmly by the arm, "Come now!"

Tetsuya flinched at the return of roughness to Orochi's hands, but moved with him, out the front door of the small cottage and to the edge of the water, where it had turned to ice and surrounded them. Orochi raised a hand and took aim on the ice.

"Hado number 33, Soukatsui!"

A heavy blast of kido erupted from his hand and slammed into the ice, shattering the barrier. But as it fell, it began to melt and swirl in a dangerous looking cyclone in front of them.

_Tetsuya, come to me. Come away from that man! _a feminine voice whispered into Tetsuya's frightened mind. He gasped softly and pressed harder against Orochi.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Orochi demanded.

"H-her voice!" Tetsuya said shakenly, "I hear her calling me into the water! Orochi-sama, do not let her..."

"Leave him alone, damn you!" raged Orochi, curling a protective arm around Tetsuya, "We are going past, whether you want us to or not. Now, move aside or be annihilated!"

_I won't let you take him!_

"Orochi-sama!" Tetsuya cried, terror rising in his eyes as the cyclone of water closed in on them, "Orochi-sama, look out!"

The black-eyed shinigami held on tightly to Tetsuya, raising a defensive shield that forced the water to bend around them. He launched himself forward, using his reiatsu to punch a hole in the errant water and ice swells in front of them. They came down on the far side of the water and Orochi laughed aloud.

"You see? Tetsuya doesn't want you in his life anymore. He doesn't need you. He has me to watch over him. Now, leave us alone or I really will destroy you!"

He pulled Tetsuya into a blaze of flash steps, leading him out of the protected glen and into the open meadows outside the boundaries of the nearest Rukongai city. Tetsuya moved easily with him, his heart aching at how hard his zanpakutou spirit had fought to get him away from his cousin.

_But Orochi-sama was right that he protects me. Still, to say that I do not need my own power...it seems that he wants me to be weak. His roughness went away when I became weaker and gave him power over me. But...this also made Orochi-sama love me! He does love me, doesn't he?_

He caught Orochi's eye as they fled the glen, and he wondered.

_Do you really love me, Orochi-sama, or do you only love me when I am weaker than you?_

He continued to wonder as they put distance between themselves and the cottage, and the rain around them faded away. Tetsuya frowned and slowed as images began to flicker in his mind.

_"You are trash...refuse. And you are about to be thrown away."_

"What is wrong with you?" Orochi demanded, "We have to move faster. Byakuya is after us. Hurry, Tetsuya!"

_"I don't hate you," said the older youth, "I am just above you, you being half-breeds and all. But I am willing to approve your marriage...if..."_

_"If what?" asked Naoki warily._

_"Hmmm," said Orochi, obviously enjoying himself, "Who is the bride?"_

_Naoki and Tetsuya looked at him blankly._

_"The bride will have sex with me in front of the groom and then I will approve your marriage. So...who is the bride?"_

Tetsuya's body stiffened as the memories continued to flare painfully in his mind.

_"It was Orochi-san," Naoki said, his voice shaking, "He was very brutal."_

_The healer nodded sympathetically._

_"He always is."_

"Orochi-sama!" he called out desperately, "Orochi-sama, we must stop! Please!"

"What's wrong? Can't you flash step anymore? I thought that you were stronger than this. But you have been locked up in the cottage for a while. You just need to rebuild your stamina."

"N-no, it's not that!"

Orochi came to a stop, turning to face Tetsuya in the middle of a large, pretty meadow. Tears rose in Tetsuya's blue eyes as he met Orochi's.

"What is wrong with you?" Orochi demanded, slipping a hand under his chin and glaring down into his eyes.

"I am...remembering things now. I remember being in the prison...and you...hated me!"

"Don't be silly," Orochi said, shaking his head and letting one hand slide down to touch his sword, "You are merely confused. You know that you get that way sometimes. But you let me hold you, and the confusion goes away, does it not?"

"It does," Tetsuya admitted, "And I would have been happy to stay with Orochi-sama in the cottage, away from everything. But the truth is, you hate me! You look down on me."

Orochi's eyes darkened, but he carefully held back his anger and kissed Tetsuya's trembling lips.

"I don't hate you. I told you that I love you...when we were together before. Don't you remember?" Orochi asked.

"I do," whispered Tetsuya, closing his eyes as Orochi began his sword release, "But I also remember the horrible things you did and said to me. Orochi, how can you say you love me, when you did those things to me?"

"That was a long time ago. We moved past those things. And when I took you from Kuchiki Manor, I did so because it was Byakuya who hurt you. He rejected you for her...for that girl who you found. You asked me to take you away...to ease your pain. And I did that."

Orochi's fingers caressed Tetsuya's face gently.

"And even though I wasn't in love with you before. Even though I did hate you before, I lost my hatred of you when I saw how hurt you were by Byakuya's rejection. I became sorry that I ever hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you anymore. That is the truth, Tetsuya. I am sorry I lied to you. But, I am in love with you now, and when we arrive in the Rukongai, I will marry you. Byakuya can't marry you. He is married to someone else."

"I know that."

"Then, how can you think of going back?"

"I don't know," Tetsuya confessed, tears leaking down his face, "I just know that a man like you couldn't really love me. So, I am going back...to my parents...to my sisters...and to be Byakuya's bodyguard. I don't care if loves me or doesn't. He has never hurt me like you did! And he never will. Let go of me, Orochi! I want to go home!"

He flinched as Orochi's grip on him became painful, and his black eyes glinted dangerously.

"You listen to me, Tetsuya, and listen well. Whatever happened before doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you gave yourself to me willingly. You pleaded with me to take you away and that is why I did so. But, having done that, you cannot go back. You understand, you are mine now!"

Tetsuya's blue eyes rounded as a large black snake slithered out of the other man's zanpakutou and coiled in front of him. And staring at the hissing serpent, Tetsuya finally recalled...

_"Orochi!"_

_"Your head is full of their lies and your heart is corrupted with them, but it is time for me to clear all of that confusion away."_

_"What are you doing?" Tetsuya demanded, "Let go of me now, Orochi! I have to get to Byakuya-sama quickly! He is in danger."_

_"You see? You are still terribly confused. You have been so misled, Tetsuya."_

_"What are you talking about? Why are you doing this? Do you __want __Byakuya-sama to die? Do you hate him too? Is that it?" Tetsuya asked shakenly._

_"Yes, Byakuya, I do hate. Do you know why?"_

_Tetsuya said nothing, but held his gaze breathlessly._

_"He took you away from me, Tetsuya. He took you into his household and fed you on lies until you saw him as the center of your world and you saw me as a wicked man. I __saw__ him kissing you, Tetsuya."_

_"What business is that of yours?" Tetsuya demanded, "What Byakuya-sama and I do is not your concern!"_

_"But it is. He has done the unthinkable, Tetsuya. He has poisoned your half blooded mind with lies to make you think you are our equal while branding the truthful ones like me 'intolerant' for sticking to our convictions. Noble and commoner should not mix. And because of his lies, you love him and you hate me, don't you?"_

_"I do not hate you."_

_"Yes, you do. You hate me for being honest with you, because you wanted the lies. They were more comforting to you, so you accepted them and forced away the truth, Tetsuya."_

_"Stop!"_

_Orochi's lips sought Tetsuya's, freezing them there on the precipice as they met for a moment, then Tetsuya turned his head away and began to struggle._

_"Let me go! Let me go, Orochi!"_

_"I know that the truth is a frightening thing for you now."_

_"Stop! Stop it!" Tetsuya cried, struggling as Orochi's lips sought his again._

_"You could have accepted it more easily before, if they hadn't interfered. But there is no one to interfere now, Tetsuya. And...the time has come for me to clear away the things that confuse you, so that you can see clearly."_

_"Wh-what are you going to do?"_

_Orochi smiled._

_"Miwaku, Doku no hanone."_

_Tetsuya watched, wide-eyed as the blade of Orochi's sword flashed, then broke away from the hilt, slowly resolving into the body of a snake. He struggled harder, too close to the precipice to use kido, but too tightly restrained to break free, as the snake slithered to them and wrapped around Tetsuya's leg._

_"Stop it! Let me go, Orochi!" Tetsuya screamed furiously._

_Still smiling, Orochi released him and watched as he tumbled to the ground and tried to pull the snake free._

_"Utsuro," he said, moving closer and Tetsuya crawled away from him, still trying to free his leg from the coiled snake, "sakusei."_

_Tetsuya let out a frightened cry as the snake's fangs sank into his leg. He stared disbelievingly up into Orochi's eyes as numbness flooded his body._

"Let go of me!" Tetsuya screamed, tearing himself away from his cousin and backing away as the snake locked eyes with him and closed in.

Orochi's eyes became as deadly as his snake's, and his voice deepened ominously.

"It is no use, Tetsuya. You can't fight me. You belong to me and I will never let you go."

"You hate me! You told me that I am an abomination and the nobles and half-bloods don't belong together!"

"And they do not," Orochi agreed.

"Then, why are you doing this?" Tetsuya cried, "Orochi, if I am beneath you, then just let me go, and pretend I don't exist! If I am nothing, then ignore me! Don't do this again. I know that it is breaking my mind apart more and more every time! Let me go and forget this. Just...let me go home and I will do nothing to retaliate. I will admit to Byakuya-sama that I agreed to stay with you, and you will not be punished. Just..."

"I will not be punished," Orochi mused, "Tetsuya, I am already being punished right now."

"What?" Tetsuya whispered, paling as the snake prepared to strike him, "What are you talking about?"

"I am supposed to be above you. I am supposed to hate you. But you bewitch me. I look into your eyes, and when they look back at me with affection, I can't resist you. I know it is wrong, but you twist me into loving you, Tetsuya. My noble heart is tested and it fails to reject you. I can say the words and make myself hurt you, but I can't escape you. And so, I am not going to fight that impulse anymore. I will stay with you and shatter your mind as many times as it takes to make you forget about Byakuya! Your willfulness is the only thing standing between us, Tetsuya, but you are right. Your mind can't take much more of my snake's venom. You will break completely and then you will not fight me anymore. You will give in quietly and serve me for the rest of your life. But you will not be unhappy doing this. You will be accepting, once that other man is gone from your mind."

"No! You've gone mad! Let me go home, Orochi!" Tetsuya cried, backing away.

"Miwaku, Doku no Hanone."

"Don't do this!"

Tetsuya screamed as the snake reached him and began to slither up his leg.

"Orochi, stop!"

"Utsuro sakusei."

As the snake moved to bite down, another male voice sounded, and Tetsuya's heart froze.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Pink light swirled around Tetsuya, and a swell of petal blades struck the snake, breaking it apart and setting Tetsuya free. Tetsuya's head turned and his eyes found Byakuya standing alongside Hisana, who was perched on his Arashi's back. Then, he spotted Sadao, flanked by Mai, Aratani and Kohana.

"Get away from my son!" Sadao said in a deadly voice, "He told you to let him go, Orochi."

Tetsuya started to flash step away, but inhaled in surprise as a flash step sounded and Orochi's arm wrapped around him possessively.

"You fools! He admitted that he gave himself to me willingly! He asked me to take him away! And once he did that, you lost all rights to demand him back. Tetsuya has been mine from the beginning, and I will not let you have him. He will stay with me, until he dies...even if I must kill him, myself!"

"Stop it! Let go!" Tetsuya screamed, struggling.

He froze as Orochi's weapon touched his throat.

"Do you want him to die, Byakuya?" Orochi asked quietly, "You can't have him back. One way or another, you are going to lose him. Let him go peacefully, or watch him fall. What is your choice, cousin?"

"My choice," Byakuya said, looking into Tetsuya's eyes lovingly, "is to free him from you, once again. Tetsuya never belonged to you, though you broke his will many times and forced him to obey you. Whatever I may or may not be able to offer him, I give him that which is most meaningful to him. Freedom. The power to choose his path. It has never been your right to dominate him, and you will not do that anymore!"

"And how will you take him back?" Orochi asked, his eyes glittering, "One step and my sword will kill him."

Byakuya gazed back at Orochi silently, then a moment later, two kido spells cracked in the air, behind Orochi, striking him from both sides at once and stunning him for an instant. Torio and Koji burst from within the long grasses behind their cousin and Koji's hand found Tetsuya's.

"Run!" he cried, pulling Tetsuya into motion as more binding spells crashed down on Orochi.

And like that time before, when he had broken from the prison and known safety was only a short distance away, Tetsuya ran. His eyes fixed on Byakuya and he let go of everything else in the effort to reach him. He was only steps away when he heard Orochi howl in fury, and a heavy, sudden blast of kido exploded in his and Koji's direction. Tetsuya wrapped an arm around the attendant's waist and took him to the ground, protectively. Byakuya's counterattack hissed over their heads and struck Orochi's, exploding just over them with such force that things began to go black and quiet all around the two. But even as the darkness closed in, Tetsuya felt Byakuya's arms lift and hold him tightly, soft, insistent kisses warming his numb lips and his beloved cousin's voice in his ear.

"It's all right. I have you now, Tetsuya. I promise you. I will make things right between us again. I promise."

The words bolstered Tetsuya's aching heart and sent new strength through his body, even as unconsciousness claimed him.

"B-byakuya," he whispered, "Thank you...for saving me again."


	30. The Other Half of my Heart

**Chapter 30: The Other Half of My Heart**

"Is he going to be all right, Michio?" Byakuya asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," the healer assured him, "Tetsuya-san just needs to rest and eat and he will make a full recovery."

"And," the clan heir said, looking down at his cousin with worried eyes, "you have broken Orochi's hold over his mind?"

"Yes, although his mind is in a fragile state right now, I was able to question him briefly, and he seemed aware of where he is and all that has happened, both before and after he first disappeared."

"Ah," Byakuya sighed, "That is good."

He paused for a moment, gazing down at Tetsuya with troubled eyes.

"He has endured too much because of me."

"That's not true, Byakuya-sama!" Hisana objected, laying a hand on the heir's arm, "You are not to blame for what happened. Your cousin, Orochi-san, plotted against the two of you, and..."

"But, if I had not encouraged him...become romantically involved with him, then..."

"Then, Orochi-san would only have found another time and place to take his feelings out on Tetsuya-san."

"She is right," Sadao said softly, "Tetsuya was only following the dictates of his heart in loving you. And for you to return that love was the greatest gift."

"It made him so very happy," added Aratani, "You remember what he was like before...when he would simply observe everything and he wouldn't smile or become involved. Tetsuya has changed so much, because we have all given him our love. You should never regret that, Byakuya-sama. You would make him regret it."

"And the poor thing has cried too many tears," Mai said, closing her own damp eyes.

"Byakuya-sama," Sadao said quietly, "I understand that, even if not for your marriage to Hisana, your relationship with my son would bring discord within the clan. That is why you and Tetsuya agreed long ago that you would keep what was between you completely private. He remained silent out of love for and commitment to you. The very least you owe him, is to protect the heart that belongs to you...however you choose to do that."

"He is right, Byakuya-sama," Hisana said, bowing her head, "You cannot abandon the one you love just because loving each other brings difficulty. If you truly love Tetsuya-san, then you must take care of him now, and see to his healing."

"You are right, of course," Byakuya said solemnly, "I will remain here with him, then. I will care for him personally, and we will together choose a path for ourselves when he has recovered."

"I believe that is for the best," Michio agreed, "Now, Tetsuya-san needs to rest."

"Mai has made dinner for us," Sadao said, nodding, "Come."

"Would you like me to stay here with you and Tetsuya-san as well?" asked Koji, "It might make him feel more at home to wake and have me here."

"No, thank you, Koji," Byakuya said, gently shaking his head, "I am most responsible for Tetsuya, and I will care for him now."

"Of course, Byakuya-sama," Koji said, bowing, then following the others out of the room.

Byakuya crossed the room and entered the dressing area, where he slipped out of his clothes and into one of Tetsuya's yukatas. He returned to his cousin's side and slipped into the bed, beside him, stretching out along Tetsuya's back, where his cousin curled tightly around several pillows. He looped an arm around the younger man's slender waist and rested his face against Tetsuya's. His heart ached as his cousin shivered and moaned uncomfortably in his sleep. Byakuya infused his body with healing reiatsu and spoke gently in his ear, and Tetsuya calmed and fell into a deeper, more tranquil sleep.

It was well into the night, when Tetsuya finally stirred, and one blue eye opened and regarded Byakuya silently in the darkness.

"How are you feeling?" Byakuya asked, squeezing his hand gently.

"I am feeling very confused," Tetsuya confessed, his eyes tearing, even though he didn't mean for it to happen, "I know that I was badly injured trying to reach you...and that I was rescued from the water and healed by the stallion, Arashi. I also remember coming back and seeing you marrying Hisana-sama."

"Tetsuya..."

"I know now that you were only protecting her. But even so, I feel such pain! Is it wrong then?" Tetsuya asked desperately, taking his cousin's face in his hands, "Is it wrong for me to love Byakuya-sama so? To want to give all of myself to Byakuya-sama and to make myself stronger, so that I may be his shield and sword?"

"It is not wrong," Byakuya assured him, tracing his lips with a soft fingertip, then offering him a tentative kiss, "Tetsuya, things are very confused now. And I know that it seems we will never be able to love each openly. But I can offer you this comfort. From beginning to end, my heart rests with you. Always...always, gentle cousin, I will love you and protect you. I will make you strong again...so strong that Orochi will not dare even look into your eyes. This, I will do for you, because you are the other half of my heart, Tetsuya. And I am so relieved and grateful that this piece of my heart has returned to me!"

Tetsuya managed a slow, tremulous smile.

"No matter what happens, I will always return to Byakuya-sama. Aishiteru yo."

"Aishiteru yo, Tetsuya."

Byakuya traced his lips with feather-light kisses, then kissed his brow and rubbed their faces together gently.

"Rest now, my love. I promise you, everything will be all right now. You are safe, and that man will not hurt you anymore."

Tetsuya sat up and looked out the window at the full moon.

"What will happen to Orochi-sa...to Orochi?" he asked softly.

"He is being held in the council chambers holding cell," Byakuya explained, "Tomorrow, when the elders meet, I will go before them and explain what happened. There were witnesses to how he tried to take you away against your will. And a connection has been made so that he is under suspicion for being involved in the attacks on us that day. If convicted on all charges, he may spend the next hundred years in the family prison. Or...if it is proven that he directly set me up to die, then he could face execution."

Tetsuya lowered his eyes, but said nothing.

"You...do not want him to die? Not even after all he has done?"

"I...I don't know," Tetsuya admitted, "While it would be a relief to know he was gone, Orochi confused me because he was so loving while we were together at the cottage. Byakuya-sama, I know it was just because I had relinquished control to him, but it does not seem to sink in fully that the love he gave me meant nothing."

Byakuya kissed him again and shook his head gently.

"It is not that it meant nothing," he said tracing Tetsuya's heart-shaped face with his fingertips, "It is that his love was damaging to you. It was built upon making you weaker and it was built upon lies. The love that you and I share may not be perfect, but it is honest, and it will help you get stronger again, Tetsuya."

"He made me fear my own zanpakutou, and he separated me from everyone who meant something to me. I feel so stupid for giving in to him."

"Don't, Tetsuya. Don't hate yourself for having your heart and mind broken. That was not your fault. And there is nothing that has been done that we cannot mend together. Please...rest now, my love. I will stay with you."

"But...Byakuya-sama, you must be careful of how you are perceived. You should go home with your wife. I will be fine. Koji will care for me."

"No. I will care for you."

"You know that you cannot let it be known that you are romantically involved with me. Why do you take such chances?" Tetsuya objected, "I have family to watch over me, and the finest of attendants."

"And you will make use of them," Byakuya assured him, "But...you also have me. I will be careful to safeguard our honor, Tetsuya. But I will not abandon you when you have been hurt and you are healing. Just rest and let me hold you for a while. We can worry about the rest later."

Byakuya laid down, then, and pulled Tetsuya down so that his head rested lightly on the Kuchiki heir's shoulder and Byakuya's fingers ran gently through his hair. Tetsuya closed his eyes and felt contentment seep back into him as Byakuya traced the lines and curves of his body, warming him with tender kisses and careful infusions of reiatsu.

At first, it was difficult for Tetsuya to feel those touches and not think of the man who had, so recently, been the one offering them, but now sat in the family holding cell, awaiting trial by the elders.

_I shouldn't feel anything at all for him. I know that. It is only the way he grew so loving and affectionate when he knew he had me under his control that confuses my body. No, it also confuses my heart. I know in my mind that what was between us was twisted and destructive to me, but...I have never been able to hate anyone...not even the ones who tormented me and killed my parents. Hatred is a poison, and I will not allow it to enter my heart and corrupt me. Even though existing without hatred means that I will be hurt sometimes and have no recompense. Even then, I will not bow to hatred...not ever._

"You are thinking about _him_, aren't you?" Byakuya asked softly, caressing Tetsuya's face, "You don't have to tell me that. It is in your eyes, Tetsuya. He lied to you and took you away from the people who you care about, but while you submitted to him, you experienced his love, ne?"

Tetsuya let out a shuddering breath.

"Orochi doesn't know how to love," he said in a trembling voice, "He truly is a snake, wrapping himself around me and hiding the truth from my eyes...stealing away my strength and winning my heart when there is only one person my heart will ever love again! You, Byakuya-sama! Only you."

"I know that you never stopped loving me. And Tetsuya, you were only injured in the first place, because you sensed danger to me and went to protect me."

"I am sorry that I couldn't reach you!" Tetsuya exclaimed, tears leaking onto his flushed cheeks, "Byakuya-sama, I tried! If not for Orochi and Kenta...!"

"Kenta, you say?" Byakuya asked, frowning, "There was someone with Orochi when he attacked you at the waterfall?"

"Hai," Tetsuya confirmed, "Our cousin, Kenta, was actually the one who broke the ground under my feet after Orochi struck me with the power that made me forget. Orochi was angry with him for it. I heard him screaming at Kenta as I fell."

"It must have been awful for you, going through all you did, for no other reason than that you sought to protect me."

"It was not just that," Tetsuya said softly, "Orochi went after you because he learned that we were in love. That is why he tried to kill you. I know he was behind what happened."

"And given the behavior that we can already prove, along with Hisana's previous testimony about the person she saw, the elders will certainly listen to you and consider your own statements."

Tetsuya gave Byakuya a shaky smile.

"It does seem that things have changed since you freed me."

"That is, in part, because of the way you have conducted yourself in the aftermath. You have made yourself strong, and you have shown nothing but respect for what it means to be noble. Even now, when it would be easy to hate that man, and when your heart aches at what he has done, you do not hate him. You hate what he has done, and you fight to see that we will all be safe from him in the future. You are shining example of what a noble should be, Tetsuya. I am so very proud to be your cousin, and the one you love!"

"I am grateful for the confidence that you have in me," Tetsuya said, averting his eyes for a moment, "however, it is difficult to fully embrace that, while still so weak."

Byakuya nuzzled under his chin and fed him a long, slow and unbearably sweet kiss that left his lips inexplicably smiling.

"Then...if you are weary...emptied of your strength, I will lend you mine."

Tetsuya gazed back at him questioningly, then caught his breath softly as the Kuchiki heir tugged at the tie at his waist and bared Tetsuya's body. He started to object, but Byakuya's fingers touched his lips lightly, stopping him.

"Do not be worried about Hisana," he assured his cousin, "I told you that I married her to protect, not just her, but also the information that will help us to obtain justice. She and I do not share physical pleasantries, and she has told me that she desires that you and I not waste a single day, forcing ourselves to be apart anymore. We have waited a long time, Tetsuya. We have had our happiness repeatedly stolen. But we will not allow that to happen anymore. If you love me still, then open yourself to me, and I will open myself to you. If we cannot be legally bound, then let us be bound in what ways we can and not hold back. You are my very heart, Tetsuya, and I cannot be without you anymore!"

He fell on his cousin's mouth with hard, penetrating kisses that send wild jolts of arousal through Tetsuya's weary body, reawakening his strength and making him move against the body that came down warmly on top of his. Byakuya's searching hands followed the curves of his pale breast, teasing his erect, pink nipples, making his hips rise off of the bed and exciting soft, incoherent moans of rising pleasure from somewhere deep in his chest.

Byakuya's fingers touched something at his throat and paused for a moment. Tetsuya opened his eyes and watched wordlessly as the Kuchiki heir's fingertips touched the snake charm, then slowly released the clasp and removed it. A sigh of relief left the younger noble as Byakuya dropped the medallion onto the nightstand, then leaned over Tetsuya again.

He will never touch you again," Byakuya promised, "Not just because I will protect you, but because you will become so strong that he will fear you, Tetsuya. You are not a prisoner anymore...not of Itamigiri, and not of that man. You truly are free, and I promise you that you will remain that way, always!"

Tetsuya looked into his eyes and nodded in acceptance.

Byakuya's lips found his again, and began another heated assault. But the Kuchiki gave a little gasp of surprise as Tetsuya's body surged upward suddenly, and the younger man slid onto his lap, returning his hard kisses with like passion and bringing their bodies together without preparation.

"Tetsuya!" Byakuya hissed.

He tried to object, but found his body encircled by surprisingly strong legs, and affectionate arms that clung tightly to him.

"Byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya panted, beginning a rough, grinding motion against him, "Byakuya-sama, aishiteru yo!"

Byakuya's arm wrapped around Tetsuya's writhing torso, and his other hand curved around the younger man's soft bottom, encouraging him as he moved hypnotically, rising and falling on his cousin's thickened length and moaning into Byakuya's hot, devouring mouth. And although he hadn't meant to test Tetsuya's recovering body, Byakuya met his kisses forcefully, unable to hold back as he finally laid claim to that one he had loved passionately for so long. He brought the younger man down on his back, plundering his willing mouth and plunging deep into his relinquished flesh. And as much as he should have been overwhelmed, Tetsuya felt new strength flood his body as Byakuya's powerful form froze atop him, then began to shudder violently in release.

Delicious heat filled him, and his own release splashed out, onto their skin. Byakuya collapsed on top of him, still feeding him deep, open-mouthed kisses, and whispering loving words into his ear.

"I love you. I will always love you. And someday, Tetsuya, when we can...someday, I will marry you!"

Tetsuya surprised him with a soft laugh.

"Byakuya-sama," he whispered back, "I have never needed official papers or blessings. We are already married in our hearts. And that is enough for me. I shall always love, always honor and always obey you. And with all of the strength inside me, I will protect you!"

"Then...I will do the same," Byakuya promised.

They fell quiet then, Byakuya watching with affectionate eyes as weariness finally returned and claimed his cousin. Tetsuya sighed sleepily and closed his eyes, falling asleep readily, held fast in Byakuya's embrace.


	31. Retribution

**Chapter 31: Retribution**

**(Yup! This one's finally done! Now, you can head on to Scattered Petals Part 2: The Soulflower. And don't worry about the fact that, at the beginning Byakuya has died in the quincy war. I promise you a love story that will knock your socks off. Byakuya/Renji/Tetsuya in an angsty, but beautiful romance that will have you in tears of joy by the end. Go on...read it. You know you want to!)**

"Kuchiki Orochi," Head Elder Nori said solemnly, "Due to insufficient evidence, you are hearby cleared of the charges of attempted murder, assault, assault on our clan heir and the abduction, rape and imprisonment of Kuchiki Tetsuya. You are, however, found guilty of the assault and battery of Kuchiki Tetsuya, use of your zanpakutou to force the submission of said victim, refusal to relinquish possession of the same, and use of your zanpakutou in defiance of our clan heir. In addition, you are found guilty of complicity in the plot to kill our clan heir. The elders have chosen to inflict the penalty of twenty-five years of imprisonment in the clan prison, followed by fifty years of probation."

Nori turned to face Orochi's father, who lowered his eyes respectfully and waited without speaking.

"Councilor Isas," the head elder said sternly, "Your request to have your son serve his time under house arrest is denied, due to the egregious nature of his crimes, and because the council has determined that he would be likely to attempt revenge against Kuchiki Tetsuya and/or our clan heir for this conviction and sentencing."

"This is outrageous," Orochi hissed in a low, infuriated tone, "I told you I had nothing to do with any plan to harm Byakuya! And Tetsuya went with me willingly! It is not my fault that he was so damaged by what happened that he lost his memory of events. And even with him being so damaged, you allowed this travesty of justice? Reprehensible! That is what this is!"

"No," said Byakuya, standing, "_Reprehensible_ is what your actions are. And, as you see, you no longer have the ability to do as you will without concern for the law, and for the rights of Kuchiki Tetsuya or any other living soul! Pray you use the time behind bars to grow wiser, Orochi."

"Go ahead and mock me, you peasant-loving scum!" Orochi snapped hatefully, "You will see where your affection for those bits of breathing trash will undo you!"

"Guards!" shouted Nori, "You will remove Kuchiki Orochi to the family prison!"

Orochi snarled angrily, but did not fight the guards as they took hold of him. He turned his head to glare back at the quiet, sapphire-eyed shadow that sat next to the clan heir. Tetsuya returned his gaze silently, his expression calm...relieved. He watched as Orochi was led away, then met Byakuya's eyes wearily.

"I am glad this is over," he said in a soft, shaky voice, "That was dreadful. But at least he is going to pay for his crimes."

"Some of them," Byakuya sighed, sitting down again at Tetsuya's side, "I am sorry that he escaped justice for abducting you, and for the things he did to you while you were his prisoner."

"That could not be helped," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "The fact that I asked him to take me away muddied the waters. But that was to be expected. I did think that he should have gotten a harsher punishment for trying to set you up to be killed, but even though you were able to prove that he was involved somehow, it could not be proven that he was the one to concoct the plan."

"Well," Byakuya said, watching as Isas regarded them quietly for a moment, then left the room, "it is done now. We are free to go on as we will. Will you be coming to Kuchiki Manor, then?"

"In a bit," said Tetsuya, standing, "I have some things to do first. But I will join you at the manor in a while."

"Very well," Byakuya said, standing and nodding briefly, "I shall see you then."

Tetsuya waited until he was sure that Byakuya had left the building, then he slipped out of the council chambers and found a quiet, empty hallway. He touched his fingertips to his zanpakutou, feeling a twinge of sadness that Re-kuhime's spirit still seemed troubled.

"Touei," he breathed, "Re-kuhime."

Tetsuya's body faded into a waterform, and he passed through the council building silently, making his way to the council prison. He walked easily past the sentries, using the shadows to prevent his barely visible form from being noticed. No one saw nor challenged him as he passed easily into the main cellblock.

Tetsuya spotted the cellblock guard, sitting at his desk, and slipped past him and into the cellblock. He walked down the row of empty cells until he reached the one that housed Orochi.

"We will find a way to have you released early," Isas said bracingly, "They cannot do this, based on the word of that trashy half-blood and our dirtied heir. By all rights, Byakuya should step down and allow you to lead. If he cannot follow our rules, then he should forgo leadership!"

"I happen to agree," said Orochi, sighing heavily as he dropped onto the cot in his cell, "But what we think doesn't matter. They have won, for now, father. I am fine. Just go."

"Very well," Isas said, bowing his head, "I shall come and speak with you again tomorrow."

"Thank you, Father," the black-eyed shinigami said, closing his eyes.

Tetsuya watched silently as Isas left the cellblock, then regarded Orochi as he sat on his cot and leaned against the wall.

"Damn you, you brazen little whore!" he huffed in a whisper, "That you got so far into my head that we came to this. You are a curse, Kuchiki Tetsuya. I should have killed you back then. I did try, but you wouldn't die. No, you came back to torment me. You think that I hurt you. You have no idea what you did to me."

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you? You, of all people. I was warned that the noble blood in the mixed blood's veins could call to mine...could lure me...could trap me. But even knowing that wasn't enough to avoid the temptation you posed. Once I laid eyes upon you, I could not escape you. Your image haunted me. My body ached for your touch. And my ears longed for your voice. I was bewitched. And look what loving you has done to me, Tetsuya. Look where I am...because I could not let go."

His eyes opened, and came to rest on Tetsuya. He blinked, uncertain that what he was seeing was real. Then, he rose and walked to the bars. He looked into his cousin's troubled eyes, his own narrowing.

"Have you come to mock me?" he asked, frowning, "Is that why you are here?"

"No," Tetsuya said softly, "I came for but one purpose."

He moved forward and extended a hand towards his cousin. Orochi stared at the lovely snake charm, then looked away.

"You want me to have that? Are you mad?"

"I cannot keep it any longer," Tetsuya answered solemnly, "The dreams that went along with this token were lies, Orochi. And as much as it made me smile and as much as it calmed my heart and made me feel safe when you left me alone in the cottage, now this token of your affection only brings pain."

"Yes. Betrayal brings pain, and you deserve it for abandoning me. For turning on me, Tetsuya."

"Turning on you?" Tetsuya repeated meaningfully, "Orochi, you separated me from my friends, my family, from my zanpakutou, from Arashi, who is part of my own soul, You took me from Byakuya-sama, who took the hurt, scared boy I was and made him strong. What I do not understand...is why?"

Orochi's dark eyes fixed on Tetsuya's, and he couldn't help but take a step closer.

"You want to know why?" Orochi asked, "Do you really?"

"Orochi, you hated me. You always hated me. You hurt me, both in the prison and once I was free. And it isn't enough to say that you did so because of my mixed blood. That is too simple an answer for what you did."

"You are right," Orochi said, moving closer to the bars.

Tetsuya, too, advanced a step, his eyes locked on Orochi's.

"Then, why? Why did you do those things to me?"

Tetsuya froze as Orochi's hand reached through the bars and caressed his cheek very gently.

"Why, you ask?" the dark-eyed man replied, "Tetsuya, I was supposed to hate you. I was trained from birth to believe that you were undesirable and unlovable, because you were of lesser blood. And of all of the other mixed bloods in the prison, I felt nothing was wrong with feeling that way. Tetsuya, I could not look at you and believe that anymore."

"What?" Tetsuya whispered, his eyes widening.

"I have never seen a face as lovely as yours," Orochi told him, his voice sinking down into Tetsuya's heart and making it catch in his chest, "I have never heard a voice like yours, that wouldn't leave my head when I was away from you. I have never touched skin so soft, scented or tasted flesh so fine...I have never felt so strong a connection with anyone but you."

"But...you hated me!" Tetsuya objected breathlessly, unable to move as Orochi's fingers traced his lips.

"No. Tetsuya, the problem is that I was supposed to hate you and I could not."

"Orochi!"

"I was taught from birth that nobles are different than other shinigamis. We are beautiful, proud people...a special kind of people who are lovely and powerful, and meant ot be shining examples to those who are not. Given what I was told, that blood should be kept separate and not muddied with the blood of peasants, Tetsuya."

"I could not help my parents' decision to love each other. And even if I could have, I would not! A person should follow his heart in loving someone. It is not wrong, Orochi!"

"Oh, is that what you think?" Orochi laughed softly, "Tetsuya, I am in this place because I could not help but follow my heart. I tried to stop it, but my heart wouldn't stop hungering for you."

Tetsuya stared at him in silence, his heart racing furiously.

"You defied everything I had been taught, Tetsuya, and I wanted to obey the wishes of my forebears and hate you for that. That is why I tortured you, why I tried to beat down the strength in you. Because your defiance, your strength, your beauty...it was all wrong. You were supposed to be a weak, dirty little slave, Tetsuya. But even though you stood among them, you were never like them...even though I tried to see you that way."

"What are you saying?" Tetsuya whispered, tears coming to his eyes, "What are you telling me, Orochi?"

Orochi leaned forward, touching his lips to the entranced younger man's and sending a hard shiver down his spine.

"You shouldn't be so beautiful, so powerful, so proud and so defiant, Tetsuya," Orochi went on, "And I should not love you so passionately that I would throw away twenty-five years of my life, just to possess you as I did. Did you know that I even wanted to have children with you?"

"B-but you said that I was an abomination..." Tetsuya whispered in horrified fascination, "Would they not have been so as well?"

"Yes," Orochi answered, curling his arms around his mesmerized cousin and kissing him very lightly again, "You see the irony. You see how you held me in a dark, cold cell, Tetsuya, how you tore down everything I had been taught and tormented me with all that you are..."

A tear leaked onto Tetsuya's pale, shocked features, and he tried to step back, only to find himself trapped in the other man's arms. Orochi's arms tightened around him and his mouth captured the younger man's in a hard, penetrating kiss that made his heart pound painfully in his chest and left him struggling for breath.

Tetsuya tore away from his cousin, more tears leaking onto his face and a devastated expression taking over as he collapsed onto his knees, just out of the other man's reach.

"You loved me," he whispered disbelievingly, "And you knew you weren't supposed to love me. But you couldn't stop loving me...and it made you do all of this?"

"Yes," Orochi answered, watching him closely, "And Tetsuya, you must understand that I still love you. I still know it is wrong. And I still cannot stop loving you. You know what that means."

"I know," Tetsuya whispered, "It means that you have to find a way to stop loving me. While you wait here for the day that you are freed, you must empty your heart of me, Orochi. It is the only way that this can end!"

"You are wrong."

"What?"

"There is no end of ways that this can complete itself, Tetsuya. But the tormenting fact is that you will never return my love, and so that one way I sought, simply does not exist. We are doomed to continue down this wicked path until I possess you or one or both of us dies."

"You are insane!" Tetsuya breathed, swallowing hard and backing away on his hands and knees, "You have lost your mind!"

"You infected it and turned me into this," Orochi said calmly.

"Stop," Byakuya's voice commanded him, from behind Tetsuya, "Do not say another word to him."

Tetsuya felt the heir's strong arms wrap around him and pull him to his feet. He leaned heavily against Byakuya, more tears escaping as the heir turned him away from Orochi.

"You are never to speak to Tetsuya again...never to come near him. You are never to even look at him. Do you understand? If you do, I will destroy you. And I will not care what is done to me."

"Do you hear that, Tetsuya?" Orochi said solemnly, "Now, you have infected his heart too."

"N-no!" sobbed Tetsuya.

"Bastard, I said STOP!" Byakuya cried, drawing his weapon and placing it at Orochi's throat.

Orochi stood perfectly still, staring into the Kuchiki heir's enraged eyes.

"You know this is wrong," he went on, "You defy our rules, and look what your love for that dirty little half-blood has done. It has turned noble brothers into enemies, Byakuya."

"No," the heir said darkly, "Your foul behavior has done that. Had you but given in to the love you felt for him, then he could have been everything to you. He would have been willing to die for you. That is the tragedy in all of this. But you could not accept what he is. Perhaps that is not your fault, because the hatred was so carefully planted and grown in you, Orochi. But you will not expel that hatred on him, or anyone else anymore. You will pay the price for what you did to Tetsuya, and then you will never...ever come near him again!"

"Do you really think your threats are going to stop this, Byakuya?"

Byakuya withdrew his weapon, sliding it back into its sheath with a loud click.

"Maybe not. But if not, I will do whatever I have to do to stop it," the heir said quietly.

He returned to Tetsuya and wrapped an arm around his tormented cousin.

"Come, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya said nothing, but allowed himself to be led out of the cellblock.

Byakuya was silent as he and Tetsuya returned to where Arashi waited for them. He stole quiet glances at Tetsuya's lowered eyes and pensive expression and sighed inwardly. Tetsuya reached the stallion and mounted, then offered Byakuya a hand and helped him climb on behind him. Byakuya's arms wrapped around the younger man's waist.

"Tetsuya, you must put him behind you," he said softly, "You must forget those words he said to you. That man is a sociopath. He is out of his head."

"But, what if he is right, Byakuya-sama?" Tetsuya whispered in a haunted tone, "What if I really did have that effect on him? What if I cause you to...?"

"Stop," Byakuya rebuked him gently, "What he said is not true. You are not at fault for how that man was raised, nor how he reacted to you. You are a good and kind person. It is Orochi who is responsible for his own actions. He hurt you, Tetsuya, when you had never done anything to him, and even tried to love him. You cannot be faulted in any way for any of this."

Tetsuya hesitated, letting the words sink in. Then, he nodded briefly. The two were quiet as Arashi returned them to the manor. As they arrived in the manor courtyard, the two slid down off of the stallion's back, and turned to find Hisana waiting for them. To Hisana and the Kuchiki heir's surprise, Tetsuya lowered himself onto his knees in front of the young woman and bowed his head.

"Tetsuya-san?" Hisana said uncertainly.

"Hisana-sama," Tetsuya said softly, "I thank you for finding me and bringing Byakuya-sama to free me. If not for you, I would have been lost...that man's prisoner for who knows how long. It is because of you that I have returned to my family, and that Arashi and I have been reunited. For that, we are ever in your debt, and we are sworn to protect and serve you."

Hisana's large, violet eyes blinked in surprise and sought Byakuya's. The heir gave her a small, gentle smile and a brief nod of encouragement. Hisana smiled and stepped forward, touching Tetsuya's sword arm and bringing him back to his feet.

"Tetsuya-san is my friend," she said, looking into his wide, sapphire eyes and grasping his hand lightly, "You proved that by caring for me when I was ill. I am grateful to you, and I will, just as gratefully, accept your friendship and protection. Thank you, Tetsuya-san."

"Well," Byakuya said, his lips still smiling, "Hisana, if you will excuse us, Tetsuya and I have some important matters to see to. We will return shortly for afternoon tea."

"I shall be waiting," Hisana said, inclining her head, "Good afternoon, Byakuya-sama, Tetsuya-san."

"Good afternoon," the two men said, taking their leave of her.

Tetsuya was quiet and contemplative as he and Byakuya walked out the back gate of the manor, and proceeded to the open meadow, next to the lake, where they had trained together after the younger man's emancipation. Arashi followed at their heels, sniffing at Tetsuya briefly, then trotting away and flash stepping down into the meadow to graze. Byakuya and Tetsuya flash stepped down and stopped in the center of the field, facing each other solemnly and locking their eyes expectantly.

"You have twenty-five years," Byakuya said firmly, "twenty-five years to become strong enough to resist that man. It begins here, Tetsuya. And only your heart will decide where it ends. Here, you have now gained the power to determine your fate. Gather all of your strength, now, and choose."

Power rose around the two men, roaring out from their bodies and rippling the long grasses around them. Byakuya's body was bathed in bright pink light that flared against the blue of Tetsuyua's released reiatsu. Two swords slid free of their sheaths and Byakuya's voice sounded again, setting the two into motion.

"Begin!"

The two men ran at each other and crashed their swords against each other, loosing their will in fiery slashes and explosions of errant reiatsu that burned at their skin and shook the ground all around them.

_I will never stop fighting._

_I will never bow to that man's will._

_For now and forever, I choose you, Byakuya-sama._

_And now and forever, I will fight to the death for my freedom._


End file.
